Su leal mortífaga Terminada
by helisethranse
Summary: Solo había quería ser su seguidora, servirle hasta la muerte. Pero aquella promesa llegó más lejos de lo que creía que llegaría, no por no poder cumplirlo, sino por llegar más allá de lo que quería. Me convertí en su leal mortífaga, la única valiosa para él, pero terminé siendo más que eso, su amante, a la única que llegó a amar...delante de nadie. Y esa, esa fue mi perdición
1. Prologo

Al fin había salido de Hogwarts, aquel colegio al cual solo había ido por obligación de parte de mis padres. Allí nunca habían valorado mi verdadero poder, ni mi conocimiento, solo les importaba las notas, como si eso fuera ayudar en algo en la vida real...

Apenas habían pasado tres semanas, y había salido a cumplir la única meta que tenía desde que supe de él. Encontrarlo y servirle, porque estaba segura que él si valoraría mi poder, ya que les sería útil. Uno de mis ex compañeros de Hogwarts que había salido hace un par de años, me aseguró una charla con uno de sus colegas que estaban más cerca del señor tenebroso, para poder enlistarme en su ejército.

Sabía perfectamente que él nunca había enlistado a una mujer, ni mucho menos una tan joven, pero yo no era una mujer cualquiera, y sabía que en cuanto lo viera lo valoraría...

Había conducido en un sucio auto muggle hasta un bar que era el lugar en donde me encontraría con el mortífago. El cual desde lejos se podía notar el peligro allí. Perfecto. Sin dudarlo mucho entré llamando la atención de los pocos presentes, ya que luego de fijarme bien, era la única chica en aquel lugar, por lo que no dejaron de verme con algo de lujuria mientras caminaba hacía la barra.

— ¿Señorita Black? — Preguntó un hombre encapuchado sentándose a mi lado en la barra.

— Sí, soy yo— respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

— Soy Avery— agregó sonriendo dándome a saber que era con quien tenía que reunirme hoy—. Malfoy no mencionó lo hermosa que era...—soltó claramente coqueteándome.

— No creo que sea relevante— dije como si nada cruzándome de piernas encima del banco en cual estaba sentada—. ¿Cree que pueda conseguirme hablar con el señor tenebroso?— pregunté sin dar tantos rodeos.

— No hay mortífagas Black—respondió acercando su mano a la mía que estaba encima de la barra, por lo que la retiré llevándola hacía el bolsillo de mi capucha en donde tenía mi varita—. Aunque tal vez si se muestra más dispuesta podría intentar algo—soltó sonriendo por lo que también sonreí antes de sacar mi varita y apuntarle.

— ¡Crucio!— solté haciéndolo caer del asiento del dolor—. No soy una puta, idiota, soy una bruja y una muy poderosa— agregué riendo—. ¡Crucio!—grité de nuevo antes de los seis hombres restante, incluido el barman, mirarme amenazadoramente.

Veinte minutos, solo veinte fue lo que me tomó para derrotarlos a todos. Dejando a tres inconscientes con Desmaius, dos con Crucio, uno colgando del techo de un pie, gracias a un hechizo que usaba mi hermano menor en el colegio y al barman le había echado la maldición imperius para que me sirviera un trago. Me había quedado muy cómoda sentada en la barra, con un vaso en Whiskey de fuego en la mano, mientras admiraba mi obra. Había inmovilizado a siete mortífagos, nadie ahora podía decir que no era suficiente poderosa para ser su seguidora.

Pasaron media hora, cuando decidí salir del bar, a buscar de nuevo a Lucius para ver si me conseguía otra cita con un compañero menos idiota, pero aquel pensamiento fue eclipsado cuando la puerta del bar se abrió revelando aquella figura imponente que conocía a la perfección. Primero vio a sus mortífagos, y luego me miró a mí, al parecer dándose cuenta que yo había hecho aquello, ya que sin dudar me apuntó con su varita.

— ¿Tú hiciste esto? —Preguntó algo molesto por lo que sonreí, y sin esperármelo, me lanzó un Crucio haciéndome caer al suelo, pero no demostré dolor—. Te hice una pregunta, muestra más respeto.

—Sí mi señor— respondí de inmediato, sabiendo que lo de antes había sido una estupidez.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó caminando hacia mí.

— Lo buscaba mi señor, quiero servirle—respondí con suma sumisión.

— No acepto mujeres en mi ejército— soltó sin expresión en su rostro hasta llegar a estar parado delante de mí—. Aunque tal vez haga una excepción...—dijo antes de tomarme del hombro y ponerme de pie, sin aun yo mirarlo, no podía al menos que él lo pidiera—. ¿Inmovilizaste a estos idiotas tú sola? —preguntó notándose cierto interés en mi voz.

—Sí señor— respondí cabizbaja.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó neutralmente.

— Diecisiete, señor— respondí ignorando mis instintos de decir que aquello no era relevante.

—Podrías ser una buena aprendiz, tienes potencial...—soltó haciéndome casi sonreír, pero me contuve, aquello podía arruinarlo todo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hydra Black señor, sangre pura— respondí sabiendo que le daba mucha relevancia a aquello.

— Espero no me decepcione Black—dijo confirmando que había aceptado.

Aquello fue solo el principio de mi infierno, aunque no lo sabía...


	2. Capítulo 1: Hogwarts

**_Año 1975_**

 _El mismo día de encontrar a mi señor, me instaló en su cuartel general, el cual era su casa. Ya que no podía regresar a la mía, porque solo mi madre sabía a donde había ido, los demás creían que estaba trabajando en el extranjero, para poder tener una buena coartada, por si la llegaba a necesitar..._

 _Hoy se cumplían ya dos años, desde aquel entonces, y la verdad no fueron tan difíciles como creía. Aprendí más en esos dos años sobre magia oscura que en toda mi vida, convirtiéndome en una de las mortífagas más letal que haya visto. Me mostraba al mundo con la típica capa de los mortífagos, pero a diferencia de los demás, mi mascara era roja sangre, para ocultar mi rostro._

 _Muchos fueron los que murieron en mis manos, la mayoría sucios muggles, que deberían estar a nuestros pies, y no nosotros ocultándonos de ellos... Por lo que tan solo hace poco más de un año, me comenzaron a llamar "el demonio rojo", lindo apodo la verdad, me iba a la perfección._

 _Ninguno de mis compañeros se atrevía a hablarme desde hace un año, ya que se habían dado cuenta, luego de enseñarle la lección a unos diez de ellos, que no me dejaría vencer de nadie, ni recibiría ordenes de nadie que no fuera mi señor. Apenas hablaba con Lucius, porque era novio de mi prima Narcissa, y la recién allegada, gracias a mí, mi otra prima Bellatrix..._

 _Justamente solo con ellos celebraría los dos años sirviéndole al señor tenebroso, ya que aquello para mí siendo ha sido un honor que se debía celebrar. Aunque supe que tal vez tendría que posponer mi celebración, al sentir mi marca tenebrosa arder en mi piel. Mi señor me estaba llamando, por lo que no podía hacerlo esperar._

 _Sin perder tiempo, caminé con prisa por las escaleras, hasta su despacho en donde se estaba cuando no se encontraba fuera de la casa... Al llegar toqué la puerta esperando su señal para que entrara._

 _— Entra— dijo cortamente, antes de yo obedecerle._

 _— ¿Me llamaba mi señor? —pregunté cabizbaja mostrando respeto._

 _—Alza la mirada Hydra— me ordenó sorprendiéndome un poco, pero igual lo hice—. Hoy se cumple dos años desde que me sirve..._

 _—Lo sé señor, y estoy muy agradecida con usted— dije con seriedad mirándolo sentado en un sofá en frente de la chimenea._

 _— Igual yo Hydra, has sido muy útil en muchos de mis planes, una aprendiz perfecta — soltó haciéndome imposible no sonreírle con orgullo._

 _—Gracias, mi señor— agradecí intentando borrar aquella sonrisa, ya que podía molestarlo._

 _—Más necesaria que el resto de los mortífagos— agregó sin poder creerme tal honor de ser elogiada por él—. Por lo que solo a ti puedo pedirte esto...—soltó sonriendo, ya sabía que algo quería, solo esperaba que no fuera suicidarme..._

 _— Lo que desee mi señor, sus deseos son ordenes para mí— dije con suma convicción sin tener ni idea de que quería, pero no importaba, había jurado sumisión y lealtad hasta la muerte, y planeaba cumplir._

 _— Justo lo que esperaba de ti— soltó levantándose del sofá para luego caminar hacia mí. Sacó su varita y luego de echarle un hechizo no verbal a la puerta me miró—. Sé que al igual que mis demás mortífagos ha visto las mujeres que traído aquí...—dijo sin entender a qué punto quería llegar, ya que sabía que por algo hablaba de su vida intima conmigo..._

 _— Sí, señor— respondí al ver que él esperaba que respondiera._

 _— ¿Sabe para que las traigo? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos._

 _— No es...—intenté decir pero su penetrante mirada me hizo responder—. Satisfacer sus deseos supongo— respondí antes de él sonreír, y llevar su mano a mi mejilla para luego ofrecerme una leve caricia, que me hizo estremecer por completo._

 _— Sabía que eras inteligente— dijo sin dejar de mirarme—. Quiero que las suplas a ellas, que seas mi amante—soltó sin poder creérmelo, no nada de lo que esperaba._

 _— Si me permite preguntar señor— él asintió—. ¿Porque yo?_

 _— Eres hermosa Hydra, y la única que entiende mis ideales como yo—respondió acercando su rostro blanquecino al mío—. No creo que otra deba está en mi cama, sino eres tú...—susurró haciéndome temblar completo—. ¿Rechazas lo que te pido? —preguntó al parecer por no dar una respuesta positiva._

 _— Señor yo..._

 _—Puedes llamarme Tom y tutearme, Hydra— soltó sorprendiéndome, ya que nadie lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre._

 _— Es algo difícil de creer lo que me pides— dije tragando profundo, antes de sonreír—. Pero te deseo Tom, lo hago desde joven...—confesé antes de sus labios estamparse en contra de los míos._

 _Era tan feroz como creía que sería, lleno de pasión y lujuria, haciéndome casi creer que aquello era un sueño. Sin importarme nada, me quité la túnica con rapidez, quedándome solo con ropa muggle, y él sonreír, al parecer al notar que era una falda corta, y una camiseta sin mangas. Lo cual era lo que usaba mientras estuviera en la casa..._

 _Sus manos se encargaron de desaparecer el resto de mi ropa, sin dejar mis labios, para luego sus besos continuar por mi cuello, haciéndome gemir al sentir su contacto contra mi piel. Mientras sus manos acunaron mis senos antes de apretarlos, haciéndome arquear de placer. Aun con un poco de timidez, me encargué de quitarle la túnica, mostrando que solo llevaba un pantalón debajo de este, el cual quité de inmediato, sin mirarlo, ya que solo me sonrojaría al hacerlo. Con extraño cuidado, me recostó en el sofá para luego el colocarse encima de mí._

 _Sabía lo que iba después, pero aun así, tenía algo de miedo mientras sentía su miembro rozar mi entrepierna. Aun era virgen, pero no iba a decirlo, tal vez solo me vería débil, y arruinaría mi fantasía perfecta. Con una sola embestida entró en mí, haciéndome gritar de dolor, sintiéndolo por completo._

 _Sus besos continuaron por mis pechos, convirtiéndose luego en chupones, que hacía que el dolor se fuera convirtiendo en placer, antes de comenzarme a embestirme con más rapidez y deseo. Mis gemidos de dolor fueron reemplazados por placer, mientras sentía como llegaba al orgasmo, al sentir mi cuerpo vibrar y llenarme de una sensación placentera que antes no había sentido. Mis brazos fueron a parar en su cuello, mientras llegaba, para poco después sentirlo derramarse dentro mí, y quedarse quieto al hacerlo._

 _No supe reaccionar, cuando al terminar, me dio un corto beso, y se salió de mí, para luego buscar su ropa. Era obvio lo que sucedía, ya que había logrado lo que quería, no tenía que hacer nada más allí, pero aun así no me moví mientras lo observaba vestirse._

 _— No sabía que era el primero— soltó luego de un incomodo silencio, haciéndome sonrojar, y bajar la mirada._

 _— Creí que me rechazaría si lo hubiera sabido, lo lamento...—me disculpé sin mirarlo, antes de ver sus pies delante de mí, y sentir su mano en mi barbilla._

 _— No tienes que disculparte Hydra, mataría a cualquiera que la hubiera tocado— soltó con suma posesión—. Eres mía—agregó antes de ayudarme a vestirme, por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo..._

 _Ninguno dijo nada más, mientras me terminaba de vestir, colocándome por ultimo mi túnica antes de pararme del sofá._

 _— La espero en mi habitación esta noche— dijo sonriéndome con lujuria en sus ojos antes de besarme ferozmente, y yo asentir antes de salir de su habitación._

 **Actualidad. 1993**

Aun no podía creer que luego de veinte años, había regresado del lugar del cual quise salir corriendo cuando joven, aunque por supuesto en ese entonces era una chicuela ingenua, con ideas equivocadas…

Respiré profundo varias veces luego de entrar al castillo, yendo directamente a la oficina del director, no sabía si me recibiría o me echaría de inmediato, pero igualmente caminé hacía allá. Al no tener idea de la contraseña, esperé parada en frente las gárgolas esperando a que alguien pasara y me dejara subir al despacho de Dumbledore.

Finalmente fue la profesora McGonagall quien sin obviamente reconocerme me dejó subir, para luego yo tocar la puerta.

— Profesor Dumbledore— dije llamando su atención antes de él verme sorprendido, al parecer al reconocerme.

— Señorita Black— soltó sonriendo—. Tome asiento— ordenó antes de yo hacerle caso—. Supongo que lo que me dijo Flamel era cierto…

— Sabía que lo sabía— dije algo nerviosa, ya que era un secreto que Flamel me prestará la piedra filosofal para rejuvenecerme unos diecisiete años.

— No es difícil tampoco deducirlo, ha pasado veinte años desde la última vez que la vi, pero parece que solo envejeciste tres…—soltó el barbón sabiamente por lo que asentí—. ¿A qué debo tu grata visita?

— Quiero dar clases aquí, profesor— respondí sorprendiéndolo por completo.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo, y no entregarte al ministerio? —preguntó seriamente antes de yo sonreírle.

—Así que lo sabe— solté algo impresionada, ya que solo los mortífagos lo sabían.

— Por supuesto, y al igual que todo el mundo mágico, la creí muerta…—soltó antes de aparecer dos tazas con té y hacer flotar una hacía mí—. Así que Hydra, ¿Por qué viniste aquí a pedir un empleo arriesgando todo? —preguntó sin rodeos.

— Quiero remendar lo que hice, todo— respondí tomándome el té despacio—. Sé que tengo suficientes muertes en mis manos como para que me echen tres cadenas perpetúas en Azkaban, pero eso no recuperaría las personas que asesiné— dije con suma sinceridad.

— No lo haría— dijo él con demasiada tranquilidad aun sabiendo quien yo era—. ¿Piensas entonces que dar clases remendará tus errores?

—No, pero cuidar de Potter sí señor— respondí sorprendiéndolo por completo—. Escuché la profecía antes de desaparecer, sé que él puede vencerlo, y daría mi vida para que lo hiciera— agregué haciéndolo sonreír.

— ¿Irías en contra de _él_ , luego de tantos años de servicios? —preguntó aun él sabiendo la respuesta.

— Huí antes de que desapareciera, en ese momento mi lealtad hacia él se acabó— respondí terminándome de tomar el té.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué? —preguntó con suma curiosidad, y sabiendo que si no contestaba todas su preguntas, jamás me dejaría entrar aquí.

— Regulus—respondí intentando no llorar al pronunciar su nombre—. Murió por su culpa, aun cuando le rogué que no lo dejara ser un mortífago…

—El amor Hydra, siempre será más poderoso que todo, más el de hermanos…— soltó sonriendo—. Solo por eso, y por el Veritaserum que puse en su té le creo señorita Black— dijo sin creerme que realmente usó esa poción en mi té—. Pero solo con la condición que me será leal, y hará cualquier cosa para proteger a Potter.

—Excepto entregarme a Tom si vuelve— agregué antes de él asentir—. Entonces acepto, ¿Me dará el puesto de defensas contra artes oscuras? —pregunté sin perder tiempo.

— Oh no, ya he dado ese puesto a otra persona—respondí con suma tranquilidad—. Dará pociones junto con el profesor Snape, supongo que lo conoce, ¿no?

— ¿Él da clases aquí? —pregunté incrédulamente ya que Quejicus, como le llamaba mi hermano, era también un mortífago.

—Sí, su historia no es algo que deba saber— respondió cortamente—. Como le decía señorita Black, se encargará de dar pociones a algunas de los de primer y segundo año, los cuales son más que cuando usted estudió aquí…—explicó antes de yo asentir sonriendo, amaba pociones, casi tanto como las artes oscuras…

— Gracias profesor Dumbledore— agradecí levantándome del asiento al frente de él—. No lo decepcionaré…


	3. Capítulo 2: Expreso Hogwarts

**_28 de enero 1976_**

 _Había pasado poco más de un año desde que me convertí en la amante de Lord Voldemort, los cuales habían sido más placenteros de lo que imaginé. Seguía enseñándome sobre magia oscura, en el tiempo que no pasábamos en la cama. Solo nos unía el deseo mutuo, que de mi parte luego se convirtió en amor, aunque nunca lo confesaría, ya que sería darle fin a lo nuestro..._

 _Ninguno de los mortífagos se atrevía a hablarme por miedo, ya que las primeras veces desde la primera vez que estuve con él, el señor tenebroso, los castigó. Era posesivo, y celoso conmigo, pero eso solo me hacía amarlo más, ya que me hacía sentir algo querida de su parte, aunque fuera imposible, sabía que él no sentía amor o eso creía yo..._

 _Estábamos en navidad, aunque no la celebraban aquí, me daba emoción estas fechas. Me encontraba como todas las noches, en el regazo de mi señor. Luciendo como cuando tenía mi edad para mi placer personal, gracias a una poción multijugo con su cabello de ese entonces. Ni siquiera me había quejado cuando al principio de año lo sugirió ya que era realmente apuesto cuando joven..._

 _—_ _Quiero que dejes de ir a misiones...—soltó de repente sin entender porque..._

 _—_ _Soy la más capaz de tu mortífagas Tom—dije alzando la mirada algo confundida._

 _—_ _No tengo la menor duda, Hy—dijo apodándome como gustaba hacerlo, haciéndome sonreír._

 _—_ _¿Entonces por qué? —pregunté algo confundida antes de él darme un corto beso en los labios._

 _—_ _No me importa que los demás mueran por mi culpa— respondió sin aun yo entender—. Pero no soportaría si te pasara algo...—terminó de decir dejándome algo fuera de mí—. Sabes que lo que pasa en esta habitación no...—me advirtió antes de seguir lo que diría._

 _—_ _No debe saberlo nadie, lo sé— terminé de decir por él, haciéndolo sonreír con orgullo._

 _—_ _Creo que te amo, Hydra— soltó de golpe haciéndome esta vez sin caer en shock por completo, esperando despertar del aquello que parecía un sueño._

 _—_ _Creí que no sentías amor, Tom— dije con miedo de que todo fuera una broma._

 _—_ _Yo igual, nací fruto de una poción de amor, no de fruto del amor verdadero— explicó sintiendo como parecía incomodo al decir aquello—. Pero tú, eres la excepción, no puedo despegarme de ti, o preocuparme por ti..._

 _—_ _También te amo— dije antes de que él prosiguiera haciéndolo sonreír antes de besarme..._

 _En ese instante había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sintiéndome como la más afortunada, sin saber que aquello sería parte de mi perdición._

 **Actualidad. 1 de septiembre 1993**

El verano se fue más rápido de lo que quise, haciendo que las clases en Hogwarts comenzaran hoy, lo que significaba que mi labor como profesora empezaría. Sabiendo que no podía aparecerme en Hogwarts, no me quedó de otra que ir a la estación King Cross a tomar el tren como hacían todos los mocosos.

Como era de esperarse, al atravesar el vagón 9¾, me encontré con miles de chiquillos emocionados por su nuevo año escolar. Por lo que sin muchas ganas, aparté a todos mientras caminaba hasta entrar al expreso.

La mayoría que me miraban lo hacían extraños, ya sea por mi ropa muggle, o porque alguien de mi edad entrara al expreso, o quizás ambos. Sin embargo no presté atención a los mocosos, ya que solo estaba concentrada en buscar un jodido vagón vacío, lo cual casi fue imposible, pero lo logré.

Sin perder tiempo entré antes de cerrar la puerta, y poner mi baúl en el portaequipaje. Poco después el tren arrancó, aunque eso no significaba que los molestos mocosos dejaran de hacer ruido en los pasillos.

Tuve que respirar profundo para no salir a hechizarlos a todos a ver si se tranquilizaban, porque ganas no me faltaban, pero supongo que no daría una muy buena impresión como profesora nueva. Al final le eché un hechizo anti ruido al vagón, y comencé a jugar con mi varita.

Cambiaba mi color de pelo, de uñas, incluso el de mi ropa, para pasar el tiempo, hasta que el tren se detuvo en medio de la nada sin estar cerca del castillo, por lo que me pareció sumamente sospechoso. Para rematar, comenzó a sentirse un frio de la nada, antes de que todo se oscureciera. Por los que sin miedo alguno, alcé mi varita pronunciando antes "lumos" y salí del vagón en busca del problema, encontrándome con algo que creí que no volvería a ver jamás. Dementores.

No sé si me reconocieron o no, pero igualmente se acercaron a mí listo para atacarme…

— Expecto Patronum— pronuncié antes de una serpiente marina, mi animal favorito debido a mi nombre, salir de la punta de la varita, alejándolos por completo.

Sabía que aquello traería problemas a los demás estudiantes por lo que dejé que desaparecí mi patronus, y caminé por los pasillos para verificar que todos estuvieran bien. Y justo cuando creí que ya no había ninguno, vi como de uno de los vagones salía un brillo de luz, seguro de un patronus por lo que corrí hacía allí.

Al llegar la luz ya había vuelto, y el tren arrancado por lo que pude ver quienes estaban adentro…

— ¿Se encuentran todos bien? —preguntó algo preocupada de verdad, apenas eran niños, cinco en realidad, muy pequeños.

— Sí—respondió alguien que no era un niño lo que me llamó la atención, era un hombre, lo cual era extraño…—. Solo este se ha desmayado— soltó sin dejar de mirarme algo extraño.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó una niña castaña pero le ignoré antes de ver al chico desmallado. Quedándome algo fuera de mí a verlo.

— James— solté acercándome a él, ya que era idéntico a uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, James Potter estaba muerto, lo que significaba que este chico era su hijo, Harry, a quien debía proteger—. Harry Potter.

— ¿Hydra? —Soltó el hombre al parecer reconociéndome—. Es imposible…

— ¿Lo conozco? —pregunté extrañada.

—Soy yo, Remus, Remus Lupin—respondió antes de sonreírle, por fin una cara conocida, era otro de los amigos de mi hermano.

— Los años te han acabado…—dije riendo antes de ver al Harry despertar—. Si quieres hablar estoy unos cuantos vagones de aquí—solté antes de caminar hacia la puerta y ver la niña castaña—. Y pequeña, soy una nueva profesora— respondí anterior pregunta sin ella esperárselo antes de salir del vagón.


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿viejos amigos o enemigos?

**_Verano del 1977_**

 _Desde nuestra mutua confesión de amor, se volvió más sobre protector que antes. No salía a ningún lado, y seguía sin que nadie se me acercara, convirtiendo los días sin él en sumamente aburridos. Sin embargo eso no impedía que me enterara de lo que sucedía tanto en su ejército como en el mundo mágico._

 _Las matanzas habían incrementados, para mi mala suerte no gracias a mí, lo que hizo que el ministerio comenzara a temerle al igual que el resto de la comunidad mágica... Incluso cada mes llegaban nuevos mortífagos listos para servirle a Tom._

 _Muchos de ellos chicos Slytherin recién graduados de Hogwarts. Por lo que pude reconocer a algunos, inclusive sabía el nombre de uno, que había sido molestado en el colegio por la pandilla de mi hermano Sirius, lo que me hacía cuestionarme que hacía aquí._

 _Sin embargo el nuevo miembro que mas me sorprendió, fue mi hermano más pequeño Regulus, el cual no tenía ni idea que hacía aquí._

 _—_ _Regulus— dije en cuanto lo vi entrar a la mansión, llamando su atención mientras yo bajaba por las escaleras._

 _—_ _Hydra— soltó sonriéndome al verme, antes de yo llegar a él y abrazarlo._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté separándome de él con miedo ya que sabía la respuesta._

 _—_ _Creo que es obvio— respondió antes de remangar la manga de su camisa y mostrarme su marca tenebrosa—. Soy un mortífago— soltó con orgullo mientras lo miraba completamente aterrada._

 _—_ _No puedes hacer esto, Reg, eres un niño— le reclamé de inmediato—. Mamá no puede permitir…_

 _—_ _Ella me apoyó Hydra— me interrumpió mientras se arreglaba la camisa—. Me contó estabas aquí. Además tú solo tenías un año más que yo cuando comenzaste a servirle…—agregó molesto ya que tenía razón._

 _—_ _No es lo mismo Reg, y lo sabes…_

 _—_ _¿Por qué? —preguntó furioso—. ¿Por qué no soy igual de listo o fuerte que tú? —soltó sonando indignado._

 _—_ _¡Porque eres mi hermanito! —grité furiosa, triste y asustada—. No puedo dejar que pongas tu vida en riesgo…—solté alejándome de él, él no sabía en lo que se metía. Sabía que tenía los mismos ideales sobre la pureza de la sangre, pero aun así aun era un niño…_

 _—_ _¿Pero tú si puedes? —preguntó mientras le daba la espalda para regresar a mi habitación a esperarlo a él, solo él podía ayudarme._

 _—_ _A mi temen Regulus, no es lo mismo…—respondí antes de subir las escaleras con furia…_

 _No podía permitirme perder a mi hermanito en esta guerra. Lo había cuidado desde que nació, al igual que a Sirius, ambos eran todo para mí antes de venir a aquí…_

 **Actualidad. 1 de septiembre de 1993**

Minutos después de entrar a mi vagón, entró Remus mirándome igual de extrañado que antes.

— Luces igual que siempre—soltó cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Hermosa?, ¿perfecta?, ¿extraordinariamente radiante? —pregunté sonriendo antes de él reír.

—E igual de arrogante— agregó antes de sentarse a mi lado—. ¿Cómo es que sigues joven? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

— Larga historia— apenas respondí—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— seré profesor de defensas contra artes oscuras, y ¿tu? —preguntó de vuelta.

— Seré la profesora de pociones de los primeros dos cursos— respondí antes de él sonreír.

— A Severus no le agradará esto— soltó haciéndome reír.

— Mejor…

— Ha pasado mucho Hydra desde que te fuiste al extranjero— soltó de repente borrando su sonrisa.

—Lo sé, James y Lily murieron, y mi hermano está en Azkaban hasta hace poco que escapó…—solté algo triste tan solo pensar en el hermano que me quedaba había estado encerrado doce años en aquel horrible lugar.

— ¿Crees que vendrá por ti? —preguntó serio.

— No, nadie de los que me conocen a parte de ti y Dumbledore sabe que estoy en el país—respondí sin miedo alguno, aunque la verdad ver a mi hermanito no estaría nada mal…—. Harry se parece a James—solté cambiando de tema antes de él sonreír y asentir—. Me hace recordar cuando ustedes tenían su edad…

—Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces— soltó mientras yo tenía ganas de decir, "no sabes cuánto", pero preferí no decir nada y asentir—. Iré a ver al maquinista, para saber sobre los dementores…—dijo como si nada antes de salir del vagón, dejándome sola con sus pensamientos…

Media hora después, el tren se estacionó en Hogsmeade, por lo que todos salieron, incluidos los mocosos ansiosos e insoportable, que en más de una ocasión casi me derrumban. El castillo lucía igual que siempre, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, la única diferencia eran los dementores que por alguna razón estaban rondando el castillo.

Sin perder tiempo, subí en uno de los carruajes tirados por thestral, para luego llevarme hasta el castillo.

Como era de esperarse, caminé hasta el comedor, directamente a la mesa de los profesores, los cuales me miraron algo sorprendidos, incluso algunos parecían que me había reconocido, en especial Snape, quien no pudo dejar de mirarme sorprendido.

Como siempre, el sombrero seleccionador colocó a todos los alumnos de primero en sus respectivas casas, para luego Dumbledore dar su típico discurso, aunque este fue más emocionante que alguno otro que hubiera escuchado.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —Dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su barba—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete os deje aturdidos —se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: Como todos sabéis después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia —explicó al fin yo entendiendo al igual que seguro los estudiantes, porque habían dementores aquí—. Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio —continuó Dumbledore—, y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles—a partir de ahí dejé de prestar atención, ya que solo eran advertencias para los mocosos.

Me comencé a distraer un poco mirando el comedor, y notando lo que había cambiado, es decir casi nada. Hasta que escuché mi nombre en la boca del profesor.

— La señorita Hydra Black, será la profesora de pociones para los de primer y segundo curso— dijo haciéndome mirar la expresión de los niños, la cual era de asombro, por lo que sin pudor alguno les salude a todos con la mano sonriéndole….

Siguió hablando antes de dar comienzo al banquete. El cual comencé devorar con suma hambre, sin mirar nadie. Minutos después al terminar miré a Remus, el cual me sonrió en cuando me vio, hasta que mi mirada fue a parar en alguien más cerca de mí. Snape, quien me miraba sin creer al parecer lo que veía, por lo que sin pudor alguno le sonreír de lado, haciéndolo apartar la mirada, lo cual hace que casi me riera.

Al fin terminar el banquete, los chicos comenzaron a irse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Por lo que sin perder tiempo, me fui hasta mi habitación, la cual como era de esperarse estaba en las mazmorras. Gracias a esto, pude encontrar el camino fácilmente, ya que había pasado siete años de mi vida aquí abajo…

La habitación estaba cerrada con una contraseña que solo yo y Dumbledore sabíamos, como la de todos los profesores. "Black", pronuncié antes de la puerta abrirse. Era una simple contraseña por lo que nadie intentaría entrar con ella…

Al entrar casi valía la pena quedarme en el castillo. Era casi como un mini departamento muggle; tenía una pequeña sala como recibimiento, la cual tenía un sofá, una chimenea y algunas decoraciones innecesarias. Luego de esta, estaba una inmensa cama, con mi baúl delante de ella, y dos mesas de noche a cada lado. Y por último había dos puertas, que creo que eran mi armario y mi baño.

Sin nada más que hacer que dormir para enfrentar al primer grupo de mocosos a primera hora, me desabotoné la túnica, quedándome solo con ropa muggle. Unos jeans, y una camiseta manga larga…. Los cuales iba a empezar a quitarme, antes de que alguien tocara a la puerta, por lo que de malísimas ganas fui a ver quién era.

Casi me atreví a sonreír con cinismo al ver quién era.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunté cruzándome de brazos al ver al profesor pelinegro mirándome como si fuera un fantasma—. No soy un fantasma, si es lo que te preguntas…—solté riendo antes de abrir más la puerta para que entrara.

— Te creí muerta— soltó él ya sin expresión en su rostro.

— Sí, tú, todos los demás mortífagos, el señor tenebroso, y el resto del mundo mágico— dije con sumo orgullo pero él no se inmutó.

— ¿Cómo es que…?

— ¿Sigo viva? —Terminé de formular su pregunta—. Sencillo, fingí mi muerte para huir de Voldemort— solté este nombre con rabia.

—Así que Dumbledore hablaba en serio— soltó esta vez con cierta ironía en su voz—. Cuando dijo que darías clases aquí, y peor que serías su aliada, lo creí deschavetado por la edad…—dijo haciendo un intento de sonrisa, pero solo se vio una mueca.

— ¿Por qué?, también eras un mortífago y mírate aquí— solté encogiéndome de hombros, haciendo que cambiara su expresión a una de disgusto.

— yo no era su preferido como tú…—dijo con notable desprecio—… ni mucho menos fingí mi muerte…

— ¿Solo eso viniste a decirme? —Pregunté cruzándome de brazos sin demostrar tampoco expresión alguna en mi rostro—. Tengo mi razones, como sé que también tienes las tuyas, así que te aconsejo algo, no te metas en mi camino— solté al notar que no respondía antes de caminar hacia la puerta para que se fuera.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó con suma incredulidad por lo que sonreí de lado.

— Exactamente, que no se olvide quien fui una vez, por lo que si se me atojara podría hacértelo pasar muy mal…—amenacé sin miedo mientras él me miraba con desprecio antes de caminar hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches Severus— le despedí antes de él irse furioso de mi habitación.

Definitivamente este iba a ser un largo año…


	5. Capítulo 4: La nueva profesora

**_1 de septiembre de 1976_**

 _Las semanas pasaron, y Tom aun no volvía al cuartel general. Por lo que tuve que soportar ver a mi hermano ir y venir de misiones, herido levemente a veces, aunque otras de gravedad, pero por lo menos llegaba vivo a casa…. Cada vez que salía por esa puerta, rezaba para que volviera con vida, incluso había amenazado a gran parte de los mortífagos que si él moría, mataría a cualquiera que hubiera estado con él, y no lo haya impedido…_

 _El primero de septiembre, fue el día que él regresó. Me di cuenta al sentirlo acostado en mi casa mientras dormía, con su aliento en mi cuello, antes de sentir sus labios en los míos, despertándome por completo._

 _—_ _Tom, volviste…— susurré sin aun abrir los ojos._

 _—_ _He estado ocupado amor— me dijo antes de abrir los ojos y verlo sonriéndome con su apariencia de cuando era joven—. Dumbledore ha formado un ejército para enfrentarme— explicó asustándome un poco por él—, por lo que tuve que buscar más aliados…_

 _—_ _¿Más mortífagos? —pregunté mientras él acariciaba mi rostro._

 _—_ _No, he reclutado otro tipo de criaturas: gigantes, hombres lobos, dementores…—respondió sorprendiéndome un poco, antes de besarme—. Pero nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, tenemos la guerra ganada…_

 _—_ _Nunca lo he dudado— solté entre besos, mientras cada vez se volvían más intensos—. Tom…—dije interrumpiendo la situación, pero tenía que hablarle de mi hermano antes de entregarme de nuevo a él._

 _—_ _¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupado sin dejar de mirarme._

 _—_ _Sé que es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte, pero quiero que me hagas un favor…_

 _—_ _Puedes pedir lo que quieras…—soltó sonriéndome antes de empezar a besar mi cuello._

 _—_ _Mi hermano menor ahora es un mortífago, quiero que ya no lo sea— solté de golpe deteniendo sus besos._

 _—_ _¿Hermano menor? —preguntó extrañado._

 _—_ _Su nombre es Regulus Black, es nuevo, y apenas es un niño…—respondí antes de ver su rostro ensombrecerse._

 _—_ _Así que lo que me dijeron era cierto, estás protegiendo a ese chico— soltó notablemente celoso._

 _—_ _Es mi hermano Tom, mi familia, lo quiero—dije molesta antes de ver sus pupilas volverse de nuevo rojas._

 _—_ _Solo me necesitas a mí— soltó celoso—. Si él chico quiere servirme, ya está dentro— explicó antes de subir encima de mí, acomodando sus piernas entre las mías._

 _—_ _Pero si muere…_

 _—_ _Morirá por la causa— soltó con suma indiferencia antes de besarme salvajemente—. No debería importarte…—agregó antes de comenzar a deshacerse de mis ropas…_

 _Sabía que no tenía su apoyo con esto, por lo que los siguientes meses me encargué personalmente de organizar sus misiones, y mandarle protección, cosa que solo enfureció más a Voldemort. Estaba ciego de los celos, quería que solo lo quisiera a él, que me olvidara de mi familia, pero eso no era posible…_

 _Dos años fueron lo que tuvieron que pasar, antes de ocurrir lo inevitable. Primero había creído que estaba ocupado, o que estaba con mi familia, cualquier cosa, menos que estuviera muerto. Sin embargo cuando pasó más de tres meses sin saber de él, ni responder al llamado de Tom, tuve que admitir lo obvio. Mi hermano había muerto._

 _Como era de esperarse, caí en una profunda depresión, no quería saber de nadie, ni nada con nadie, ni siquiera con Tom._

 _—_ _¿Cuánto tiempo te durará el luto? —preguntó él un día al entrar a mi habitación y verme llorando._

 _—_ _Era mi hermano, mi sangre, y está muerto— sollocé—. Te lo pedí, te rogué mil veces que lo dejaras fuera de esta guerra…—le culpé sin pensarlo._

 _—_ _¡¿Me estás echando la culpa?! —gritó furioso pero no me importaba._

 _—_ _Si tan solo me hubieras escuchado…— solté antes de sentir un dolor físico en todo mi cuerpo, lo cual solo lo ocasionaba la maldición cruciatus—. ¿Acabas…? —pregunté levantando mi mirada y verlo apuntándome con su varita._

 _—_ _No te atrevas a hablarme así…—me dijo furioso._

 _—_ _Puedes torturarme hasta la muerte, pero siempre será tu culpa— solté antes de sentir el dolor arrasar todo mi cuerpo._

 _—_ _¿Lo pones a él por encima de mí? —preguntó celoso—. Siempre lo has hecho, ¿no?, preocupado por ese mocoso…_

 _—_ _¿Es por eso todo esto entonces? —pregunté intentándome levantar—. Estabas celoso de mi hermano…_

 _—_ _No comparto tu amor con nadie…_

 _—_ _Son dos amores diferente Tom, a ti nunca te dejaría de amar, él era mi hermanito, lo he cuidado desde que nació…—solté sollozando—. Mi pequeño hermano, que ahora está muerto…—dije más para mí misma antes de caer al suelo de nuevo llorando._

 _—_ _Te doy hasta hoy para que olvides eso…—soltó fríamente antes de salir de mi habitación._

 _Fue en ese momento cuando lo supe, cuando al fin abrí los ojos. Era él era un monstruo egoísta, que haría cualquier cosa para tener lo que quiere, incluyéndome. Aunque eso signifique dejarme sin familia. Por lo que al fin me di cuenta, que si quería seguir viviendo tenía que desaparecer…_

 **Actualidad. 2 de septiembre de 1993**

El incesante ruido de cientos de personas corriendo fue lo que me despertó de golpe, haciéndome caer en cuenta en donde estaba. En Hogwarts, y hoy sería el primer día que daría clases aquí, por lo que de malas ganas me levanté de mi cómoda cama, a vestirme antes de que perdiera el desayuno…

Con aun suma pereza, me duché rápidamente antes de ponerme unos vaqueros negros, una camisa blanca, y una corbata verde, que era una pequeña variación del uniforme normal de los maestros. Al terminar me puse mi túnica, y salí casi corriendo al comedor.

Como era de esperarse, cuando llegué estaba lleno de mocosos hablando, y profesores intentando poner el orden, mientras desayunaban en la mesa su mesa. A la cual me acerqué antes de sentarme, y mi desayuno aparecer delante de mí.

— ¿Tarde el primer día? —preguntó Remus que estaba sentado a mi lado.

— De hecho casi olvido que daré clases— solté sin darle importancia mientras comía un poco de pan tostado, tocino y huevos, haciéndolo reír.

— Nunca cambias…— soltó riendo antes de yo negar encogiéndome de hombros y él volver a reír—. Recuerda tener paciencia con los niños, Hydra, te conozco— me advirtió mientras tenía ganas de decirle que no me conocía como creía, pero preferí no decirlo.

— Lo sé, pero si me sacan de mis casillas, no me importará que sean unos mocosos…—solté como si nada antes de levantarme de la silla al terminar de beber mi jugo de calabaza—. Nos vemos más tarde Remus, quiero llegar antes que los mocosos— me despedí antes de caminar con prisa de vuelta a la mazmorras…

Normalmente las pociones que se enseñan aquí, casi nunca los estudiantes las aprenden, o saben hacer, por lo que había decidido que les enseñaría a hacer algunas de mis propias creaciones, que ya estaban aprobadas desde hace un par de años por el ministerio…. Estaba más que segura que con esto, los niños se motivarían más por esta materia…

Ni siquiera eran las nueve, cuando niños de Slytherin y Gryffindor comenzaron a entrar sin decir nada, mientras me echaban de vez en cuando una mirada asustados. Por lo menos mostraban respeto los renacuajos. Justo a las nueve en punto, levanté mi varita y cerré la puerta.

— Buenos días estudiantes, debo advertirles desde ahora, que no aceptaré impuntualidades en mi clases— comencé diciendo levantándome de la silla—. Teniendo esto claro, me presento. Si prestaron atención al banqueta, soy la profesora Hydra Black, y seré su profesora de pociones por este curso—aclaré sin ninguno de ellos protestar—. Por lo que cambiaremos un poco las cosas a como normalmente están acostumbrados…—solté sonriendo mientras caminaba entre las mesas de los chicos—. En la pizarra está la primera poción que harán, es algo sencilla, y espero que todos logren hacerlas…—dije sonriéndoles antes de una chica rubia de Slytherin levante la mano—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué es profesora Black? —preguntó mirándome con algo de curiosidad, por lo que le sonreí, antes de volver a mi escritorio.

— Es esto— le respondí mostrándole un pequeño frasco con una sustancia azul oscura dentro—. Es una poción de mi invención, aprobada por el ministerio si se lo preguntan—aclaré como si nada antes de abrí el frasco, y echarle un poco a mi libro de pociones, para poco después este comenzar a bailar como si estuviera encantado, y de hecho lo estaba. Haciendo que todos los niños sonrieran y se rieran—. Es una poción animadora, pondrá a moverse a cualquier objeto al que se lo echen, algo divertido, pero educativo— expliqué tapando de nuevo la poción mientras el libro seguía bailando—. Si no hay más preguntas, comiencen— ordené antes de sentarme en mi silla y desencantar el libro para ponérmelo a leer mientras pasaba la hora.

Como era de esperarse, cada niño leía con atención, y hacía lo que había escrito para no equivocarse. Aunque era obvia la razón, todos querían quedarse con algo de aquella divertida poción. Al terminar, como era de esperarse, no terminaron por completo, por lo que echaron sus pociones sin terminar en unos frasco y se fueron algo desanimados, argumentando entre ellos, que serían más rápido la próxima vez para llevarse algo de la poción, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Supongo que diez años viajando por el mundo tenía sus ventajas, como el tener pociones entretenidas para los chicos….

La semana completa no fue tan aburrida como pensaba, el resto de los estudiantes de segundo curso, le había dado la misma poción animadora. Aunque al contrario que los primeros, algunos de Ravenclaw si pudieron terminar la poción, llevándose como premio algunos frascos de esta. Luego vería como tratar con los profesores cuando encuentren a sus estudiantes animando objetos inanimados…

A los de primer año, decidí ponerle algo más sencillo, una poción para hacer cambiar de color el pelo. La cual fue de interés para mis alumnos…

La segunda semana, si me acaté a las pociones que se daban normalmente en el colegio. Lo cual solo trajo desilusión entre los chicos, por lo que les prometí, que una semana haríamos pociones aburrida, y la siguiente algo de mi invención, sin contar que a aquel que hiciera la poción aburrida bien, se llevaría un frasco de la divertida, haciendo que todo primer y segundo curso, se interesara más en pociones que nunca.

El mes siguiente, se podía escuchar en los pasillos como todos los estudiantes hablaban sobre mi forma de enseñar, la cual era positiva. De hecho varios estudiantes de cursos superiores, se quejaban de tener al aburrido de Severus y no a mí como profesora. Lo cual solo hizo que este me soportara menos…

Para mi sorpresa, tales sugerencias solo fueron el principio. Ya que la primera semana de octubre, cuando entré al salón a impartir la clase a segundo curso, me encontré con dos alumnos bastantes creciditos, que no había visto antes. Pero preferí dejarlo pasar hasta que diera la poción de hoy.

— Buenos días— dije con voz aburrida como siempre hacía antes de dar una clase, para que cualquiera que pasara creyera que era igual de gruñona de Snape—. Hoy harán una poción del libro…

— Pero si hoy toca la divertida…—se quejó un chico de Gryffindor haciéndome reír.

—Collins, que la poción sea del libro no significa que se aburrida— le corregí guiñándoles el ojo a mis estudiantes en forma de burla, haciendo que los tres intrusos me sonrieran mientras hablaban entre ellos—. Se trata de la poción Volubilis, y le cambia la voz a quien la toma— expliqué llamando la atención de todos, y poniendo una sonrisa en sus rostros—. La receta está en su libro, y también en la pizarra, al que la haga mejor se lleva hoy mismo una prueba…—dije antes de todos empezar a buscar los ingredientes y yo caminar hacía donde los intrusos—. ¿No son algo mayores para estar en segundo curso? —les pregunté a los tres chicos, un moreno, y unos gemelos pelirrojos.

—Somos de quinto curso, profesora— dijo uno de los gemelos sonriendo.

— ¿Y que buscan aquí? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

— Queremos tomar la clase con usted…—respondió el otro gemelo haciéndome reír.

— ¿Acaso no tienen más clases? —pregunté como si nada.

—Dudo que Binns se dé cuenta que nos fuimos…—respondió uno de los gemelos—. Además mi hermana dice que aquí se aprende más pociones que con Snape…—soltó sonriendo—. Aunque él nunca nos dio pociones divertidas…

—claro que no Fred, sino hubiéramos aprobado siempre— soltó el gemelo a su hermano antes de reír.

— Chicos, si fuera por mí, se quedarían, pero dudo que no tenga problemas por esto…—dije con pesar antes de los tres negar.

— no se preocupe, nosotros tomamos cualquier responsabilidad si alguien llega a enterarse, ¿cierto Lee, Fred? —preguntó uno de los pelirrojos antes de los otros dos asentir—. Además nos interesa mucho la poción de hoy, es perfecta para bromas— comentó haciéndome reír.

—Ya comenzaron a caerme bien— solté riendo—. ¿Cómo se llaman? —les pregunté antes de los tres sonreírme.

— Él es Lee Jordán—respondió el pelirrojo señalándolo al moreno—. Soy Fred Weasley, y él es mi hermano George— terminó de decir antes de yo asentir.

— hermanos de Ginny—comenté reconociendo sus apellidos, por lo que ambos asintieron—. Bueno, busquen los ingredientes, pueden tomar materiales prestados, para que no pierdan más tiempo—les dije antes de caminar hacia mi mesa, y sentarme en mi silla, a observar a los demás estudiantes trabajar.

Como era de esperarse de alumnos de quinto, terminaron la poción antes de terminar la hora, por lo que pura cortesía, dejé que se llevaran un poco, al igual que a tres chicos de segundo que también terminaron…

Desde ese día, los tres chicos de quinto, siguieron frecuentando mis clases, incluso las aburridas, y algo complicada, ya que enseñaba pociones de cursos superiores. Aunque era de esperarse, era en estas que daba premios por hacerlas bien.

Sin embargo no todo fue para bien, cierto profesor se enteró que los tres chicos de Gryffindor, iban a mis clases a aprender pociones porque se aburrían en su clases, palabras de Fred no mías, lo que me trajo cierto problemas con Quejicus, aunque nunca se acercó a reclamarme, hasta ahora.

Casi estábamos llegando a diciembre, cuando me di cuenta que alguien había entrado al aula, y no precisamente un estudiante. Se sentó en la última mesa, y se quedó en silencio sin quitarme la vista de encima, mientras mis estudiantes trabajaban sin hablar.

— James, cuidado con eso, no quiero tener el piso del curso con un nuevo color— le reclamé a unos de mi estudiantes quien casi deja caer el caldero haciendo sonreír con orgullo a Snape, seguro disfrutando que mis estudiantes no fueran del todo perfecto.

Al terminar la clase, solo un estudiante de Slytherin había terminado, por lo que sería el único premiado en la próxima clase, aunque era de esperárselo, la poción era algo difícil…. Luego de todos darme un frasco con lo que hicieron, me dejaron sola con el murciélago.

—A ver, ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté sin rodeos sentada encima de mi mesa.

— Veo que no está dando las pociones que se le asignan normalmente a los de segundo curso— soltó ignorando mi pregunta.

— De hecho, solo les enseño algunas más que esa, le doy cierta motivación para ser buenos en pociones— solté cruzándome de piernas.

— ¿Cómo una poción para cambiar la voz? —preguntó casi burlándose por lo que reí.

— Sí, es divertida, al contrario de usted…—respondí con suma arrogancia.

—Es porque no soy un estudiante Black, soy su profesor— soltó molesto—. Debería comportarse igual…

— ¿y ser tan aburrido como usted? —pregunté retóricamente—. No gracias, ahora si no tiene más nada que decir…—solté antes de él interrumpirme.

— ¿porque le está dando clases a mi alumnos? —preguntó al fin por lo que vino.

— ¿los de tres de quinto? —Pregunté de vuelta pero no respondió afirmando mi pregunta—. Ellos vinieron a que alguien que no sea aburrido les enseñe…—solté sonriendo antes de bajar del escritorio.

— Más respeto señorita Black— me reclamó haciéndome reír.

— Por favor Severus, te llevo cuatros años, no me pidas respeto— solté sin dejar de reír mientras negaba—. Más bien, deje de ser tan aburrido, a ver si sus alumnos me dejan de pedir que sea su profesora…—dije sonriendo con arrogancia.

— Eso es porque ninguno la conoce realmente, si lo hicieran le tuvieran más miedo de lo que me tienen a mí— soltó borrando mi sonrisa antes de yo caminar hacía él.

— No soy la misma que conociste Sev, debes darte cuenta de ellos— soltó con rabia antes de ponerme a su lado—. Y deja tu amargura, casi podría afirmar que le falta echar un polvo…—comenté riendo sin él entender nada, como era de esperarse. Aquella era una frase que aprendí cuando pasé cinco años en Latinoamérica.

— ¿polvo de qué? —preguntó confundido antes de yo reírme con más gusto y seguir con mi camino.

—Sexo, Snape, Sexo, eso es lo que necesitas a ver si dejas de ser tan amargado— respondí riendo antes de que girara rápidamente a verlo, y casi podía jurar que lo vi sonrojarse, antes de largarme del aula…

ehhh hola, si alguien está leyendo, espero que les guste :3


	6. Capítulo 5: Segunda discusión

**_Enero del 1981_**

 _La guerra era un hecho más ahora que nunca, los muertos eran más que nunca antes, muggles, y magos por igual. Con Voldemort casi apoderándose del mundo mágico. Incluso me había dejado volver al campo de batalla a luchar, con la excusa de que era más útil allí, aunque sabía que la verdadera razón era mi frialdad hacía él, la cual no soportaba._

 _Estaba en mi última misión asignada, para encontrar a miembros de la orden del fénix, los cuales eran el ejército de Dumbledore. Sin embargo había revisado cada calle que estaba cerca sin rastro alguno de siquiera alguien cerca. Por lo que estaba dispuesta a volver…_

 _—_ _Así que ha mandado a su demonio rojo— soltó una voz demasiada conocida, proveniente de atrás de mí, por lo que volteé rápidamente encontrándome con quien menos pensaba—. Creo que soy algo afortunado— dijo antes de al parecer lanzarme un hechizo no verbal, pero rápidamente lo esquivé._

 _Intentaba no lanzar nada mortal, mientras esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, o más bien casi todos. Mi brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando, gracias a uno de los que si me alcanzaron. Pero aún así pude derribarlo sin problemas, dejándolo agotado en el suelo._

 _—_ _Supongo que ahora vas a matarme— soltó él sin miedo alguno por lo que sonreí detrás de mi mascara antes de dar la vuelta—. Oportunidad perdida…—dijo antes de yo voltear a atacarlo._

 _—_ _Petrificus totalus— solté dejándolo completamente inmóvil—. No te mataría idiota, eres mi hermano— dije antes de quitarme la máscara y dejarlo perplejo—. Eres el único que me queda…—agregué sin dejar de apuntarle con mi varita y liberarlo del hechizo._

 _—_ _Hydra…—soltó retrocediendo en el suelo sin aun creerlo._

 _—_ _Expeliarmus— solté antes de que pudiera lanzarme algún hechizo._

 _—_ _¿Cómo es posible? —Preguntó con hilo de voz—. Tú, eres una mortífaga…—soltó esto con desprecio._

 _—_ _Sí— apenas dije sonriéndole, aunque al contrario de las demás veces que había sido llamada así, ahora sentía vergüenza de admitirlo._

 _—_ _¿Mamá lo sabía? —preguntó de golpe por lo que asentí sin dudarlo._

 _—_ _Sí, todo este tiempo no he estado en el extranjero, sino al lado de Voldemort…—respondí caminando hacía él—. Hasta hoy._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó más confundido que nunca._

 _—_ _Lo siento en serio Sirius, todo lo que he hecho, no lo sabía hasta que di por muerto a Regulus— solté ignorando su pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos—. Sé que debes despreciarme y quererme matar ahora mismo, pero realmente lo siento— confesé como si fueran mis últimas palabras._

 _—_ _Después de todo este tiempo…—soltó sin creerme—. Después de ocho años asesinando sin piedad, lo siento Hydra, pero no te creo…—dijo tal como creía que reaccionaría por lo que alcé mi varita hacía él._

 _—_ _Lo sé, por esto necesito hacer esto— dije sonriéndole—. Obliviate— solté antes de extraerle todos los recuerdos desde que me quité la máscara reemplazándolos con uno de una gran batalla, la cual terminó conmigo muerta, hecha polvo, quedando solo mi mascara en su mano._

 _Al terminar de colocar los recuerdos, se desmayó. Por lo que dejé mi mascara y túnica en el suelo, antes de desaparecerme, y reaparecerme en Francia, allí sería mi nuevo comienzo…_

 **Actualidad, enero del 1994.**

Luego de aquel percance con Snape no se había atrevido a volver a molestarme, de hecho casi siempre me evitaba cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, haciéndome reír por ello. Era obvio que no superaba mi inocente sugerencia.

Como era de esperarse, luego de ese día, los chicos de quinto no volvieron a mis clases, gracias a que fueron castigados por ese murciélago, lo cual llevaba que todo fuera de vuelta a la normalidad, hasta donde se podría decir. Por otro lado, Remus se la pasaba regañándome por enseñar a los niños a hacer pociones que podrían utilizar en bromas, y por haberle sugerido a Severus, que debería echar un polvo, de hecho me echó una buena reprimenda, recordándome que no tenía la edad que aparentaba, por lo que desde vacaciones de navidad dejé de hablar con él.

Al acabar las vacaciones, mis estudiantes regresaron con ánimos que nunca, incluso algunos me habían traído cartas de sus padres, agradeciéndome por las buenas calificaciones de sus hijos. Lo cual solo confirmaba que mi metodología de estudio era mejor que cualquier otra que haya tenido Hogwarts…

Para que siguieran con los mismos ánimos, decidí que haríamos una pequeña poción algo complicada de invisibilidad temporal, la cual era la que se usan en las capas de invisibilidad. Era difícil de hacer, pero nada perdía con intentarlo…

— Espero que hayan descansado lo suficiente, porque hoy haremos una poción algo complicada— les dije desde el escritorio mientras todos estaban sentados, para poco después ver a los gemelos Weasley entrar sigilosamente, por lo que le di una sonrisa de complicidad—. Es la poción de invisibilidad usada en las famosas capas de invisibilidad— expliqué haciendo que todos me miraran con entusiasmo—. Los ingredientes están en la pizarra, pueden comenzar— ordené antes de todos buscar los ingredientes de la poción en los estantes, y yo ir hacía mis dos estudiantes favoritos—. Creí que no los volvería a ver por aquí…—solté sonriendo cruzada de brazos.

— Snape hizo todo lo posible para que no viniéramos, pero logramos escaparnos…—soltó creo que George riendo.

— ¿Los castigaron por mí culpa? —pregunté seriamente pero ambos negaron.

— No, claro que no profesora, no es su culpa que el murciélago de las mazmorras no acepte que usted es mejor profesora que él— soltó Fred haciéndome reír—. Y si nos permite, queremos un poco de la poción de hoy…—dijo antes de ambos levantarse a buscar los ingredientes de la poción por lo que asentí para luego volver a mi escritorio…

 _Como me recordaban a mi hermano Sirius y a su mejor amigo James…_

Como siempre, los gemelos terminaron la poción y se llevaron un frasco pequeño de esta, quien sabe para qué, pero prefería no saberlo. Mientras menos supiera menos podrían culparme. Del resto de los de segundo año, solo cuatro pudieron hacer la poción a la perfección, llevándose también su premio…

Luego de terminar al fin de dar la misma clase para los de segundo años de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, me dirigí a mi habitación a esperar la hora de la cena, como siempre. Sin embargo mis planes fueron cambiados cuando alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación encontrándome con una pequeña pelirroja.

— ¿Qué ocurre señorita Weasley? — pregunté sin muchos ánimos, ya que odiaba que los mocosos se acercaran fuera de clases.

— Castigaron a los gemelos por ir a su clase— respondió serenamente—. Creí que quería saberlo— soltó más como un desafió a una petición, por lo que sonreí.

— ¿Snape cierto? —pregunté saliendo de mi habitación y la niña asentir—. Perfecto, yo me encargo, ¿saben en donde están?

—Mazmorras 5—respondió sonriendo para luego irse casi corriendo de las mazmorras.

Sin perder tiempo, y con muchas ganas de molestar a Quejicus, caminé hasta el aula 5, para luego entrar, encontrándome con los gemelos limpiando calderos, que quien sabe que tendrían, y a un aburrido profesor en su escritorio.

— Un castigo por ir a mis clases, ¿en serio Severus? —pregunté llamando su atención, y la de los chicos los cuales me miraban sonriendo con satisfacción.

—estaban fuera de sus clases, profesora Black— respondió con demasiada formalidades, por lo que reí negando.

— Si ese es el problema, que vengan a tomar clases particulares en su tiempo libre— solté como si nada, haciendo enojar más al pelinegro—. Chicos dejen eso, yo me encargo por ustedes, después de todo, fui quien los dejó quedarse— agregué antes de ambos dejar los calderos.

— Quédense donde están— les ordenó un Severus demasiado furioso—. ¿Quién se cree para desafiar mi autoridad? —preguntó haciéndome reír.

— Es un castigo injusto— solté ignorando su pregunta—. Váyanse chicos, ahora— les ordené antes de que ambos salieran casi corriendo, sin dejar de sonreír—. Antes de que digas algo, deberías relajarte, no es bueno enojarse tanto a tu edad— dije mirando que estaba casi que echaba humos.

—Niña insolente— dijo furioso antes de sentarme en su escritorio.

— Soy más vieja que tú— le recordé.

—Pero te comportas como una estudiante, no te pareces nada a la mortífaga que recordaba.

—Gracias, es la idea— solté tomándolo como un alago—. Y deja de tomártelas con los gemelos, solo saben apreciar a una buena profesora de pociones cuando la ven…

— ¿Buena profesora?, lo único que hace es enseñarles burlas— soltó negando como si eso fuera a ofenderme—. Qué gran trabajo me ha puesto cuando esos chicos caigan en mis manos de nuevo…

— Les enseño pociones avanzadas, no solo para su diversión, y adivina, aprenden más de lo que aprenderían con su viejo profesor de pociones— contrarresté bajándome del escritorio, para irme.

— No es mi culpa, que los niños de ahora sean tan inútiles como para no aprender una simple poción…—soltó como si ellos tuvieran la culpa, por lo que me giré a mirarlo algo molesta.

—Pero sí de tener a un profesor tan aburrido como tú, son solo niños, por Merlín— solté molesta, sorprendiéndolo un poco—. En serio Sev, deberías relajarte un poco…—dije antes de sugerir lo mismo que la ultima vez pero esta vez, se me adelantó.

— Ni se le ocurra decir lo mismo que la última vez— soltó sonando algo ofendido por lo que reí, antes de volver a sentarme en su escritorio y mirarlo sonriendo.

— ¿Qué?, ¿acaso acerté? —pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, y este mostrarse nervioso—. Oh Sev, tus alumnos no tienen culpa de tus problemas íntimos…—agregué riendo antes de él tomarme fuertemente la mano haciéndome bajar del escritorio hasta su lado y por lo tanto callar mi risa.

— Eres más insolente que mis alumnos— soltó con rabia antes de llevarme a las malas hacía la puerta.

— ¿Me vas a sacar? —pregunté antes de soltarme de su agarre como si nada.

—No tengo que estar discutiendo con una niña…

— No soy una niña, Severus, solo digo la verdad— solté acercándome a él—. Y lo digo en serio, buscaste una mujer para desahogarte— agregué a poco milímetros de él antes de largarme del aula.

¿Review? :3


	7. Chapter 6: Inconvenientes en mi despacho

**_1 de septiembre de 1967_**

 _Tenía once años la primera vez que me separé de mis hermanos. Era apenas una niña, pero aun así cuidaba de ellos mejor que mis padres, los cuales solo nos había tenido para preservar el apellido y la sangre pura…_

 _—_ _Puedes llevarme en tu baúl…—soltó el pequeño Sirius, intentando que no me fuera._

 _—_ _Sabes que no es posible— le dije por última vez mientras bajaba las escaleras con mis cosas, para ir por mí misma a la estación—. Además en tres años irás conmigo, y entonces jamás nos volverán a separar…—afirmé como si pudiera prometer tal cosa—. Ni de ti Reg— comenté a mi hermano más pequeño el cual solo se quedaba callado mirándome desde la puerta principal…_

 **Actualidad. 1994**

Al final de todo, no fue tan buena idea darle clases particulares a los gemelos. Ya que al cabo de una semana, dejaron de ser solo dos, a ser una quincena de estudiantes listos para aprender de mí. Incluso habían estudiantes de sexto y séptimo curso, los cuales luego de unas cuantas lecciones alegaban que deberían haberme puesto desde hace año a dar clases de pociones.

Si antes el murciélago no me hablaba, ahora menos, estaba más furioso que nunca conmigo, aunque ni siquiera sé porque, solo decía la verdad….

Por otro lado, al parecer mi hermano estaba detrás de Potter, incluso intentó entrar a su sala común, lo cual resultó con la señora gorda en otro cuadro, y máxima seguridad en el colegio. Aunque no entendía para que, Sirius no era capaz de hacerle daño a un niño…

— ¿Crees que sepa que estoy de vuelta? —pregunté a Remus a finales de febrero, mientras conversábamos en su despacho.

— No lo sé, aunque si está cerca, algo debería haber escuchado…—soltó algo misterioso, demasiado diría yo—. No te preocupes, si lo supiera hubiera venido por ti…

— Dudo que sepa que soy yo, al verme tan joven…—había dicho suspirando, y recordando al hermano menor que me quedaba vivo…

Los días siguientes se pusieron más insoportables que nunca, todos estaban asustados por mi hermano, aunque ninguno sospechaba que él lo era, y por supuesto tampoco saqué el tema, ya que estaba mejor por ahora, sin todos preguntándome por él…. Aunque ya que buscaba a Harry, a veces me daban ganas de ir a decirle que Sirius era inocente, que era el mejor amigo de su padre, y su padrino, pero sabía que no me creería…

Las clases se fueron tornando más fuertes según se acercaban Junio, ya que tenían que estar preparados para sus exámenes, aunque sabía que ya lo estaba. Les había enseñado bien. La ultima poción que les había mandado a hacer era un tipo de poción petrificadora, la cual tocar cualquier objeto lo volvía tan pesado como una ropa, por lo que era ideal para lanzárselo a alguien en la ropa, y este quedarse inmóvil.

La mayoría habían de las pociones había recibido un aceptable en sus pociones, los jodidos chiquillos estaban haciendo que me sintiera orgullosa. Al terminar, tomé las mejores para guardarlas y las demás las deseché, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer con ellas. Con sumo cuidado agarré los seis frascos con buenas pociones para colocarlas en los gabinetes, cuando por un pequeño error me tropecé con mi propia túnica, haciéndome caer, y echarme las pociones encima. Por lo que me había quedado sin moverme en el suelo, en medio de mi despacho en las mazmorras.

— ¡Auxilio! —comencé a gritar con la esperanza que algún estudiante de Slytherin estuviera en los pasillos, sin embargo nadie llegó, por lo que volví a gritar: —. ¡Necesito ayuda!

Pasaron los que parecieron ser una eternidad en el suelo, haciéndome pensar que esto solo me puede pasar a mí. Cuando estaba bastante sumida en mis pensamientos, la puerta se abrió, entrando quien menos quería que entrara, para luego verme y reírse.

— Mierda— murmuré por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué hace allí abajo? —soltó él mirándome con suma burla.

— Admirando el suelo, y su gran belleza— solté con sumo sarcasmo—. Me caí junto con varias pociones, y no puedo moverme, llevó una eternidad gritando por ayuda…

— Lo sé, la oí— soltó haciéndome enfadar un poco. Me había escuchado y hasta ahora es que viene.

— ¿Y por qué demonios no vino antes? —pregunté furiosa.

— Si sigue con esa actitud me iré de nuevo— soltó sonriendo, algo que rara vez el veía hacer, por lo que opté callarme hasta que saliera de este aprieto.

— Disculpa—dije intentando no mostrar mi enfado—. ¿Puedes ayudarme? —Pregunté antes de él caminar hacia mí, e intentar levantarme, pero no pudo con él peso que tenía mi ropa—. No cree que si fuera tan fácil no seguiría aquí…—comenté antes de él dejar de intentar moverme.

— ¿Qué poción le cayó encima? —preguntó ignorando mi comentario.

— una de mi invención…

—Tenía que ser…—soltó rodando los ojos sin mucha paciencia, algo que me hizo casi reír—. A ver, ¿Qué hace?

— Darle el peso de una roca al objeto al que le cae, es bueno para inmovilizar a alguien…—respondí con intención en encogerme de hombros, pero no podía—. Necesitará quitarme la túnica, o romperla, para que pueda moverme…—expliqué sin él al parecer creerlo.

— Buscaré a Dumbledore para que le ayude…—soltó dando la vuelta para irse, lo cual me extrañó.

—Joder Severus, solo quítame esta jodida túnica, no es mucho pedir— grité con rabia haciendo que se detuviera, y se volteara antes de que con un movimiento de su varita, mi túnica se rompiera en mil pedazos, liberando casi por completo—. Gracias— solté al fin pudiendo mover los brazos y las piernas, aunque el levantarme se me hizo algo difícil, seguro me había caído parte de la poción en la camisa…. Sin importarme nada, me la quité, sintiéndome libre…

— ¿Qué cree que hace? —preguntó un murciélago claramente nervioso, por lo que reí, al quedarme con una pequeña franela blanca casi transparente…

— Le cayó poción a la camisa— respondí antes de arrojársela para que lo comprobara, para luego caminar hacia la puerta, sintiéndolo algo incomodo—. Oh vamos, ni que fuera la primera vez que ve una mujer con poca ropa…—solté pasándole por el lado y casi podía jurar que lo vi sonrojarse por un momento—. En serio Sev, búscate una novia…—bromeé con lo mismo al darle la espalda, para poco después girarme, y caminar hacía él quien aun no dejaba de mirarme.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó molesto, por lo que reí, antes de acercarme a su rostro y besar su mejilla.

— Darte las gracias, con lo gruñón que eres creí que me dejaría allí hasta mañana…—solté riendo—. Podía haberme dejado en las manos de cualquier estudiante que entrara, y quien sabe que me harían… así que graci…—volví a repetir antes de él halarme por el brazo y hacerme caer en su regazo, para luego inesperadamente y sin yo saber por qué rayos, besarme.

No sé, si fueron el tiempo que tenía sin tener contacto con un hombre, o la necesidad de sentirme deseada por alguien, o sencillamente porque me dio la gana, pero luego de quedarme unos segundos inmóvil, le seguí el beso, tomándolo por el cuello para profundizarlo, mientras él colocaba sus manos en mi cintura dejándose llevar. Cuando tuve suficiente, terminé el beso, para luego sonreír encima de sus labios, y negar antes de largarme de allí. Dejándolo seguro totalmente confundido…

Ese mismo día, y los siguientes era yo quien lo esquivaba al él intentar quedar a solas conmigo, quien sabe si para disculparse o explicarse, pero aun así no le daba oportunidad para hacerlo. Aquello fue dejarme llevar nada más, además lo último que me faltaba era que comenzara a gustarle, o peor, viceversa…

Sin ningún amigo desde hace años, había decidido contarle lo sucedido a Lupin, el que luego de reírse bastante, siguió riéndose…

— Oh vamos que no es nada gracioso…—repetí por tercera vez, mientras él corregía unos deberes de cuarto año.

— ¿No?, creo que no me había reído así, desde que James murió…—soltó con una pequeña muestra de tristeza al mencionarlo—. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ti…

— Aich, pero ya te dije que no lo planeé— solté por milésima vez, recostándome en su escritorio—. Ni siquiera sé porque no le lancé un Crucio en ese momento…—dije de malas ganas—. Y antes de que lo digas, no me gusta el murciélago— aclaré haciéndolo reír, aunque no podía negar que no besaba mal…

— Por algo el seguiste el beso…

— ¿Por impulso?, y me arrepiento por completo, ahora se me hará imposible sacármelo de encima— solté de mal humor.

—Solo aclara las cosas, no es difícil…—soltó terminando de corregir los pergaminos—. Y bájate de mi escritorio, tengo clases en unos minutos…

— ¿No puedo quedarme? —pregunté haciendo pucheros antes de él reír y negar.

— ¿No tienes que dar clases? —preguntó de vuelta.

—No más por hoy, aunque si tengo muchas tareas por corregir…—respondí recordando que no había corregido nada desde el incidente... —. Hablamos en el comedor, y ni una palabra de esto a nadie…—le recordé antes de salir de bajar de su escritorio e irme de su aula.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, y sabiendo que si no iba hoy a corregir los trabajos de los de primer y segundo año, se me acumularían y se haría imposible corregirlos, decidí ir a despacho a comenzar con la tortura. Como era de esperarse en un día de clases, los pasillos de las mazmorras estaban completamente desiertos, por lo que llegué en pocos minutos a mi despacho, antes de buscar los pergaminos que tenía por corregir.

Se me había pasado hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando al terminé por lo menos con los de primer año y la mitad de los de segundo, por lo que tuve que llamar a un elfo domestico para que me trajera algo de comer antes de continuar con los pergaminos que me quedaban….

Al terminar, ni siquiera mi cuenta de la hora, aunque supe que habían pasado mucho tiempo cuando vi que los estudiantes a los cuales les daban tutoría en la tarde tocaron la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, a pesar de haberles dicho que no aceptaría a más estudiantes, trajeron a un chico rubio de Hufflepuff, el cual luego de regañar a todos terminé por aceptar antes de comenzar la clase.

Casi me estaba durmiendo en el escritorio cuando los chicos salieron dejándome sus muestras en uno de los gabinetes para corregirla más tarde. Este sería el primer y último año que doy clases particulares. De hecho sino fuera por Dumbledore ni siquiera me preocuparía por volver a dar clases aquí.

Sin importarme aun estar en un aula, terminé por acomodarme en mi brazos antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque cuando despierte me arrepentiría al despertar adolorida…. Sentí de repente como alguien me movía, haciéndome casi creer que aun estaba durmiendo, pero supe que no era así cuando escuché a alguien llamándome.

Para cuando comencé a abrir mis ojos, vi una silueta de un hombre con cabello negro largo y barba larga, con una vestimenta bastante sucia y degastada.

— Hasta que despierta hermanita— soltó haciéndome palidecer, era él, estaba delante de mí, por lo que no pude evitar sonreírle.

— Los años no te han hecho nada bien Sirius…


	8. Capítulo 7: Solo una noche

— ¿no te sorprendes de verme? — preguntó extrañado antes de yo negar.

— No, de hecho se me hacía extraño que no hayas venido antes…—solté sonriéndole—. ¿Y tú no te sorprendes de verme igual que hace años?

— No, a esta altura de la vida nada me sorprende—soltó sonriéndome antes de yo negar y palidecer al recordar que lo estaban buscando para matarlo.

—No debiste venir al castillo— solté seriamente—. Te está buscando para matarte por los crímenes que no cometiste…

— ¿Y tú no me crees culpable?

— ¿En serio Canuto? —le pregunté por su apodo—. Te conozco, sé que no matarías a nadie, y menos una decena de muggles, o traicionar a James.

— Gracias hermana, contigo aquí hubiera durado menos encerrado— soltó haciéndome sentir mucha culpa, si yo me hubiera entregado desde el principio Sirius jamás se hubiera entrado en ese infierno—. Y estoy buscando a colagusano, está escondido como rata…— explicó sorprendiéndome un poco.

— ¿en Hogwarts? — pregunté incrédulamente—. Si la veo intentaré buscarte, pero ahora es mejor que te vayas— solté antes de darle una de mis pociones, específicamente la de invisibilidad temporal—. Con esto si te conviertes en perro se te hará más sencillo salir— expliqué antes de darle la poción y él tomarla antes de volverse invisible justo a tiempo ya que alguien entró de golpe al aula…—. ¿Se te perdió algo? —le cuestioné algo nerviosa rogando porque mi hermano se haya ido en cuanto abrieron la puerta.

— Creí escuchar voces— respondió seriamente mirando el aula con minuciosidad—. Han visto a tu hermano en el castillo, fue a atacar a Weasley—explicó tal como me lo esperaba, mi hermano antes de venir a verme hizo algo estúpido haciéndome recordar los tiempos de escuela…

— Dudo que lo haya hecho, mi hermano no es el criminal que creen que es…—solté con rabia.

— Fue condenado a Azkaban…—intentó interrumpirme.

— No todos los culpables realmente lo son— señalé como si nada estando casi segura que Sirius ya se había ido del aula—. Al igual que los inocentes, según las leyes del mundo mágico debería estar pudriéndome en Azkaban…—le recordé con sumo desprecio.

— lo que confirma más que su hermano no sea inocente, debe ser igual que tú— soltó antes de yo tomar mi varita y apuntarle.

— No te atrevas a comparar a Sirius conmigo, porque la próxima vez no me detendré— le amenacé roja de la ira—. Y sabes que lo haré…—solté antes de al parecer él notar lo que había dicho.

— Yo…—intentó decir antes de yo interrumpirlo.

— Buenas noches Snape— solté antes de largarme del aula, sin poder evitar mirar por el pasillo de las mazmorras algún indicio de mi hermano…

El día siguiente no se habló de otra cosa que no fuera de la intrusión de mi hermano en el castillo…. Aunque por supuesto nadie sabía que era mi hermano, lo cual hizo más sencillo que nadie me preguntara por él…

Al contrario del resto de los docentes, di mis clases con toda normalidad, de hecho, hasta enseñé una poción divertida al grupo de segundo curso, los cuales se alegraron en cuanto les dije de qué se trataría la poción de hoy. Cuando al fin terminé de dar mis clases, me quedé en el aula corrigiendo las pociones de los renacuajos, para que no se me acumularan sus deberes…

Hubieron dos que tuve que hacerlas desaparecer en cuanto las tomé, ya que expulsaban un terrible hedor, y parecía que eran corrosivas…

—Jodidos chiquillos, como si fuera difícil seguí una instrucción…—comenté mientras corregía las demás.

Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera presté atención en cuanto se abrió la puerta del aula, pensando que tal vez había sido un estudiante al que se le haya olvidado algo.

— Lo siento— escuché que alguien decía haciéndome levantar la cabeza, y mirarle con rabia.

— Estoy ocupada— solté con suma frialdad.

— No debí compararla con su hermano….

—No, tú mejor que nadie sabe que Sirius no era un mortífago como se le condenó ser— le recordé con rabia—. Él no era un monstruo como yo, por lo que apreciaría si no volviera a compararlo conmigo— agregué sin dejar de corregir las pociones.

— No eres un monstruo…—soltó caminando hacia mí.

— ¿Cómo le llamas entonces a matar por placer? —Le pregunté dejando la poción que tenía en la mano tapada en el escritorio—. ¿Cómo le llamas a dar servicio por ocho años a alguien como el señor tenebroso?, y peor que esa hubiera sido mi meta desde pequeña…—solté negando al él llegar a estar al frente de mí, separándonos solo el escritorio.

— Todos cometemos errores señorita Black— soltó como si eso respondiera mis preguntas—. ¿O acaso no se arrepiente luego de todo este tiempo?

— Más que nada, era una chiquilla estúpida, por eso he dedicado todos estos años a ayudar a magos y muggle, aunque aun así, sigo sintiendo mis manos sucias por tantos asesinatos sin razón— confesé como si nada, aunque esa era la primera vez que decía aquello en voz alta delante de alguien—. Porque no importa lo que haga, sigo siendo un monstruo— solté con desprecio hacía mi misma para luego estirar mi mano hacía la poción que estaba revisando, pero antes de que llegara a ella, una mano pálida la atrapó haciéndome ver a su dueño inclinado hacia mí.

— Tampoco he tenido una vida sencilla, y no me ve quejándome…—soltó haciéndome reír, por lo que aparté mi mano de la suya, antes de levantarme de mi asiento.

— Porque no has vivido lo que yo. No sabes lo que es que tu hermano más pequeño muera sin tu poder hacer nada, y el que me queda haya tenido que pasar doce años en Azkaban, cuando podría estar suelto si me hubiera entregado en su lugar— solté intentando no llorar—. No tienes idea de lo que es vivir a diario sabiendo que mis hermanos hubieran tenido una vida normal si solo yo nunca hubiera existido…—agregué antes de limpiar una lagrima traviesa que rodaba por mi mejilla—. Déjeme sola, profesor Snape…—dije con convicción pero en vez de dar la vuelta e irse, dio un paso hacia mí, y tomó mi rostro con su mano.

—Me recuerdas tanto a mí…—soltó antes de acercar sus labios a los míos y besarme.

Comenzó siendo lento, como si estuviera consolándome al besarme, para luego morder mi labio inferior y profundizar el beso, haciendo que su lengua buscara la mía con desesperación. Sin pensar en ello siquiera, me dejé llevar, poniendo mis manos en su nuca mientras él llegaba la mano que tenía en mi rostro en mi cadera al igual que la otra, para luego subirme al escritorio sin dejar de besarme.

Al subirme, se acomodó entre mis piernas, y sabía que en que terminaría esto sino lo detenía, pero aun así no lo hice. Quizás por el todo tiempo que tenía sin que me tocaran así…. Sus besos fueron bajando por mi cuello, para luego comenzar a desabotonar mi túnica con desesperación haciéndome reír, y ayudarle a quitarla, para luego comenzarlo a besar de nuevo mientras el trozo de tela caía al suelo….

Sin darme cuenta de que en momento se deshizo de las pociones que estaban en el escritorio, me acostó en este, antes de comenzar a desabotonar mi camisa, lo cual hizo que me acordara de algo importante. En quince minutos tenía que dar las clases particulares, por lo que esta aula estará pronto lleno de estudiantes.

— No aquí…—solté sobre sus labios, haciendo que me viera confundido—. Dentro de quince minutos esta aula estará llena de estudiantes…—agregué haciendo que se apartara de mí, por lo que me senté en el escritorio mientras me abotonaba la camisa.

— Lo siento, yo…

— No te disculpa Severus, has hecho algo hace mucho necesitaba, sentirme deseada…—solté sonriéndole antes de bajar del escritorio y darle un corto beso—. Ven a mi habitación después de la diez…—le dije sonriéndole antes de él sonreírme y salir del aula…

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me volví a poner la túnica, para poco después comenzaran mis estudiantes particulares a entrar…

Había decidido enseñarles con todos los trucos a preparar la poción de muertos en vida, lo cual me agradecieron durante toda la clase. Al terminar, salieron con sus apuntes, dejándome dieciséis perfectas pociones, las cuales depositaría en la bodega de mis pociones, tal vez algún día la necesite…

Cuando al fin terminé de colocar todo en mi bodega, salí de mi despacho para luego ir a mi habitación a buscar algo fuerte para beber, necesitaba buscar valor para lo que haría. Me quedé media dormida, mientras veía las horas pasar, y al llegar las once de la noche, aun no llegaba por lo que sumamente molesta, apagué la chimenea, y me fui a dar una ducha.

Estaba demasiada entusiasmada por algo que no llegó, que en medio de mi baño, se me ocurrió algo perfecto para hacer. Salí de mi baño, para luego ponerme un babydoll, que había comprado hace un año en una tienda muggle, y encima de esta, me puse la túnica como si nada estuviera pasando, para luego salir de mi habitación e ir a la de él.

Toque unas tres veces, y nadie respondió por lo que toqué casi con desesperación sin detenerme hasta que al fin abrir algo molesto.

— ¿Por qué tanto ruido? —preguntó molesto.

—Me quedé esperándolo por una hora— dije cruzándome de hombros, y él negar—. Por lo menos me hubieras avisado que te habías arrepentido de lo que pasó esta tarde…—solté algo molesta.

— No ocurrió eso—soltó él mientras esperaba respuesta—. Creí que solo había tenido un impulso, no quería…—comenzó explicándose antes de yo besarlo para que se callara.

— Hablas demasiado…—solté encima de sus labios antes de ambos entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros—. Si hubiera querido esto, ni siquiera te hubiera seguido el beso la primera vez…—dije antes de volver a besarlo, y él seguirme el beso de inmediato.

Como era de esperarse, sus manos fueron directo a los botones de mi túnica, para luego desabotonarlos todos, y esta caer al suelo dejándolo algo sorprendido, por lo que le sonreí de lado encima de sus labios. Sin perder tiempo, quité su túnica en lo que me miraba algo embelesado, para luego comenzar a quitarle la camisa con desesperación.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó entre besos, por lo que me separé un momento de él, antes de buscar mi varita en mi túnica.

—Muffliato— pronuncié antes de arrojar la varita al suelo y sonreírle—. Deja de pensar tanto…—le dije antes de volver a besarlo, y sin esperármelo, él besarme con más pasión que antes, casi con necesidad, mientras nos encaminábamos a su cama.

Con un poco de delicadeza me recostó en ella antes de subir encima de mí, acomodándose entre mis piernas para no aplastarme. Por lo que le sonreí entre besos, nunca nadie había sido tan cuidadoso conmigo, y menos tratándose solo de sexo…

Cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos, casi me quejo, pero al sentirlos en mi cuello, hizo que cerrara los ojos y disfrutara, mientras bajaba por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi sostén, y quitarlo con prisa. Sin esperarlo, sentí como sus labios aprisionaban uno de mis pezones, haciéndome gemir al contacto, y más cuando su mano aprisionó el otro, para al parecer no dejarlo sin atención.

Poco después fue alternando, y aprisionando el otro con su boca, haciéndome pedir más, no quería llegar al orgasmo tan rápido. Pero en vez de volver a mi boca, siguió dándome placer en aquella parte de mi cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a sentir su mano libre explorar más abajo, hasta llegar a mis húmeda braga, y sin pedir permiso, aunque no hacía falta, entrar en esta para luego masajear mi clítoris haciéndome gemir mientras me arqueaba.

Minutos después grité al sentir mi primer orgasmo de la noche, y él aun seguía con la mitad de la ropa. Por lo que sin perder tiempo tomé su rostro con mis manos para guiarlo hasta mis labios y besarlo con desesperación, para luego con una de mis manos comenzar a desabotonar su pantalón. El cual él mismo terminó quitándose, dejando a la vista su notable erección, por lo que sonreí antes de tomarla en mis manos por encima de la tela, haciéndolo gemir encima de mis labios.

Con un solo movimiento, liberé su pene de su bóxer, mientras él intentaba deshacerse de ellos. Al hacerlo, abrí un poco más mis piernas, colocándolo justo en mi entrada para luego él penetrarme de un solo golpe.

Los cinco años que había tenido sin sexo, mi cuerpo me lo estaba cobrando ahora. Me había estrechado, aunque quizás solo era otro efecto de la poción de rejuvenecimiento que había tomado. Por lo que al sentirlo llenarme, no pude evitar sentir como si me estuviera desgarrando por dentro, como si fuera la primera vez. Sin embargo no me quejé, solo necesitaba acostumbrarme.

Aun no lo hacía, cuando lo sentir salir y entrar de nuevo, haciéndome gemir de dolor, y un poco de placer. Pero luego de embestirme por tercera vez, casi no sentía dolor, por lo que le ayudé a que fuera más rápido, mientras sentía mi segundo orgasmo llegar.

Al hacer arqueé mi espalda y grité con desesperación, para poco después sentirlo vaciarse dentro mí. Sin ninguno decir nada, salió de mí, y se recostó a mi lado, dejándonos en un silencio algo incomodo…

Sin decir nada, comencé a levantarme aun desnuda de la cama, para luego ir a buscar mi túnica.

— ¿te vas? —preguntó extrañado.

— Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, y lo que menos necesito es que unos alumnos curiosos me vean saliendo de aquí…—dije sonriéndole, para luego morderme el labio inferior al verlo desnudo.

— ¿Volverá a ocurrir? —preguntó serio de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado por lo que caminé hasta su cama con mi túnica ya puesta, para luego inclinarme hacía él.

— Siempre y cuando solo sea sexo, me tendrás cuando quieras— respondí antes de besarlo con deseo, y alejarme antes de morder su labio—. Me encantó esto…—dije encima de sus labios antes de alejarme de la cama.

— A mí igual…—soltó sonriendo, sorprendiéndome un poco, que Sev sonría no es algo que vea todos los días—. ¿Cuál es la contraseña de tu habitación?

—Black, te espero después de las nueve…—respondí antes de salir de su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro…

sapphire97: Graciass, hahahahhaha bueno ya verás como se lian más XD, espero que cumpla tus espectactivas la fic completa :3

sevsnap: sigo sin creer aun que lees esta fic X_x es que me encanta creo que dos de los sevione que has hecho :3. Hahhahahahah si es algo inesperado XD.


	9. capítulo 8: Fin de curso

**sapphire97:** Hhahahahhah XD. Hhahahahaha XD, ya veras lo que pasará ;). Hahahahahhaha ya la sigo :3

* * *

No podía negarlo, abril había sido uno de los mejores meses que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Me la pasaba todas las noches en la habitación de Sev, y a veces él en las mías, mientras las tardes en la que ninguno tenía nada que hacer, no la pasábamos hablando en su despacho mientras corregíamos los deberes de nuestros alumnos.

Pero como todo buen comienzo tiene su final, el nuestro llegó…

La mañana del tercer día de la primera semana de mayo, se había anunciado que había atrapado al "asesino" Sirius Black, y que este sería llevado a recibir el beso del dementor esta noche. Lo peor no fue esto, sino que quien lo había entregado había sido Snape.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios lo entregaste?! —grité al entrar a su despacho con el rostro empapado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al parecer sin captar la pregunta.

— Mi hermano, lo entregaste, el único hermano que me queda, y tú lo entregas para que sea besado por dementor— dije sin evitar sollozar.

— Era mi deber, es buscado por el ministerio…—soltó neutralmente sorprendiéndome sus palabras.

— Yo igual, mi cabeza vale más que la de él, y aun así no te veo entregándome a él…—dije secando mi rostro, intentando no volver a llorar delante de él—. Me entregaré a cambio de él, diré la verdad…—solté sin pensar, dando la vuelta para irme, pero antes de llegara a la puerta, sentí como sostenía mi mano desde detrás de mí.

— No te entregues— dijo a mi oído—. Solo buscarás que lo maten a ambos…—soltó casi sonando dolido.

— Prefiero morir que vivir sin familia…—solté con desprecio antes de salir corriendo de allí.

No sabía por dónde empezar, ni por donde terminar. Pero al parecer mi cuerpo sí, porque sin darme cuenta había llegado al frente del despacho de Dumbledore. Y luego de pronunciar "chocolates de limón", las gárgolas se movieron y subí hasta allá.

— Quiero entregarme a cambio de la libertad de mi hermano— le dije a Dumbledore al verlo sentado solo detrás de sus escritorio.

— ¿Sacrificarías tu libertad por tu hermano? —preguntó sin creérselo.

— Hasta mi vida— respondí sin inmutarme.

— No será necesario, ya estoy encargándome de ello…

— ¿Qué? —pregunté sin entenderle.

—Sé que Sirius es inocente— respondió sin esperármelo—. Pero quiero algo a cambio de liberar a tu hermano…—soltó de golpe, mientas notaba que ninguno de directores en los retratos estaba. La conversación que teníamos solo la sabríamos ambos.

— Lo que quiera— respondí sin dudar.

— ¿Qué está dispuesta a darme? —preguntó mirándome con suma curiosidad, por lo que sonreí. Sabía que quería, por lo que suspiré antes de responder.

— Lo dejaré ver mi mente, todos mis recuerdos, todo lo que quiera saber, solo por favor salva a mi hermanito…—supliqué casi a punto de llorar.

— ¿Tanto te importa? —preguntó sorprendido antes de yo asentir y sentarme delante de su escritorio.

— Vea lo que crea necesario…—solté relajándome antes de él verme a los ojos y apuntarme con su varita.

—Legeremens —pronunció antes de entrar a mi mente…

Primero fueron los recuerdos de mi infancia, los cuales pasó rápidamente. Luego la primera vez que vi a Tom. Y lo siguientes fueron más importantes. La primera vez que me entregué a él. La primera vez que me dijo que me amaba. Los ocho años de servicios que le di a Tom, torturando y asesinando tanto magos como muggles…

Sin creer que seguiría, comenzó a ver cuando fingí mi muerte y los siete años que dediqué a ayudar a magos y muggles a través del mundo hasta que me topé con Flamel. Y finalmente, llegó al recuerdo de la vez que estuve con Severus por lo que lo detuve de golpe.

—Ha visto suficiente…—solté respirando con dificultad, mientras el barbón me miraba extrañado—. Supongo que vio suficiente—dije levantándome de la silla, pero con un solo movimiento de su varita me hizo sentarme de nuevo.

— ¿Tom te amó?, creí que él no sentía amor por nadie…—soltó él sin creérselo.

—Yo también, aunque siempre he creído que era más obsesión que otra cosa…—dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— Y realmente lo dejaste por Regulus…—agregó como si aun no creyera aquello, pero igual asentí—. Podrías ser más útil de lo que creí…

— No voy a luchar contra él— solté sin miedo haciendo que me viera extrañado—. Cree que estoy muerta, si sabe que no es así, me matará en cuanto me vez— aclaré con miedo a pensar en verlo de nuevo.

— No te preocupes, eso lo sé perfectamente— dijo aliviándome un poco—. Pero aun así, sabes cómo piensa, sabes cómo actúan los mortífagos, podríamos anticipar sus movimientos en cuanto él vuelva…

— Sí puedo, sí señor— afirmé—. Ayudaré en lo que haga falta, quiero recompensar lo que he hecho, y sé que solo lo haré si Voldemort muere…— agregué antes de él asentir y sonreírme de repente.

— Y debería hacer las paces con Severus…—soltó de forma divertida haciéndome sonrojarme al saber que había visto esos recuerdos.

— Si no necesita nada de mi profesor, es mejor que me vaya…—solté levantándome de la silla y él reír.

— La mantendré al tanto de algunas cosas que harás este año—dijo poniéndose serio de nuevo por lo que asentí antes de salir de su despacho para luego buscar a Lupin, tal vez él sabría algo de Sirius…

Tal como esperaba, estaba en su despacho, aunque en vez de estar preparando otra clase, se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas…

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté extrañada.

— Me voy, Snape reveló que soy un hombre lobo, por lo que decidí demitir…—respondió enfureciéndome más aun de lo que ya estaba.

— Ya me va a escuchar— solté furiosa—. No mejor lo mato ahora mismo, primero Sirius y ahora tú…— continué devolviéndome hacía la puerta.

— No vale la pena Hydra, mejor ayúdame a terminar de empacar— dijo serenamente—. Sabía que al final se sabría…—soltó de la nada.

— Tal vez, pero si no fuera por el murciélago ese no hubiera sido de ese modo— solté con rabia mientras comenzaba a ayudarle a empacar—. ¿Has sabido algo de mi hermano?

— ¿No te has enterado? —preguntó extrañado—. Hace unos minutos Fugde estaba furioso, al parecer escapó— soltó haciéndome sonreír de felicidad antes de saltar a abrazarlo—. Creí que habías tenido algo que ver, pero ya veo que no…—dijo sin aun yo soltarlo.

—Estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, hace poco me enteré que lo habían atrapado…—aclaré soltándolo—. Pero ya veo que mi hermanito no necesita ayuda para escaparse…—solté riendo antes de terminar de ayudarle a guardar sus últimas cosas en sus maletas—. Por cierto, ¿A dónde irás ahora? —pregunté de repente cambiando de tema.

— No lo sé, con mi condición se me hace algo difícil conseguir trabajo, pero ya me las apañaré…—respondió notándose algo preocupado.

— Si no tienes donde quedarte, puedo hacerte lugar en mi casa…—solté sonriéndole, antes de tomar uno de sus plumas que estaban aun en el escritorio y un trozo de pergamino, antes de escribirle mi dirección—. Estaré todo el verano allí, y puedes quedarte a cuidarla el próximo año escolar cuando vuelva a Hogwarts…

— Lo tendré en cuenta Hydra, y gracias…—soltó sonriéndome al tomar el trozo de pergamino—. Por cierto, supongo que ya terminaste con Snape…—dijo cambiando el tema de repente.

— No salíamos Remus, y lo sabes, pero básicamente sí, no le perdonaré que haya entregado a mi hermano…—respondí sin expresión en mi rostro antes de escuchar que alguien entrara al despacho. Eran Hermione y Harry, por lo que sonreí a Lupin—. Parece que tienes más visitas, es mejor si los dejo solos…—le dije solo para que él pudiera escucharme, mientras los chicos caminaban hacía nosotros.

— Sí, aunque tal vez deberías agradecerle a Harry, él liberó a Sirius…—soltó en voz baja haciéndome sonreír, y sin hacer pregunta fui hacía donde Harry.

— Gracias— le dije sonriéndole sin él entenderme—. Creo que nadie nos ha presentado…

— Es Hydra Black, la profesora de pociones…—soltó Hermione al lado de su amigos por lo que asentí antes de sonreír.

— Hermana mayor de Sirius— aclaré sorprendiéndolo a ambos—. Así que gracias, tal vez el año próximo pueda contarte más cosas sobre él y tu padre…—solté sonriendo antes de salir del despacho, dejándolo con seguro ciento de preguntas, pero aun no estaba preparada para hablar con mi hermano con alguien…

Sin nada mejor que hacer, volví a mi habitación a descansar y prepararme para el resto de año que aun no acababa. Aunque esta semana ya había examinado a los de primero y segundo, no podía irme hasta que se entregara la copa de las casa, entonces ahí si podía largarme por tres largos meses de aquí. Tal vez menos si al barbón se le ocurría mandarme a alguna misión.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, entré a mi habitación luego de pronunciar la contraseña, encontrándome con una mala sorpresa.

— Largo— solté sin inmutarme—. Debí cambiar la contraseña…—dije más para mí misma notando que no se movía de mi sofá.

— Tenemos que hablar— soltó él seriamente—. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer…

— ¿Revelar el secreto de Lupin también era algo que "tenias que hacer"? —pregunté furiosa—. ¡Por tu culpa tuvo que irse, y quien sabe cuándo podrá conseguir un trabajo decente!— le reclamé.

— Por su culpa Black escapó, es un…—soltó antes de yo alzar mi varita hacía él.

— Es un hombre inculpado, muy injustamente— le interrumpí con furia—. Es inocente, él no tuvo que ver con que mataran a James y Lily, y mucho menos con el asesinato de aquellos Muggles…

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?, ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

— Porque yo estuve cuando se le dijo al señor tenebroso el paradero de ellos— respondí con rabia—. Desaparecí tan solo días antes de su asesinato, fue Peter— solté algo que había guardado para mí durante años—. Se lo dijo delante de mí, aunque en ese entonces no me importaba…

— ¿Los Potter iban a morir y tú lo sabías? —preguntó sin creérselo.

— No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haber hecho nada…—solté suspirando—. Así que por lo que sé que mi hermano es inocente, él no es como yo…—agregué antes de abrir la puerta para que se fuera—. Y si no tienes más que agregar, lárgate de mi habitación— dije sin él aun inmutarse.

— Pudiste haber prevenido que hayan muerto…

—Sí, y la muerte de casi una centena de magos en mis manos…—solté con suma ironía—. Ambos sabemos que mis manos no están precisamente limpias, al igual que las tuyas, así que no necesito que me recuerden mis errores— dije sin expresión esperando aun en la puerta para que se marchara. Y al parecer lo iba hacer ya que al fin se levantó de mi sofá para luego caminar hacia mí.

— No lo hago— dijo al llegar a estar frente de mí a pocos centímetros de mí—. Te debo una disculpas…—soltó llevando su mano a mi rostro para luego acariciarlo, como tantas veces lo había hecho—. No tenía ni idea de la verdad…

— Lo sé, tal vez te perdone eso, pero no que hayas delatado a Remus…—solté apartando su mano de mi rostro—. Eso fue infantil, ¿acaso fue una venganza personal? —Pregunté pero él no respondió contestando a mi pregunta—. Eso creí, buenas noches Snape.

— ¿Tengo oportunidad de recuperarte? —preguntó sin moverse.

— Nunca me tuviste— respondí con frialdad—. Pero si esto responde tu pregunta, tienes un año completo cuando comiencen las clases, después de todo, eres un gran amante…—solté mordiéndome el labio inferior, antes de él besarme de pronto y terminar saliendo de mi habitación, dejándome con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, la cual borré rápidamente.

No podía enamorarme, y menos de él. Sabía que mis días estaban contados, y no pienso llevarme a nadie conmigo cuando muera…


	10. Capítulo 9: Viejos amigos

**sapphire97:** ahahahha si siempre he visto a Albus así XD. Sí fue por venganza por eso Hydra se cabreó con él XD, sip, bueno habrá algo más entre ambos pero ntp que no se enamorará de él ;)

* * *

 ** _1 de septiembre de 1967_**

 _Al contrario de los demás de primer año, no estaba nerviosa al entrar por al gran castillo que era Hogwarts, sino ansiosa por llegar hasta el sombrero seleccionador y me dijeran que pertenecía al igual que todos los Black a Slytherin…._

 _Como ya había leído, nos llevaron en botes hasta el castillo a través del lago negro, para luego una profesora que se presentó como McGonagall llevarnos hasta el comedor, y comenzar la ceremonia de selección._

 _—_ _Black, Hydra— soltó la profesora antes de yo sonreír con confianza, y sentarme en el taburete antes de que me colocaran el sombrero en la cabeza._

 _—_ _Otra Black, una con más valor que los de tu familia— soltó él extrañamente, dejándome a la duda de si verdad podía ver mi mente—. Pero aun así eres igual que ellos. ¡Slytherin! —gritó antes de yo sonreír e ir a la mesa de mi nueva casa._

 _Al llegar todos los miembros aplaudían, por lo que sonreí al llegar, y un chico que parecía ser de quinto o cuarto, hacerme un espacio para que me siente a su lado._

 _—_ _Lucius Malfoy— se presentó él sorprendiéndome un poco, ya que aquel nombre se me había mencionado varias veces._

 _—_ _Hydra Black— respondí con un poco de hostilidad._

 _—_ _Lo sé, sé quién eres— soltó sonriendo…_

 **6 de julio de 1994**

Al fin había salido de aquel colegio, y me había instalado de nuevo en mi pequeña casa, que había comprado gracias a la fortuna que mis padres me habían dejado al morir. Al principio fue los días más aburrido de mi vida, solo los dedicaba a comer, leer el profeta, ver televisión y dormir, pero cuando dos semanas después, vino Remus pidiéndome hospedaje temporalmente, las cosas se volvieron más interesantes.

Le había contado sobre todos mis viajes, y él sobre lo difícil que se le ha hecho la vida siendo un hombre lobo. Aunque al final nos la pasábamos recordando cuando íbamos a Hogwarts, claro la parte que si podía contar que no estaba relacionada a mis juntes con pre-mortífagos…

Pero el día más interesante había ocurrido hace más de un mes cuando un perro negro había tocado a mi puerta, y entrado a la casa sin preguntar. Para luego resultar ser mi querido hermanito.

— Sirius…—solté con lágrimas en los ojos al verlo—. Estás bien hermanito…—le dije antes de saltar a abrazarlo sin importarme lo sucio y apestoso que estaba.

— Dentro de lo que cabe— respondió sarcásticamente haciéndome reír—. Me enteré que vivías aquí por Dumbledore…—soltó sin yo soltarlo—. ¿Puedo quedarme?

— Toda tu vida si es necesario— le respondí llorando de felicidad—. Lo mío es tuyo hermanito…

— Es bueno saberlo, porque necesito urgentemente un baño, tengo más de dos meses con aspecto de perro para no llamar la atención— soltó apartándose de mí y yo reír—. Y tal vez también necesites uno luego de abrazarme— agregó haciéndome reír antes de yo asentir.

— Lo siento, tenía demasiado tiempo sin abrazarte— le dije limpiándome las lagrimas—. Por cierto, Remus está arriba, puede prestarte ropa…—solté sonriéndole, antes de él asentir y subir como si fuera su casa.

Por ese momento sentí que recuperaba a mi familia, con mi hermano menor viviendo conmigo, aunque no lo mereciera…

Estaba recordando aquello cuando vi que una lechuza entraba por la ventana, dejándome una carta encima de la mesa en donde estaba leyendo el profeta como todas las tarde.

 _"_ _Señorita Black, como le había dicho hace unos meses, la voy a necesitar para algunas misiones, que solo tú con tus capacidades podrías ayudarme a hacer…"_

Comenzaba la dichosa carta sin mucho formalismo. Algo ya iba a pedir el viejo barbón.

 _Como estará informada, el 22 de agosto se celebraran la copa mundial de Quidditch en el país, por lo que pido que ayude a mantener la calma durante este…_

 ** _AD_**

Solo firmaba al terminar, sin ni siquiera preguntar si estaba de acuerdo con ser niñera de magos por todo un día. Pero aun así sabía que no tenía muchas opciones, él sabía mi secreto, y le debía que no lo revelara, por lo que sin muchas ganas me comencé a preparar para este…

 **22 de agosto de 1994**

El día había llegado, y aunque Remus me había pedido ir conmigo a acompañarme, le pedí que mejor se quedara haciéndole compañía a mi hermano. Aunque la verdadera razón es que tenía un mal presentimiento, si Dumbledore me había mandado allí no era por coincidencia, o esto había pensado el último mes.

Había dicho que necesitaría "mis habilidades", y esto solo podía referirse a ser mortífaga, por lo que preferí ir sola a que alguien cercano a mí fuera lastimado por mi culpa…

Eran las 6 am cuando me aparecí en el inmenso campo de Quidditch. Desde que dije mi nombre, los aurores que estaban allí me pusieron a hacer algo. Comenzando a poner hechizos para ahuyentar a los muggles, y terminando por alejar muggles personalmente de allí…

Al llegar la noche, al fin pude descansar, por lo que me había alejado al bosque, lejos del campo. Admirando lo poco que veía el juego desde lejos. Nunca había sido fanática de aquel juego, y no comenzaría ahora, por lo que prefería mantener lejos en lo que terminaba esta tediosa misión.

Horas después, el partido al fin terminó, por lo que mi misión también. Por lo que me levanté lista para desaparecerme cuando de repente, un disturbio surgió de la nada, haciéndome correr hacía donde estaban los magos con sus tiendas de campañas.

Aquello era un caos, todos estaban corriendo de algo, lo cual pocos segundo minutos noté porque lo hacían. Personas con capas negras largas, y una máscara blanca, mortífagos. Mi primera reacción fue irme de allí, sin embargo no lo hice, tenía que ayudar a los espectadores del juego a salir de allí ilesos. Por lo que aun con miedo de que alguien me reconozca corrí por el campo, apareciendo y desapareciendo grupos de magos, y algunos llevándolos a su traslador.

Pero en medio del caso, a pesar de haberme alejado de mis antiguos compañeros, me obligué a acercarme para salvar a un grupo de magos.

— Expelliarmus— pronuncié haciendo que la varita junto con el enmascarado salieran volando, y este quedar inconsciente en el proceso—. Sigan derecho, hay un traslador a pocos metros de aquí, es una botella de vidrio—les dije a lo que parecía ser una familia. Eran dos hombres adultos, una mujer, que parecía hermana de uno de ellos, y cuatro niños pequeños.

Sin dudarlo mucho todos salieron corriendo hacía donde les dije. Preparándome para seguir con misión, y no ser reconocida en el intento.

Corrí haciendo donde veía a uno de los mortífagos torturando a un mago, por lo que sin dudar, apunté la varita hacía el mago.

— Protego— solté rodeando al pobre mago con un campo de fuerza, protegiéndolo de su torturador, el cual se giró para ver quien le había acabado el juego.

— Hydra— pronunció el enmascarado, dándome cuenta que se me había terminado a mí—. No es posible…—agregó haciéndome casi reconocer aquella voz. Sin embargo lo siguiente no me lo esperaba, en vez de atacarme, se quitó la máscara haciéndome sonreír.

— Malfoy—solté sonriéndole a mi viejo mejor amigo.

— Te creí muerta…

— Ya ves que sigo vivita y coleando— solté riendo—. Aunque este no es el lugar ni el momento para discutir esto…

— Cierto, es mejor que te vayas de aquí, si alguien más te llega a reconocer…—soltó antes de yo asentir, pues tenía razón. Si hubiera sido otro mortífago mi suerte hubiera sido distinta.

— Gracias— solté antes de desaparecer, ya que no quedaban más que unas pocas docenas de magos allí, y la mayoría eran o del ministerio o aurores. Por lo que no arriesgaría más mi pellejo.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó Remus al ver aparecer en la sala, al parecer estaba esperándome.

— Aparecieron mortífagos luego del juego— apenas dije sumamente cansada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó mi hermano asustado, que quien sabe de dónde había parecido—. Podría haberte pasado algo…

— No te preocupes, estoy bien, pudimos evacuar a todos los magos…—respondí caminando hacía mi cocina, para luego sacar una botella de Whiskey de fuego de uno de los gabinete y servirme un vaso, el cual me tomé de un trago—. Solo necesito descansar, estuve casi una hora corriendo de un lado para otro…—agregué antes de subir a mi habitación.

Gracias a una lechuza que me había regalado Dumbledore, le conté todo lo sucedido y porque me había desaparecido en medio de la batalla, para luego irme a dormir.

Apenas pude conciliar el sueño, ya que al tan solo cerrar mis ojos, veía mortífagos rodeándome y luego a Tom quien se preparaba para matarme. Por lo que luego de las 5am desistí de poder dormir tranquila.

Me levanté caminado a encender la luz, dándome cuenta de algo importante. En mi mesa de noche había un sobre sellado que no estaba cuando me fui a dormir.

 _"Tenemos una conversación pendiente, te espero a las 5pm en la mansión Malfoy" LM._

Solo decía, recordándome que me había metido en un gran lio, ya otro más sabía que estaba viva, y quien sabe cuánto falta antes de que todo los demás mortífagos junto con su líder se enteren de que estoy más viva que nunca…


	11. Capítulo 10: Cita con mi mejor amigo

sapphire97: hhahahahhaha sipi xD. Pronto :3. Hahhahahaha es que tengo los caps listo... ¿que pre-selectividad? Ya la sigo tus reviews me animan a seguirla :3

* * *

Sabia que tenía que hablar con él para calmarlo y que no dijera nada. Además, también se lo debía, después de todo, había sido mi mejor amigo por muchos años…

El día pasó más rápido de lo normal, con Remus y mi hermano preguntándome todos los detalles de lo que sucedió anoche. Los cuales le conté obviando mi encuentro con Lucius, ya que no sabía que inventar para justificar que un mortífago me salvara.

Faltando una hora para las cinco, subí al baño de mi habitación, para tomar una ducha rápida, y luego dedicarme a vestirme. Ya había ido antes a aquella mansión, cuando aún era propiedad de sus padres por lo que había buscado un vestido algo costoso para no desentonar allí. Era sin mangas, rojo, que me llegaba hasta tres dedos por encima de las rodillas. Sexi, pero elegante, a esto le agregué unos zapatos de tacón negros, y mi pelo con ondas que me hice con mi varita. Con un poco de maquillaje, y con mi varita en mi mano, ya estaba lista.

El primero en notar mi presencia cuando bajé las escaleras fue Sirius, el cual mostró una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿A dónde vas así? —preguntó como si fuera mi hermano mayor por lo que reí.

— Saldré— respondí sin dar un mísero detalle.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó de nuevo algo celoso y molesto por lo que reí.

— Sirius, no tengo que darte explicaciones— solté rondando los ojos antes de Remus mirarlo divertido.

— Tiene razón canuto, es tu hermana mayor…

— No me importa, sigue siendo mi hermanita, y quiero saber a dónde va vestida así…—comentó haciéndome reír, para luego ver el reloj que estaba al lado de la escalera, y darme cuenta que si demoraba más se haría tarde.

— Me encantaría seguir discutiendo hermanito, pero se me hace tarde— solté antes de desaparecer, y aparecer delante de la Malfoy Manor.

Estaba justo como la recordaba, enorme y lujosa. Al tan solo acercarme a la reja, un elfo apareció para abrirme sin siquiera preguntar quién era. Aunque tenía la leve sospecha que ya lo sabía.

Me guió a través del largo camino que había antes de llegar a la mansión, para luego abrirme la puerta y guiarme hasta lo que parecía ser la sala, en donde se encontraba el rubio sentado leyendo el periódico antes de notar que había llegado.

— Al final te quedaste con la mansión…—solté sonriendo antes de él levantarse y yo correr hacía a él a abrazarlo.

— Te creía muerta— me dijo sin aun yo soltarlo, trece años era un largo tiempo, ahora que lo pensaba.

— Fingí mi muerte— solté de golpe separándome de él—. Necesitaba alejarme y sabes que solo muerta puedes dejar al señor tenebroso— dije antes de él asentir.

— Pudiste haberme contado tu plan, ¿sabes cómo quedé cuando supe de tu muerte? —preguntó algo dolido por lo que sonreí.

— Lo siento, necesitaba que fuera creíble, si alguien lo hubiera sabido, hubiera muerto en sus manos…—respondí con suma sinceridad—. ¿Dónde está Cissy?, me gustaría saludarla.

— No está, salió con nuestro hijo. No creí que fuera prudente que alguien más supiera que estás viva…—soltó protegiéndome como siempre.

— Al final se sabrá Lu, y más ahora que estoy trabajando en Hogwarts…

— ¿Hogwarts?, ¿para Dumbledore? —preguntó incrédulamente.

— sí, es una larga historia que no quiero contar…—respondí sentándome en el sofá donde él estaba de golpe—. Por lo que no pasará mucho antes de que todo el mundo mágico sepa que Hydra Black está de vuelta…

— No será fácil saberlo luciendo como luces…—soltó sonriendo sentándose a mi lado—. ¿Cómo es que parece que no has envejecido ni un solo año?

— hace cuatro años tomé una pócima para rejuvenece, aunque en realidad solo quería quitarme permanentemente la estúpida marca de mi brazo izquierdo…—respondí con rabia, ya que la idea había sido rejuvenecer hasta los quince, dos años antes de obtener la marca, pero cuando llegué a los diecisiete, la pócima dejó de funcionar—. Pero ni siquiera eso pudo quitarla…—terminé de explicar encogiéndome de hombros—. ¿Qué hay de ti?, los años ya se te han acentuando…— bromeé haciéndolo reír.

— Ya ves, tengo la fortuna de los Malfoy…

—Como siempre presumiste en el colegio que tendrías…—terminé de decir por él antes de reírme—. Siempre me pregunté por qué no nací en tu familia, hubiera sido genial vivir aquí…—solté riendo mirando a mi alrededor, el lujo de aquella casa.

— Si no viviste aquí fue tu elección…—soltó extrañamente por lo que lo vi sin entenderle de inmediato, aunque al él sonreír, caí en cuenta sobre que hablaba.

— Creí que habías olvidado aquello…—solté sonriendo mientras negaba.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué me hayas rechazado tanto como para hacerme tu mejor amigo? —preguntó haciéndome reír.

— Por lo menos tienes a Narcissa— solté encogiéndome de hombros—. Además sabías que solo tenía ojos para el señor tenebroso…

— Lo sé— soltó volviendo a ser el mismo hombre que conocí en Hogwarts, y no él que mostraba ser a los demás—. Aunque si hubiera sabido como terminarías, no me hubiera dejado convencer de presentarte ante él…—agregó borrando mi sonrisa.

— Pero lo hecho, hecho está— solté suspirando—. Por lo menos uno de los dos, siguió con su vida…—agregué mirando el techo.

— Podrías comenzar si quisieras, eres joven de nuevo…—soltó haciéndome reír.

— Mis días están contados, y ambos los sabemos…—dije sin mucha esperanzas—. Sabemos que él volverá, y cuanto se enteré que estoy viva, me matará…

—Podrías desaparecer de nuevo…

— Nadie escapa de él, Lu— dije suspirando antes de recostar mi cabeza en su hombro y él rodear los míos, como cuando éramos estudiantes, y él cuidaba de mí en Hogwarts—. Si sigo viva, es porque más de un mes después de irme, él pareció que había muerto, sino me hubiera encontrado y asesinado él mismo…—agregué lo que me había dicho todos estos años. Había vivido los últimos trece años pensando que el día vivido sería el último.

— No lo hubiera permitido…—soltó él como siempre intentando cuidar de mí.

— Entonces nos hubiera asesinado a ambos—solté riendo antes de él verme, y apartar un mechón de cabello de mi rostro—. Supongo que solo estoy pagando mis errores con intereses…— dije haciendo una mueca de pena por mí misma.

— Si fuera así, estuvieras en Azkaban— soltó haciéndome reír.

— Cierto, me hubiera gustado ver el rostro del ministro al darse cuenta que yo era el demonio rojo…—solté riendo—. Es mejor que me vaya…—dije como si nada, antes de él acercarse y darme un corto beso en los labios, él cual al no responderle de inmediato, fue intensificando hasta que lo separé de mí.

— El primero y último— soltó sonriendo al separarse de mí.

— Eres un idiota Malfoy— solté riendo antes de levantarme del asiento—. Es mejor que me largué de aquí antes que mi prima ponga el grito en el cielo, al saber que su querido esposo me ha besado…—dije riendo lista para desaparecerme.

— Necesitaba comprobar algo— soltó levantándose también—. Besas igual de bien de lo que creí…—comentó haciéndome reír mientras negaba.

— Y yo que creía los años hacían madurar a las personas, en serio Malfoy, supérame…—solté riendo.

— Pides demasiado— dijo sonriendo haciéndome reír de nuevo—. Vamos te llevó en mi auto…—soltó cortésmente antes de yo asentir y salir de la mansión.

En vez de llevarnos su chofer, lo había hecho él mismo. Por lo que usamos el tiempo del viaje para ponernos al tanto, incluso le había contado algunas cosas que hacía en Hogwarts como maestra. Aunque me reservé la relación que había llevado con Sev, por alguna razón.

Al llegar sin esperar a que abriera la puerta, salió y rodeó el carro para luego abrirla por mí, antes de yo salir y darle las gracias. Tan solo segundos después, entró al auto, y desapareció por el camino por el que habíamos venido, para luego yo entrar a mi casa, encontrándome con dos hombres molestos y seguro llenos de preguntas.

— ¿Qué hacías con Lucius Malfoy? —fue lo primero que preguntó Sirius al verme.


	12. Capítulo 11: De vuelta a Hogwarts

**sapphire97:** ahhhhhhhh entiendo oka. Estaban en contra el tiempo...si y con Narcissa de por medio XD. Hahahahahha es que ambos tienen mucha historia juntos... hahahhahaahah sipi XD. Ya la sigo :D

 **sevsnap:** hahahahaha es que tengo muchos caps escritos :3. Hhahahahahahaha no se entera, aunque otra personita si lo hará ;)

* * *

—No tengo que darte explicaciones— solté encogiéndome de hombros.

— Hydra, en serio, ¿Qué hacías con Malfoy? —intervino Remus esta vez, aunque al contrario de mi hermano, lucía preocupado.

— Poniéndonos al día— le respondí como si nada.

— ¿Cómo que poniéndose al día? —preguntó Sirius aun molesto.

— Era mi mejor amigo Sirius, lo fue por mucho tiempo— respondí sorprendiéndolos a ambos—. Sin contar que está casado con nuestra prima…

— Pero es un mortífago…—soltó como si fuera algo malo, recordándome que él no me conocía.

— Lo sé, pero aun así seguimos siendo los mejores amigos…—solté antes de ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más al respecto el resto de lo que quedaba del día. Por lo que fui a mi habitación a descansar un poco, ya que dentro de casi una semana estaría de vuelta en Hogwarts, y quien sabe con qué inconvenientes…

El día siguiente como era de esperarse, el incidente con los mortífagos en el mundial de Quidditch, fue noticia en primera plana en la mayoría de los periódicos mágicos. Incluyéndole que luego de que me fui hicieron aparecer la marca tenebrosa en el cielo. Sabía que él iba a volver, más cuando me desperté con una ligera molestia en el brazo que tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

El resto del día me había pasado vestida con un suéter que me cubría la marca, ya que comenzaba a hacerse más visible por encima de los hechizo para ocultarlo. Lo cual obviamente llamó la atención de Remus, ya que mi hermano había decidido dejar de hablarme y con ello pasar de mí. Solo le dije que tenía un poco de frío, como excusa para llevarlo, pues estábamos en pleno verano.

— Hydra, necesitamos hablar…—soltó Remus entrando a mi habitación, cuando mi hermano ya se había dormido, y yo me disponía a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté fingiendo estar soñolienta, ya que no tenía ni una pizca de sueño—. Si es sobre Lucius de nuevo, es mejor que nos ahorremos tiempo.

— Quiero que solo me digas la verdad…—soltó de golpe demasiado serio.

— ¿sobre qué? —pregunté con su mismo tono de voz.

— ¿Qué ocultas? —Preguntó de golpe—. Eres amiga de dos mortífagos, y sabes lo que son, y no solo eso sino que parecieran que te conocen muy bien…—explicó su inquietud, haciéndome pensar en que tal vez debería decirle algunas cosas a Lupin, después de todo, era uno de los pocos amigos que me quedaban—. Y ni siquiera les tienes miedo…

— Ellos si me lo tienen a mí…—solté riendo sin él entender el chiste—. ¿Quieres la verdad? —Pregunté poniéndome seria, solo le diría una parte, no toda la historia—. Pero antes debes prometerme que no dirá una palabra de lo que diga a nadie, y mucho menos a Sirius.

— No tienes ni que mencionarlo…—soltó antes de yo sentarme de golpe en mi cama y comenzar a subir la manga de mi brazo izquierdo, después de todo; una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Al terminar de hacerlo, su vista no se apartó de este, totalmente sorprendido—. Eres… eres una mortífaga…—dijo sin creerlo.

— Fui... hace mucho tiempo—

—por eso te conocen, fuiste su compañera…—soltó mirándome con aquel desprecio que tanto temía—. Una asesina, deberías estar en Azkaban…

— El ministerio nunca supo que yo lo era, y según ellos la persona por la que me hacía pasar está muerta— expliqué sumamente avergonzada de mi pasado.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—Cuando me fui de casa, en realidad había ido a enlistarme como mortífaga y no a trabajar en el extranjero— respondí sorprendiéndolo aun más—. Debes escucharme, en ese momento, tenía ideas equivocadas, era demasiado estúpida, por eso mismo fingí mi muerte, para apartarme del señor tenebroso—expliqué sin él dejarme de ver con rabia.

— ¿Dumbledore lo sabe? —preguntó de golpe.

— Sí, le dejé entrar en mi mente, no tengo secretos para el director— respondí sorprendiéndolo aun más.

— ¿Cómo es que sabiendo quien eres te acepta en Hogwarts?

— Porque sabe que cambié, que usé doce años de mi vida a servir al mundo mágico y muggle, para redimirme—respondí secando mis lágrimas—. Remus, sé que hice muchas cosas horribles, pero créeme cuando te digo, que estoy del lado de ustedes…

— Confió en Dumbledore, y si él confía en ti, supongo que no hay mucho que dudar— soltó confiando en el barbón y no en mí.

— Entonces me perdonas…

— Dame tiempo Hydra— soltó antes de salir de mi habitación, haciéndome sentir de nuevo completamente sola. Nadie podía entenderme, ni siquiera a los que consideraba mi familia…

 **1 de septiembre de 1994**

El nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts ya estaba aquí de nuevo. Lo que significaba que tendría que soportar de otra vez a aquellos chiquillos, pero sobre todo que volvería a verlo a él…

A pesar de Remus aun no perdonarme por completo, me acompañó junto con mi hermano, el cual tampoco me hablaba, en forma de perro con un collar en el cuello, al expreso Hogwarts, aunque sabía que no solo lo hacía por hacerme compañía sino para saludar a Harry, pero igualmente no me molestó.

Al tan solo llegar, fuimos a donde el pelinegro, el cual estaba con los Weasley y Granger, por lo que tan solo los saludé antes de caminar hacía el tren…. Sin embargo el ver a alguien familiar, hizo que me desviara de mi camino.

— Jamás creería que usarías parte de tu tiempo para llevar a tu hijo al tren— le dije al peliteñido sonriéndole, quien estaba con su hijo, el cual me miraba extraño—. Hola Draco…—saludé al pequeño mini Lucius.

— ¿se conocen? —preguntó el joven por lo que solo sonreí.

— Soy prima de tu madre— tan solo respondí, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

— Draco, sube al tren— le ordenó Lucius a su hijo con algo de frialdad, por lo que sin dudar este le hizo caso—. Sabes que se lo dirá a Narcissa, ¿cierto?

— No me importa, ni que estuviera haciendo algo malo, además tarde o temprano se enterará que estoy viva…— solté encogiéndome de hombros—. Solo vine a saludar, tengo un tren que abordar…— me despedí recordando que el expreso estaba por salir.

— Lo sé, espero verte en navidad…— soltó antes de yo negar mientras caminaba hacía el tren, ni loca iría a pasar la navidad allí, Narcissa me mataría en cuanto sepa que estoy de vuelta…

Como era de esperarse al tardar tanto tiempo fuera, al entrar no encontré ni un solo vagón vacío, lo que significaba que tenía que compartir uno con algún mocoso, lo que me faltaba. El próximo año si es que sigo viva, usaría la red Flú para ir al castillo…

El tren había arrancando y aun no veía algún vagón decente al cual entrar, hasta que la puerta de uno se abrió dejando ver a uno de mis dos alumnos favoritos…

— Profesora Black— soltó el pelirrojo, antes de su doble también salir.

— ¿buscando un compartimiento? — preguntó el otro por lo que reí.

— Sí, llegué algo tarde, y todos están llenos— respondí antes de ambos sonreír.

— Venga con nosotros entonces, solo está Lee a parte de nosotros— soltó el que creo que era Fred antes de yo asentir, era mejor ellos que quien sabe quién.

— Señor Morgan— saludé a Lee antes de él sonreír.

— ¿Dará pociones este año también? —preguntó el moreno antes de yo asentir, y poner mi baúl en el portaequipaje.

— Sí, sexto y segundo curso— respondí sentándome al lado del que creo era George—. Su director cree que mis lecciones son muy avanzada para los renacuajos— expliqué como si nada, ya que de aquello me había enterado hace un mes, junto con la noticia que el torneo de los tres magos se celebraría este año en Hogwarts, lo que significaba más problemas para mí.

— Mejor, así será nuestra profesora al fin— soltó Fred riendo—. Gracias a usted, obtuvimos el Timo de pociones, hubiera pagado por ver la cara de Snape mientras corregía nuestros exámenes— agregó haciéndome reír, y recordar que aun tenía asuntos pendientes con mi querido colega-amante.

El resto del viaje fue algo tranquilo, sin contar claro con las miles de preguntas de los gemelos acerca de las pociones que enseñaría ese año, aunque no quise decirles mucho, además dudaba de que tuvieran tiempo para ello, con el torneo dudo que muchos estudiantes pongan atención a clases…. Al llegar era como si el cielo no quisiera que estuviera allí, ya que casi al momento de llegar en los carruajes al castillo comenzó a llover fuertemente, haciendo que todos los estudiantes, y yo, saliéramos corriendo a refugiarnos de la lluvia.

Definitivamente el próximo año me aparezco en el castillo…

Al entrar me apresuré a ir al comedor antes de que entraran los alumnos. Como era de esperarse, ya la mayoría de los profesores estaban allí, a excepción de Hagrid, McGonagall que debe estar con los de los de primero y el nuevo profesor de defensas contra artes oscuras, ya que había otro asiento vacío que antes había pertenecido a Remus. Con un leve saludo a Dumbledore caminé hasta mi asiento, el cual era al lado de Snape, recibiéndome con una sonrisa al sentarme a su lado.

— Por un momento creí que no vendría— me dijo en voz baja haciéndome sonreír de lado.

— ¿Y perderme un año tan interesante como este? —le pregunté antes de los estudiantes inundar el comedor.

— ¿Sabes que tenemos que hablar? —preguntó por encima del ruido para que solo yo le escuche.

— Lo sé— respondí casi inaudiblemente, antes de ver la profesora McGonagall entrar con los renacuajos de primero, y comenzar la ceremonia de selección.

Como todos los años al terminar, el barbón dio comienzo al gran banquete, del cual apenas comí, ya que mi apetito estaba ensombrecido por la plática que tendría con Sev. Las vacaciones como era de esperarse, redujeron por completo la rabia que tenía cuando salí al final de curso pasado, por lo que dudaba de que pudiera decirle que no cuando lo tuviera al frente.

— ¡Bien! —Dijo Dumbledore, sacándome de mis pensamientos, al parecer ya había acabado el banquete—. Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos, debo una vez más rogar vuestra atención mientras os comunico algunas noticias:

»El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de los yoyós gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes-porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch.

La boca de Dumbledore se crispó un poco en las comisuras. Luego prosiguió:

—Como cada año, quiero recordaros que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo. »Es también mi doloroso deber informaros de que la Copa de Quidditch no se celebrará este curso— como era de esperarse, se escucharon muchos murmullos en el comedor.

Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe, haciendo que todos se callaran.

En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Un sordo golpe repitió cada uno de sus pasos por el Gran Comedor. Llegó a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, se volvió a la derecha y fue cojeando pesadamente hacia Dumbledore.

Supuse de inmediato que aquel profesor del que aun no lograba ver el rostro sería el nuevo profesor de defensas contra artes oscuras. Sin embargo un relámpago cuya luz se coló por las ventanas, me hizo poder ver su rostro, el cual identifiqué de inmediato. Aquel era un auror que en la primera guerra mágica cualquiera de los mortífagos hubiera querido evitar, ojoloco Moody. Lo cual hacía plantearme porque Dumbledore empleó un auror, ¿acaso no confiaba en mí?...

Sin esperármelo en medio de lo que parecía una charla con Dumbledore, este me miró, y por un instante me miró sorprendido antes de sentarse en su asiento.

—Os presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala—: el profesor Moody— como era de esperárselo, ninguno en el comedor aplaudió ni dijo nada por lo que el barbón prosiguió—. Como iba diciendo —siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en Ojoloco Moody—, tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informaros de que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos.

— ¡Se está quedando con nosotros! —dijo Fred en voz alta.

Repentinamente se quebró la tensión que se había apoderado del Gran Comedor desde la entrada de Moody. Casi todo el mundo se rió, y Dumbledore también, como apreciando la intervención de Fred.

—No me estoy quedando con nadie, señor Weasley —repuso—, aunque, hablando de quedarse con la gente, este verano me han contado un chiste buenísimo sobre un trol, una bruja y un leprechaun que entran en un bar...

La profesora McGonagall se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

—Eh... bueno, quizá no sea éste el momento más apropiado... No, es verdad —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí, el Torneo de los tres magos! Bien, algunos de vosotros seguramente no sabéis qué es el Torneo de los tres magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa—comenzó a explicar que era el torneo, por lo que dejé de prestar atención, para luego posar mi mirada de nuevo en Moody.

— Está aquí por el torneo no por ti…—escuché que me decía Sev en voz baja tranquilizándome un poco, lo cual agradecí con una sonrisa.

En menos de lo que me di cuenta, ya todos estaban levantándose de su asiento, lo que significaba, que el banquete había culminado. Sin perder tiempo, me levanté también de mi asiento, a ver si podía librarme de Severus, pero antes de que diera un paso, me sostuvo brevemente la mano, dándome a entender que no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Sin ninguno decir y manteniendo las apariencias, caminamos hasta las mazmorras, específicamente en el área donde estaban nuestros aposentos, lejos de cualquier estudiantes.

— ¿sigues enojada conmigo? —preguntó a mis espaldas al llegar al frente de la puerta de mi habitación por lo que me volteé a verlo.

— Un verano con mi hermano de nuevo, hace olvidar a cualquiera— respondí encogiéndome de hombros, haciéndolo sonreír—. Pero eso no significa que retomaremos lo que teníamos…—me adelanté antes de que dijera o hiciera algo.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a mí, por lo que sonreí de lado.

— No quiero que termines enamorado de mí Sev, aunque si estás totalmente seguro que no lo harás, siempre serás bienvenido en mi habitación…—solté acariciando su rostro, el cual no tenía ninguna expresión por lo que me aparté—. Me lo imaginé, buenas noche profesor Snape.


	13. Capítulo 12: Mis días están contados

**sapphire97:** mmmm no :/. Hhahahahah si estará lleno de cosas interesantes... Hahahhaha sí XD. Recuerda que ojoloco no es ojoloco sino Barty Crouch Jr... Ya actualizo, creo que actualizaré dos veces al día...

* * *

Al contrario del año anterior, este me lo tomé con seriedad, acatándome a las clases que debía dar y no a hacer payasadas para alegrar a mis alumnos, lo cual no fue como era de esperarse del agrado de todos. Los primero en quejarse en mi clase fueron los gemelos, los cuales se llevaron un castigo por ello.

Había un auror en el colegio y no podía bajar la guardia, aunque esa explicación nunca se la dije a mis alumnos. Sin embargo a pesar de limitarme a las pociones asignadas, no dejaba de ayudarlos con ellas con cualquier duda que tuvieran, lo cual animó un poco a mis estudiantes.

Sin darme cuenta el mes de septiembre se fue por completo al igual que octubre, aunque fue un mes interesante. Incluso el primer día de clases el hijo de Lu, fue convertido en Huron, aunque para mi mala suerte no pude ser espectadora de ello, hubiera sido divertido verlo. Lo que si no lo era, era que la marca en mi brazo comenzaba a ponerse más notoria con cada día que pasaba, y las molestia que había comenzado a sentir al final de verano, se convirtió en un pequeño dolor intermitente. Podía dejar de doler por días, y otras veces dolía por un día completo, poniéndome de un humor de perros. No era un dolor insoportable pero si molesto...

El día 30 de octubre, el castillo estaba reluciente más que nunca, incluso las vajillas del comedor serían de oro según tenía entendido, seguro para impresionar a nuestros invitados. Ya que hoy a las seis de la tarde llegarían los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, para dar comienzo a la selección de los jugadores que participaran en el torneo de los tres magos.

Al acercarse la hora, todos los estudiantes salieron con su respectivo jefe de casa hasta llegar al frente del castillo en donde esperaríamos a que llegaran los invitados. Por mi parte, gracias a que no tenía mucho que ver allí, me quedé en el fondo esperando que esta tontería acabe.

Después de bastante rato, y un fuerte frío que hizo a más de uno, incluyéndome, pensar en sino sería mejor esperar adentro, llegaron los representantes de Beauxbatons en un carruaje llevado por enormes caballos alados. Como era de esperarse al llegar conversó con Dumbledore algo que no llegué a escuchar al estar tan lejos de ellos, para luego entrar al castillo.

Cuando terminó el espectáculo, llegaron los que faltaban por el lago, en un enorme barco. Tal y como había leído alguna vez que viajaban ellos. Al igual que los anteriores no presté mucha atención cuando los estudiantes salieron, y menos cuando lo hizo su director que no llegué a ver quién era, sin embargo al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Dumbledore me quedé casi en shock.

— ¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor Karkarov! —escuché que dijo Dumbledore, haciéndome intentar querer ver a este, ya era casi imposible que fuera verdad. Pero lo era.

Allí estaba dándole la mano a Dumbledore, un ex-mortífago que traté en varias ocasiones lo que significaba que otro más ex-compañero sabría de mi existencia.

Al terminar al parecer de ellos hablar, me puse en marcha en entrar al castillo para no chocarme con Karkarov, aunque sabía que era inevitable que me viera en algún momento. Minutos después, ya estaba sentada en la mesa de los profesores, en mi asiento habitual, mientras los estudiantes aun ocupaban sus lugares, y los profesores se sentaban en nuestra mesa. Karkarov y la directora del otro colegio se sentaron al lado de Dumbledore, sin el primero aun fijarse en mi presencia, lo cual era perfecto.

Sin perder más tiempo, Dumbledore dijo algunas palabras antes de comenzar el banquete. El cual comí en silencio y sin levantar mi mirada, con la esperanza de seguir siendo pasada por alto….

Minutos después, como era de esperarse en tal tipo de actividad como el torneo de los tres magos, entraron dos personas del ministerio de magia. Lugo Barman, y el señor Crouch, los cuales serían jueces en el torneo.

Al igual que yo, cuando entraron y se sentaron, todos los estudiantes los miraron extrañados, para luego continuar con su comida. Sin embargo al contrario de ellos mi mirada no fue a mi comida, sino al otro extremo de la mesa, en la cual inevitablemente chocó con la de persona que menos quería que me notara, para luego mirarme como si hubiera visto un fantasma, por lo que la aparté bruscamente.

Cuando terminó el banquete, los platos fueron retirados, y Dumbledore se levantó como era de esperarse para comenzar con esta tontería.

—Ha llegado el momento —anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud de rostros levantados hacia él—. El Torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre... —continuó seguro para explicar las reglas del juego, por lo que por un momento dejé de escucharlo, y volví a alzar la mirada hacía Karkarov, encontrándome con la suya, aun sorprendido, casi podía jurar que no había apartado la mirada de mí en todo el banquete. Definitivamente no me libraría de esta posible charla acerca de porque sigo viva…

De repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Filch quien había entrado con un cofre de madera con joyas incrustadas al comedor donde estaba segura que estaba el cáliz de fuego, para luego dejarla al frente del director, y este continuar explicando el torneo. En medio del discurso golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada.

Al terminar de sacarlo tapó el cofre y puso el cáliz encima de este. Ya a la vista de todos, explicó el proceso de postularse para el torneo, y como había colocado una raya de edad para que ningún menor de edad participara. Parece ser que este año están intentando que nadie muera en el torneo…

Sin darme cuenta el discurso había terminado, y los estudiantes ya estaban apresurando su paso mientras hablaban entre ellos del torneo. Por lo que sin perder tiempo, apresuré mi paso, para evitarme encontrarme con el ex-mortífago.

— Hydra— escuché su voz llamándome desde mis espaldas antes de alcanzarme—. Eres tú…— soltó mirándome aun impresionado por lo que casi sonreí aunque parecía más bien una mueca.

— Karkarov— solo dije sin emoción alguna—. No es por ser descortés pero tengo cosas que hacer…— me apresuré a decir antes de él detenerme sutilmente por el brazo, seguro para no llamar la atención de nadie.

— Te creía muerta— otro más que dice lo mismo—. Hasta el señor tenebroso te creía muerta…—susurró mientras comenzábamos a caminar lejos del comedor, ya que debería ser extraño para cualquiera el verme conversando con el nuevo invitado de Hogwarts.

— Lo sé, y lo sé— respondí con la mayor tranquilidad posible—. Y si es lo único que tienes que decir en serio tengo cosas que hacer…—volví a insistir pero él no me soltó.

— Y ahora eres profesora aquí, no me lo esperaba….

—Ni yo que fueras director de Durmstrang— solté en mi defensa librándome de su agarre.

— Es la única forma de seguir enseñando artes oscuras…— explicó con una sonrisa malévola—. Sin embargo, no veo razones para que seas profesora aquí…

— No te interesa— respondí intentando dar la vuelta para irme pero volvió a retenerme.

— ¿Sabe lo que él hará cuando sepa que estás viva? —preguntó de golpe llamando mi atención por lo que seguí por el camino que íbamos apresurando el paso, mientras él me seguía —. Además como lograste verte joven de nuevo, sino fuera por los años que compartimos bajo su mandato, no te hubiera reconocido.

— Intentaba algo, y resultó ser otra cosa— expliqué vagamente sin el seguro entenderme—. Además no creo que tampoco esté feliz que por tu culpa sus seguidores están en Azkaban…— agregué borrando la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía desde que me dirigió la palabra.

— Lo hice por mi sobrevivencia…

— Yo también— recalqué sonriendo mientras nos adentrábamos al bosque oscuro—. Sabes bien lo que viví en aquel cuartel, lo que ocurrió con…

— Tu hermano— terminó de decir él por mí en voz baja, procurando que nadie nos escuchara—. Debí suponerlo...

— Nadie lo hizo, por eso nadie sospechó que en realidad no estuviera bueno, muerta…— solté riendo llegando a donde al parecer al campamento en donde se quedarían él y sus estudiantes.

— Él sí, Hydra, él siempre sospechó que era extraño que alguien te derrotara, eras la mejor de nosotros…— dijo con seriedad por lo que asentí porque sabía que tenía razón.

— Me lo imaginé, por eso quería quitarme esto— solté agarrando mi brazo izquierdo por encima de la túnica, que era donde tenía mi marca tenebrosa—, pero no resultó, por eso estoy aquí…

— Dumbledore— soltó casi como una burla.

— Fue al único que él temió Karkarov—dije la verdad a medias, ya que la otra razón era ayudar a Harry a derrotar al señor tenebroso—. Sé que él volverá, y en cuanto sepa que estoy viva, me matará…

— Podrías huir de nuevo, es lo que yo intentaré si vuelve— dijo como si en verdad estuviera convencido de ello, y quizás si lo estaba.

— La marca se está volviendo visible de nuevo, él volverá, y ni siquiera yo podré huir de él— afirmé con terror, contágienselo a él también.

— Así que tú también, creí que me estaba volviendo loco…— soltó sin al principio entender a que se refería y luego saber que hablaba de la marca—. ¿Has sentido algo más?

— Me molesta, cada vez más, él está cerca, y nosotros estamos jodidos— afirmé fingiendo burla antes de dar la vuelta para irme al castillo, ya que se estaba haciendo algo tarde—. Es mejor que me vaya, se está haciendo tarde…

— Solo no vuelvas a evitarme, si alguien puede ayudarme eres tú…— dijo haciéndome casi reír—. No por nada eras la bruja más temida del mundo mágico, demonio rojo— soltó casi con orgullo por lo que no pude evitar reír.

— Este demonio perdió su toque Igor— solté antes de darme la vuelta y caminar hacía el castillo.

Al parecer no era la única que estaba jodida si Tom volvía, solo que si era la única a la cual mataría con sus propias manos. Estaba arriesgando mucho al confiar mi vida en un adolescente…

Luego de varios minutos, entré al castillo el cual estaba completamente solitario. Por lo que se me hizo mucho más sencillo llegar a las mazmorras sin que nadie preguntara. Sin perder tiempo, entré en mi habitación con desdén antes de encontrarme con alguien sentado en mi mueble al parecer preocupado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté cruzada de brazos.

— Estaba preocupado— respondió al verme, y sonreírme—. Vi que saliste hablando con Karkarov…

— Es un mortífago, así que me reconoció— expliqué sin darle la real importancia—. Así que si solo estás aquí por eso es mejor que…— intenté decir antes de él caminar hacia mí, y posar su mano en mi mejilla con delicadeza.

— También vine a aceptar tu oferta— soltó de golpe sin yo entenderle mucho—. Dijiste que mientras no sintiera nada sería bienvenido aquí…—me recordó acercándose a mis labios.

— ¿Estás seguro? —solté encima de ellos antes de él besarme con hambre, la misma que sentí al saborear su boca, realmente extrañaba a este hombre.

Con desesperación y lujuria, salte encima de él, enredando mis piernas en su cadera sin dejar de besarlo, para luego el abandonar mi boca y posar sus labios en mi cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente. Sin tener mucha paciencia, saqué mi varita, y con un solo toque, nos desnudé a ambos, sorprendiéndolo.

— Cinco meses es demasiado tiempo— me excusé antes de él sonreírme de lado, y volver a besarme mientras me recostaba en el mueble, acomodándose entre mis piernas.

Él sabía lo que quería en ese momento, sin embargo al parecer lo ignoró, ya que en vez de acabar de una buena vez con esta tortura y hacerme suya, comenzó a besarme de nuevo, para luego dirigir sus besos por mi cuello, mis senos, en donde se quedó torturándolos, haciéndome gemir y finalmente comenzar a besar mi estomago. Sabía lo que haría, y no tenía ahora mismo la paciencia para ello, por lo que dirigí sus labios de nuevo a los míos.

Con una sola embestida entró en mí, haciéndome arquear del placer, para luego entrar y salir con más prisa, hasta que al fin llegué al orgasmo, con un sonoro gemido, y poco después sentir como él también llegaba, derramándose en mí, y recostándose en mi pecho.

— Extrañaba esto…—susurré mientras salía de mi interior, y él sonreírme antes de tomarme en brazos desnuda y llevarme hasta la cama—. Lástima que no dure tanto como me gustaría…—solté algo soñolienta y cansada, había pasado por demasiado hoy…

— ¿Por qué que lo dices? —Me preguntó al oído mientras me recostaba en su pecho—. No me iré a ningún lado…

— Mis días están contados, por eso no quería que te enamoraras de mí, al final voy a morir— fue lo último que dije semi-dormida antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Mmmm hola si alguien está leyendo espero les esté gustando la fic hasta ahora, ¿reviews?


	14. Capítulo 13: Cáliz de fuego

**sapphire97:** ohhhhhh muchass graciass :D. Hhahahahahha no sino no fueron George y Fred XD, graciasss :D. Ya la sigo.

 **sevsnap:** Si u.u. Siii Saludos :3

* * *

Me desperté más temprano de lo habitual, gracias a lo poco que pude dormir pensando en mi cercana muerte. Ni siquiera había amanecido cuando abrí mis ojos encontrándome con Severus profundamente dormido…

Con sumo cuidado salí de la cama para no despertarlo, luego de confesarle la verdad antes de que quedarme dormida no tenía muchas ganas de darle explicaciones. Hacerlo significaría explicarle lo que ocurrió conmigo y con Tom, y eso solo lo pondría en más peligro del que ya está…

Al terminar de salir, busqué con igual cuidado, ropa limpia para luego entrar al baño a asearme. Al hacerlo salí de la habitación a ver cómo iba la selección del Cáliz para el torneo, o por lo menos sería la excusa que diré cuando Sev me pregunte porque me fui sin avisarle.

Normalmente los sábados en Hogwarts son especialmente silenciosos tan temprano en la mañana, pero hoy fue una gran excepción, apenas eran las 6am, y ya habían chicos en los pasillos de camino al comedor. Sin contar lo que estaban en este último, o en el vestíbulo mirando quien entraría su nombre en el cáliz que estaba en el centro de este.

Solo tomé algo de jugo de calabaza, ya que no tenía mucho apetito, antes de ir al vestíbulo a divertirme con los chicos que se postularían para el torneo. Al llegar me di cuenta que no era la única que había ido a observar esto, habían varios chicos de diversos cursos, hablando y mirando de reojo el cáliz. Incluso estaban Granger, Potter y Wesley, algo que no me sorprendía mucho.

— ¿Pensando en postularte Potter? —le pregunté a Harry cuando llegué hasta donde ellos.

— Ni siquiera tengo la edad para postularme profesora Black— respondió con demasiado formalismo por lo que no pude evitar reírme.

— Igual a tu madre— no pude evitar comentar para luego ver el cáliz, y darme cuenta que los gemelos Weasley caminaban hacía él—. Tú padre era más como ellos…— solté refiriéndome a los gemelos, mientras pensaba en los viejos tiempos, antes de que comenzara a cometer tanto errores.

— ¿Crees que piensen intentarlo? —preguntó Ronald, haciéndome reír.

— Seguro, aunque no lograran nada, el mismo Dumbledore hizo la línea de edad— respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

— Profesora Black— soltó creo que Fred al divisarme entre sus amigos—. Haremos que sienta orgullosa— dijo antes de dar un paso dentro del circulo, y su hermano junto con Lee seguirle.

Durante una fracción de segundo, pareció que el truco había funcionado. Aunque yo sabía que no lo había hecho. Incluso George profirió un grito de triunfo. Pero al momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo, y ambos hermanos se vieron expulsados del círculo dorado como si los hubiera echado un invisible lanzador de peso. Cayeron al suelo de fría piedra a tres metros de distancia, haciéndose bastante daño, y para colmo sonó un « ¡plin!» y a los dos les salió de repente la misma barba larga y blanca.

En el vestíbulo, todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Incluso Fred y George se rieron al ponerse en pie y verse cada uno la barba del otro. Y aunque era una profesora, las risas no me excluyeron.

— Es mejor que vayan con Pomfrey— les dije a los chicos antes de caminar hacía ellos—. Los llevaría yo misma chicos, pero es mi deber velar porque nadie más se haga daño intentando lo que ustedes—solté riendo aunque la verdadera razón era que quería seguir divirtiéndome al ver chicos intentar participar siquiera en el torneo…

— No se preocupe profesora, estamos bien— soltó George sonriendo antes de ambos alejarse con dirección espero que la enfermería.

— Creí que la habían enviado Dumbledore para que evitara accidentes con ese…—comentó Granger en cuanto llegué hasta donde ellos.

— No realmente, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí, vine a divertirme un poco solamente— solté riendo sorprendiendo a los chicos un poco—. Es broma chicos, ellos no necesitaban más que ir a la enfermería— mentí rápidamente borrando la sorpresa de su rostro.

— Oye esa no es angelina…— soltó Ronald a Harry, al mirar hacía el cáliz, por lo que automáticamente dejé de escuchar lo que decía. Para poco después una chica acercarse a ellos, así que sin nada mejor que hacer me aparté un poco, y me quedé mirando el cáliz, aunque en realidad solo pensaba en mi fatal destino…

Estaba bastante sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando noté que alguien más había entrado su nombre luego de un buen rato. El cual resultó ser Cedric Diggory. Al terminar de poner su nombre me miró antes de sonreírme y giñarme un ojo, lo cual me pareció casi gracioso, casi pero no, y menos cuando el chico caminó hacia mí.

— Profesora Black— me saludó sonriendo con aquella sonrisa por las que muchas niñas morirían en esta escuela.

— Señor Diggory— respondí de la misma forma—, va a participar, supongo que se cree listo para ello.

— Luego de tener una maestra como usted, por supuesto— me alagó casi sonando a coqueteo, pero ni siquiera me lo plantee, era un niño—. Es una lástima que no de clases al séptimo curso— soltó sonriendo antes de pasar su mano por su cabello—, por cierto Profesora Black, ¿seguirá con las clases particulares este año?

— ¿Por qué Diggory?, ¿tienes dudas sobre pociones? —preguntó haciéndomela incrédula, ya que me negaba a creer que estaba coqueteando conmigo.

— Aunque no las tenga, siempre es un gusto aprender de usted…—respondió dedicándome una sonrisa—. Si piensa dar clases de nuevo, me podría avisar…

— Dudo que lo haga, los niños son algo molestos…—solté recalcando la palabra niños.

— No soy un niño Profesora, aprendería todo lo que usted pueda enseñarme…—soltó sonriendo antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?, ¿acaso un chico veinte años menor que yo me acaba de coquetear abiertamente?, la verdad que hay que estar viva para ver cosas. Casi me hace recordar cuando tomaba clases, normalmente los chicos como él siempre se me insinuaban. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, yo era profesora, no una estudiante.

Para no tomar más riesgo de que algún otro estudiante hormonal venga a coquetear conmigo como si nada. Me largué del vestíbulo sin decirle a nadie.

El primer lugar a donde pensé ir fue mi habitación, pero por cierta persona no era lo mejor, por lo que para no tener que chocarme con nadie en el colegio, terminé por decidirme a ir al lago negro, o más bien a la orilla de este, y recostarme en la grama a su alrededor, debajo de un árbol.

Sin darme cuenta gracias a la mala noche que había sufrido, me quedé dormida delante del lago, y para cuando me desperté ya había anochecido. Tantas malas noches sufridas en mi vida me estaba pasando factura. Sin nada mejor que hacer, ya que seguro la ceremonia de selección de los participantes del torneo de los tres magos estaba por comenzar si es que no había ya terminado.

Con un solo movimiento de mi varita, alisé mi traje que estaba estrujado, y arreglé mi pelo, el cual luego tantas horas en la grama estaba enredado y lleno de hojas, y quien sabe que más. Al terminar caminé hasta el colegio directo al comedor.

Para mi buena suerte, parece que aun no comenzaba la cena, apenas los chicos iban entrando, mientras los profesores ya estaban en sus lugares. Por lo que sin perder tiempo caminé hasta la única silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores, al lado de Severus.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —me preguntó en cuanto me senté a su lado.

— Hablamos más tarde…— le respondí antes de Dumbledore da comienzo al banquete de Halloween…

Casi una hora después, comenzó la selección de los participantes a la cual no presté atención. Apenas escuché cuando seleccionar al representante de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory, por lo que fue inevitable mirarlo, y este sonreírme descaradamente, aunque solo quien estuviera cerca sabría que era a mí a quien sonreía.

Luego de todos sus compañeros felicitarlo, caminó hasta una sala que estaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores, a donde los demás estudiantes seleccionados habían ido. Al pasar por mi mesa, volvió a sonreírme antes de guiñarme un ojo y entrar a la sala, lo cual me hizo casi reír. Para luego darme cuenta que mi querido Sev estaba con una cara del los mil demonios. ¿Estaba celoso de un niño?

E iba a decir algo, pero Dumbledore se apresuró a dar por terminada la cena.

— ¡Estupendo! —Dijo Dumbledore en voz alta—. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos vosotros, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, daréis a vuestros respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino, lo cual era demasiado extraño…

Sin perder tiempo, tomó el pergamino, el cual lo hizo palidecer, y a mi asustarme, no cualquier cosa hace ese efecto en el mejor mago vivo del mundo mágico….

—Harry Potter— pronunció sin yo poder creérmelo, aquello no podía ser verdad.

Luego de unos minutos Potter caminó hasta la puerta detrás de la sala, algo sorprendido, lo que me decía que él no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz. Poco después, el director dio por terminada la cena, y fue también a la sala, junto con Severus y McGonagall…

Sabía por la última mirada que me dio, que el director quería hablar conmigo por lo que sin más opciones salí del comedor directo a su despacho a esperarlo…

Casi veinte minutos después, apareció delante de mí y sin decir nada pronunció la contraseña antes de subir y por supuesto yo seguirle. Por su rostro podía decir fácilmente que aun no se creía lo que había pasado, por lo que me senté delante de su escritorio sin decir nada.

— ¿Tienes idea de que ocurrió? —preguntó claramente manteniendo la compostura.

— No señor, me pasé parte del día en la orilla del lago negro— respondí con rapidez—. Y en la mañana hable con Potter— solté llamando su atención—. No se le veía con ganas de participar…

— Eso dijo él, que no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz…— soltó él más molesto que antes.

— Es decir que alguien lo puso por el…

— Y casi sospecharía de ti, de no ser porque he visto dentro de tu cabeza— me acusó sin importarle nada—, a quien menos le conviene que le pase algo a ese niño es a ti.

— Es bueno que se dé cuenta señor— solté intentando no sonreír.

— Sin embargo, aun necesito algo de ti por ahora— soltó de golpe sin preguntar antes—. Sé que diste clases particulares a algunos alumnos el año pasado— dijo mientras ya sabía que me iba a pedir—. Dale clases a Harry, a escondidas de todos, incluso de sus amigos, yo mismo le diré a él…

— ¿Señor como pretende que venga a mi despacho sin que nadie sospeche? —pregunté con suma curiosidad.

— Severus me ayudará con ello, todos pensaran que le ha castigado cuando en realidad le estás enseñando— respondió más sereno que antes—. Solo enséñale lo que necesita para sobrevivir, no para ganar, eso podría ser pensado como trampa…

— No se preocupe señor, sé ser discreta, Potter no morirá este año, no mientras pueda evitar— dije con suma convicción antes de él sonreírme.

— Es todo señorita Black, no tomaré más de su tiempo, estoy seguro que alguien espera por usted— soltó con una sonrisa. A veces creo que Dumbledore ya está un poco deschavetado por la edad. Pero aun así asentí antes de salir de su despacho, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

Le debía una larga explicación a Severus…


	15. Capítulo 14: Baile de Navidad

sapphire97: bueno si es un poco de transición, asi habrán varios, aquí te dejo otro cap :3

* * *

Mi primer instinto me decía que lo mejor era buscar otro lugar para dormir, pero mi orgullo me quitó la idea de la cabeza. Solo era un hombre molesto a quien debía enfrentarme, ni que fuera Tom…

Luego de lo parecieron minutos, aunque sé que no lo fueron, llegué hasta mi habitación, en la cual como creí, ya estaba Severus sentado en mi sofá delante de la chimenea.

— ¿Dónde estabas esta tarde? —comenzó a preguntar, por lo que rodé los ojos antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Me quedé dormida en frente del lago negro— respondí mientras me quitaba la túnica—. Estaba muy cómoda allí, y como casi no duermo, supongo que fue inevitable…

— Me hubieras avisado, estaba preocupado…— soltó antes de levantarse y quedar al frente de mí—. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar esta mañana? —continuó su interrogatorio mientras me aflojaba la corbata verde para luego quitármela.

— No quería hablar Sev, anoche dije muchas cosas…— respondí mientras comenzaba a quitarme la camisa, lo cual provocó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— Como que tu muerte está cerca…—soltó antes de yo asentir y acercarme a quitarle la levita—. ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

— El señor tenebroso está por resurgir, y cuando lo haga, seré la primera a quien matará— respondí mientras le quitaba la camisa, dejándome ver las cicatrices de su pecho…

— Muchos lo han traicionado, porque serías la primera…—soltó antes de tomarme por la cintura y acercarme a él.

— Fui la primera en desertar, su mejor y más letal mortífaga— dije media verdad, ya que no podía decirle lo importante que era realmente para Tom, no creo que me perdonara si lo supiera—. Hasta seguro me culpa de su derrota…—añadí antes de besarlo, y arrancar mi camisa de un tirón.

Aquella noche fue la primera de muchas. Por lo que los próximos meses se fueron más rápido de lo esperado...

Tan solo un día después de la selección del Cáliz, Potter iba a menudo a mi despacho, por lo que fue aprendiendo con facilidad los hechizos más comunes e útiles para el torneo. Incluso en una de nuestras clases, me dijo que sabía que la primera prueba era de dragones. No sabía cómo supo esto, pero tampoco pregunté, sería interferir demasiado…

El resto de las noches me la pasaba casi con Severus, de hecho extrañamente casi no discutíamos. Por otro lado, Karkarov, no volvió a acercárseme, ya que Severus le dijo que sería sospechoso que me buscara, y que cualquier cosa que quisiera saber me preguntara a través de él. Aunque a mí me sonaba a celos…

La primera prueba llegó antes de lo que creí, saliendo Potter vivo de esta, empatado en puntos con Krum, lo cual era más de lo que esperaba. Gracias a esto, Dumbledore me felicitó, claro sin que nadie lo sepa, de hecho fue a través de un pergamino que le entregó a Sev, con un simple "gracias". Sí, me la paso entrenando a Potter por semanas y solo eso me gano…

Pero como si fuera poco tener el aparataje del torneo, a tres días de navidad, se organizó un baile para los alumnos, al cual obviamente me obligaron ir…

Había decidido transfigurar mi ropa, ya que no podía sacar el dinero de mi bodega en Grinkhos, porque significaba comprar un buen vestido, y aquello podría llamar la atención de cualquiera. Por lo que un par de movimientos de mi varita, convertí una mis túnicas en un hermoso vestido negro sin manga por encima de las rodillas, para luego lacear mi cabello y con unos toques de maquillaje, y unos zapatos también transfigurados, ya estaba lista para el baile.

Como era de esperarse, al tan solo pisar el comedor todas las miradas fueron hacía mí, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír, mientras caminaba hacia los demás maestros, quien estaban con los campeones y sus respectivas parejas.

Cuando ya todos estuvimos en la mesa, Dumbledore pronunció "chuletas de cerdo", para mostrarles a los estudiantes como pedir comida, y poco después hacerlo. Por mi parte solo pedí un bistec de cordero, con un poco de puré de papa…

Cuando se acabó la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, a un movimiento suyo de varita, las mesas se retiraron y alinearon junto a los muros, dejando el suelo despejado, y luego hizo aparecer por encantamiento a lo largo del muro derecho un tablado. Sobre él aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas.

A las que pude reconocer, como las Brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario entre aplausos entusiastas. Eran todas melenudas, e iban vestidas muy modernas, con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas. Poco después de ellas empezar a tocar, los campeones comenzaron a bailar en medio del comedor. Por lo que aproveché para alejarme de todos…

— Estás hermosas Hydra— soltó una voz conocida detrás de mí, haciéndome reír. Hace mucho que no hablaba con él.

— Gracias Karkarov— dije con tranquilidad—. Aunque nunca creí que venir vestida así llamaría tanta la atención— confesé vagamente.

— Eres hermosa Hydra, estoy segura que cada chica de este salón, está muerta de la envidia…— comentó riendo, y en realidad tenía razón—. Bueno solo venía a saludarte…—soltó de repente viendo hacía algún lugar antes de irse.

Por inercia miré que miraba y me di cuenta que era a Dumbledore, con el cual parecía algo nervioso.

— No debería acercarse así, podría llamar la atención de alguien— soltó alguien a mi lado, encontrándome con Severus, al cual le sonreí.

— ¿Celoso Sev? —pregunté en voz baja con cierta burla en mi voz.

— ¿De Karkarov?, no, pero si un poco de Diggory, ha estado comiéndote con la mirada desde que entraste— respondió molesto, haciéndome mirar al chica que bailaba con su pareja. Aunque como dijo Sev, aun estando con alguien, no me quitaba la vista de encima—. Como me gustaría sacarte a bailar para callarle la boca a ese niño pero eso sería…

— ¿Imprudente? —terminé de decir por él—. Sí, sigue vigilando a los estudiantes antes de que comiencen a hablar de nosotros…— dije sonriendo antes de él rodar los ojos y asentir.

Él sabía perfectamente que comenzaba los rumores de que los maestros de pociones salían, no tardaría en llegar a oídos fuera del castillo, por lo que siempre guardábamos las apariencias. No nos convenía, principalmente sabiendo que en cualquier momento Voldemort podría resurgir, que alguien supiera que él estaba con una traidora…

Minutos después de Severus alejarse, los chicos comenzaron a bailar, para luego algunos incluso salir del comedor, sin ellos saber que él ya había salido para reprender a cualquiera que seguro esté haciendo algo "indebido". Por mi parte, me había ido a la parte más alejada de todos, ya que aunque tenía órdenes de estar aquí, nadie dijo que debía estar en medio del comedor…

— Profesora Black, me tomo el atrevimiento que es la mujer más hermosa en este salón— soltó cierto estudiante al caminar hacía a mí, haciéndome sonrojarme.

— Gracias Diggory, tampoco luce tan mal…— le dije con tranquilidad, ya que no había nadie cerca, de hecho dudo que alguien se haya percatado de nosotros.

— Llámeme Cedric por favor— me dijo sonriéndome, pero solo rodé los ojos—. Sabes Hydra, te hubiera propuesto que fueras mi pareja sin tan solo…

— ¿No fuera tu profesora?, ¿además quien te dio el permiso para llamarme por mi nombre? —Le reté algo molesta, este chico se estaba comenzando a pasar.

— Lo siento, es cierto, sigue siendo mi profesora, aunque no me dé clases…

— Es bueno lo que entiendas, ahora es mejor que vayas a buscar a la chica con quien viniste, te debe estar buscando— le regañé antes de él asentir.

— Es cierto, pero antes, quería decirle algo— soltó algo nervioso por lo que lo miré extrañada—. Este es mi último año en Hogwarts, soy mayor de edad, y cuando salga de aquí ya no seré su estudiante…—dijo antes de pasar su mano por el pelo, y si no fuera mi estudiante hubiera pensado con libertad que se veía sexy haciéndolo.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté animándolo a que siguiera.

— ¿Quería saber si entonces y solo entonces aceptaría salir conmigo? —Preguntó claramente nervioso, lo cual me pareció sumamente tierno.

— Cedric— me atreví a llamarle por su nombre haciéndolo verme esperanzado—. ¿Sabes que aunque luzco de veintiuno, en realidad tengo treinta y ocho años? —le pregunté sin sorprenderlo—. Te llevo veintiún años Cedric…

— No me importa— soltó sorprendiéndome por lo que no pude evitar conmoverme un poco.

— De acuerdo, te daré una cita, cuando acabe el año en las vacaciones de verano…— le dije haciéndolo sonreír de oreja a oreja como si le hubiera dicho que mínimo me casaba con él.

— Gracias Hydra, no se va a arrepentir…—soltó antes de irse, aunque ya comenzaba a hacerlo. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿una cita no hacía daño no?

Luego de esta improvista conversación, el resto del baile fue de lo más tranquilo, incluso había ido a dormir temprano, con permiso de Dumbledore…. Aquella noche, fue una en la que gracias al cansancio casi caí dormida en mi habitación, durmiendo al poco rato, por primera vez en meses, sola…

Gracias a que era domingo, me desperté sin culpa, ni ruido, sino completamente tranquila. Creo que solo fue el hambre lo que me despertó, por lo sin perder tiempo salí de la cama para ir al comedor a ver si alcanzaba a algunas de las comidas.

Luego de una rápida ducha, y haberle quitado el hechizo a mi túnica, me vestí, para poco tiempo después salir de mi habitación, encontrándome con los pasillos completamente vacios. O era muy tarde, o era muy temprano, aunque lo más probable sea lo primero…

Aun sabiendo que era posible que tuviera que devolverme a comer a mi habitación, caminé hasta el comedor, en donde para mi sorpresa estaban desayunando. Al final no era tan tarde como creí, tal vez tantos años madrugando ya han acostumbrado a mi cuerpo.

Intentando no llamar la atención, aunque ya era imposible caminé hasta la mesa de los profesores al lado de Severus, antes de mi desayuno habitual aparecer delante de mí. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada mientras comía, aunque de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo, hasta que una lechuza nos interrumpió dejando caer una carta encima de mi comida.

Ya que no podía seguir comiendo, tomé la carta, y la abrí, haciéndome palidecer al leerla.

 _"_ _Hydra, sé que debería haberte avisado antes, pero quisiera invitarte a pasar el resto de la navidad en mi casa…_

 _Tu mejor amigo, Lucius Malfoy…"_


	16. Capítulo 15: Manor Malfoy

No sé si fue por mi expresión o porque también la había leído, pero poco después de leer la carta, sentí su mano por debajo de la mesa en mi pierna para darme apoyo, por lo que sonreí lo mejor que pude antes de levantarme de la mesa, y sonreírles a todos mis colegas como disculpa antes de salir de aquel lugar.

Estaba casi cien por ciento segura que esto era obra de Narcissa. No sé qué demonios estaba pensando cuando saludé a Lucius y a su hijo en el tren, aquella mujer era algo exasperante, a pesar de ser mi prima. Aunque era un poco pronto para sacar conclusiones…

Minutos después llegué hasta mi habitación, sabiendo a la perfección, que no tenía que mandar una respuesta a la Manor Malfoy. Aquella carta era más una orden que una invitación. Sin perder tiempo, tomé un abrigo, una capa limpia, mi varita, arreglé un poco mi pelo, y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación, para poder ir a las afueras de Hogwarts en donde podría desaparecerme a voluntad.

— Piensas salir— soltó con quien menos quería hablar ahora, delante de mí al salir de la habitación.

— Me hicieron una invitación, pienso asistir— respondí como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¿A casa de Lucius? —Preguntó sabiendo tal como creí que había leído mi carta—. ¿Además cómo sabe que estás viva? —soltó de golpe algo molesto.

— Prácticamente me salvó cuando estuve en el mundial de Quidditch, en el ataque de los mortífagos— respondí fingiendo no darle importancia—. Luego hablamos ¿sí?, se me hace tarde…—solté intentando esquivar está molesta conversación sin sentido. No tengo que darle explicaciones, y él lo sabe.

— No es seguro que vayas a su casa, es un mortífago, lo sabes bien— soltó sin quitar expresión de molesto—. Hydra…

— Estaré bien, ¿sí?, no te preocupes. Si Lucius quisiera capturarme o entregarme al señor tenebroso ya ha tenido la oportunidad y no la aprovechó— dije sin pensar, antes de él mirarme sorprendido—. En serio, no tengo tiempo para esto, sin contar que no tengo que darte explicaciones…— solté caminando por su lado mientras veía su última expresión por mis palabras antes de seguir mi camino.

Sabía perfectamente que recordarle que no éramos nada, solo lo hería, pero era algo que debía hacer. No podía tener una relación, no podía enamorarme, ni enamorar a alguien, y menos si era un mortífago, aquello solo nos condenaría a ambos.

Pensando en ello, llegué hasta las afueras del castillo sin darme cuenta, para luego salir y desaparecerme con la Manor Malfoy en mi cabeza. Al llegar estaba casi igual que la última vez que vine en verano, solo que ahora estaba cubierta de nieve, y llena de regalos navideños.

Respiré dos veces profundo antes de caminar hasta la puerta y tocar, para poco después un elfo aparecer y abrirme la puerta. Sin decir nada, como seguro tenía prohibido, me llevó a través de los jardines hasta la mansión, en donde ya Lucius y Narcissa.

— Prima— soltó mi no tan querida prima al verme algo sorprendida—. Vamos pasa, te estábamos esperando— agregó con rapidez antes de yo asentir, y todos entrar.

Al igual que el exterior de la casa, el interior estaba lleno de decoraciones, justo como siempre estaba la mansión en estas fiestas, ostentosa. Sin decir ninguno nada, me guió hasta la sala, en donde todos tomamos asiento.

— Cuando Draco me dijo que estabas dando clases en Hogwarts, casi creí que era una broma —comentó mi querida prima al sentarnos, ella al lado de su esposo, como era de esperarse. Ni los años disminuyen sus celos—. La gran Hydra Black, viva, y maestra…—soltó riendo.

— Cissy— le reprendió Lucius haciéndome sonreírle.

— Descuida, no importa…—le dije manteniendo la compostura.

— ¿Por qué no viniste a aquí cuando regresaste? —preguntó de golpe antes de un elfo aparecer con tazas y una jarra de té, para luego servirlo—. En serio que te creí muerta— comentó de repente como si no hubiera podido contenerse.

— Era la idea Narcissa, que todos me creyeran muerta— dije como si nada tomando mi té con confianza—. Sabes que solo hay un camino para apartarse de lo que Lucius y yo fuimos…

— Y claro desaparecer era la más sencilla…

— La única— le corregí al interrumpirla.

— ¿Y qué te hizo irte Hydra? —Preguntó lo inevitable, haciéndome devolverle el té al elfo, si tenía esa tasa unos segundos más se la mandaría atrás a la matriarca Malfoy sin dudarlo—. Digo, eras su mano derecha, sus ojos, de hecho creo que eras la única por la que se preocupaba…

— La muerte de Regulus, tu primo— respondí sin miedo antes de levantarme del sofá—. Y si solo me llamaste para interrogarme, con gusto me voy por donde vine— solté sin aguantarla un minuto más.

— Hydra, descuida, Narcissa dejará sus preguntas impertinentes— soltó Lucius defendiéndome lo más tranquilo del mundo.

— ¿La estás defendiendo? —preguntó ella algo alterada—. Supongo que las cosas nunca cambian…— soltó antes de levantarse e irse de la sala. Por fin.

— Recuérdame no volver de nuevo a esta jodida casa si esa loca está aquí— solté sentándome de nuevo, antes de ambos reír.

— Normalmente no es así, supongo que tu visita la descompuso un poco…

— ¿Un poco? — pregunté casi riendo.

— Bueno, estaba a punto de mandarte un avada Kedavra…— se corrigió riendo—. Pero tú te lo buscaste Hy, sabes que nunca terminaste de caerle bien…

— Lo sé, ni siquiera porque fue gracias a mi que se casó contigo…—solté sonriendo acomodándome en el sofá mientras notaba que él había borrado su sonrisa—. Aunque por tu expresión supongo que no fue tan bueno como pudo ser…

— No exactamente, fue mejor de lo que esperaba, solo cuando estás cerca es insoportable…— comentó sin convencerme mucho—. Aun no acepta que mi padre te comprometiera conmigo antes de nacer en vez de a ella…

— Como si yo tuviera la culpa, de que a Don Orión Black fuera el mejor amigo de tu padre…—solté negando al recordar aquello, fueron unos primeros dos difíciles en Hogwarts conviviendo con quien se suponía sería mi esposo…—. Aunque no debería quejarse, al final la dejé quedarse contigo…— agregué antes de levantarme del sofá—. Es mejor que me vaya, antes de que vuelva Cissy…

— Hydra— me llamó al él también levantarse—. ¿Sabes que él está por volver cierto? —Preguntó de golpe, haciéndome pensar que esta era la real razón de su invitación—. La marca se ha estado haciendo más visible…—explicó.

— Lo sé, me ha estado ardiendo, y mis pesadillas han regresado también— dije suspirando—. Supongo que regresarás a su lado…

— No tengo opción, y lo sabes— respondió sin estar muy contento con aquello—. Sin embargo no soy quien me preocupa, sino tú, él sabrá tarde o temprano que estás viva…

— Algo me hace pensar que ya lo hace— dije intentando no mostrar el miedo que le tenía a Tom—. Supongo que es inevitable mi muerte…

— ¿No piensas volver a huir? —preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No, la última vez que pude hacerlo, lo hice porque poco después desapareció Lu, no creo que pueda a volver a tener la misma suerte…—respondí como si nada—. Solo me queda esperar a que me encuentre y acabe conmigo…

— Ambos sabemos que no te matará…

— ¿Por qué no? —Pregunté cruzándome de brazos—. He sido quien más le ha traicionado, como dijo tu esposa, era su mano derecha, sus ojos, la única que realmente le preocupaba, y todos los mortífagos lo saben— dije aun sabiendo que él lo sabía—. Lo siento Lucius, lamento que me hayas visto viva para tener que volver a soportar mi muerte— solté caminando hacía él antes de besar su mejilla—. Sé más inteligente que yo, y no le traiciones mientras viva…— agregué antes de desaparecer de allí y volver a Hogwarts…


	17. Capítulo 16: La segunda prueba

sevsnap: hahahhahaha si XD. Bueno ya lo verás... despues que aparece es que se pone interesante esto XD

* * *

Como había planeado al desaparecer, aparecí en las afuera de Hogwarts, en donde cierta personita me esperaba. Alguien parece que no sé da por vencido.

— Te dije que estaría bien…— le dije antes de caminar hacía la escuela y él seguirme.

— No estoy aquí por mí, Dumbledore me mandó a esperarte— soltó él hostilmente como era de esperarse luego del trato que le di—. Está molesto por haberte ido sin avisarle, sabes que estás a prueba…

— Mierda— solté antes de apresurar mi paso—. Me va a matar, sino lo hace Tom, lo hará él…— dije antes de llegar al colegio con Severus pisando mis talones sin decir nada.

Luego de unos minutos llegué al despacho del director antes de Sev decir la contraseña y con su mano hacerme una seña para que suba.

— Solo me mandaron a escoltarla— soltó antes de irse. Realmente estaba molesto, aunque él problema no era ese, sino que comenzaba a importarme.

Respiré dos veces antes de reunir valor y subir al despacho de Albus, en donde me lo encontré realmente molesto caminando de un lado a otro. Hasta que se detuvo al verme.

— Señorita Black, siéntese— me ordenó molesto—. Tengo entendido que estaba en la Manor Malfoy…aunque no recuerdo haberle dado permiso para ir…

— No lo hizo señor, no tuve tiempo para avisarle— me defendí con rapidez.

— ¿Qué habló con el señor Lucius? —Preguntó sin rodeos—. Y que habló cuando fue la primera vez a su casa, visita de la que tampoco estaba enterado hasta ayer…— agregó más molesto que antes.

— La primera vez que fui, fue para explicarle vagamente como era que estaba viva señor. Verá, en el torneo mundial de Quidditch, fui atacada por él, y fue quien me salvó de que alguien más me viera— expliqué con rapidez antes de inclinarme hacía el escritorio—. Dumbledore, él es de mi plena confianza, usted mismo vio la estrecha amistad que teníamos cuando ambos estudiábamos aquí…

— Por supuesto que lo vi, eras su prometida— dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Aun así sigue siendo un mortífago, y podría haberla capturado…

— Pero no lo hizo señor, ni lo hará— defendí a Lu de inmediato—. Él también temé por mí señor, al igual que Karkarov…

— Eso lo sé, también ha hablado con Severus— soltó sin dejar de estar molesto—. Aun así, es muy peligroso que hablé con algún mortífago que no sea Severus, cualquiera podría capturarte…

— Si lo conociera diría que se preocupa por mí, Albus— dije sonriendo.

— Eres crucial para esta guerra, no puedo darme el lujo de perderla como aliada— me corrigió de inmediato haciéndome reír brevemente—. Sería una gran pérdida para mis planes, y más si vuelve a lado de Tom…

— Tom no va a volver a confiar en mí señor, lo que le hice es imperdonable, por lo que estoy segura que en cuando me vea si es que lo hace, me mandará un avada Kedavra sin dudarlo— solté antes de levantarme—. Y sí es todo, con su permiso, tengo cosas que hacer…

— Hydra— me llamó al yo dar la vuelta—. Ya no seguirás dándole clases a Potter, el chico sabe más de lo que creí que le enseñaría…

— Es porque es más aplicado que James señor…— solté antes de irme de su despacho…

Los días siguientes a este fueron tranquilos en comparación. Aunque Severus seguía sin dirigirme la palabra a menos que sea algo profesional, lo cual aunque me molestara un poco, era lo mejor, no podía sentir algo por mí, ni yo por él….

Sin darme cuenta el fin de año pasó, y con ello se acercaba la segunda prueba, lo cual casi no era obvio, ya que los competidores estaban algo tranquilos. Incluso a escondidas de Dumbledore le pregunté a Harry como lo llevaba y según él casi había descifrado el enigma del huevo, que había tomado en la primera prueba, y era crucial para la segunda…. Aunque luego de que supe gracias a varios estudiantes, que el huevo al abrirlo soltaba un grito, sabía que mentía.

Lo primero que pensé fue en el grito de las sirenas, y la única forma de escucharlas era sumergirse con el huevo dentro del agua. Solo había dos lugares a los que se podía hacer esto, el lago negro y el baño de los prefectos. Pero Potter no había ido a ninguno de los dos lugares según los gemelos Weasley, por lo que comencé a temer por Potter.

Si llegaba a la segunda prueba sin tener idea de lo que era, la pasaría muy mal, e incluso podría arriesgar su vida, fue por ello ya que Dumbledore me prohibió ayudarlo, intenté decirle este detalle con alguien. Aunque esto se me fue imposible, por lo que comencé a partir de la segunda semana de Enero a rondar el quinto piso a ver si Potter descubría el enigma, ya que dudaba que se atreviera a meterse en el lago negro.

Aunque en vez de encontrármelo a él en una de mis rondas, me encontré con otro estudiante participante.

— Profesora Black, que hace por aquí…— soltó el chico sonriéndome, como si de verdad creyera que podía conquistarme con ello.

— Revisando que ningún estudiante esté fuera de su sala común— respondí con tranquilidad ya que había pasado el toque de queda—. ¿Y usted Diggory, que hace fuera de su habitación a esta hora? —pregunté con seriedad pero solo se rió.

— Descifraba esta cosa, supongo que se me fueron las horas intentándolo— soltó refiriéndose al huevo antes de pasar su mano por su cabello, sabiendo lo lindo que se veía haciéndolo—. ¿Estoy castigado? —preguntó sonriendo.

— No te preocupes, pero ve a tu sala común antes de que otro profesor te encuentre— le respondí riendo antes de pensar en algo, Harry—. ¿Sabes si Potter sabe de este baño? —le pregunté cambiando el tema bruscamente.

— ¿Por qué le preocupa Potter? —preguntó borrando su sonrisa, y casi podía jurar que estaba celoso, ¿Qué voy a hacer con este niño?

— Solo tiene catorce, no quiero que muera en el torneo al igual que todos los profesores— respondí fingiendo no darle importancia, por lo que no tardó en quitar su expresión de enojado.

— Es cierto, podría ayudarlo si quiere— soltó sonriendo antes de dar un paso hacia mí—. Decirle de este sitio…— agregó a pocos centímetros de mí sin yo darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Qué ganarías con ello…? —pregunté antes de que sin poder reaccionar, él besarme. ¿Acaso a todos los hombres que les gusto les gusta besarme sin preguntar primero? Casi un minuto después caí en cuenta de la realidad antes de apartarlo de mí—. ¿Estás loco?, joder creía que estaba claro que era tu profesora…

— Eso no te quita lo hermosa, inteligente, perfecta y sexy Hydra— soltó sin menor vergüenza, y juro que si no fuera porque era un estudiante le hubiera abofeteado en ese momento—. Y no te preocupes por Potter, en el baile le di pistas para que viniera aquí— respondió mi pregunta anterior enojándome un poco, me utilizó.

— Eres un…— solté molesta antes de él sonreír y pasar por lado.

— Un hombre loco por ti— terminó la frase antes de irse, y al estar bastante lejos me permití reírme.

O los magos no han conocido suficientes mujeres, o voy a comenzar que tengo sangre de Veela…

Lo único bueno de este molesto encuentro era saber que Potter estaría bien, y que Cedric no se volviera a acercar los días siguientes. Aunque cada vez que me lo encontraba, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, o me sonreía, o me guiñaba un ojo, o en el peor de los caso se mordía el labio inferior antes de seguir su camino. Ese chico me meteré en un lio grande…

Pero los días siguientes al menor pasaron rápidos, llegando a la esperada segunda prueba, en donde al parecer tenían que rescatar a alguien querido en el fondo del lago negro. Harry llegó un poco más tarde que los demás, por lo que la prueba se retrasó un par de minutos, pero lo hizo. Por un breve instante creí que no tendría idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero cuando vi que se había llevado algo a la boca supe que no era así. Estaba casi segura que eran branquialgas, y lo confirmé cuando entró al agua y no salió.

El chico estaba bien sin mi ayuda…

Casi una hora después, los concursantes fueron saliendo, primero Cedric con Chang, el cual al verme me sonrió mientras saludaba al público. El siguiente fue Krum, y como Fleur ya había salido por no poder contra los grindylows, solo faltaba Harry. Por el cual me comencé a preocupar cuando la hora pautada para la prueba terminó. Casi estaba a punto de gritarle a Dumbledore que fuera por él, cuando al fin salió con una niña y su amigo Ronald.

Parece que hasta en peligro se hace el héroe…. Pero por lo menos gracias a esto, le dieron la segunda mejor calificación, poniéndolo en el segundo lugar de la competencia detrás de Cedric. Por lo que solo faltaba la prueba final, la cual sabía que no sería sencilla…


	18. Capítulo 17: El regreso de Voldemort

Los meses siguientes fueron preparando el terreno, y hasta donde pude ver había plantado arbusto en el campo de Quidditch en forma de laberinto, los cuales la última vez que los vi no tenían más de un metro de alto. Para variar, me pasé los siguientes meses ocupada con las clases, y los exámenes finales, los cuales eran más un dolor de cabeza que otra cosa, mira que tener que corregir las semejantes cosas que inventa un estudiante cuando no sabe la respuesta…

Por lo menos Dumbledore al fin dejó de llamarme para que le dé reporte de lo que hago, al parecer se dio cuenta que solo daba clases. Por otro lado, Bart Crouch estaba desaparecido, aunque según Potter había estado en Hogwarts, antes de él ir por Albus y al volver desaparecer, lo cual era sumamente sospechoso. Sin embargo no abundé el tema, para eso estaban los aurores…

Y como si no fuera obvio, Severus no volvió a hablarme durante el resto del curso, ni siquiera cuando intenté disculparme un par de veces. Por lo que al final desistí, está mejor lejos de mí…

Junio al fin llegó y con ello los exámenes finales, y la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, al fin esto acabaría…

Antes del torneo, los concursantes tuvieron un momento con sus familias, hasta comieron juntos apartados de todos. Aunque por estar revisando que todo estaba bien pude verlos, a Potter lo había ido visitar los Weasley, lo supe porque Ginny y Ron estaban con ellos, incluso pude identificar a Molly ahora Weasley, la cual pude ver un par de veces cuando entré a Hogwarts y ella iba en su último curso.

Y estaba casi segura que me identificó, pues estaba hablando normal hasta fijó en sus ojos en mí como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, por lo que como si nada levanté la mano y la saludé…

Luego de unos minutos al terminar la comida, todos se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch en donde sería la tercera prueba. Como no tenía nada ver con esta, pude sentarme en la tribuna con los demás espectadores, lista para ver el espectáculo…

Ya estaban los campeones juntos parados alrededor del laberinto, Bagman se apuntó a la garganta con la varita, murmuró « ¡Sonorus!», y su voz, amplificada por arte de magia, retumbó en las tribunas:

— ¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno... ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts! —Los aplausos y vítores provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido y se perdieran en el cielo—. En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! —Más aplausos—. Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons! ¡Entonces... cuando sople el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric! —Dijo Bagman—. Tres... dos... uno...

Dio un fuerte pitido, y Harry y Cedric penetraron rápidamente en el laberinto.

Poco tiempo después sonó otro pitido y Viktor Krum entró también. Y en el último pitido entró Delacour…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero pasó una eternidad cuando una luz roja apareció en el cielo para indicar que uno de los campeones había caído. Luego de varios minutos entraron en busca de esa persona, y sacaron a Delacour algo herida.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, otra luz roja apareció en el cielo, y tiempo después sacaron a Viktor, por lo que el ganador estaba entre Cedric y Harry. Sin embargo no sucedió nada durante varios minutos, los cuales se convirtieron en diez, y luego creo que veinte, dándome mala espina. Y lo confirmé cuando de repente un fuerte dolor me arrasó el antebrazo izquierdo, justo donde tenía la marca.

Con cuidado de que nadie me viera, levanté un poco la manga de mi túnica, y allí estaba, al rojo vivo, tal y como se ponía cuando Voldemort me llamaba. No sé qué había ocurrido, pero sabía que él volvió, y sabía que estaba viva…

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz a mi lado, antes de sentarse junto a mí

— Duele— le respondí al pelinegro antes de él asentir.

— Lo sé, debes resistir, algo sucedió pero debes mantener la calma— me dijo en voz como si fuera fácil.

— ¿Acaso crees que es fácil? —le reclamé, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, delante del laberinto apareció Potter agarrando la copa, con Cedric entre los brazos sin este ultimo moverse,

Permaneció quieto por un instante hasta que Dumbledore lo tomó por los hombros.

— ¡Harry!, ¡Harry! —le llamó antes de verlo, y de repente el chico soltar la copa como si se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero agarró a Cedric aún con más fuerza. Levantó la mano que le quedaba libre y cogió la muñeca de Dumbledore, cuyo rostro se desenfocaba por momentos.

—Ha retornado —susurró Harry—. Ha retornado. Voldemort— dijo haciéndome palidecer y pararme de la tribuna, mi pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Severus intentó discretamente sentarme de nuevo al tomarme de la mano, pero con rapidez me liberé de su agarre para luego comenzar a bajar al campo. Necesitaba saber que había ocurrido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha sucedido? — soltó Fugde antes de yo llegar por lo que caminé con menos prisa—. ¡Dios...Dios mío, Diggory! —exclamó haciéndome palidecer al darme cuenta de la situación. Creía que estaba mal herido, pero nunca imaginé que estuviera muerto —. ¡Está muerto, Dumbledore!

Aquellas palabras se reprodujeron, y las sombras que los rodeaban se las repetían a los de atrás, y luego otros las gritaron, las chillaron en la noche: « ¡Está muerto!», « ¡Está muerto!», « ¡Cedric Diggory está muerto!».

—Suéltalo, Harry —oyó que le decía la voz de Fudge, y notó dedos que intentaban separarlo del cuerpo sin vida de Cedric, pero Harry no lo soltó.

—Ya no puedes hacer nada por él, Harry. Todo acabó. Suéltalo— le dijo Dumbledore intentando que el chico soltara a Diggory.

—Quería que lo trajera —musitó Harry: le parecía muy portante explicarlo—. Quería que lo trajera con sus padres...

—De acuerdo, Harry... Ahora suéltalo— le dijo Albus antes del chico soltarlo y el director poder levantarlo del suelo.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¡Diggory está muerto! —se podía escuchar detrás de mí mientras empujaban para acercarse, por lo que tuve que olvidarme de seguir escuchando e intenté mantener la calma entre los espectadores. Por lo menos hasta que Albus se llevara a Harry…

Y justo minutos después de calmar a todos para que no se acercaran a la situación, me volteé para buscar a Harry pero no estaba. Solo estaba Dumbledore hablando con el que parecía ser el padre de Diggory, y su madre.

— Siento mucho lo que ocurrió— le dije a los padres en cuanto llegué hasta donde ellos—. Fue un estudiante y joven excepcional… — le alagué intentando no llorar. Y pensar que este niño hace tan solo unos meses me había robado un beso. " _Me quedé debiéndote una cita"_ , pensé antes de darle una sonrisa y ver a Albus—. ¿Dónde está Harry? —le pregunté de golpe haciendo que comenzara a buscarlo en el campo de Quidditch, sin tampoco encontrarlo.

— Severus, Minerva, acompáñenme— soltó seriamente antes de caminar hasta el castillo, dejándome allí sin decirme nada. Aunque era lo mejor no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para hablar con alguien…

— ¿Es profesora de Hogwarts? — me preguntó de repente la madre de Diggory interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— Le di clases particulares el año pasado, no tuve el placer de ser su profesora— le respondí con total sinceridad—. No sé si le habló de mí, soy Hydra Black— le dije haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco antes de reaccionar y asentir—. Y realmente me gustaría seguir hablando, pero debo irme— solté antes de caminar hasta el castillo, aunque más bien corría.

Fui directamente hasta las mazmorras para intentar calmarme. Voldemort había regresado, y dudaba que pudiera pasar menos de un año antes de que me matara…. Con esto en la cabeza, sentí como de nuevo la marca me ardía, por lo que al tan solo entrar a mi habitación, bajé la manga de mi túnica, viendo lo que me temía, estaba al rojo vivo.

El brazo por ello se me empezó a adormecérseme, y seguía así sé que pronto comenzaría a sangrarme. Él seguro que estaba furioso, sé que sabía que estaba viva, lo sabía, era tan segura como mi muerte.

— Hydra— escuché que me llamaban a fuera de mi puerta antes de que tocaran, por lo que agarrándome el brazo caminé hasta esta encontrándome con Severus—. ¿Estás bien?

— El dolor es insoportable— le respondí antes de volver a entrar y él seguirme para luego cerrar la puerta—. Debe estar furioso…— solté al borde de las lagrimas.

— Hey— me llamó antes de caminar hasta quedar al frente de mí, para luego tomar mi rostro con su mano, y besarme sin más—. Estoy aquí para ti, ¿sí?, tan solo debes soportar, no dejaré que él te haga daño…

— Sev, no puedes hacer nada en su contra…

— Pero si puedo hacer que no te encuentre, con ayuda de Dumbledore— soltó acariciando mi rostro, por lo que asentí—. Ahora debo irme, Dumbledore me hizo que fuera ante él, debe creer que estoy de su parte— dijo de golpe haciéndome palidecer para luego negar.

— No puedes, por favor Severus, no vayas con él, sabes que te castigará en cuanto te vea, como seguro hará con todos los que le dieron la espalda en cuanto desapareció— solté con desesperación—. Por favor…

— No me hará mucho daño Hydra, debe creer que aun soy su espía, debe volver a confiar en mí…— explicó antes de darme un corto beso en los labios—. Cuídate por favor, y no te doblegues por más daño que te haga la marca— me dijo con decisión antes de salir de mi habitación, dejándome completamente fuera de mí.

Estaba realmente preocupada, él me preocupaba. Aunque más lo hacía el que pasaría que Tom supiera de nosotros, lo destrozaría hasta no más poder delante de mis ojos con tal de verme sufrir, porque es lo que yo hubiera hecho…

Aun con miedo sequé mis lágrimas para luego salir de mi habitación. Dentro de Hogwarts seguiría a salvo, por lo que por ahora debía ayudar lo más que pudiera a Dumbledore. Con esto en la cabeza, corrí hasta la torre del director, para ir en busca de este, el cual para mi grata sorpresa estaba entrando allí.

— Profesor Dumbledore— solté haciéndolo detenerse para luego decir algo a las gárgolas y estas moverse.

— La estaba buscando— dijo con seriedad antes de ambos subir a su despacho—. Por un instante creí que huiría al saber que Voldemort ha vuelto.

— ¿Huir a donde profesor? —pregunté riendo para no llorar—. Me encontraría en cualquier lugar. Este es el lugar en donde más segura alguna vez estaré— le dije poniéndome seria para luego sentarme—. ¿Encontró a Potter?

— Sí, estaba con Moody, o más bien con Barty Crouch Jr. —respondió sin yo entenderle nada.

— ¿no se supone que está muerto? —Pregunté con rapidez—. ¿Además como entró a Hogwarts?

— Al parecer según nos narró, lo hizo gracias a la poción multijugo. Primero la usó para que su madre luciera con él, y él como ella, para que ella cumpliera su condena— respondió sin yo poder creérmelo. Había leído hace un tiempo que él había muerto en Azkaban—. Y al parecer usó el mismo truco para hacerse pasar por Moody, fue él quien hizo que Harry entrara a la competencia y ganara— continuó explicando lo cual me dejó un poco más fuera de mí.

— ¿Él fue quien prácticamente se lo entregó a Voldemort? —le pregunté antes de él asentir.

— Sí, Harry lo enfrentó en el cementerio en donde su padre está enterrado, apenas salió vivo…

— Eso está cerca de la mansión Riddle…— dije más para mí misma, antes de él verme extrañado.

— ¿Sabe donde fue el enfrentamiento? —preguntó sorprendido.

— Sí, pasé una larga temporada en la mansión Riddle, sin contar que una vez el mismo Tom me llevó a la tumba de su padre— respondí antes de él darle la vuelta a su escritorio, viéndome sorprendido—. Si quiere puedo decirle la dirección, aunque dudo que siga allá…

— No importa, cualquier indicio que encontremos allí puede ser crucial para la próxima guerra— dijo antes de yo asentir, y él darme una pluma y trozo de pergamino en donde coloqué la dirección del cementerio—. Y la mansión….

— Queda cerca, es una gran mansión, cualquiera que viva por allí sabrá dónde está— expliqué antes de él al fin sonreírme.

— Gracias Hydra, ¿podría pedirte otro favor? —Dijo más que preguntar antes de proceder—. Ve que puedes sacarle a Barty, aun lleva el veriseratum, pero hay que saber hacer las preguntas…. Hice que me dijera como entró a Hogwarts y como seguía vivo pero…

— Entiendo, iré de inmediato, ¿Dónde está? —le pregunté antes de levantarme del asiento.

— En el despacho del profesor Moody, está con McGonagall, puede confiar en ella, sabe quién es usted— respondió sorprendiéndome un poco ya que nunca vi que me tratara diferente. Al parecer alguien más confiaba en mí.

Sin perder el tiempo, salí del despacho del director, y la torre, para luego volver a casi correr al despacho de Moody. Hasta ahora notaba tan bien lo grande que era este castillo. Luego de unos diez minutos llegué, por lo que toqué la puerta antes de entrar.

— Señorita Black, la estaba esperando— soltó McGonagall al verme mientras le apuntaba con su varita a quien parecía ser Barty, quien me daba la espalda.

— Recién me encontré con el profesor Dumbledore— me excusé antes de caminar hacía donde ella y ver a Barty. Lucía muy diferente a la última vez que lo vi. Tenía varias arrugas, y algo demacrado…—. Barty.

— Hydra Black— soltó él sonriendo sin McGonagall dejar de apuntarle con varita—. Creí que saldrías corriendo en cuando supieras que mi amo estaba de vuelta…

— ¿para qué?, ¿para qué me encontrara más rápido? —Le pregunté tomando una silla para sentarme al frente de él—. ¿Sabe que estoy viva? —solté sin miedo, mientras Minerva se mantenía en silencio.

— Sí, yo mismo se lo dije. Claro cuando te vi creí que eras hija de Hydra, o un fantasma, jamás creí que la gran Hydra Black estuviera viva y dando clases aquí— respondió con burla—. Aunque a él no le pareció gracioso, sabes lo preciada que eres para él…

— Para mi mala suerte…

— ¿Mala suerte?, Cualquiera hubiera matado por estar en tu lugar, su mano derecha— soltó con desprecio—. Cuando me saque de Azkaban estoy seguro que tendré tu lugar….

— Te lo regalo si quieres…— solté con burla.

— Cualquiera creyera que estás tranquila, ¿no?, burlándote de la situación —Soltó de golpe cambiando de tema, haciéndome borrar mi sonrisa—. Estoy seguro que estás aterrada, de lo que él te hará cuando te capture. Aun sigo preguntándome que te hizo fingir tu propia muerte….

— Debes saberlo, estabas allí cuando mi hermano despareció…

— Claro, Regulus Black, nunca tuvo madera de mortífago— soltó riéndose—. ¿Fue por él que abandonaste a mi amo? —preguntó sorprendido—. Aunque claro debes saber aun ahora, que no puedes hacer eso sin pagar las consecuencias…

— Lo he hecho los últimos trece años y sigo viva, ¿no? —Solté encogiéndome de hombros antes de levantarme de la silla, no tenía nada que sacarle a este hombre—. McGonagall, mantelo bien vigilado, puede resultar escurridizo…—comenté caminando hasta la puerta antes de escucharlo reír, y detenerme.

— Sabes que le perteneces Hydra, siempre lo harás. Y el amo siempre recupera lo que es de él— comentó haciéndome estremecer antes de cerrar la puerta y permitirme derrumbarme. Él tenía razón, Voldemort no descansará hasta tenerme de vuelta.


	19. Capítulo 18: Grimmauld Place

sapphire97: Hhahahahha bueno ahora falta para verlo en acción :3. Awww graciass :D. Hhhahahhahahahhah Cedric se pasa de freco XD. Si lo sabía, solo que no se lo menciona, cuando ella le diga ya verás ;)... Ahhhh si ya se me estaba haciendo extraño :3, pero no te preocupes :3

sevsnap: hhahahahahahhaa XD. Ehhh si, pero bueno ya lo verás ;)

* * *

Las cosas luego de salir de aquel despacho fueron de mal en peor, pude presenciar en primera fila el espectáculo que le armó el primer ministro a Dumbledore en la enfermería al negarse que Voldemort hubiera regresado. Tomaba por loco al director al creerle a Barty Crouch Jr., tal testimonio, ni siquiera confiaba en la palabra de Harry Potter, estaba demasiado cegado.

Tanto que gracias a él un dementor mató a Barty en su propia oficina. Según el ministro no era una perdida grande, ya que también lo creía loco. Incluso estaba a punto de decirle todo a ver si me creía, pero Dumbledore no permitió que dijera una sola palabra.

"Él solo quiere creer lo que le conviene, no es necesario arriesgarla", me dijo Albus luego de que ministro se marchara, para luego hacer una pequeña reunión con los Weasley, Potter, y sin poder creérmelo, hasta mi hermano convertido en perro.

Aunque ni siquiera pudimos saludarnos correctamente antes de que Dumbledore le ordenara salir lo más rápido de mi casa junto con Lupin, sin darle explicaciones, para que luego buscaran al antiguo grupo, que me imaginaba era la orden de Fénix. Aquellos quienes contra combatí hace tantos años, y de la que ahora al parecer iba a ser parte, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Al terminar de hablar con mi hermano salió de la enfermería conmigo siguiéndole.

— No puedes regresar a tu casa— me dijo en voz baja asegurándose que nadie nos escuchaba—. Tom debe estar buscándote.

— Lo hace señor, Barty mismo me lo confirmó— le corregí de inmediato.

— Me lo temía— soltó más para sí mismo—. He estado en contacto con tu hermano los últimos meses, y nos dio permiso de montar cuando sea propicio, el cuartel de la orden del fénix, en el Grimmauld Place— explicó con rapidez sin yo oponerme.

—Es un buen lugar para ocultarse— solté encogiéndome de hombros.

— Es por eso que vivirá allí en cuanto se acabe el año escolar— me ordenó con suma tranquilidad—. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte en manos de Voldemort, no ahora que eres más importante que nunca.

— No se preocupe señor, tampoco está en mis planes que me capture— solté intentando no mostrar miedo antes de llegar hasta la torre del director.

— Eso es todo Hydra, intenta pasar este último mes tranquila…— soltó antes de subir a su despacho y desviarme hacía las mazmorras.

El mes siguiente fue más tranquilo de lo que creí. Los estudiantes murmuraban, sí. Potter aun no se recuperaba del todo, también. Pero al menos nada sucedió mientras pasaba ese mes. Era una tranquilidad que sabía que echaría de menos.

El día antes de terminarse las clases y todos volver a sus casas. Dumbledore se permitió digerirse hacía todos los estudiantes para explicar la muerte de Cedric, sin que muchos como es obvio le crean, principalmente lo Slytherin, lo cual era obvio, la mayoría eran hijos de ex compañeros mortífagos…

Al terminar el discurso, el último banquete de este año terminó, y los estudiantes se dirigieron a ir al expreso Hogwarts para volver a sus casas, mientras yo había decidido aparecerme cerca de mi viejo hogar…

— Quien te viera creyera que no quieres irte— soltó una voz entrando a mi habitación mientras terminaba de empacar mis cosas.

— Y acertaría Severus. Este es el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico, y tengo que esperar hasta el primero de septiembre para poder volver a refugiarme aquí— solté sin importarme mostrarme algo débil, no con él—. ¿Cómo te fue con él? —le pregunté de golpe cambiando el tema, algo que estaba intentando no preguntar para no incomodarlo.

— Me está creyendo hasta ahora— respondió sentándose en mi sofá—. Y preguntó por ti…— agregó haciendo que me detuviera.

— ¿Qué quería saber? —pregunté con miedo mientras caminaba hacía él.

— Si sabía dónde estabas alojada ya que éramos colegas, o por lo menos a donde irías, pero le dije que ni siquiera me dirigías la palabra desde que llegaste a Hogwarts, y que de hecho me has evitado por estos dos años— me respondió haciéndome sonreír—. Intentó también que te hiciera alguna trampa para que te llevara antes él, pero le dije que Dumbledore te tenía oculta y vigilada más que nunca…

— Gracias…

— Te dije que no dejaría que te dañara, Hydra— me dijo antes de sentarme a su lado, y recostar mi cabeza en su hombro—. Aunque debes comenzar a tener mucho cuidado con lo que haces…— me regañó haciéndome reír—. Lucius está de su lado…

— Me lo imaginaba, no te preocupes ni loca volveré a su casa, ni siquiera hablaré con él— le dije con suma tranquilidad—. No soy tonta, los que una vez fueron mis amigos no lo son desde que escapé…

— A todos ellos le han dado un precio por tu cabeza— soltó sin sorprenderme—. Por favor Hydra no salgas del Grimmauld Place…

— No pienso hacerlo— le dije antes de verlo a los ojos, sonreírle y besarlo como si fuera la última vez, porque quien sabe cuándo volvería a hacerlo.

Sin decir nada me levanté del sofá para luego buscar mis cosas ya empacadas en mi baúl, encogerlo y ponerlo en mi bolsillo, para luego caminar hasta la puerta para irme.

— Te acompaño afuera, ya no hay estudiantes ni casi maestro para que sospechen algo— soltó antes de levantarse de mi sofá y tomar mi mano para luego salir de mi habitación.

El camino hasta las afueras fue sumamente silencioso, aunque no era un silencio incomodo, era justo lo que necesitábamos. Nos mirábamos de vez en cuando y sonreíamos sin decirnos nada hasta que llegamos a las puertas que separaban al castillo de las afueras de este, por lo que me solté de las manos de Severus, y salí por ellas.

— Te quiero Severus— le dije antes de desaparecer y reaparecer cerca del Grimmauld Place.

Pocos minutos después, llegué caminando hasta la casa para luego hacer lo que Dumbledore me dijo para hacerla aparecer, apareciendo la casa entre dos edificios Muggles. Sin perder tiempo, entré antes de cerrar la puerta.

Hacían ya veintiún años que no pisaba aquella casa, y realmente parecía cambiada. Estaba llena de telaraña, y quien sabe que otras cosas más, pero lo demás seguía igual. Los retratos, uno nuevo que estaba tapado, los largos pasillos, la decoración antigua, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido luego de tantos años…

— Hermana— escuché que alguien me dijo antes de ver a Sirius bajar las escaleras y abrazarme—. Te extrañé durante este año…

— Yo igual hermanito, no dejé de preocuparme un segundo por ti— le dije sonriendo al terminar el abrazo—. Cuantos recuerdos…— solté de la nada cambiando el tema—. Aun recuerdo cuando fui a Hogwarts y tú no querías que fuera sin ti…

— Sí, sabías que nuestros padres no nos atenderían a mí y Regulus como tú lo hacías— me dijo sonriendo con notable nostalgia—. Los tres años siguientes no fueron nada buenos…— me recordó antes de yo asentir—. Aunque no fue peor que cuando te fuiste al cumplir la mayoría de edad…

— Lo sé— solté con algo de culpa. Él creía que me había ido a trabajar cuando en realidad estaba sirviéndole a Voldemort, e incluso fui la culpable de la muerte de varios de sus colegas y compañeros—. Supongo que mi habitación sigue disponible…— dije cambiando de tema nuevamente.

— Claro, deja que llame a Kreacher, él te puede ayudar a instarte. Sabes que siempre te quiso— soltó antes de sonreír sin creérmelo—. Kreacher— le llamó él antes de que luego de un puf apareciera, algo más mayor que la última vez que lo vi.

— Si amo Sirius— soltó con notable desprecio.

— Ayuda a mi hermana a instalarse— le ordenó antes de este abrir sus ojos y mirarme.

— Oh ama Hydra, ama Hydra, cuanto le alegra a Kreacher verla— me dijo antes de yo sonreírle y hacerle una seña para que me siguiera por las escaleras, hasta el cuarto piso en donde estaba solo mi habitación y mi baño —. Oh ama Hydra, Kreacher la daba por muerta— soltó en cuanto entramos a mi habitación, la cual estaba al contrario de la casa completamente intacta, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado aquí—. Kreacher aun así ha mantenido su habitación igual que la última vez que estuvo aquí, mi señora.

— Gracias Kreacher— le dije sonriéndole—. ¿Por qué creías que estaba muerta? —pregunté con suma curiosidad como aquella información cayó en sus manos.

— Su madre mi señora, cuando supo la noticia enfermó, y no dejaba de decir su nombre hasta el día de su muerte— respondió sorprendiéndome por completo, nunca creí que mi madre tuviera sentimientos por otro ser humano que no fuera ella—. Pero Kreacher tuvo que saber que su ama no podía morir, ella es fuerte. Kreacher malo— se corrigió antes de empezar a golpearse.

— Calma Kreacher, fui buena fingiendo mi muerte— le dije sonriendo antes de sacar mi mini baúl de mi bolsillo y ponerlo en el suelo—. Puedes irte Kreacher, cualquier cosa te llamaré— le ordené antes de desaparecer.

Aquella habitación me traía demasiados recuerdos, y no todos eran buenos. Pero no podía dejar que me afectaran. Negué con rapidez antes de volver mi baúl a su tamaño habitual para luego acomodar mis cosas en la habitación.

Los siguientes días, fueron realmente ordinarios. Incluso había visto a Remus, quien se quedaba en la casa, pero gracias a las misiones que le encargaba Dumbledore, apenas lo veía, aunque aun me dirigía mucho la palabra. Pero la tranquilidad se fue cuando el director de Hogwarts organizó la primera reunión de la orden del fénix.

Poco a poco en el transcurso de ese día, fueron llegando aurores, algunos conocidos otro no. Y algunos miembros del ministerio, como Arthur Weasley, acompañado de su esposa. Hasta minerva McGonagall estaba allí. Por último, llegó a alguien que no esperaba en realidad, Severus Snape.

La reunión fue como lo creí, se habló del regreso de Voldemort, lo que había hecho antes, lo que podría volver a hacer, o utilizar. Incluso Dumbledore me hacía varias preguntas delante de la orden, acerca de lo que pensaba, sin indagar mucho, eran pocos los que sabían que había sido una mortífaga.

En la reunión también se organizó que mantendrían vigilado a Potter por si Voldemort se atreviera a ir por él. Habían turnado a todos los de los orden para hacerlo, excepto a mí y a Sirius, por más que insistí en ayudar Dumbledore se negó a que dejara la casa. A veces creo que me usa, y otras como en esta ocasión creo que de verdad se preocupa por mí.

Al terminar la reunión los miembros se fueron yendo uno a uno, comenzando con Dumbledore junto con Minerva, luego los aurores, luego los Weasley, los cuales me aseguraron que por orden de Albus en unos días vendrían a vivir aquí. Genial más personas conviviendo conmigo. Luego se marchó Remus, el cual luego de casi un año me abrazó antes de sonreírme e irse, mientras que mi hermano se había marchado sin darme cuenta, dejando a solo un miembro, el cual estaba segura que se había retrasado a apropósito.

— Supongo que quieres hablar conmigo— solté al él no decir nada, para luego asentir—. Vamos, mi habitación está en el último piso, nadie nos molestará allí, y por nadie me refiero a mi hermano— intenté bromear, pero él ni se rió.

Tuve que ser sumamente precavida para Sirius no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Me sentía como adolescente que lleva a su novio a su habitación a escondida de sus padres. Lo cual resultaba algo cómico si se pensaba en ello.

Al llegar le abrí la puerta para luego él entrar y yo seguirle antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

— ¿Lo que dijiste antes de irte de Hogwarts era cierto? —me preguntó de golpe sin anestesia alguna.

— ¿Quieres saber si en realidad te quiero como dije? —pregunté de vuelta como cierta burla antes de él asentir por lo que sonreí—. Sí, lo hago, es imposible no hacer…—dije antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, complementándonos en un perfecto beso, que extrañaba más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

— Esperaba que algún día te dieras cuenta…—me dijo acariciando mi rostro—. Te amo Hydra…

— Lo sé, siento no haber dicho nada, no quería herirte…— me disculpé para luego volver a besarlo y él guiarme hasta mi cama—. Sabes lo mucho que arriesgamos estando juntos…

— Lo sé, y no me importa, tú lo vales— soltó encima de mis labios mientras apartaba mi camisa de un tirón—. Recibiría mil crucio por ti, Hydra…—soltó haciéndome sonreír. Por ese instante, y solo por ese momento, me permití sentir algo de nuevo….


	20. Capítulo 19: Familia Weasley

**sapphire97:** Ehhhhh aun falta mucho para decir que quedan juntos, ni siquiera voy por la mitad de los capítulos apenas va una tercera parte... así que no te resignes... ;). Él es manipulador, hasta la sobreprotección que le pone a ella es parte de sus planes, si la pierde a ella, pierde la guerra... No te preocupes, se termina enterando ;)... De hecho si se entera. Se dice que desapareció porque solo Kreacher sabía como murió Reg, nadie más, pero ella se entera de que murió antes de entrar a Hogwarts de nuevo, solo diré eso XD. Hahhahahahahhahaha ya actualizo, esta será la ultima, como dije antes actualizaré dos veces al día, aunque con lo corto que este tal vez suba otro más :3

* * *

El resto de la noche, Sev se quedó en mi habitación, aunque al salir el sol, me hizo recordar que tenía que encontrar como sacarlo de la casa sin que mi hermano, o Remus que seguro había vuelto para dormir, se enteren. Y si no fuera por los hechizos que Dumbledore le puso a casa para que nadie apareciera o desapareciera dentro de esta, la solución hubiera sido sencilla.

— Arriba, debo sacarte de aquí— le dije a Sev despertándolo.

— No tengo nada que hacer Hydra, puedo quedarme…— soltó aun medio soñoliento, dándome algo de gracia, quien viera al imponente maestro de pociones intentando que no lo despierten ahora, no podría creerlo.

— Dentro de poco mi hermano me mandara a buscar para el desayuno, tienes que irte…— le dije zarandeándolo para despertarlo, antes de él tomar mis manos y arrojarme encima de él para luego besarme.

— Así es como debes despertarme— dijo refiriéndose seguro al beso—. Y por si lo dudabas, no me molesta que el molesto de tu hermano nos encuentre, podría tolerarlo—soltó sonriéndome mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

— Tú sí, él no— le dije antes de darle un corto besos en los labios y salir bajarme de su regazo—. No te tolera nada, lo cual no tiene sentido ya que era él junto con James quien te molestaban en el colegio…— comenté como si nada yendo al closet a buscar algo para ponerme.

— ¿Viste eso? —preguntó al parecer sorprendido.

— Vi cada diablura de mi hermano— respondí antes de tomar unos jeans, y un suéter negro—. Y en serio, vístete, que tengo que sacarte de aquí…

— Somos adultos Hydra, seguro que aceptará que salgas conmigo— soltó seriamente antes explotarme de la risa, y él sonreírme—. Es cierto, tu hermano no madura…—dijo parándose al fin de la cama a buscar su ropa, a ver en donde rayos estaba—. Pero la próxima vez, desayunaré aquí contigo— prácticamente me advirtió mientras se vestía—, así que piensa como decírselo.

— Luego cuando te asesine, no me culpes— solté riendo mientras él al fin terminaba de vestirse—. Kreacher— dije fuerte antes de mi elfo aparecer—. Por favor, sácalo de aquí, a varios kilómetros de la casa, por favor…

— Por supuesto ama— me dijo antes de darle una mirada de desprecio a Severus, y tomarlo de la pierna para luego ambos desaparecer.

Cuando al fin se fueron, no tardé en salir de mi habitación para desayunar tranquila en compañía de Remus y mi hermano…. El resto del día, fue lo habitual, Lupin salía al terminar de desayunar para cumplir las órdenes de Dumbledore, mientras yo y mi hermano nos quedábamos limpiando la casa.

Sin embargo la noche trajo unos invitados algo inesperados…. La familia Weasley casi completa y Granger había entrado a las diez de la noche, con sus equipajes en manos. Por favor que no sea lo que creo…

—No es por ser descortés, pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunté al bajar las escaleras al verlos.

— Oh Dumbledore no te informó…—soltó Molly pareciendo apenada—. Nos instalaremos aquí el resto de las vacaciones de verano…— explicó haciéndome verlos totalmente sorprendida.

— Quita la mala cara Profesora, también venimos incluidos— soltó Fred detrás de su madre junto con su hermano, antes de yo sonreírles a ambos.

— No estamos en Hogwarts, pueden llamarme Hydra, y lo mismo va para los demás— les dije tranquilizándome un poco—. Supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer… en el segundo piso hay tres habitaciones disponibles, y cinco en el tercero, en el cuarto piso solo está mi habitación, así que está prohibido subir allí. Y tengan cuidado al subir, el retrato de mi madre no soporta intrusos— les indiqué recordando aquel pequeño detalle, antes del batallón Weasley asentir y subir por las escaleras—. Kreacher— le llamé antes de él aparecer—. Ayuda a los Weasley, y sin protestar— advertí al ver su mala cara.

— Sí, ama Hydra— soltó antes de tomar varios de los equipaje y con su magia ponerlos en marcha hacía las habitaciones.

A partir de ese momento, los días de paz se acabaron. Los gemelos se convirtieron en mi sombra, preguntándome sobre todo lo que sabía para usar en sus bromas. Lo cual al principio me molestó, pero al final me terminé acostumbrando. Por esto me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en sus habitaciones haciendo todo tipo de pociones, e inventos, incluso les había regalado un pequeño kit de ingredientes de pociones algo difícil de conseguir, de mi colección que había recolectado durante mis viajes.

Pero gracias a esto Molly me regañaba a cada rato por ayudar a sus hijos a hacer bromas, según ella debía dar el ejemplo, aunque cada vez que lo decía, los gemelos y yo nos reíamos para luego seguir hablando. Hasta que al fin se resignó, y nos dejó en paz.

Por otro lado, Arthur y Bill casi no paraban en la casa, haciendo misiones para Dumbledore. Por lo que solo tenía que tratar con parte de la familia Weasley, los cuales excluyendo a los gemelos, se habían dedicado a limpiar cada rincón de la casa, encontrando miles de extrañas cosas al hacerlo. Bueno, nadie los mandó…

Casi todo era perfecto, y cómico, exceptuando que gracias a tantas personas y las pocas reuniones que la orden tenía, casi no veía a Sev, y cuando lo hacía solo lo podía saludar. Aunque esto terminó hartándome, luego de dos semanas, necesitaba verlo, por lo que decidí mandarle una carta con una lechuza de Remus, para indicarle en donde lo esperaría Kreacher a las once de las noche para traerlo.

— ¿En serio Hydra? —preguntó el pelinegro cuando mi elfo apareció con él, para luego desaparecer—. Traerme con tu elfo domestico…

— Te extrañaba…—solté haciendo pucheros antes de caminar hasta él—. Y es la única forma de entrarte a esta casa…—dije sonriéndole sin él dejar de estar por alguna razón molesto—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— El señor tenebroso me ha tenido algo ocupado, solo eso— respondió antes de caminar hasta mi cama y sentarse—. Además ha mandado a varios mortífagos a buscarte…— agregó dándome un poco de miedo—. Puedo soportar ser un doble espía, cualquier maldición, pero realmente se me hace difícil soportar lo obsesionado que está contigo…— soltó claramente celoso haciéndome morderme el labio antes de caminar hasta donde él.

— ¿Soy yo o estás celoso? —pregunté sin dejarme de morder el labio antes de él tomarme por la cintura, para tumbarme a la cama, para luego besarme.

— Solo te diré que nada me dará más placer que verlo morir— respondió entre besos—. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no puedo aun entrar por la puerta de la casa para verte? —preguntó de golpe, recordándome la última conversación que tuvimos…

— Ahora el problema no es solo Sirius, y lo sabes— le dije acariciando su rostro.

— ¿Te importa lo que diga la familia Weasley de nosotros? —Preguntó algo incomodo por lo que no pude evitar negar.

— Tienes razón— le dije antes de volver a besarlo—. Puedes salir por la puerta mañana si eso te hace feliz…— solté mientras le intentaba quitar la levita, pero para mi sorpresa no se dejó.

— Tengo una reunión con el señor tenebroso en diez minutos no puedo quedarme…— soltó rompiendo el beso, y preocupándome un poco—. No te preocupes, solo dará algunas órdenes, estaré bien— dijo antes de bajarse de encima de mí—. Volveré más tarde, a continuar esto…— agregó haciéndome sonreír antes de asentirle.

— De acuerdo. Vamos te acompaño a la puerta…— le dije levantándome de la cama. Era bastante tarde para que alguien estuviera despierto, por lo que no me preocupé.

—Casi creí que mentías cuando dijiste que podía entrar o salir de aquí por la puerta…—comentó burlándose antes de salir de mi habitación y yo rodar los ojos.

Tal y como esperaba, en el camino hasta la puerta principal no nos chocamos con nadie, por lo que tardamos solo unos minutos en llegar para luego despedirnos con beso.

— Jamás creí que tendrías mal gusto— soltó una voz conocida en la escalera llamando mi atención cuando Sev se fue.

— ¿Ustedes no duermen? —Les regañé al par de copias pelirrojas—, o mejor, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

— ¿Qué ver como el murciélago de las mazmorras tiene novia? —preguntó George riendo.

— Y una bastante sexy— agregó Fred.

— Sigan hablando y les quito mi ayuda, e ingredientes— les dije realmente molesta para luego subir las escaleras y pasarles por el lado.

— Oh vamos Hydra, es cierto, de todos los hombres con los que podías salir y sale con él— soltó Fred siguiendo la cizaña.

— ¿Desde cuándo debo darle explicaciones a dos renacuajos? —solté molesta.

— Ya la enfadaste hermano— le dijo George como si no fuera obvio—. Pero es cierto Black, bajar de Diggory a Snape…—soltó antes de yo detenerme y regresar hasta donde él.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté más molesta que nunca—. ¿Sabían que le gustaba a Cedric? —solté sin poder creérmelo.

— Desde el quinto año— respondió Fred sorprendiéndome—. Fue idea nuestra que tomara clases particulares con nosotros…

— Pobre chico, en serio estaba loco por ti…— terminó de decir George—. Si hubiera visto lo que nosotros, hubiera muerto ahí mismo— no pudo evitar volver a burlarse.

— Se lo diré a ambos una sola vez. Primero mi vida privada, no es un tema discutible. Segundo metense en sus asuntos. Tercero sí, me gusta Severus, estamos saliendo, así que si se atreven a insultarlo delante de mí, se las verán conmigo, y cuarto si algo de lo que vieron o les dije hoy se sabe, dense por muertos…— les dije callándolos de una buena vez por todas, mientras me miraban con miedo—. ¿Entendido?

— Lo sentimos— dijeron al unisonó, antes de yo dar la vuelta para volver a mi habitación a dormir un poco antes de que Sev volviera.

— Maldita suerte tiene Snape al tenerla…—fue lo último que escuché de uno de ellos…


	21. Capítulo 20: Privet Place

sapphire97: hahhahaha ya subo otro :3, es que ya tengo casi todos XD... En realidad Sev le da pistas falsas por eso no sabe donde está :x, él la está buscando desde que volvió... Hahahahahha siii XD. O casi muerto XD, Hhahhahahahahhaha. Ya subo el ultimo de hoy :3. Solo porque era cortito, aunque esté te dejará con ganas de más, pero hasta mañana :3

* * *

Aquella misma noche Severus vino como me había prometido, solo que algo lastimado. Al parecer Voldemort estaba furioso porque nadie tenía la menor idea de donde yo estaba, por lo que esa noche me dediqué a curarle las heridas a Sev producidas por tantos crucios, hasta que se quedó dormido a mi lado. Lo que hace este hombre por mí…

Para mi sorpresa al otro día se negó a irse por la puerta. Dijo que había cambiado de opinión, no veía conveniente que los de la orden supieran de nuestra relación, porque podía filtrarse y llegar a oídos de Voldemort.

Aunque esto no fue lo peor sino que antes de irse, me advirtió que no podía volver a mandarle alguna lechuza, y que debíamos mantenernos alejados por el momento, ya que también era peligroso. Era increíble que justo cuando podemos estar juntos, es peligroso.

El resto del día me mantuve alejada de todos, y de mal humor. No quería hablar con nadie. Alguien a quien quería, estaba en peligro por mi culpa, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, sin empeorarlo al mismo tiempo. Por lo que al otro día aun con igual mal humor decidí salir de la casa.

Sabía que era peligroso, por no decir imposible si lo hacía por la puerta principal, pero aun así, no desistí. Necesitaba aire, salir de aquí aunque sea por un momento, por lo que me vestí realmente Muggle, hasta me puse una chaqueta con capucha para que nadie me reconociera si llegara a verme.

— Kreacher— le llamé antes de él aparecer.

— Diga ama.

— Necesito que me saques de aquí— le dije sorprendiéndole—. A unos veinte kilómetros, y no le digas nadie que lo has hecho— le ordené antes de él asentir y tomar mi mano.

En menos de un parpadeo, ya me había sacado, y aparecido en medio de lo que parecía ser un parque, antes de él desaparecer. Al fin aire puro, o dentro de lo que cabe. Sin un rumbo fijo comencé a caminar pensando en lo infernal que serían los próximos días estando encerrada con una familia completa, hasta que volviera a Hogwarts, y como debería estar pasándola Severus lejos bajo la ordenes de Tom.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, comencé a plantearme lo que me haría cuando al fin me capturara. Con esto en la cabeza, llegué a alejarme demasiado, sin saber en donde rayos estaba, por lo que decidí volver. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, se me ocurrió algo mejor.

Había alguien que estaba igual o peor que yo. Ya que estaba desde que terminó el colegio lejos de todos, aunque estuvieran vigilándolo, por lo que sin dudar, pensé en su dirección antes de sonreír y desaparecer.

Privet Drive, decía la calle en donde me aparecí en medio de un callejón oscuro para que nadie me viera. Sin dudarlo mucho comencé a caminar, hasta la casa número 4 en donde si mal no recordaba me había dicho una vez Sirius que vivía.

Al llegar, toqué la puerta antes escuchar a alguien quejarse y abrir. Quien lo había hecho era un hombre robusto y algo mayor, cercano a la edad que yo debería tener.

— ¿Se ha perdido? —preguntó de mal humor, recordándome que aun llevaba la capucha, y debería seguro verme como un delincuente, por lo que la bajé, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

— ¿Son la familia Dursley? —pregunté con suma gentileza fingida, hace mucho que no trataba con muggles.

— Sí— respondió alguien detrás de él, resultándose ser una señora no muy bien agraciada—. Petunia y Vernon Dursley, ¿Quién es usted?

— Oh lamento la descortesía, soy Hydra Black— me presenté con mi expresión de niña buena—. Quería saber si podría hablar con Harry Potter— solté sorprendiendo a ambos.

— ¿Ha hecho algo malo? — Preguntó el señor—. ¿Le ha roto algo de su casa? —soltó molesto, antes de yo negar.

— No, nada de eso, soy una vieja amiga, solo pasaba a visitarlo— respondí con tranquilidad.

— ¿Amiga? —preguntó Vernon sin al parecer creérselo—. Desde cuando ese muchacho tiene amigos con ella— le dijo a su esposa.

— Seguro que no sabe la calaña de su amigo— soltó Petunia con desprecio hacía el chico, mientras yo me contenía para no decirles o hacerles algo—. Pobre chica…— agregó haciéndome casi reír.

— Puede esperarlo dentro señorita Black, no sé donde se ha metido ese muchacho— soltó sonriéndome antes de yo asentir y entrar a la casa, para luego él cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Gusta algo de tomar? —preguntó la señora mientras yo miraba la casa, era muy…muggle…

— Solo agua por favor…— le respondí antes de ella gentilmente asentir.

— ¿Y cómo conoció a Harry señorita Black? —se apresuró en preguntarme el señor Dursley antes de su esposa darme el vaso con agua.

— Verá…—comencé a responder antes de la puerta principal abrirse entrando Harry con un chico gordo, de seguro su primo.

— ¿Profesora Black? —soltó Potter al verme y yo sonreírle—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

— ¿Profesora? —preguntó Vernon algo al parecer confundido.

— Sí, es profesora en Hogwarts— respondió Potter antes del hombre palidecer.

— Entonces esa dulce chica es como tú…— soltó su tío sin poder creérselo.

— Y por eso no dije nada, los muggles suelen reaccionar así— dije sonriendo de lado—. Y no se preocupen señores Dursley, sigo siendo gentil…—agregué antes de ver a Harry—. ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte? —le pregunté al pelinegro.

— Bueno nadie lo ha hecho en todo el verano— soltó algo molesto.

— Lo sé, por eso vine yo, aunque no le dije a Dumbledore— solté riendo aunque sabía el verdadero regaño que me darían en cuanto supiera que salí sin decirle—. ¿Pueden dejarnos hablar en privado? —le pregunté a sus tíos antes de sin decir nada irse de la sala—. No son muy amigables…

— Ni que lo digas— solté antes de reír.

— ¿Cómo has estado estos días? —le pregunté borrando su sonrisa.

— He estado al tanto del profeta y la tv, pero no ha surgido nada acerca de Voldemort…—me respondió realmente preocupado—. ¿Usted sabe algo?

— Nada que tenga permitido decir— le respondí lo más sincera que pude.

— Debí suponerlo— soltó algo decepcionado—. ¿Ha sabido algo de Sirius? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

— Vive conmigo chico, y realmente te extraña, a veces creo que te confunde con James…—solté recordando las conversaciones que tuve con él antes de que la familia Weasley se instalara en mi casa—. Aunque es entendible, eres clavado a él, cuando tenía tu edad.

— ¿Lo conoció? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

— Sí, era algo problemático, junto con mi hermano. Aunque casi no los veía, eran leones, y yo era de Slytherin…— le respondí riendo.

— ¿Era una serpiente? —preguntó sorprendido—. Ya entiendo porque vive en las mazmorras. Es difícil creer que usted pudo haber estado en la casa de los peores magos…—dijo sin saber de que hablaba. Esa era justo la casa que merecía.

— No todos— le corregí sin estar muy convencida—. Pero eso no es importante…

— Tiene razón, ¿cree que pueda ir algún día antes de que acabe el verano con Sirius? —preguntó de repente haciéndome reír.

— Tendría que preguntarle a Dumbledore, claro sino me mata por haber venido a visitarte— le respondí riendo antes de caminar hasta la puerta—. Bueno es mejor que me vaya, solo vine a hacerte un poco de compañía…

— Gracias profesora— me dijo asintiendo.

— No es nada Potter, intentaré mandarte una lechuza de vez en cuando…— le dije antes de salir de la casa, cerrar la puerta y ver a mi alrededor en busca de alguien. Pero no había nadie, aunque era de esperarse con el caluroso día que había.

Al cerciorarme, desaparecí de la calle apareciéndome de nuevo en el parque en donde Kreacher me había llevado, lista para llamarlo, sin embargo comencé a dudar a ver algo moverse por los arboles. Sin miedo saqué mi varita y me acerqué lista para lo que viniera. Sabía el riesgo que corría al salir de la casa, pero no me arrepentía.

Caminé con sigilosamente hasta el árbol por donde vi algo moviéndose, pero nada había allí, incluso usé el hechizo Lumos para alumbrar, pero aun así no encontré nada, por lo que bajé mi varita. Tal vez tanto huir me estaba poniendo paranoica. Ya más calmada, me permití respirar antes de dar la vuelta, dándome el susto de mi vida.

Había estado en lo correcto, algo había estado en los arboles y ahora me veía fijamente. Una pitón bastante grande, levantada hasta la altura de mi cintura, mirándome realmente furiosa. Cualquiera diría que era mi fin, pero sabía que no lo era, tal vez solo era el principio de este.

— Nagini— solté sonriendo de lado al reconocerla.


	22. Capítulo 21: Nagini

**sapphire97:** ahhahahahahahhaha a no XD. Buena idea pero no XD. Ehh no tiene pica pica en los pies XD.

Hhahhaha si el karma es bueno XD. Nop XD

P.D: ya la seguí XD. Subo otro más tarde :3

* * *

Mi primer instinto era desaparecer, pero al solo moverme un milímetro esta se me movió indicándome claramente que si me movía me atacaba. Por lo que tenía que distraerla antes de hacerlo.

— ¿Tu dueño está cerca? —le pregunté sabiendo que podía entenderme aunque no hablara Pársel. Había pasado muchos años con ella…. Ella asintió algo molesta haciéndome estremecer—. ¿Estás molesta conmigo? —solté antes de ella deslizarse hacia mí, y comenzar a rodearme sin tocarme—. Supongo que es un sí…— dije antes de ella sisear—. Aunque no entiendo porque, sé que tu amo está furioso conmigo, pero tú no tienes por qué estarlo— expliqué antes de ella dejar de rodearme y levantarse delante de mí.

»—. No te dejé a ti pequeña…— solté alargando mi mano a ver si se dejaba acariciar, y para sorpresa lo hizo—. Sabía que aun me querías— le dije sin dejar de acariciarla, para luego ella trepar a mi cuerpo, y acomodarse en mis hombros—. Pesas más de lo que recordaba…— le regañé antes de ella pasar su cara por mi mejilla en forma de caricia—. Nagini, ¿puedes dejarme ir? —le pregunté en forma de ruego—. Te prometo que voy a ir a buscarte, pero ahora tengo irme, si tu amo me encuentra va a matarme— le supliqué antes de ella bajarse de mis hombros—. Por favor…

No siseo ni se acercó más, solo se alejó dándome la espalda, o mejor dicho la cola, por lo que interpreté su respuesta como un sí, antes de desaparecerme y reaparecer a dos kilómetros de la casa.

— Kreacher— solté asustada antes del elfo aparecer—. Llévame a mi habitación— le pedí para luego sin él decir nada llevarme desaparecernos…

Me tumbé en la cama al aparecer en mi habitación, eso estuvo demasiado cerca. Juro que jamás vuelvo a salir de esta jodida casa en mi vida. Sabía que si hubiera tardado un poco más él me hubiera encontrado, y entonces sería mi fin.

Aun mirando al techo y con el corazón en las manos, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a mi hermano completamente furioso.

— ¡Llegó! —Gritó él sin dejar de verme con furia—. ¿Dónde demonios estabas? —Me preguntó haciéndome sentarme en mi cama—. Vine aquí hace tres horas y no estabas, creí que te había pasado algo…

— Hydra…— escuché que alguien decía detrás de Sirius antes de Remus entrar, y soltar un suspiro de alivio—. Casi creí que no volverías…

— Solo salí un momento, me sentía ahogada en este lugar— les expliqué sin darle realmente importancia—. ¿Alguien más sabe que salí? —pregunté con miedo.

— Solo Dumbledore, en cuanto no te vi tuve que notificárselo— respondió mi hermano sin dejar de estar furioso, sin yo saber porque—. Pero él nos dijo a Remus y a mí que mantuviéramos el secreto…

— Bueno, ya estoy de regreso y a salvo— les dije antes de mi hermano cerrar la puerta.

— Eso fue imprudente hermana, y estúpido— soltó sin dejar de estar furioso.

— Solo salí un momento, no es la gran cosa…

— Hydra, le conté sobre ti a Sirius hace unos meses…— confesó Lupin sin poder creérmelo—. Tenía derecho a saberlo…

— Yo…

— No te preocupes por disculparte— soltó mi hermano molesto—. Te desprecié por meses, pero verte de nuevo al final del curso, abrazarte me hizo entender que habías vuelto a ser mi hermanita y no una sucia mortífaga— explicó antes de darme una cálida sonrisa—. Además lo que hiciste por Regulus solo me ayudó aun confiar en ti— dijo sonriéndome para luego de repente borrar la sonrisa—. Pero eso no quita que saliste arriesgando tu vida hermana, pudo haberte encontrado…

— Pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera creo que sepa estuve afuera por unas horas— solté encogiéndome de hombros antes de Lupin y Sirius mirarse mutuamente.

— Hydra sabes bien que nunca entro a tu habitación sin permiso— comenzó diciendo Sirius teniendo razón—. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo después de que te fuiste, una lechuza le llegó a Remus proveniente de Dumbledore. Voldemort te estaba buscando, y sabía en donde habías aparecido hace unas horas…—explicó al fin entendiendo que hacía Nagini en medio del parque.

— ¿Cómo lo supo? —pregunté aun fuera de mí.

— Según Snape, tiene vigilado todos los lugares que frecuentamos los magos— respondió Remus sorprendiéndome un poco.

— ¿Severus? —pregunté lo único que me importaba.

— Sí, fue él quien advirtió a Dumbledore— respondió mi hermano haciendo que me diera cuenta que estaba en un problema mayor del que creí, y todo solo por salir unas horitas a tomar el sol…

— ¿Sirius? —escuché que alguien llamaba a mi hermano interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, para luego aparecer uno de los gemelos, creo que Fred—. Dumbledore está abajo, te está buscando…— le dijo antes de mi hermano asentir y el gemelo irse.

— Me va a matar— solté con miedo a todos los regaños del barbón.

— Si no bajamos nos mataran a todos— soltó Remus antes de salir por la puerta, junto con mi hermano, para luego yo seguirles.

Luego de terminar de bajar las escaleras, las cuales me resultaron más cortas que nunca, llegamos al vestíbulo en donde nos espera Dumbledore más que furioso. Ya comienzo a entender porque Tom le teme tanto, todos deberían hacerlo.

— Vamos— solo dijo molesto al mirarme y mis dos acompañantes seguirme—. Solo la señorita Black, muchachos— les aclaró a ambos antes de ellos asentir, y caminar a la habitual sala de reuniones de la orden, para luego yo seguirle. Al llega entramos, para luego cerrarla, y ponerles los hechizos correspondientes a que nadie escuché nada.

— Desobedeciste una orden directa— soltó con furia al terminar—. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? —me preguntó haciéndome temerle más.

— Necesitaba salir un momento, creí que nadie se enteraría…— respondí con miedo.

—No fue así— soltó con rabia—. Por un instante, por un momento cuando Severus me dijo que no estabas en tu casa, creí que había hecho mal en confiar en ti…

— ¿Creyó que le había traicionado? —le pregunté indignada—. ¿No cree que si me hubiera dado la reverenda gana de traicionarlo lo hubiera hecho en mi primera oportunidad? —le pregunté esta vez furiosa.

— Hydra, mas respeto— me amenazó con notable rabia—. Sé que no lo hizo, de inmediato Severus me explicó que Tom tenía información por medio de uno de sus mortífagos que fuiste vista en un parque, y te buscaba por los alrededores…— explicó con más calma sin disminuir mi rabia.

— Jamás creí que podría encontrarme con tan facilidad—dije esta vez con menos miedo—. Tan solo fueron unas horas…

— ¿Qué exactamente salió a hacer?, porque no creo que solo se haya levantado con ganas de salir de casa— soltó el barbón cambiando de tema.

 **—** Necesitaba salir de aquí, me sentía hostigada lo único que me mantenía en calma eran las visitas de Severus, las cuales gracias a tus misiones y las de Tom, ya no podía hacer— respondí sin miedo antes de él extrañamente sonreír.

— Realmente te importa— soltó de repente—. Está preocupado por usted…—dijo antes de sentarse en unas de las sillas.

— ¿Ya no está enojado? —pregunté sorprendida de su rápido cambio de humor.

— Solo quería que comprendiera lo grave que fue que saliera de esta casa— respondió casi podía jurar que burlándose de mí, antes de la puerta abrirse, dejando entrar a Severus.

— Maldición Hydra— soltó al verme antes de abrazarme levantándome un poco del suelo—. Fue estúpido salir de esta casa…

— Lo sé…

— El señor tenebroso supo dónde estabas —continuó sin soltarme.

— Lo sé— repetí antes de soltarme y ver como Dumbledore nos guiñaba un ojo antes de salir del salón dejándonos solos—. Solo quería salir un momento, saber que no te vería de nuevo hasta septiembre iba a matarme…— me disculpé antes de besarlo.

— Me asustaste. No sabes cuánto, en cuando el señor tenebroso nos llamó a todos para buscarte— soltó encima de mis labios haciéndome sentir culpable—. Casi creyó que te capturaría.

— Y casi lo hizo— solté con sinceridad antes de verme extrañado.

— Nos dijo que te escapaste. ¿Cómo que casi lo hizo? —me preguntó algo confundido.

— Me encontré con Nagini— respondí antes de apartarme de él y sentarme—. Me retuvo por unos minutos y luego me dejó ir…

— ¿Cómo?, vi a esa infernal serpiente y no creo que le haya dicho algo a Voldemort…— dijo sin al parecer creerse lo que le decía.

— Seguro no lo hizo— respondí a su duda—. Nagini fue también mi mascota un tiempo, y aun me aprecia, me dejó ir tranquilamente— aclaré sorprendiéndolo por completo.

— Maldita serpiente, la alimentaré en cuanto la vea de nuevo— soltó sonriéndome antes de pararme de mi asiento—. Y tú, no vuelvas a hacer estupideces mientras no estoy, sabes que no soportaría perderte…—me pidió haciéndome sonreír.

— No te preocupes luego de este susto, creo que me apareceré solo el primero de septiembre y en Hogwarts— dije antes de besarlo—. Supongo que te tienes que ir…—solté al ver como mantenía el beso a raya.

— Sí, tengo mucho por hacer, pero te prometo que volveré pronto aunque sea para quedarme una noche— me dijo encima de mis labios antes de darme un último beso y separarnos, para luego salir del salón.


	23. Capítulo 22: El último inquilino

**sapphire97:** ahahhahha XD, lo sé, aunque no sé que es cuqui ._. aunque supongo que es tierno... Hhahahahhahah Seee XD. Uhhh ya pronto verás ;). hahahahaha que comes que adivinas XD. Ya te dejó el cap, no aguantaba para que lo leyeras.

* * *

Al Severus salir, también lo hice encontrándome con una pila de chismosos, como extraño mi privacidad. Estaban Molly, Ronald, Ginny, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, y Sirius parados cerca de la puerta haciendo como que no los hubiera atrapado intentando escuchar. Aunque eso no fue lo más grave, sino que Severus estaba en medio del pasillo a uno cuantos pasos de ellos mirándolos molesto.

— Yo me encargo— solo le dije antes de él asentir e irse—. ¿A ver acaso aquí no se puede tener privacidad? —le pregunté furiosa.

— Tienes razón Hydra, niños vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer— les dijo a sus hijos y a Granger indicándoles que salieran del pasillo, para irse por ahí mismo.

— ¿Están saliendo? —preguntó la inoportuna de mi sobrina, Tonks, una miembro de la orden.

— Tonks cállate— le respondí antes de caminar por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —siguió insistiendo.

— ¿Sí te respondo dejarás de molestarme? —le pregunté deteniéndome antes de girarme a verla y ella asentir—. Sí, ahora creo que tienes cosas mejores que hacer en ministerio que acosarme…— comenté antes de seguir con mi camino. Aun seguía sin entender como había logrado ser Auror…

El resto de lo que quedaba del día, resultó no ser tan malo. Por lo menos en la cena nadie comentó nada de lo sucedido lo cual agradecí en silencio…. Y los días siguientes fueron iguales, hasta como era de esperarse, una semana después la tranquilidad se acabó.

Dumbledore nos informó a todos que Harry Potter había sido culpado por el ministerio de magia por hacer magia fuera del colegio. Lo cual según los que le tocaba vigilarlos, solo lo había hecho en defensa propia, al ser atacado por un dementor, enviado de seguro por Voldemort…

Sin perder tiempo, el barbón fue a intervenir al ministerio para que no expulsaran a Potter sin un juicio, mientras había mandado a muchos miembros de la orden a buscarlo para traerlo a la casa. Habían reunido a Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Elphias Doge, y Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, y Hestia Jones. E intente que me dejara ir, pero no pude lograr nada, según Albus suficiente tenía con tener que proteger a Harry esa noche como para que también me tengan que proteger a mí…

Luego de más de una hora, llegaron con Potter, el cual recibió la señora Weasley para luego mandarlos con Ron y Hermione, sus amigos inseparables. Al ya estar el chico lejos, empezó otra reunión de la orden del fénix, por lo que hasta Severus estaba incluido.

La orden se basaba en casi lo mismo, las misiones. Las cuales incluía vigilar algo en el ministerio que llamaron profecía, aunque nadie quiso explicarme de que iba cada vez que preguntaba. Estaba casi segura que Dumbledore les dijo que no me dijeran nada. ¿Por qué?, ni la remota idea…

Al terminar la reunión, los miembros se fueron con rapidez de la casa, tenían mucho que hacer, suertudos que podían salir de esta casa…

— Supongo que también te vas…—le dije a Severus al acompañarlo a la puerta, ya que era la primera vez desde que se fue que lo veía.

— Sabes que son ordenes…— me recordó antes de darme un corto beso y salir de la casa.

— ¿Díganme que estoy alucinando? —soltó una voz fuera de sí desde la escaleras.

— Te has perdido de mucho amigo…—le dijo Fred en forma de burla sin aun verlos, ya que quería saber hasta dónde llegarían.

— Fred y yo, creemos que le han hecho un hechizo de amor…. Tal vez sea amortencia— soltó George ya sacándome de mis casillas.

— Yo apoyo esa idea— soltó el hijo de James, como era de esperárselo. Ya Severus me había dicho hace mucho que no se toleraban entre ellos.

— ¿No les han enseñado que es de mala educación espiar a los mayores? —les dije molesta al dar la vuelta y los seis chicos terminar de bajar la escaleras—. Creí que ya había hablando con ustedes…— les reclamé a los gemelos.

— ¿Cómo es sucedió eso? —preguntó Harry interrumpiéndome, por lo que lo vi casi riendo.

— Es una larga historia— le respondí encogiéndome de hombros…

— ¿Larga? —preguntaron los gemelos al unisonó.

— Es decir— comenzó a decir Fred.

—Que no es algo reciente— terminó de decir el otro gemelo.

— Miren Molly los espera para cenar, así que dejen de molestar— solté terminando el tema antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacía la cocina para cenar. Antes de notar que ninguno me seguía y seguían al parecer hablando—. Que caminen les dije.

— Ya se le está pegando su mal humor— soltó George antes de darle un sopetón en la cabeza, y este reírse.

Continuamos caminando, ellos delante de mí, sin decir nada hasta el final de la escalera y por una puerta que conducía a la cocina del sótano. Al llegar la señora Weasley, su esposo, Bill, su hijo, mi sobrina Tonks Mundungus y mi hermano ya nos esperaban.

— Harry— tan solo lo saludó sonriéndole, antes del chico verme.

— Te dije que estaba viviendo conmigo, ¿no? —le pregunté burlonamente antes de sentarme en la mesa.

— ¿Esta es su casa? —preguntó Harry como si no fuera obvio.

— Era la casa de nuestros padres realmente, pero como somos los únicos Black que quedan es nuestra. Se la ofrecí a Dumbledore como cuartel general; es lo único medianamente útil que he podido hacer—explicó con pesar ya que al igual que yo, se sentía inútil a ver a todos hacer algo, menos él.

— ¿Has tenido buen viaje, Harry? —Le preguntó Bill interviniendo la conversación—. ¿Así que Ojoloco no te ha hecho venir por Groenlandia?

—Lo intentó —intervino Tonks, haciéndome casi reír, ya había conocido la paranoia de Moody, una demostración de esto, es que no apartaba su ojo de mí cuando venía a las reuniones, como si en algún momento fuera a lanzarle un maleficio. Lo cual me hizo saber que él también sabía sobre mi pasado.

—Siéntate, Harry —dijo Sirius—. Ya conoces a Mundungus, ¿verdad?

— ¿Alguien ha pronunciado mi nombre? —Masculló Mundungus, adormilado, para luego visualizar a Harry—. ¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Sí —contestó él.

Mundungus, nervioso, hurgó en sus bolsillos sin dejar de mirar a Harry, y sacó una pipa negra, también mugrienta. Se la llevó a la boca, la prendió con el extremo de su varita y dio una honda calada. Unas grandes nubes de humo verdoso lo ocultaron en cuestión de segundos.

—Te debo una disculpa —gruñó su voz desde las profundidades de aquella apestosa nube.

—Te lo digo por última vez, Mundungus —le advirtió la señora Weasley, haciéndome reír, cada vez que venía le decía lo mismo— ¿quieres hacer el favor de no fumar esa porquería en la cocina, sobre todo cuando estamos a punto de cenar?

— ¡Ay! —Exclamó Mundungus—. Tienes razón. Lo siento, Molly.

La nube de humo se esfumó en cuanto Mundungus se guardó la pipa en el bolsillo, pero el acre olor a calcetines quemados permaneció en el ambiente.

—Y si pretendéis cenar antes de medianoche voy a necesitar ayuda —añadió la señora Weasley sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, lo cual solo significaba que indirectamente nos pedía ayuda. Por mi parte me quedé en mi mismo lugar, casi nunca venía a la cocina, casi siempre comía en mi habitación, por lo que lo que menos me gustaría era ayudar. Sin embargo alguien que si se levantó de inmediato a ayudar fue Harry—. No, tú puedes quedarte dónde estás, Harry, querido. Has hecho un largo viaje.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Molly? —preguntó Tonks con entusiasmo dando un salto.

La señora Weasley vaciló, un tanto preocupada.

—Pues…, no, Tonks, gracias, tú descansa también, ya has hecho bastante por hoy— le dijo haciéndome casi reír. Tonks podía ser algo, demasiado, torpe a veces…—. Hydra cariño— me llamó haciéndome casi maldecir, para luego sonreírle y sacar mi varita. Negarme solo me haría recibir unos de sus regaños, sobre que tenía saber cómo manejar una casa, y cocinar, si alguna vez pretendía casarme con Severus. Sí, con esas palabras en específico, lo cual terminaba conmigo haciendo igualmente lo que quería, con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

Con un movimiento de mi varita, comencé a ayudar a poner la mesa, para luego poner algunos cuchillos a cortar la carne y verduras por su cuenta, los cuales terminaron siendo supervisados por el señor Weasley, mientras su mujer removía un caldero colgado sobre el fuego y los demás sacaban platos, más copas y comida de la despensa. Harry se quedó en la mesa con Sirius y Mundungus, que todavía lo miraba parpadeando con aire lastimero.

Al poco rato ya todos estaban comiendo y conversando, por lo que me senté en el rincón más alejado de todos para comer tranquila. Prácticamente ignoraba cada conversación, incluso cuando Sirius seguro para quejarse mencionó a Severus. Se llevan peor desde que supo que salía conmigo.

De repente escuché un sonido que me hizo subir la mirada. Otra vez eran los gemelos. Fred y George habían encantado un gran caldero de estofado, una jarra de hierro de cerveza de mantequilla y una pesada tabla de madera para cortar el pan, junto con el cuchillo, que en ese momento volaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos. El caldero patinó a lo largo de la mesa y se detuvo justo en el borde, dejando una larga y negra quemadura en la superficie de madera; la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla cayó con un gran estruendo y su contenido se derramó por todas partes; el cuchillo del pan resbaló de la tabla, se clavó en la mesa y se quedó temblando amenazadoramente justo donde hasta unos segundos antes Sirius había tenido la mano.

— ¡Por favor! —Gritó la señora Weasley—. ¡No hacía falta! ¡Ya no lo aguanto más! ¡Que ahora os permitan hacer magia no quiere decir que tengáis que sacar la varita a cada paso!

— ¡Sólo pretendíamos ahorrar un poco de tiempo! —Se disculpó Fred, y corrió a arrancar el cuchillo del pan de la mesa—. Perdona, Sirius, no era mi intención…

Antes de lo pensado Harry y Sirius se echaron a reír, para luego yo unírmeles, y levantarme de la mesa. Ya había terminado, y no necesitaba seguir estando en un lugar en donde no hablaba con nadie.

— Gracias por la comida— solo dije antes de caminar hacia la puerta, e irme. Eso último era justo la excusa que necesitaba para largarme.

Sin perder tiempo, caminé hacía las escalera para ir a mi habitación a ver si dormía algo, ya que últimamente Molly me despierta a la misma hora que a sus hijos para que también ayude en la casa. Como si eso en verdad fuera a suceder. Al llegar a mi habitación, me dejé caer en mi cómoda cama, antes de comenzar a pensar, en cuándo volvería a ver a Sev, y si Tom seguía buscándome, lo que siempre pensaba antes de quedarme dormida.

En medio del sueño, como había adivinado anoche, comenzaron a llamar a mi puerta demasiado temprano para mí, seguro de nuevo para que ayude a seguir limpiando esta casa. Sin embargo me hice de oídos sordos, antes de volver a dormir.

— Hermanita, si no sales ya sabes cómo se pondrá Molly— escuché en medio del sueño que me decía Sirius al otro lado de la puerta antes de resignarme y levantarme de la cama.

— Bajo enseguida— solté de malas ganas—. Pero ni creas que me pondré a matar alimañas— recalqué antes de entrar a mi baño a tomar una ducha fría para terminar de levantarme, para luego vestirme, y salir—. ¿No tienes algún recado que hacer? —le pregunté a mi hermanito al verlo esperándome a fuera de mi puerta.

— Mi recado es llevarte abajo— respondió burlándose—. Según Molly no puedes echarte a la cama por no poder ver a Quejicus— soltó comenzando a molestar—. Lo que me recuerda que aun tenemos una conversación pendiente— dijo de repente algo serio mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

— Soy tu hermana mayor, no tenemos nada de qué hablar— le dije antes de que comenzara a hablar.

— Es un mortífago Hydra— comenzó diciendo antes de yo detenerme en el segundo piso y cruzarme de brazos, para mirarlo incrédulamente—. Sé que lo fuiste, pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo…

— Sirius, lo que piensas que he hecho no es ni la mitad de lo que supiste— le dije haciéndolo palidecer para luego enfadarse—. Y es pasado, también significa que sé en donde me meto, puedo defenderme sola…

— A veces lo dudo…— soltó de malas ganas, a veces creo que sigue siendo el mismo chico que dejé cuando me marché de casa—. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que hace unos días te pusiste en riesgo? —Preguntó sacando el tema a coacción—. Bueno estando con él también lo estás.

— Lo sé, y no me importa— le dije sin titubear, antes de seguir bajando las escaleras—. Y si no tienes nada más que decir, debemos llegar a la cocina, antes de que Molly comience con su discurso— solté antes de él seguirme murmurando algo que preferí ignorar.

Pocos minutos después llegamos a la cocina, en donde estaba Molly con los chicos desayunando. Por lo que sin decir nada, fui a sentarme en el comedor para luego ella servirme el desayuno.

— Casi creí que no vendrías—soltó ella al servirme el desayuno—. No deberías dormir hasta tarde, una joven de tu edad…

— Adivino, debe madrugar— terminé de decir por ella con sumo sarcasmo—. No me gusta madrugar, ni hacer deberes…

— Debes hacerlo si piensas algún día casarte— me regañó antes de regresar a la cocina que estaba de uno o tres metros del comedor.

— Estamos en medio de una guerra, no es algo que se me pase por la cabeza— solté hartándome de creer que soy otra de sus hijas. Joder, me lleva cinco años nada más, aunque no lo parezca.

— En la primera guerra mágica se realizaron muchas bodas— soltó como si eso me importara, y como si fuera enviado por el mismo Merlín, antes de que pudiera responderle, entró Remus.

— ¿Otra vez discutiendo? —preguntó el hombre lobo burlándose de mi situación por lo que solo rodé los ojos antes de él sentarse a mi lado.

— Se comporta como una niña malcriada Remus, por eso discutimos— soltó Molly reviviendo mis instintos asesinos.

— No es una niña Molly, a veces creo que lo olvidas, es una mujer de treinta y ocho años— le recordó al fin Remus, pero ella solo hizo una mueca antes de negar—. Deberías seguirle la corriente, o no te dejará en paz…— me dijo en voz baja al yo terminar mi desayuno, antes de comenzar a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su pantalones.

— ¿Qué buscas? —pregunté en voz baja antes de Molly acercarse a darle el desayuno a Remus. Para luego él sacar una carta.

— Esto llegó para ti esta mañana, una lechuza lo trajo— me respondió sonriendo antes de yo tomarla y leer el remitente. Era de Severus.


	24. Capítulo 23: Incómodos desayunos…

_**sapphire97:** Ahhhh pues acerté :3. Hhahahhahahahhaa sí XD. Sí cuando apenas le lleva como diez años XD, hahhahahahhaaha ntp eso no sucederá :X... Hahahahahahahhaha XD. Hhahahahahhahaahaha ¿que es Colacao ._.?, por cierto, ¿de donde eres?. Es que amos tus reviews :3. _

* * *

_"_ _Espero que esto caiga en tus manos, sé que hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados. Hoy te lo recompensaré"_

 _S.S._

Solo eso decía en un trozo de pergamino. Algo corto y conciso, nada comprometedor si llegaba a las manos equivocada. Sin embargo significaba mucho Por lo que no pude evitar embozar una sonrisa al leerla.

— ¿Sabes qué Molly?, te ayudaré a matar las alimañas de esta casa— solté del mejor humor posible sorprendiéndola por completo, al igual que al resto de los espectadores.

— Me debes cinco Knuts— llegué a escuchar que le decía uno de los gemelos al otro, sin yo querer indagar el porqué, ya me hacía la idea de que trataba.

— Puedes empezar por el tercer piso…—comenzó diciendo antes de darme las instrucciones sin tener idea en qué me había metido, terminó por hacerme hacer toda clases de limpiezas hasta la hora de la cena.

Solo a mí se me ocurre ofrecerle mi ayuda en un momento de felicidad. Aunque esta se fue agotando en el transcurso del día, ya que no solo estaba harta de esta casa cada segundo que pasaba, sino que Sev no había aun dado señales de vida. De hecho casi estaba seguro que algo se le presentó, y terminaría por no venir, por lo menos es lo que pensaba durante el transcurso de la cena, hasta que el timbre de la cena sonó.

— Yo voy— soltó Sirius antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo para luego irse de la cocina. Minutos después volvió con una cara de los mil demonios—. Te busca Quejicus— me dijo haciéndome sonreír antes de casi salir corriendo de la cocina, seguro con varios curiosos pisándome los talones, aunque ni siquiera le presté atención.

Prácticamente segundos después llegué a la puerta de entrada antes de verlo y sonreírle.

— Casi creí que no vendrías…—le dije sonriéndole antes de llegar a estar al frente de él.

— No te dije a qué hora lo haría…—soltó con sumo sarcasmo haciéndome reír, antes de recordar algo, estaba segura que tenía muchos chismosos, metiéndose en lo que no les importa—. Supongo que ya todos lo saben…

— Sí, gracias a tu espectáculo de preocupación cuando me fui de aquí— le culpé antes de tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo hasta las escaleras—. Vamos arriba, no me gusta tener publico…—solté sabiendo que aunque al principio le pudiera parecer cómico, terminaría por matar a mis invitados por metiches si no era que lo hacía yo.

Luego de los cientos de escalones que había entre los cuatro pisos, llegamos a mi habitación, a la cual entramos sin decir nada, antes de comenzar a colocar hechizos para que nadie escuche nada fuera de estas cuatro paredes. Tan solo al terminar di la vuelta para ir hasta donde Sev y besarlo como hace tanto no hacía.

— Te extrañé— le dije entre besos, para luego el terminarlo.

— Necesito decirte algunas cosas antes…—soltó de golpe algo tenso, por lo que me aparté de él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté preparándome para lo peor.

— ¿Qué hacías hace una semana en el Privet Place? —preguntó de golpe sin saber cómo supo aquello—. Visitando a Potter…

— Quería hacerle compañía. ¿Por qué? —pregunté con inocencia fingida.

— Los dementores atacaron a Potter por eso, te estaban buscaba…—respondió sin yo esperármelo—. Por eso he estado tan ocupado, tuve que poner muchas pistas farsas para hacerle creer que ya no estabas en Londres…— explicó antes de sentarse en mi cama luciendo algo exhausto.

— Solo quería hacerle sentir que aun le importaba a algunas personas y terminé haciéndole daño…—solté más para mí misma antes de sentarme al lado de él—. ¿Le dijiste algo a Dumbledore? —pregunté lo inevitable.

— No, suficientes regaños has tenido de Dumbledore…—soltó antes de verme, y acariciar mi rostro con una de sus manos—. Además sé que lo hiciste con buena intención…

— ¿Te lastimado de nuevo? —no pude evitar preguntar, y por como tensionó su rostro supe sí.

— Nada de qué preocuparse—respondió sabiendo que no era muy sincero, sabía por experiencia lo duro que pueden ser los castigos de Tom—. No vale la pena ni siquiera hablarlo…. ¿Cómo lo llevas aquí en estos días? —preguntó de repente cambiando el tema antes de recostarme en mi cama con él encima de mí.

—Creí que los días aquí no podría empeorar, pero luego de que supieron que salíamos, lo hicieron— le respondí antes de él comenzar a besar mi cuello, haciendo casi imposible que pensara con claridad—. Mi hermano…insiste que eres peligroso…para mí…—solté exaltada por sus besos, para luego atacar mis labios.

— Creí que ya sabía quién habías sido, más bien eres peligrosa para mí— soltó entre besos antes de yo darle un golpe, y con un poco de dificultad darle la vuelta para quedarme encima de él, para luego sentarme en su regazo.

— Según el mundo mágico sí—le confirmé antes de quitarme la blusa haciendo que me viera con deseo, para luego volver a besarlo.

— Según ellos eres letal…—soltó encima de mis labios antes de sentir como una de sus manos acunaba uno de mis senos para luego apretarlos haciéndome gemir de placer.

Sin perder tiempo con un movimiento de su mano libre me quitó el sostén, para luego darnos la vuelta, quedándome atrapada debajo de él sin dejar de besarme. Sus labios abandonaron los míos para luego ir bajando por mi cuello, mi pecho, y quedarse en mis pechos, antes de succionar uno de ellos mientras masajeaba el otro haciéndome gemir de placer. Tanto tiempo sin esto, haría que llegara al orgasmo rápido.

Aun un poco aturdida por sus caricias, dirigí mi mano hacía su levita, la cual aun tenía para luego quitarla, haciendo que abandonara su labor por unos segundos. Continué con su camisa, para finalmente bajar mis manos a su pantalón, el cual desabotoné con rapidez, no tenía paciencia para esperar más.

Al parecer esto él lo notó, porque sentí como abandonaba mis senos, los cuales estaban más sensibles que nunca al sentir la piel de su pecho, para luego comenzar a besarme con deseo, y necesidad, mientras sus manos viajaban a mi pantalón del cual se deshizo con facilidad. Sin preguntar siquiera arrancó mis bragas, para luego sin saber en qué momento se terminó de desnudar, entrar en mí de un golpe, llevándome al borde del orgasmo ahí mismo.

Un pocos movimientos después llegué al orgasmo, el cual solo hizo que él me embistiera con más rapidez, mientras sus labios estaban en mi cuello, y sus manos en mis pechos, al parecer intentando estimularme de nuevo. Lo cual terminó logrando, cuando sentí que él estaba por llegar. Un par de embestidas después ambos nos derrumbamos en un perfecto orgasmos, antes de que él tumbarse encima de mí, seguro igual de exhausto que yo.

Minutos después, salió de mi interior para colocarse a mi lado, y yo recostarme en su regazo, antes de quedarme dormida. Una tarde de trabajos domésticos mágicos, y luego hacer el amor con Sev, me terminaron agotando por completo….

Al contrario de todas las mañanas, no me desperté por un incesante toqueteo en la puerta sino al sentir caricias en mi rostro obligándome a abrir los ojos encontrándome con Sev sonriéndome.

— No quise despertarse, pero tu hermano nos mandó a buscar para el desayuno—me dijo antes de darme un corto beso en los labios, para luego darme cuenta que él ya estaba vestido.

— Más bien Molly lo mandó, esa mujer es exasperante— solté antes de salir de la cama aun desnuda y caminar hasta la ducha a bañarme antes que la misma señora Weasley viniera a buscarnos.

Quince minutos después salí en toalla para luego buscar mi ropa interior y mi habitual atuendo muggle, unos jeans, y un suéter, los cuales me puse delante de Sev, quien al parecer disfrutaba el espectáculo.

— Te prefiero sin ella—comentó haciéndome reír.

— Lo sé— dije con orgullo caminando hacia la puerta—. ¿Vas a desayunar conmigo? —pregunté al abrir la puerta, y él acercarse a mí, antes de tomar mi mano y ambos bajar por las escaleras.

— No tengo misiones hoy, aunque algo me dice que estar en esa cocina contigo es peor que una— respondió teniendo toda la razón mientras llegábamos al primer piso. Solo esperaba que las personas de esta casa se comporté adecuadamente.

Como todas las mañanas de esta casa, en el trascurso del camino hasta el primer piso no nos encontramos a nadie, ya que seguro debían estar en la cocina desayunando, por lo que mi tortura se pospondría unos cuantos minutos más.

— Aun estás a tiempo de demitir— le dije a Sev al llegar al pasillo que nos guiaba hacía la cocina, pero no dijo nada solo beso mi frente antes de comenzar a caminar conmigo aun agarrada de la mano hasta la cocina.

— Hydra— soltó Remus al mirarme sonriendo cuando entré primero, antes de notar a Sev a mi lado—. Oh Severus, buenos días…

— Severus, al fin nos haces el honor de comer con nosotros— soltó con sarcasmo la voz más molesta del mundo mágico, Molly Weasley—. Siéntense, siéntese, en un momento les sirvo su desayuno…—dijo antes de volver tomar unos platos y servírnoslo. Mientras nosotros tomamos asiento, para luego notar como los chicos de esta casa nos miraban de extraño, incluyendo a Sirius, el cual estaba seguro que terminaría echándole una maldición a Severus.

Nadie decía nada, o por lo menos no en voz alta, ya que los chicos murmuran quien sabe que entre ellos. Lo cual luego de unos minutos comenzó a ser molesto. Por lo me apresuré a terminar mi comida para lárgame de allí lo antes posible.

— Si quieren preguntar algo, háganlo, me están hartando sus murmuros…— soltó Severus a mi lado sorprendiéndome por completo, de hecho casi me atoraba mientras comía al escucharlo ser tan directo.

— ¿Qué hechizo de amor usaste? —preguntó el inoportuno de Fred.

— ¿Fue amortencia? —agregó George siendo tan metiche como su hermano. A veces creo que solo lo hacen por molestar.

— Creí que ya había hablado ese punto con ustedes…— solté furiosa con ambos antes de hacer un amago para levantarme, pero Sev me sostuvo de la mano haciéndome sentarme de nuevo.

— Lo siento Hydra, Severus, lamento el comportamiento de los chicos, pero ya sabes cómo son— se disculpó Molly antes de que alguien dijera algo.

— No te disculpes Molly, solo quieren saber al igual que yo, lo lógico de esto…—soltó el que faltaba para molestar, mi hermano.

— Sirius…—le reprendió Remus a mi hermano, pero este le vio más molesto que antes.

— Estamos saliendo, no sé que más lógica quieres que esa…—solté acabando mi desayuno viéndolo realmente harta—. Y si me disculpan, me retiro— dije antes de levantarme al soltarme del agarre de Severus y salir de la cocina. Poco más de un minuto después, Sev también salió.

— Que no te afecten, deberías haber imaginado que algo así sucedería…—soltó Severus al cerrar la puerta de la cocina.

— Sí, claro que lo sabía, me han estado molestando por toda una semana— dije realmente molesta—. Pero no por eso deja de ser molesto, a veces me hacen convencerme de que soy sola una chica de veintiuno, y no una mujer de casi la de edad de Molly— me desahogué antes de él sonreírme—. ¿Qué?

— Por eso vine aquí a pasar el día contigo, cosas como estas por mas incomodas que sean me hacen olvidarme que estamos cerca de una guerra…—respondió sonriéndome haciéndome sentir algo culpable. Había muchos magos arriesgando su vida allá afuera, y yo aquí quejándome de los metiches de esta casa.

— Tienes razón, no debería quejarme tanto— solté sonriendo antes de darle un corto beso—. Larguémonos de aquí, podemos pasar el día en mi habitación…—dije antes de tomarlo por la mano, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Molly había salido de la cocina.

— Siento mucho la escena de antes— se disculpó antes de ambos asentir sonriéndole. No tenía culpa de ello.

— No se preocupe señora Weasley— dijo Severus sosteniendo con más fuerza mi mano.

— Sí, y si nos disculpan, nos estábamos yendo…—agregué como si nada, y antes de que dijera algo más nos dirigimos a las escaleras.

Nos pasamos el resto del día hablando del pasado, de lo que sucedía, cuando no era que estábamos entre las sábanas recuperando el tiempo perdido. Incluso cuando cayó la noche en vez de bajar a soportar otro espectáculo llamé a Kreacher para que nos trajera la cena…. Al terminar la noche, Severus se levantó temprano ya que tenía que irse a seguir cumpliendo las órdenes de Voldemort y Dumbledore. Y luego de un último beso, se fue hasta quien sabe cuando…

Los tres días siguientes fueron menos molestos que los anteriores, los chicos apenas mencionaban el tema de mi relación con Severus mientras exterminábamos el resto de las alimañas de esta casa. Las cuales eran principalmente Doxys, aunque también hubo un viejo Ghoul con instintos asesinos que estaba en el baño del tercer piso….

De vez en cuando algunos miembros de la orden se quedaban y ayudaban solo un poco. Tal fue el caso de mi sobrina, que no perdió tiempo en preguntarme como iba mi relación. Niña molesta que tenía por sobrina…

Pero al pasar estos tres días, llegó el día inevitable para Harry, la vista en el ministerio, a la cual fue llevada por Arthur Weasley ya que trabajaba allí…. Horas después llegó Potter con la noticia más obvia sobre la vista, había sido librado, absuelto de todos los cargos, lo cual como era de esperarse fue celebrado en la casa por los inquilinos de esta.

Por lo que me había quedado en silencio en la cocina hasta que un nombre salió de la boca de Arthur, Lucius Malfoy. Al parecer había estado hablando con el ministro.

— ¿Qué hablaban Lucius y el ministro? —pregunté con curiosidad antes de caminar hacía donde Sirius, Arthur y su esposa, los cuales me miraban extrañados.

— No pudimos sacarle nada…—soltó Arthur aun extrañado seguro por mi interés en esto.

— Pero estoy seguro que Dumbledore sacará alguna conclusión— soltó Sirius con notable desprecio hacía mi amigo.

— Si pudiera salir de aquí, yo misma lo hubiera averiguado…— solté como si nada antes de volver a mi asiento en el comedor.

— Eso sería demasiado peligroso, por amigos que sean…—me regañó mi hermano menor.

— ¿Siguen siendo amigos? —preguntó Molly sorprendida, antes de yo hacer un ademan para que deje el tema, para luego seguir con su conversación…

Esto fue lo único interesante en el resto del verano, seguimos con la limpieza en la casa hasta el último día de este. Porque al fin luego del más aburrido verano de mi vida, acabaron, queriendo significar solo una cosa, volvería de nuevo a Hogwarts…


	25. Capítulo 24: La espía del ministerio

**sapphire97** : ohhhh oka. Ohh que jevi, algún me gustaría ir allá :3. Soy de República Dominicana.

Hhahahahahhahahahah XD, tambien yo los amo :3. Hhahahhahahah claro, ellos se llevan del dicho coger hasta la muerte, okno, pero casi XD. Awww gracisss, ahahahah si lo hace, pero no hace caso :3. Hhahhahahahhahahhahahaha siii XD. ¿Como adivinaste? :3, ya la sigo :3, y tal vez suba otro porque es cortito :3

* * *

Como era de esperarse antes de ir comenzar el año escolar, los miembros de la orden organizaron una guardia para llevar a Harry al tren. A la cual con gusto me ofrecí, pero ni siquiera discutieron que no era prudente que saliera, de hecho solo me dejarían salir un momento para poder aparecerme directamente en las afueras de Hogwarts en donde McGonagall me esperaría.

Al llegar el día, un gran parte de la orden se marchó con Harry y los demás chicos, para luego de tres horas, yo salir a la entrada para luego desaparecerme. Apareciendo minutos después en la entrada de Hogwarts, en donde Minerva me esperaba impaciente.

— Apresúrate a entrar, Dumbledore te está esperando— me ordenó antes de yo entrar para luego asentir. Minutos después en silencio llegamos a la torre del director, para luego ambas entrar y ella decir la contraseña antes de irse, al parecer solo la habían mandado a escoltarme.

Sin perder tiempo entré al despacho encontrándome con Albus hablando con una mujer regordeta con cara de sapo vestida completamente de rosa, la cual solo me miró con desprecio antes de pasar por mi lado e irse.

— Creo que ya sé donde está todo el color rosa del mundo— comenté para mí misma antes de ver al director—. ¿Me mandó a llamar?

— Sí Hydra— me respondió haciéndose el que no había escuchado nada—. Quería informarle algunos cambios personalmente antes de que comience el banquete…

— Dígame para que soy buena— solté con algo de ironismo que creo que no notó.

— Primero debo aclararle algunas cosas. Primero, la señora que acaba de salir es Dolores Umbridge, será la nueva profesora de defensas contra artes oscuras… —comenzó diciendo antes de que lo interrumpiera.

— Pero si no tenía a quien mandar me hubiera puesto a mí— le reclamé como niña chiquita.

— Créame que la postulé para el puesto, pero según el ministerio no está capacitada para el puesto…—soltó sin yo creérmelo—. No se preocupe, solo es una excusa para mandar a uno de los suyos a Hogwarts— dijo confundiéndome aun más.

— ¿Uno de los suyos? —Preguntó algo confundida para luego atar cabos—. ¿La cara de sapo trabaja para el ministerio? —Solté más que preguntar, y casi pude jurar que el barbón estaba por reírse—. Perfecto, supongo que me dirá que tengo que tolerarla…

— Y ser cuidadosa, con lo que dice, enseña, o hace…— dijo poniéndose serio—. Sabe bien lo que sucedería si alguien supiera su secreto…

— De tres a cinco cadenas perpetuas en Azkaban, como si fuera a vivir más de una vida…—solté hastiada antes de asentir—. De acuerdo, lejos de su vista, ¿algo más?

— Los cursos a los que dará clases— me dijo antes de darme un trozo de pergamino. Tercero, sexto, y séptimo, ¿tres cursos?

— ¿La mitad de los cursos? —pregunté incrédulamente.

— Severus estará algo ocupado para la orden, necesito que lo cubras la mayor parte del tiempo, solo se dedicará a ir a dar clases a los demás cursos, usted se encargará de lo demás…—respondió dándome cuenta que este año tendré más trabajo que nunca.

— Y supongo que tampoco Umbridge se debe enterar de esto…—solté con suma obviedad antes del viejo sonreír, comienzo a creer que a este le gusta aprovecharse de la situación—. ¿Algo más?

— Tu relación con Severus, sigue manteniéndola en secreto para el colegio, no quiero que se filtre esa información— respondió como si fuera lo más obvio…

— No tiene que mencionarlo— dije suspirando—. Aunque debería hablar con los chicos, para que no se le suelte la lengua…

— Su madre ya habló con ellos…— soltó antes de yo asentir—. Puede retirarse, la ceremonia está por empezar…—me dijo antes de volverle a asentir para luego salir de la oficina.

Al hacerlo sabía que el verano vago que tuve, fue para compensar el largo año que me esperaba. Sin perder tiempo bajé por la gárgola, encontrándome al pie de esta a Sev, al cual le sonreí antes de caminar hacía el comedor.

Luego de varios minutos llegué, dándome cuenta que los estudiantes ya había llegado, por lo que sin dudar me senté en la mesa de los profesores, a tres asientos de la sapo rosa, no quería ni que intentara conversar conmigo. Poco después entró Severus, quien se sentó a mi lado como siempre, y el resto de los estudiantes, por lo que me permití dar un pequeño vistazo al comedor.

No tardé mucho en visualizar a los chicos, quienes me sonrieron en forma de saludo, para luego involuntariamente mirar a la mesa de los Slytherin, encontrándome con una mirada de ojos grises, cuyo dueño tenía una sonrisa algo aterradora, haciéndome cuestionarme, ¿Qué habrá sabido de mí Draco Malfoy luego de que Voldemort haya retornado?

Pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando McGonagall entró con el sombrero seleccionador para luego al llegar al pie de la mesa de los profesores colocarlo en su taburete. Minutos después el sombrero comenzó su habitual canto que daba inicio a cada año…

 _"Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura_

 _Y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,_

 _Los fundadores del colegio creían_

 _Que jamás se separarían._

 _Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,_

 _Un solo deseo compartían:_

 _Crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo_

 _Y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos._

 _"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",_

 _Decidieron los cuatro amigos_

 _Sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar._

 _Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse_

 _a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?_

 _Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,_

 _a ellos podía compararse._

 _¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?_

 _¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse_

 _tan buenas amistades?_

 _Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros_

 _toda la triste y lamentable historia._

 _Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _que tengan pura ascendencia."_

 _Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _de probada inteligencia."_

 _Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _que hayan logrado hazañas."_

 _Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,_

 _y trataré a todos por igual."_

 _Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores_

 _acogía en su casa a los que quería._

 _Slytherin solo aceptaba_

 _a los magos de sangre limpia_

 _y gran astucia, como él,_

 _mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba_

 _a los de mente muy despierta. Los más valientes y audaces_

 _tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor._

 _La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto_

 _y todo su saber les transmitía._

 _De este modo las casas y sus fundadores_

 _mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad._

 _Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía_

 _durante largos años de felicidad,_

 _hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,_

 _que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría._

 _Las casas, que, como cuatro pilares,_

 _había sostenido nuestra escuela_

 _se pelearon entre ellas_

 _y, divididas, todas querían dominar._

 _Entonces parecía que el colegio_

 _mucho no podía aguantar,_

 _pues siempre había duelos_

 _y peleas entre amigos._

 _Hasta que por fin una mañana_

 _el viejo Slytherin partió,_

 _y aunque las peleas cesaron,_

 _el colegio muy triste se quedó._

 _Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores_

 _quedaron reducidos a tres_

 _volvieron a estar unidas las casas_

 _como pensaban estarlo siempre._

 _Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,_

 _y todos sabéis para qué:_

 _yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa_

 _porque esa es mi misión,_

 _pero este año iré más lejos,_

 _escuchad atentamente mi canción:_

 _aunque estoy condenado a separaros_

 _creo que con eso cometemos un error._

 _Aunque debo cumplir mi deber_

 _y cada año tengo que dividiros,_

 _sigo pensando que así no lograremos_

 _eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

 _Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,_

 _las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_

 _y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado_

 _por malignas fuerzas externas,_

 _y que si unidos no permanecemos_

 _por dentro nos desmoronaremos._

 _Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos._

 _Que comience la Selección."_

El sombrero se quedó quieto y su discurso fue recibido con un fuerte aplauso, aunque por primera vez, se escucharon al mismo tiempo murmullos y susurros. Por todo el Gran Comedor los alumnos intercambiaban comentarios con sus vecinos…. Minutos después la ceremonia de selección comenzó, para luego Dumbledore darles la bienvenida a los alumnos, y finalmente dar comienzo al gran banquete.

Al igual que todos comencé a comer, despreocupándome un poco o al menos, dando esta impresión. Ya que cada vez que podía le daba un pequeño vistazo a la cara de sapo, quien examinaba a todos los presente como si estuviera haciendo un análisis de ello. Aunque dada la precedencia del ministerio, no dudaba que realmente estuviera haciendo esto.

Casi una hora después, el banquete terminó, por lo que Dumbledore se apresuró a dar el discurso de cada principio de año. El cual incluyó la presentación de dos profesores nuevos, la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que se encargaría de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y por último la sapo rosa, la cual se tomó el atrevimiento de interrumpir a Dumbledore para dar su propio discurso. Aunque este no fue escuchado con tanto esmero como el seguro esperaba.

Al final de la tortura, Dumbledore dio terminó su discurso, para luego mandar a todos sus alumnos a la cama por hoy. Sin decir palabra alguna me largué del comedor directo a mi habitación. Porque aunque fuera difícil de creer comenzaba a extrañar estar en mi casa en vez estar aquí con una espía del ministerio…


	26. Capítulo 25: Dolores Umbridge

sapphire97; Hahhahahhaha seeee XD, un charquito algo grande XD. Hhahahhahaha ¿como la pudiste olvidar?, con lo insoportable que es XD. Hhahhahahahhaha por eso pasa un poco rapido ;)... Hhahhahah ya la sigo como el otro era corto, y este tambien valen casi por uno :3. Hhahhahahahhahah XD.

P.D: ahahhahaha XD.

* * *

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores al primero. Por un lado estaba que tenía que dar clases a tres cursos, y encargarme de programar y corregir los deberes no solo mis estudiantes sino también los de Severus, para él poder ir a los llamados que le hacía Voldemort de vez en cuando. Aunque por lo menos gracias a esto le ayudaba, ya que a veces llegaba de algunos llamados de Tom realmente lastimado sin que el sapo rosa se diera cuenta.

Sin embargo esto solo fue algo insignificante en comparación con que un mes después de comenzar las clases, el ministerio dio un decreto en la cual nombraron a la cara de sapo, Suma inquisidora, sea lo que sea esa cosa.

Pero parecer que aquel titulo extraño le daba la autoridad de evaluar a cada uno de los profesores, incluyéndome…. Apenas había pasado tres días desde aquel decreto del ministerio cuando me tocó que me evaluara, en medio de mi clase con los de séptimo de Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

— Buenas tardes, profesora Black—saludó la profesora Umbridge sonriendo ampliamente—. Espero que haya recibido mi nota en la que le indicaba la fecha y la hora en que la supervisaría.

— Claro, pase— solté con la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo, haciendo que algunos de mis estudiantes se rieran en silencio. Sin prestarle mucha atención, continué con mi clase—. Hoy continuaremos la poción de la última clase…—comencé a explicarles para luego los chicos comenzar a hacer sus pociones…

Mientras hacía esto, noté como Umbridge dejaba uno de mis asientos con un pergamino en la mano para luego sentarse al frente de mí.

— ¿Es usted Hydra Walburga Black? —preguntó lo más obvio antes de yo asentir, y recordar como odiaba mi segundo nombre.

— ¿Desde cuándo enseña la asignatura? —preguntó con desgana cómo sino lo supiera.

— Este es el tercer año que enseño— respondí con desinterés.

— Y según tengo entendido antes de eso era una gran pocionista independiente…—comentó de repente haciéndome sonreír con arrogancia.

— Creo que como ya sabe profesora Umbridge, surtí por varios años al ministerio, gracias a mí se redujeron muchas enfermedades mágicas…— dije con arrogancia haciendo que me viera con más desprecio.

— Algo he leído…—soltó antes de terminar de apuntar esto—. Pero también tengo entendido que desapareció del mundo mágico por diez años…— dijo lo que me temía, habían sido por los ochos que le serví a Tom, y dos intentando subsistir por mí misma.

— No creo que todos los magos del mundo mágico tengan que decirle anualmente que hacen— le dije sonando algo ofendida—. Mis primeros años fuera de aquí no fueron nada buenos para mí, tomé tiempo en posicionarme para trabajar para mí misma— mentí con habilidad antes de ella asentir.

—Tengo entendido que es hermana del mago fugitivo Sirius Black— soltó de repente sin sorprenderme era justo el tema que creí que sacaría a flote.

— Sí— respondí secamente intentando no contradecirla, antes de ella anotarlo.

— ¿Sabe donde se encuentra Sirius Black? —preguntó de golpe haciéndome casi reír. ¿Me estaba acusando de lo que creía?

— ¿Me está acusando de ocultar a mi hermano? —Pregunté dando mi mejor actuación de indignación.

— He tenido mis sospechas, ya que es la única familia cercana que tiene…

— ¿Acaso me está acusando de ocultar a un fugitivo de la ley? — Pregunté fingiendo estar furiosa, llamando incluso la atención de algunos estudiantes—. Si el ministerio quiere acusarme pueden hacerlo ellos mismos.

— El primer ministro no cree que esté implicada con su hermano…— comentó con desdén haciéndome casi reír.

— Entonces creo que es mejor que continúe con sus preguntas dentro del ámbito laboral, si es que no quiere que la acuse de falsas acusaciones a mi persona— le dije lo más serena posible, mientras ella ponía expresión de molesta, para luego hablar.

—Muy bien —me dijo finalmente—, recibirá el resultado de su supervisión dentro de diez días— soltó antes de al fin largarse de mi clase.

Había sido los minutos más fingidos de toda mi vida, pero creo que se había creído que no tenía nada que ocultar, de hecho creo que hasta se creyó que he ayudado mucho al ministerio. Cosa que era un poco cierta, pero muy indirectamente, ya que mis pociones no eran solo para ellos…

Los meses siguientes a esta conversación fueron más llevaderos, incluso Umbridge ni siquiera me prestaba atención, seguro algo le dijeron en el ministerio para que confiara. Lo cual era increíble pero se lo agradecía. Gracias a esto, podía pasar más tiempo con Severus sin que lo notara, ya que nos prestaba ninguna atención….

Sin darme cuenta diciembre llegó, lo cual significaba que la navidad estaba cerca, lo cual debía significar algo bueno un poco de paz al fin. Pero esto no fue así. Al parecer Arthur Weasley había sido atacado días antes de navidad, dejándolo casi muerto en el ministerio, por lo que lo habían trasladado a San Mungo para salvarlo, o por lo menos fue lo que me informó Severus en cuando llegó del llamado que le hizo Dumbledore.

— ¿Cómo que fue atacado? —Pregunté por milésima vez en mi habitación, ya que no me quería dar detalles—. ¿Dónde?

— en el ministerio, estaba custodiando algo, que sabes no puedo decirte de que se trata— me respondió algo serio sentándose a mi lado, mientras le veía molesto—. Pero es algo que la ultima vez no tenía…—me dijo antes de sonreírle, sabía perfectamente de que hablaba.

— La profecía— solté al fin atando cabos—. Es lo que él no tenía la ultima vez, no se sabía la profecía completa…. Eso es lo que tanto cuidan…—dije adivinando y sorprendiéndolo—. Sev, él me dijo cuando se la contaste, así que no te sorprenda tanto…

— A veces olvido lo unida que habías estado a él…—soltó algo celoso antes de yo besar su mejilla con ternura para luego sonreírle.

— Bien, a ver si ahora si entiendo mejor, Arthur cuidaba la profecía en el ministerio, y fue atacado— dije más para mí misma, pero él igual asintió—. Aunque no entiendo como alguien bajo la orden de Voldemort pudo entrar al ministerio y atacarlo…

— Mandó a Nagini— me respondió sin poder creérmelo por completo.

— ¿Nagini atacó a Arthur? —Pregunté preocupada antes de levantarme de golpe del sofá y prácticamente correr hasta uno de mis armarios—. No sobrevivirá mucho tiempo sino encuentran el antídoto, el veneno de Nagini actúa con rapidez…— solté antes de encontrar justo lo que necesitaba en el fondo del armario con un poco de polvo—. Dale esto a Dumbledore, es el antídoto, lo sinteticé cuando apenas estaba a su lado…— expliqué antes de dárselo y él asentir para luego darme un corto beso en los labios.

Horas después de esto, nos informaron que el señor Weasley se encontraba estable, y que pronto se recuperaría. Sí solo eso, ni siquiera un gracias ya uno recibía por salvar a alguien…

Luego de esto, tuve que esperar al otro día para poder ir a casa de mi hermano a esperar noticias…. Al llegar me encontré con la familia Weasley completa y Harry al parecer esperando que le dieran de alta a Arthur. No dije nada cuando llegué, solo subí hasta mi habitación a descansar el resto del día, ya que presentía que cuando acabara este año, no podría darle el lujo de vagar y descansar como quisiera…

— Hora de dejar la vagancia…—escuché que una voz decía despertándome de golpe pero igualmente la ignoré—. Molly vendrá a buscarte sino bajas— soltó como si fueran las palabras mágicas. Nada peor que las charlas de Molly Weasley, por lo que aun con sueño me levanté de la cama para luego ir a mi baño a tomar una ducha fría.

Rápidamente tomé un suéter negro, y unos jeans, junto con unos zapatos para luego salir de mi habitación. Minutos después entré en la cocina en donde estaban todos menos Harry….

— Hydra cariño, creí que no vendrías— soltó Molly al verme antes de yo sentarme junto con los demás—. No sabes cuánto te agrademos el antídoto del veneno para Arthur, hizo más sencillo el trabajo de los medimagos— dijo con sinceridad por lo que sonreí antes de comenzar a servirme la cena.

— Tenía el antídoto hace mucho tiempo, me alegro que les haya funcionado…—le dije antes de empezar a comer.

— ¿Por qué tenías el antídoto de esa serpiente? —preguntó uno de los gemelos sin yo prestarle atención a quien era.

— No te incumbe— le respondí con burla mientras comía—. Lo importante que tu padre está bien…— agregué como si nada, antes de continuar con la cena…


	27. Capítulo 26: El guardapelo de Kreacher

sapphire97: Hhahahahahhaah XD. Somos dos XD. Uhhh si u.u, casi es comida de serpiente XD. Hhahahhahahhaha XD. Nop, por eso mismo, él no quiere meterla en problemas, y aunque intente comunicarse con ella, ella sabe que esta de parte de Voldy, así que no se arriesgaría así :3. Ya la sigo :3.

* * *

Los días siguientes antes de navidad fueron igual de tranquilos, recibiendo noticias de que el señor Weasley se encontraba mejorando exitosamente, aunque no podía venir el día de navidad. Por otro lado, Hermione también vino el mismo día que yo a la casa a apoyar a la familia, por lo que era casi igual que en las vacaciones de verano. Excepto que ahora me pasaba más tiempo alejados de todos.

Si Tom llegaba a escuchar la profecía completa, sé que estaríamos en desventaja. El día de navidad llegó sin emocionarme mucho, aunque era la primera vez que no la pasaba sola no estaba muy acostumbrada a celebrarla. Aun así Molly me mandó a bajar para que saludara antes de que todos se fueran a San Mungo para visitar a Arthur, quien al parecer aun tenía problemas para cicatrizar la herida provocada por Nagini, por lo que le había preparado un ungüento para que se lo llevaran.

— Hydra, te esperábamos…— soltó Molly en la sala mientras los chicos destapaban sus regalos—. Aquí tienes, este es de parte mía y de Arthur— dijo antes de entrarme un paquete sorprendiéndome por completo.

— Ehh gracias—solté un poco nerviosa sin saber cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera con mis padres celebraba la navidad. Sin perder tiempo y no hacer sentir mal a Molly, abrí el regalo encontrándome con un suéter verde con la inicial de mi nombre delante—. Me encanta— dije sin pensar antes de sonreírles—. Siento no haber comprado regalos para ustedes, nunca he celebrado esta fecha— me disculpé con todos los cuales se limitaron a asentir.

— Nosotros nos conformaríamos…— soltó Fred.

—…con una dotación de tus pociones— terminó de decir George, haciéndome reír antes de notar que dos personas más se habían unido a la celebración.

— Supongo que es muy diferente a nuestras navidades de niños— soltó Sirius al lado de Remus quien sostenía dos regalos—. Verás Remus, nuestros padres no eran muy apegados a esta fecha…

— Querrás decir a nosotros— le corregí sonriendo haciendo reír a mi hermano.

— También eso…—soltó riendo—. Por eso me quedaba durante las fiestas en Hogwarts…

— Algo que yo nunca pude hacer…—recordé ya que aunque ellos no celebraran la festividad me llevaban a muchas reuniones de sangre puras. Las mayorías con los Malfoy después de que entrara a Hogwarts—. Pero no hay que recordar estas tonterías, y siento no comprarte un regalo…

— Estamos a mano entonces— soltó riendo antes de Remus acercarse a darme el paquete.

— Feliz navidad, este es de mi parte— soltó dándome uno de los regalos, para luego darme el otro—. Este es de Severus, siente no poder venir…—dijo haciéndome sonreír antes de notar que Sirius hacía una mueca rara de disgusto. Algún día se hará la idea de mi relación…

El regalo de Remus resultó ser un libro de pociones avanzadas que recién salía, y él de Severus una hermosa pulsera plateada que hizo preguntarme de dónde sacó dinero para comprarla…. Casi una hora después de que bajara, Mundungus llegó con un auto "prestado" en donde se irían los Weasley, Granger, y Potter a visitar a Arthur mientras que Ojoloco y Lupin los escoltarían.

Por lo que me dejaron sola con Sirius, al fin un poco de tranquilidad. Ya que mi hermano casi se largó algo molesto cuando se fueron. Tanto encierro comenzaba a afectarle. Aunque era de esperarse, pasó trece años en Azkaban y cuando al fin sale tiene que estar encerrado en esta casa que nos trae tanto malos recuerdos.

Pensando en esto caminé hacía las escaleras en donde me encontré con Kreacher que estaba llevando algo al parece al sótano, por lo que lo seguí con cuidado de que no me viera, para luego entrar a este, encontrándome con lo que parecía ser su habitación. Estaba llena de cosas viejas, algunas valiosas, la mayoría de madre o mi padre.

— ¿Qué es esto Kreacher? —pregunté de golpe asustando al elfo.

— Son los tesoros de su familia ama— me respondió sin poder mentirme por lo que sonreí—. Sus invitados querían arrojarlos a la basura…— soltó con disgusto antes de yo darle una mirada al lugar. Nada era muy valioso, incluso habían un grupo de fotos con sus marcos, entre las cuales identifiqué a mis padres, juntos y separados, mis primas incluso una mi hermano menor, hacía la cual caminé

— ¿Puedo quedarme con esta? —le pregunté sin evitar derramar una lágrima.

— ¿La del amo Regulus? —preguntó Kreacher caminando hacia mí.

— Sí, no tengo ninguna de él, a pesar que por mi culpa fue que murió— respondí con un nudo en la garganta, recordar aquello, me hacía pensar en mis tiempos como mortífaga y lo mucho que le supliqué a Tom que lo dejara retirarse de ser mortífago.

— ¿Por su culpa mi ama? —preguntó extrañado—. Oh no ama Hydra, Kreacher vio como murió y usted no estaba allí…— soltó de golpe llamando mi atención.

— ¿Qué?, ¿viste como murió? —pregunté fuera de mí, algo sorprendida, y algo entusiasmada al saber que podía saber cómo murió.

— Oh sí, dos años después de que el amo Regulus fuera con usted mi ama, vino a casa diciendo que Voldemort necesitaba un elfo—respondió sorprendiéndome aun más.

— ¿Necesitaba un elfo? —pregunté extrañada.

—Sí, el amo Regulus le ofreció a Kreacher— respondió con miedo por alguna razón, entrándome más curiosidad—. Era un gran honor, dijo el amo Regulus, un gran honor para él y para Kreacher, que tenía que hacer cuanto el Señor Tenebroso le ordenara y luego volver a ca… casa— continuó sollozando un poco, realmente estaba aterrado—. Así que Kreacher se marchó con el Señor Tenebroso. El Señor Tenebroso no le dijo a Kreacher qué quería que hiciera, pero se llevó a Kreacher a una cueva junto al mar. Y dentro de la cueva había una caverna, y en la caverna había un lago, negro e inmenso… había una barca… que nos llevó a una isla. Y en la isla había una va… vasija llena de poción, y el Se… Señor Tenebroso obligó a Kreacher a bebérsela… —Temblaba de pies a cabeza—. Kreacher bebió, y mientras bebía vio cosas terribles… A Kreacher le ardían las entrañas… Kreacher le suplicó al amo Regulus que lo salvara, le suplicó a su ama Black, pero el Señor Tenebroso sólo reía… Obligó a Kreacher a beberse toda la poción… dejó un guardapelo en la vasija vacía… y volvió a llenarla de poción…

»Y entonces el Señor Tenebroso se marchó en la barca, dejando a Kreacher en la isla… —soltó sin yo entenderle todo lo que decía, pero si la esencia de sus palabras, Voldemort lo había llevado a Kreacher a un lugar extraño a esconder un guardapelo, por lo que este debía ser muy valioso para tomarse tantas molestias para ocultarla—. Kreacher necesitaba agua, se arrastró hasta la orilla de la isla y bebió agua del negro lago… y unas manos, unas manos cadavéricas, salieron de él y arrastraron a Kreacher hacia el fondo…

— Inferius, allí habían inferius—solté al entender a que se refería, ya que Tom los había usado en la guerra—. ¿Cómo saliste Kreacher? —le pregunté preocupada.

—El amo Regulus ordenó a Kreacher que volviera —respondió antes de yo asentir, era obvio cualquier elfo que era llamado simplemente iba con su amo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Regulus entonces?, dijiste que lo viste morir. ¿Qué le ocurrió?— pregunté con desesperación.

—El amo Regulus le ordenó a Kreacher que se escondiera y no saliera de la casa. Y entonces poco después… una noche, el amo Regulus fue a buscar a Kreacher a su armario, y el amo Regulus estaba raro, no era el mismo de siempre, parecía trastornado; Kreacher lo notó… Y le pidió a Kreacher que lo llevara a la cueva, a la cueva a la que Kreacher había ido con el Señor Tenebroso…—comenzó a explicar por lo que le puse atención—. El amor Regulus le pidió a Kreacher que cuando estuviera vacio cambiara el guardapelo por uno que se sacó del bolsillo, y ordenó… a Kreacher… que se marchara sin él. Y ordenó… a Kreacher que regresara a casa… Y que nunca le contara a mi ama… lo que él había hecho… y que destruyera… el primer guardapelo. Y entonces… se bebió… toda la poción… y Kreacher cambió los guardapelos… y vio cómo… al amo Regulus… lo arrastraban al fondo del lago… y… —contó antes de derrumbarse, y hacerme notar que estaba llorando, se lo habían llevado los mismo inferius que atacaron a Kreacher cuando fue la primera vez. Mi hermano no murió sirviendo a Tom sino traicionándolo.

— Kreacher— le llamé intentando secar mis lágrimas—. Gracias…—solté sin dejar de sonreírle—. Regulus estaría orgulloso de ti…— le dije antes de abrazarlo sin al parecer esperárselo—. ¿Qué ocurrió con el guardapelo?, ¿lograste destruirlo? —le pregunté soltándolo recordando ese detalle.

— Lo intenté ama, intenté con todo, pero no se destruyó— me respondió mientras secaba mis lagrimas.

— ¿Dónde está entonces? —le pregunté seriamente antes de Kreacher hacer ademan de recordarlo y salir corriendo a un lado de la habitación, debajo de muchos trapos, para luego tomar un hermoso guardapelo verde con una "S" en el medio.

— Aquí tiene ama— respondió antes de dármelo y yo tomarlo, pero al instante que lo hice pude sentir como en aquella cosa había mucha magia negra, demasiada, quizás. Aunque era de esperarse ya que era de Voldemort…


	28. Capítulo 27: La hilandera

sapphire97: hahhhaahahah si xD. Ya te dejo el siguiente no pude subir antes porque estaba en la universidad u.u

Aquellos tiempos: graciasss ya la sigo

* * *

Con el guardapelo en mi bolsillo y salí de aquel sótano, con una sola cosa en la cabeza, destruirlo, ¿Cómo?, no tengo idea. Pero si Tom se tomó tantas molestias para ocultarlo era porque era muy importante, y si lo era, lo mejor era destruirlo. Con esto en mente subí a mi habitación para poder probar usar varias maldiciones, hechizos e incluso pociones y potentes venenos que tenía en mi colección de pociones…

Pero después de más de una hora echándole todas las maldiciones que conocía, y usar todas mis pociones y venenos peligrosos, nada sucedió, esta jodida cosa era difícil de destruir, pero debía haber alguna forma, una de la que no tenga idea. Y creo saber quién podría tenerla, Dumbledore.

Sin embargo no podía ir a su despacho en Hogwarts, ya que Umbridge estaba allí, por lo que tenía que buscar una forma de contactarlo sin necesidad de una lechuza, ya que podía ser interceptada, como ya muchas lo han sido. Fue entonces cuando pensé en algo, un poco descabellado, pero eficiente, sabía de alguien que podía contactarlo de inmediato sin levantar sospechas. Severus.

Sabía exactamente donde vivía, pero también sabía que podía encontrarme algún mortífago con él allí, por lo que si decidía ir debía ser sumamente cuidadosa.

— Kreacher— llamé al elfo en lo que se me ocurría algo.

— Si ama— respondió al aparecer.

— No dejes que nadie entre a esta habitación— le ordené mientras escondía el guardapelo en mi baúl antes de colocarle varios hechizos protectores—. ¿Me has entendido?

— Si ama— me dijo con tranquilidad.

— Voy a hacer lo que te pidió Regulus, destruiré esa cosa por ti— le dije haciéndolo sonreír antes de desaparecer.

Cuando estuve segura que Kreacher ya no estaba salí de la habitación con prisa, para luego sellarla con los mismos hechizos que puse en mi baúl, no podía dejar que nadie le ponga la mano a esa cosa. Al terminar bajé hacía la habitación de mi hermano para esta vez sin avisarle que salía, para que no se preocupara por mí.

— Sirius— llamé a la puerta antes de abrir, encontrándomelo mirando una foto.

— ¿Llegaron? —preguntó dejando la foto en su mesa de noche, dándome cuenta que era de sus amigos cuando iban a Hogwarts.

— No, pero voy a salir— le respondí haciendo que cambiara la cara de melancolía por una de furia.

— ¿Cómo que salir?, ¿acaso otra vez necesitas sol? —Comenzó a preguntar con sumo sarcasmo—. Porque yo he estado aquí encerrado durante meses y no me he quejado…

— No es para eso— le paré antes de que comenzara a quejarse—. Necesito mandarle un mensaje a Dumbledore.

— Oh, ¿irás a Hogwarts entonces? —preguntó algo triste, seguro creyendo que ya lo dejaría solo de nuevo.

— No, allá está la espía del ministerio si ve que llego corriendo a decirle algo, va a sospechar— respondí con rapidez—. Iré con Severus…—solté haciéndolo enojar aun más.

— ¿No es acaso una excusa para ir con él? —preguntó claramente furioso.

— Joder Sirius, esto es importante— dije molesta con seriedad, haciendo que la furia de mi hermano disminuyera—. He encontrado algo que puede interesarle…

— ¿Cómo encontrarás a Quejicus? —preguntó resignado.

— Iré a su casa, sé donde es…

— Te estarías arriesgando, ¿Quién puede asegurarte de que no te encontraras con algún mortífago allí? —preguntó justo lo que yo pensé.

— Nadie— respondí sin inmutarme—. Pero esto es importante, merece el riesgo…— expliqué antes de él asentir y caminar hacia la puerta.

— Usa la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, era la de James…— soltó antes de salir de la habitación y yo seguirlo. Claro que conocía esa capa, libró de muchas a mi hermano y al padre de Potter.

Gracias a que la habitación de Harry y Ron estaba a unas cuantas de la de Sirius en la tercera planta, no tardamos en llegar para luego él abrir la puerta e ir directo a buscar la capa al baúl de Harry.

— Por favor ten cuidado— me dijo antes de darme la capa—. Intenta regresar antes de que anochezca, les diré a los demás cuando lleguen que no quieres que nadie te moleste en tu habitación, pero esa excusa no te valdrá a la hora de la cena, ya sabes cómo se pone Molly…—explicó con rapidez antes de yo saltar a abrazarlo.

— Gracias hermanito, te debo una…— le dije antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras—. Te prometo que te compraré un casa lejos de aquí cuando la guerra acabe…—solté sabiendo que lo que más despreciaba era tener que esconderse precisamente en esta casa que tanto odia.

Sin perder tiempo terminé por bajar las escaleras para luego ir a la puerta principal y salir. Al tan solo hacerlo me coloqué la capa para luego visualizar a la Hilandera en mi mente, tal como una vez me la mostró Severus en sus recuerdos…. Segundos después aparecí en medio de una calle lúgubre, apagada, y de notable clase baja, pero ignoré todo esto antes de caminar hasta la casa de Severus.

Cuando llegué toqué el timbre sin miedo ya que si estaba acompañado, su visita no vería a nadie y me daría tiempo a desaparecer. Sin embargo algo peor sucedió nadie abrió, seguro que no estaba en casa, por lo que intenté abrir la puerta por mí misma, diciendo la contraseña que una vez me confió, para luego esta abrirse.

Por dentro no era mucho mejor que por fuera, la decoración era claramente de clase baja por lo menos fue lo que pude identificar antes de ir directamente a una sala diminuta, que tenía el aspecto de una celda oscura, acolchada. Las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas de libros, la mayor parte de ellos cubiertos con un viejo cuero negro o marrón; un sofá gastado, un viejo sillón, y una mesa desvencijada estaban de pie agrupados juntos bajo la luz débil arrojada por una lámpara con velas que colgaba del techo. El lugar tenía un aire de abandono, como si no estuviera habitado por lo general. Ya comienzo a entender porque Severus no viene casi aquí…

Como era obvio que él no estaba aquí me senté en el suelo aun con la capa de invisibilidad, ya que si lo hacía en el sofá alguien podía entrar con Sev e intentar sentarse allí, lo cual terminaría por descubrirme. Por lo que me quedé allí sentada a esperar…

No sé después de cuánto tiempo después me quedé dormida recostada en uno de los libreros, hasta que de repente alguien entró a la casa despertándome de golpe. Tanto tiempo en alerta tenía un efecto en mí. Lo primero que pensé hacer fue quitarme la capa sin embargo cuando vi que dos hombres que conocía llevaban a un mal herido Severus hasta el sofá, desistí de la idea.

— Deberías simplemente secuestrarla para que deje de dejarte así…— comentó uno de los hombres, el cual identifiqué como un Amycus más mayor del que obviamente recordaba.

— Carrow no ves que con esa mujer del ministerio no puede hacer mucho, lo delataría, y terminaríamos por perder el único espía que tenemos en el castillo— le dijo Lucius molesto.

— ¿No será que aun le tienes aprecio Lucius?, después de todo son amigos…—soltó Carrow burlonamente.

— Éramos, hace mucho tiempo y el señor tenebroso lo sabe— le respondió Malfoy haciéndome casi reír.

— Claro sino ya te hubiera matado— soltó Carrow burlonamente—. Es increíble todas las molestias que se toma para buscar a esa traidora, y ni siquiera es para matarla…—comentó con desprecio llamando un poco mi atención. Por lo menos no me matará si me encuentra, aunque sus torturas no son mejores que la muerte.

— Que no te escuche Carrow, sabes lo valiosa que aun es para él— soltó Lucius esta vez era él quien se burlaba antes de caminar hasta la entrada de la salita—. Vámonos, Severus sabe ingeniársela desde aquí…—comentó antes de Carrow saliera como si nada fuera de la sala.

Minutos después escuché a la perfección como cerraban la puerta principal, pero aun así caminé hasta esta para comprobarlo. Al hacerlo prácticamente corrí hasta donde estaba Severus sentado, para luego quitarme la capa.

— Hydra, ¿Qué demonios…? —comenzó a decir antes de ponerse a toser sangre, estaba peor herido de lo que creía.

— ¿Dónde están las pociones curativas? —pregunté ignorando su posible regaño.

— En la habitación, arriba…—respondió con dificultad antes de yo correr hacía donde me dijo. Tan solo habían dos habitaciones arriba, una pequeña sin ni siquiera cama, y la otra que obviamente era de él, por lo que con rapidez busqué las pociones para luego bajar a la sala.

— Toma esto— le dije llevándole una a la boca, mientras tomaba esencia de díctamo para ponérselo en las heridas.

Para ello le quité la levita y la camisa las cuales estaba empapada en sangre. Al hacerlo pude ver con claridad las heridas que tenía para luego ponerle la esencia de díctamo mientras él ponía una mueca de dolor mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó preocupado mientras le curaba.

— Necesitaba que le dieras un mensaje a Dumbledore— respondí terminando de colocar toda la esencia.

— Supongo que debe ser importante para que te arriesgue de esta forma…—soltó molesto por lo que no pude verlo incrédula al terminar de curarlo.

— Sí, mucho, aunque fue suerte de que viniera a curarte, por lo que un gracias no te mataría…— le reclamé cruzándome de brazos haciéndolo sonreírme.

— Aunque hubiera tardado más, me hubiera podido recuperar solo, no es la primera vez que pasa esto…—dijo preocupándome aun más.

— Y supongo que también es por mi culpa…— solté con pesar.

— Está tan desesperado que me ha mandado a sacarte del castillo aun delante de los ojos de Umbridge…— dijo sorprendiéndome por completo—. Pero por contradecirlo me he ganado esto, aunque al final aceptó que tenía razón, mientras estuvieras protegida por Dumbledore no había forma de llevarte con él…

— No me extraña para nada, sé que no estará tranquilo hasta que me lleve de vuelta a su lado…—solté suspirando antes de verlo algo preocupado—. No te preocupes no pienso entregarme por ahora, aun tengo que ayudar a Albus con muchas cosas, como lo que tengo que decirle…—dije antes de él asentir y agarrarme el brazo tumbándome en su regazo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó antes de darme un corto beso en los labios, para luego acomodarme encima de él.

— Supe cómo murió Regulus, no fue por servirle a Voldemort sino por traicionarlo— respondí con orgullo—. Encontró algo valioso para él no sé exactamente que es, pero tiene mucha magia negra en él…— expliqué brevemente—. Necesito que le digas a Dumbledore eso, y que le llevaré dicho objeto cuando acaben las vacaciones, para que me ayude a destruirlo…— agregué antes de él asentir.

— ¿Cómo lo encontró tu hermano? —preguntó con curiosidad antes de yo comenzar a explicarle todo lo que me dijo Kreacher solo que sin tantas pausas.


	29. Capítulo 28: Directora Umbridge

sapphire97: Hhahahhahahhhahaha XD, bueno casi olvido que salió ahí XD, es que la escribí hace unos meses :3. Hhahahhahahahahhahah XD nop. Hahahahhahahhahahhahahahhaha #morí. Es que de por sí es agobiante XD

* * *

Al terminar de contarle toda la historia me volvió a besar, para luego hacerme levantar de su regazo.

— Le contaré todo a Dumbledore hoy mismo…—soltó levantándose con algo de dificultad por lo que me apresuré a ayudarlo.

— Hey necesitas descansar— le dije al levantarlo poco completo, aunque estaba segura que lo que menos quería era que le ayudara—. Puedes ir más tarde… — solté haciéndolo sonreír.

— Será ya mañana, es algo tarde para ir al castillo sin levantar sospechas— dijo sin darme cuenta de la hora, aunque según lo que veía por la ventana pronto anochecería.

— Joder va a anochecer— solté dándome cuenta de la situación, debía volver lo más rápido posible—. Nadie sabe que vine aquí solo mi hermano, debo regresar a casa…— le expliqué ya que me miraba extraño para luego asentir.

— Dumbledore te va a encerrar si descubre que te fuiste de nuevo sin decirle a nadie…—soltó en forma de regaño antes de darme un corto beso—. Vamos te acompaño…—dijo de repente caminando con pausa hacía la puerta de la sala, antes de detenerlo.

— Iré sola, quédate a recuperarte, con la capa de Harry nada malo me pasará…—le dije antes de pasarlo y llegar a la puerta principal—. Y por cierto gracias por el regalo, me encantó…— solté al abrir la puerta tomar la capa y desaparecer. Al hacerlo aparecí delante de la casa para luego quitarme la capa—. Kreacher— llamé antes del elfo aparecer—, llévame a mi habitación— le ordené sabiendo que este podía burla los hechizos que puse en ella—. Pon esto en cuarto de Harry— le di la capa antes de él desaparecer.

Al hacerlo peiné mi cabello para que esté como si todo estuviera bien, para luego calentar mi ropa que estaba fría gracias al clima que estaba haciendo afuera. Al terminar, salí de la habitación con tranquilidad yendo directamente a la cocina en donde Molly ya estaba poniendo la mesa junto con Ginny.

— Hydra, casi iba a mandar a buscarte, creí que te sucedía algo…—comentó la señora Weasley preocupada.

— Solo estaba cansada, casi no duermo en Hogwarts— dije sonriendo con convicción antes de notar que mi hermano había entrado con los chicos viéndome sorprendido—. Te ayudaré a terminar— me apresuré a ayudar, sorprendiéndola por completo, antes de tomar mi varita y terminar de poner la mesa, junto con la comida ya hecha.

El resto de la cena fue de lo más tranquila, comentaron que Arthur pronto estaría en casa, y Molly me agradeció de nuevo por la poción que hice para que cicatrizara más rápido, sin contar que esta sorprendió a los medimagos…

Los días siguientes a este, fueron casi iguales, solo que ahora bajaba sin que nadie me llamara, y ayudaba de vez en cuando en la cocina, encontrar algo que Tom quiere me motivó para ponerme más feliz que nunca…. Pero los días felices se fueron acabando, y ya solo faltaba un día antes de regresar a Hogwarts, con Umbridge…. Al contrario de los días anteriores, hoy bajé más temprano de lo habitual sin ninguna sonrisa en mi rostro hasta que llegué a la cocina.

— Severus— solté al verlo hablando con Remus y Sirius, mientras Molly cocinaba el desayuno—. No sabía que vendrías…

— Vamos, dejémoslos solos…— soltó Molly de golpe a Remus y Sirius, al fin haciendo algo por el bien mío. Sin preguntarle siquiera prácticamente los sacó de la cocina.

— Hablé con Dumbledore— soltó antes de sacar su varita y poner un hechizo en la puerta, seguro para silenciarla—. Quiere que lleves el guardapelo, tiene más o menos una idea de cómo destruirlo…—dijo antes de yo correr hacía él y abrazarlo.

— Sabía que sabría como destruirlo, por fin la última voluntad de mi hermanito se hará…—solté más para mí misma—. ¿Viniste para eso? —pregunté algo extrañada.

— En realidad vine a decirle a Potter que le daré clases de oclumancia…—respondió mientras me sentaba a su lado mirándolo extrañada—. Potter ha tenido sueños desde el verano pasado con Voldemort, viendo lo que él ve, por eso pude prever cuando atacaron al señor Weasley…

— ¿Crees que él sepa que Harry ve lo que él? —pregunté de golpe algo preocupada por el chico.

— No, no lo sabe, pero si lo hace, sería peligroso para todos, ya que penetraría en la mente de Potter, todos estaríamos en peligro…—respondió teniendo razón por lo que asentí.

— Bien, es cierto Harry necesita clases de oclumancia, aunque no sé porque Dumbledore no me pidió a mí que se las diera…—solté algo pensativa—. Ustedes no se toleran lo suficiente como para estar mucho tiempo en un mismo espacio.

— Sobreviviré— soltó burlonamente, sin hacerme gracia—. No es tu estudiante, no tendrías razones para retenerlo para darle clases sin que Umbridge se entere, además podría penetrar tu mente…

— Por favor, tuve el mejor maestro de oclumancia, por mas bueno que se vuelva no podría ver ni lo que comí anoche…— dije con suma arrogancia antes de darme cuenta de lo que dije—. Lo siento yo…

— No, tienes razón, pero Dumbledore no se quiere arriesgar— dijo antes de darme un corto beso—. Trataré a Potter mejor si eso te hace feliz…— soltó encima de mis labios antes de yo sonreírle.

— ¿De eso hablabas con Remus y Sirius cuando bajé? —pregunté de golpe antes de él sonreírme.

— En realidad solo estaba la señora Weasley cuando bajé, y ella me comentaba de que estabas ayudando, y que estaba formando muy bien a mi futura esposa…— soltó haciéndome toser de la incomodidad, antes de él darme un vaso con agua para ayudarme—. ¿Estás bien?

— Por favor dime que no le diste alas, Molly está empeñada en que debo estar preparada para ser tu esposa…— solté un poco más calmada—. No sé quien rayos le dio esa idea…—dije recostándome en su pecho.

— No es mala— dijo en voz baja haciendo que lo mirara extrañada—. Después de acabe la guerra…

— Por favor no lo digas, ¿sí? —le dije cortando algo que sabía que al final serían inevitable—. No quiero hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir, mi vida no es algo que aun pertenezca para hacer planes con ella…—solté sonriéndole antes de él asentir.

— Pero lo será…—soltó antes de besarme y levantarse de la mesa—. Vamos, tengo aun que hablar con Potter…—dijo antes de abrir la puerta, encontrándonos con Sirius, y Molly al parecer esperándonos—. Llamen a Potter— les pidió antes de Molly asentir e irse, para luego mi hermano entrar a la cocina.

— ¿Devolviste la capa a su lugar? —me preguntó mi hermano sentándose al frente de mí.

— Sí, Kreacher la devolvió cuando llegué— le respondí con suma tranquilidad ya que hace mucho que no estábamos solos, o casi solos para hablar con confianza.

— ¿Kreacher?, hace días que no lo veo desde que volviste…—soltó mi hermano extrañado antes de que Potter entrara a la cocina mirándonos confundido.

— Los dejaré solos…—solté levantándome ya que no tenía nada que hacer allí—. Por favor no se maten…—les pedí a Sev y a mi hermano antes de salir de la cocina…

Los minutos después por lo menos no escuché ningún grito ni maldición mientras esperaba fuera de la cocina, hasta que Potter salió con una expresión de sorpresa, para luego yo entrar. Intenté que alguno me dijera algo, pero ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Sev se tuvo que ir, solo dándome un beso de despedida…

Al día siguiente comenzaban las clases en Hogwarts, por lo que en la mañana estábamos algo agitados para llevarnos todas nuestras pertenencias. Sabía que a los chicos los llevarían en el autobús noctambulo, con algunos aurores, mientras que yo solo me aparecía a las afueras del colegio para hablar con Dumbledore del Guardapelo.

Cosa que no pude hacer, apenas pude llevarle la joya antes de que Umbridge nos interrumpiera solicitando mi presencia.

— ¿Me va a votar? —fue lo único que llegué a decir mientras ella me miraba con desprecio.

— No, aquí tiene los resultados del ministerio…—respondió sin yo entender a la primera de que hablaba, hasta que me dio un pergamino diciendo que había pasado la prueba de la suma inquisidora, es decir la cara de sapo rosa—. Tiene suerte de lo importante que cree que el primer ministro…

— Pues agradézcale de mi parte…—solté antes de largarme a mi habitación para evitar explotar en su cara.

Por lo menos luego de esto Umbridge dejó de molestarme, solo se dedicaba a ir a las clases de Trelawney y Hagrid, cuando no daba clases, ya que estaban en período de prueba…. Pero al pasar el primer mes de clases, echó a Sybill de Hogwarts, haciendo un espectáculo en el patio de Hogwarts, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes, ya que ella no creía que la estuvieran echando luego de tantos años dando clases, o por lo menos fue lo que llegué a escuchar de los estudiantes, ya que no había usado mi tiempo en ver eso.

Al final la profesora se quedó en el castillo aunque sin dar clases, mientras que ya había un nuevo profesor de adivinación, un centauro llamado Firenze, el cual a la sapo rosa le disgustó por completo, según lo que sabía, no le gustaban los semi humanos…. Pero esto fue solo una de las pocas cosas que fueron interesante los últimos dos meses, también estuvo la entrevista que Harry le dio al quisquillo, la cual hizo que la cara de sapo prohibiera dicho diario en Hogwarts, y que los profesores apremiaran a Potter por todo, ya que gracias al decreto "perdí la cuenta", los profesores no podíamos hablar con los estudiantes de otra cosa que no fueran de la asignatura…

Sin embargo la copa que derramó el vaso, fue la desaparición de Dumbledore al querer llevárselo al ministerio detenido bajo el cargo de tener un ejército para derrotar al ministro, como si el barbón no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer… Por lo que Umbridge sustituyó al Albus como director, justo lo que el ministerio de magia quería, y casi esta noticia me hacía irme del colegio, pero sabía que aun con la sapa como directora, Hogwarts seguía siendo el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico…

Apenas días después de ser convertida en directora, las cosas mejoraron cuando los gemelos Weasley comenzaron a hacer bromas al máximo. Las primeras fueron unos fuegos artificiales mágicos, los cuales se convertían en todo tipo de criatura desde dragones compuestos de chispas verdes y doradas que despedían fogonazos y producían potentes explosiones; girándulas de color rosa fosforito de un metro y medio de diámetro pasaban zumbando como platillos volantes; cohetes con largas colas de brillantes estrellas plateadas rebotaban contra las paredes; las bengalas escribían palabrotas en el aire; los petardos explotaban como minas y en lugar de consumirse y apagarse poco a poco, esos milagros pirotécnicos parecían adquirir cada vez más fuerza y energía.

Estos la directora intentó detenerlos echándoles hechizo con la varita pero esto solo hacía que se encendieran más, era un gran invento perfecto para sacarla de quicio. Aquella tarde los fuegos artificiales siguieron ardiendo y extendiéndose por el colegio. Pese a que ocasionaron graves trastornos, sobre todo los petardos, a los profesores no nos importaba mucho. A mí personalmente más que a nadie.

El resultado de aquel jaleo fue que la profesora Umbridge se pasó la primera tarde como directora corriendo por el colegio y acudiendo a los llamamientos de los otros profesores, ninguno de los cuales parecía capaz de echar de su aula a los fuegos artificiales sin su ayuda. Ya que ninguno de mis compañeros profesores intentó manejar a los fuegos artificiales bajo la excusa de que no estábamos seguros de que estuviéramos autorizados para hacer algo.

Sin embargo esto fue poco comparado con lo que ocurrió luego de pascua, la gran salida de los gemelos de Hogwarts, los cuales dejaron un pantano en el piso inferior al del despacho de Umbridge antes de largarse con sus escobas, las cuales tenían aun las cadenas al parecer la cara de sapo les puso. Luego de esto volvieron los días aburridos.

Tenía que planear los exámenes de pociones de todos los cursos, sin contar con los Timos, y los éxtasis, dejándome completamente agotada todas las madrugadas apenas podía quedarme despierta mientras daba clases a cuesta de pociones. Aunque cuando comenzaron los exámenes, comencé a corregir las pociones por el día, y dormir al fin de noche, hasta el último día, que al fin había llegado.

Ya había terminado de corregir el último examen, cuando Severus entró de repente a mi habitación algo alterado…

— ¿Sucedió algo? —pregunté preocupada.

— Potter cree que el señor tenebroso tiene a tu hermano en el ministerio de magia — respondió haciéndome parar de golpe—. Parece que lo vio en unas de sus visiones, y ya fue hacía allá…— agregó alterándome aun más.


	30. Capítulo 29: Cara a cara con mi pasado

sapphire97: Hhahahahahhahahhahhaha Siiii XD. Ya actualizo aunque te quedarás con mucha intriga XD

* * *

— ¿Dónde está Umbridge? —pregunté antes de tomar mi túnica y ponérmela.

— Al parecer Potter la hizo entrar en el bosque y no ha vuelto. Sabes que no puedo ir por ellos, mi papel como doble espía estaría en riesgo…—explicó con rapidez lo que ya sabía.

— Iré a avisarle a la orden, lo traeré de vuelta a Harry antes de que haga algo estúpido, y a mi hermano si de verdad está allí…— le dije sonriéndole antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos hasta las afuera del colegio para luego desaparecerme, y aparecer frente a mi casa.

Ni siquiera toqué antes de entrar con desesperación.

— ¡Sirius! —le llamé con rapidez para luego comenzar correr por las escaleras a buscarlo por todas las habitaciones si era necesario—. ¡Canuto! —grité esta vez asustada antes de al fin verlo salir de su habitación.

— ¿Hydra?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en Hogwarts…—soltó confundido.

— Es Harry, Severus me dijo que él creía que te tenían en el ministerio— le respondí antes de abrazarlo, para luego verlo preocupado—. Debemos buscarlo hermano, estoy segura que es una trampa, es lo que él haría…

— Vamos llamaremos a la orden…—me dijo antes de correr hacia abajo en donde estaba la chimenea, mientras yo subí a mi habitación a buscar todo lo útil que tuviera en ella, no podía adivinar con que me encontraría en el ministerio de magia—. Ya están aquí…—escuché que me llamaba mi hermano antes de yo bajar corriendo las escaleras hasta la planta baja.

— No es seguro que ella vaya…—soltó mi sobrina al verme junto con los demás—. Lo saben…

— Ella puede encontrarlo mejor que nadie, lo conoce bien, sabe cómo piensa, es fundamental que vaya— me defendió Kingsley sorprendiéndome antes de yo asentir y todos salir de la casa antes de aparecernos fuera del ministerio de magia.

Tuvimos que entrar a través de unos inodoros para llegar más rápido. Los siguientes minutos eran críticos por lo que fuimos directamente hacía el departamento de misterio para luego entrar y correr a buscar a los chicos. Los cuales fuimos encontrando en el camino huyendo de los mortífagos, pero aun no a Potter, por lo que junto con Tonks, Remus y mi hermano seguimos buscándolo hasta el salón de profecías, hasta que lo encontramos.

Estaba rodeado por Dolohov, Lucius y mi prima Bella. Remus fue por Dolohov, Tonks por Lucius, mientras que yo me fui detrás de mi prima para darle tiempo a mi hermano a que sacara a Harry de aquí.

— La traidora viene a defender a Potter…—soltó Bellatrix burlándose mientras lanzábamos hechizos una a la otra—. Y pensar que seguro el pobre chico no sabe que colaboraste para que se quedara huérfano…— agregó riendo mientras yo rezaba para que Harry no oyera esto.

— Los tiempo cambian Bella y yo también— le dije antes de casi darle con un avada Kedavra no verbal.

— No sé porque quiere tanto que te llevemos con él— soltó de golpe cambiando el tema haciendo que un crucio casi me diera—. Solo eres una sucia traidora y malagradecida, tú eras la preferida…—dijo con desprecio.

— Justo el puesto deseado por todos los _mortífagos_ , incluyéndote, ¿no?…— dije con burla—. ¿Pudiste conseguirlo?

— Eres una…—soltó con rabia antes de alcanzarme con un crucio en el brazo, lo cual gracias a todos los que recibí de Tom, no fue nada.

— Supongo que es un no…—continué burlándome—. Y eso no es un crucio, esto sí—solté antes de golpearla en el pecho con uno, haciéndola caer—. Jamás estarás a mi altura Bella, deberías hacerte ya la idea…— dije con desprecio antes de dar la vuelta con mi varita en la mano al sentir a alguien cerca encontrándome con Dolohov—. ¿En serio me retarás? —Le pregunté antes de que empezáramos a lanzarnos hechizos—. Antonin, Antonin, Antonin, sabes perfectamente que no podrás contra mí— le recordé antes de lanzarle un crucio.

— Creí que estarías oxidada al estar tanto tiempo con los buenos…— soltó él riéndose antes de yo sonreír—. Pero sigues siendo la misma demonio que conocía…— dijo borrando mi sonrisa—. Eras la mejor…

— Sigo siéndola…

— Claro que no, antes estabas en lado ganador, justo al lado de nuestro señor— soltó él esquivando mis Expeliarmus—. Ahora eres uno de los peones de Dumbledore…— se burló antes de que casi me llegara un crucio a la pierna.

— Al lado de tu amo, nunca fue el lado ganador, es una lástima que me diera cuenta tarde— solté con decisión—. ¡Petrificus totalus! —le hechicé dejándolo inmóvil antes de ver contra quien más tenía que pelear encontrándome con mi viejo amigo mirándome con su varita en alto—. ¿Vas a atacarme Lucius?

— Sabes que tengo ordenes que cumplir— respondí antes de lanzarme un hechizo.

— ¿Cuáles son esas? —pregunté aunque ya lo sabía por la conversación que escuché.

— Capturarte viva— respondió sin sorprenderme—. No piensa matarte Hydra como me dijiste que pensabas…

— Era de imaginarse, eso sería misericordioso de su parte— dije con desprecio sin realmente querer atacarlo—. No voy a volver a su lado, así que no intentes disuadirme— solté con rabia antes de petrificarlo también.

— Sigue queriéndote…—soltó aun inmóvil en el piso, haciéndome sentir algo peor que un crucio, era lo que menos quería escuchar.

— Él jamás quiso a nadie— le dije con desprecio antes de ver a mi hermano batirse a duelo con Bella, y justo antes de que esta casi lograra darle con un avada, lancé un hechizo para lanzarlo lejos de la maldición—. ¡No te metas con mi hermano, maldita loca! —solté con rabia antes de correr hacía ella a punto de avadas Kedavras.

— ¡Hydra! —Escuché que me gritaba Remus—. Busca a Harry nosotros nos encargamos de ella…— soltó antes de yo asentir y justo cuando él y mi hermano comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos salí corriendo a través del ministerio a buscar a Harry.

— ¡Harry! —Grité mientras llegaba al final de la sala de las profecías encontrándomelo arrastrando a Neville—. Finite— apunté a los pies de Neville —. ¿Los demás escaparon? —le pregunté preocupada.

— A Ron lo ha atacado un cerebro, pero creo que está bien. Y Hermione continúa inconsciente, pero le hemos encontrado el pulso…—explicó Neville antes de yo asentir.

— Vamos Harry debemos sacarte de aquí…— le dije caminando con los dos chicos hacía la salida.

— ¿Dónde está Sirius? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

— Está con Remus, él me mandó a buscarte, debemos irnos antes de que él llegue, por favor…—le respondí casi sonando a una súplica mientras llegábamos al vestíbulo.

— No llegará, la profecía se rompió no hay nada que buscar…— soltó él antes de escuchar una risa detrás de nosotros, y un hechizo pasarme por el lado antes de alejarlo de Harry.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices? —chilló Bellatrix con miedo detrás de nosotros.

— ¡La profecía se ha roto cuando intentaba ayudar a Neville a subir las gradas! ¿Cómo cree que le sentará eso a Voldemort? —respondió Harry con rabia mientras yo usaba la varita para que repeler todos los crucios que le mandaba a Potter.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó Bellatrix gritando con terror haciéndome reír —. ¡La tienes tú, Potter, y vas a dármela ahora mismo! ¡Accio profecía! ¡Accio Profecía!

— Bella no hay nada— le dije retándola—. Él no tiene nada, vete y díselo a él…—me burlé sin miedo.

— ¡No! —aulló ella—. ¡No es verdad, están mintiendo! ¡Lo he intentado, amo, lo he intentado! ¡No me castigue! —soltó asustándome, se veía demasiada convencida de que él la escuchaba, lo que me dio cierta duda de si en verdad ya estaba aquí.

— ¡Gasta saliva inútilmente! —Exclamó Harry, cerrando los ojos antes de agarrarse la cabeza, la cual al parecer le dolía—. ¡Él no puede oírla!

— Silencio Harry— le dije en voz baja levantando la varita aunque por dentro moría de miedo. Estaba segura que dolía la cicatriz, y eso junto a Bella gritando que no la matara, solo me hacía saber una cosa, él debía estar cerca.

— ¿Ah, no, Potter? —dijo una voz fría y aguda delante de nosotros antes de verlo. Estaba igual que hace quince años, Alto, delgado, tocado con una capucha negra, el aterrador rostro con rasgos de serpiente era blanco y demacrado, y unos ojos rojos con sendas rendijas por pupilas me miraban fijamente con una mezcla de odio, sorpresa y placer, haciéndome palidecer—. Sabía que te encontraría aquí, tan hermosa como siempre, Hydra Black, mi más leal mortífaga…— solté haciéndome estremecer del miedo. Estaba totalmente perdida.


	31. Capítulo 30: Enfrentamiento con Tom

sapphire97: Hhahahhahahahahahhahah XD, es parte de la intriga XD. Hhahahahhaaha XD. Sí, Bella sí, y eso que esto es solo el principio de su molestadera :X XD. Hydra no dejará que le pase nada ;). Hhahahhahaha ya la sigo :3

* * *

Mi cuerpo no quiso responderme en el instante, estaba atónica al verlo. Quince años lejos de él no disminuyeron ni un poco el miedo, terror y emociones que me inundaban. Y saber desde hace un año que había vuelto no era lo mismo que tenerlo frente a frente sonriendo con arrogancia, seguro satisfecho con mi reacción.

— Quédate detrás de mí…— apenas pude susurrarle a Harry quien aun se sostenía la cabeza—. Yo intentaré detenerlo en lo que llegan los refuerzos…— soltó sin aun moverme antes de verlo.

— ¿Ahora proteges a Potter? —preguntó retóricamente, dando pasos hacía nosotros antes de mi cuerpo al fin reaccionar, y tomar a Harry del brazo para ponerlo detrás de mí. Cometí el más grande error hace quince años cuando sabía que Tom iría por el mejor amigo de mi hermano, pero no cometeré el error de no proteger a su hijo mientras pueda.

— Sí— respondí intentando no seguir mis instintos e intentar huir—. No dejaré que le hagas daño— agregué armándome de valor.

— Les hecho más daño que a un chico de su edad Hydra, uno más no hará la diferencia…— soltó burlándose de mí.

— Si lo hace, sí él puede derrotarte— dije caminando hacía él con mi varita en mano, si iba a morir lo haría luchando.

— ¿Pones tu fe en un chico que debe ser protegido por una asesina? —Preguntó con sumo sarcasmo haciéndome enfadar, por lo que comencé a lanzarle crucios no verbales, esquivándolos todos para mi mala suerte—. Te enseñé mejor que eso…— soltó burlándose—. ¡Crucio! —gritó antes de sentir como el hechizo me alcanzaba lanzándome al suelo a metros de donde estaba, mientras sentía un dolor insoportable que conocía a la perfección, aunque eso no lo hacía mejor…—. Debería acabar contigo ahora…— dijo llegando hasta donde estaba tirada, a metros de Potter. Por lo que no me preocupé. Mientras estuviera ocupado conmigo no le haría daño a Harry…

— Hazlo, nada te lo impide Tom— le reté fingiendo valentía, ya que estaba aterrada de miedo.

Me levanté aun con el cuerpo dolorido para recibir con dignidad la muerte…. Él caminó apuntándome con su varita acortando la poca distancia que había entre ambos, por lo que cerré los ojos esperando la muerte. Pero la no sentí llegar sino en vez de ella sentí una mano acariciando mi rostro, llenándome de todas las emociones que había suprimido, para luego abrir mis ojos. Y fue entonces cuando lo vi, Lord Voldemort el mago más temido de todos los tiempos, acariciando mi mejilla, por lo que por un instante y solo un instante dejé de ver al mago tenebroso y vi a Tom Riddle.

— Déjala Tom— escuché la voz de mi salvación hablar desde donde había dejado a Harry, al parecer terminando de luchar con Bella, quien parece ser intentó ir por él, pero que ahora se encontraba debajo de una estatua de una bruja. Sin pensar, me aparté de Tom, para luego retroceder, aquel momento de debilidad había acabado, y él tiempo que necesitaba distraerlo también.

— Ella es mía Dumbledore— soltó antes de alejarse de mí y comenzar a atacarlo, por lo que aproveché para ir con Potter y protegerlo.

No presté atención a lo que discutieron mientras iba hasta donde Harry, el cual al parecer estaba mejor y listo para ir a la batalla.

— Deja a Dumbledore, Harry— le ordené reteniéndolo.

— Debemos ayudarlo…—intentó decir antes de yo sostenerlo por el brazo para luego ver a Bella a lo lejos sonriendo como la loca que era.

— Él puede con Voldemort— le dije antes de darme cuenta que la batalla había acabado, ya que Tom no estaba por ningún lado, sin embargo supe que no era así cuando sentí que Harry caía en el suelo gritando del dolor, y fue entonces cuando vi los ojos de Voldemort mirándome en su cuerpo.

—Mátame ahora, Dumbledore… — soltó la voz de Tom en el cuerpo de Harry al director — Si la muerte no es nada, Dumbledore, mata al chico…

De repente por alguna razón, seguro resistencia de Potter, este dejó de retorcerse del dolor y los ojos de este volvieron a ser los mismos verdes intensos que de costumbre. Por lo que le sonreí antes de ir por él. Al poco rato se comenzaron a escuchar voces desde la parte de arriba del ministerio.

— ¿Está bien? —me preguntó Dumbledore mientras Harry se levantaba.

— Eso creo…— le respondí mientras el chico nos miraba confundidos, para luego yo y el director ayudarlo a colocarse de pie. Para luego ver como al parecer las personas del ministerio al fin llegaban.

— ¡Estaba aquí! —Gritó un individuo ataviado que señalaba un montón de trozos dorados que había en el otro extremo del vestíbulo, donde unos momentos antes había estado atrapada Bellatrix—. ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, señor Fudge, le juro que era Quien-usted-sabe, ha agarrado a una mujer y se ha desaparecido!

— ¡Lo sé, Williamson, lo sé, yo también lo he visto! —Farfulló Fudge, que jadeaba como si acabara de correr una maratón—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí, en el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia! ¡Por todos los diablos, parece mentira! ¡Caramba! ¿Cómo es posible?

—Si baja al Departamento de Misterios, Cornelius —sugirió Dumbledore, que parecía satisfecho con el estado en que Harry se encontraba y dio unos pasos hacia delante; al hacerlo, varios de los recién llegados se percataron de su presencia—, encontrará a unos cuantos mortífagos fugados retenidos en la Cámara de la Muerte, inmovilizados mediante un embrujo anti desaparición, que esperan a que decida qué hacer con ellos.

— ¡Dumbledore! —Exclamó Fudge con perplejidad—. Usted… aquí… Yo… Entonces miró salvajemente a los aurores que lo acompañaban y quedó clarísimo que estaba a punto de gritar: « ¡Deténganlo!»

— ¡Cornelius, estoy dispuesto a luchar contra sus hombres y volver a ganar! —anunció Dumbledore con voz atronadora, haciéndome casi reír—. Pero hace sólo unos minutos con sus propios ojos ha visto pruebas de que llevo un año diciéndole la verdad. ¡Lord Voldemort ha regresado, y en cambio hace doce meses que está usted persiguiendo al hombre equivocado; ya es hora de que empiece a usar la cabeza!

—Yo… no… Bueno… —balbuceó Fudge, y miró alrededor como si esperara que alguien le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Como nadie decía nada, añadió—: ¡Muy bien! ¡Dawlish! ¡Williamson! Bajen al Departamento de Misterios a ver… Dumbledore, usted… usted tendrá que contarme exactamente… La Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, ¿qué ha pasado? —añadió con una especie de gemido contemplando el suelo del Atrio, por donde estaban esparcidos los restos de las estatuas de la bruja, el mago y el centauro.

—Ya hablaremos de eso cuando haya enviado a Harry a Hogwarts —dijo Dumbledore.

— ¿A Harry? ¿Harry Potter? —Fudge se dio bruscamente la vuelta y se quedó contemplando a Harry—. ¿Qué hace él aquí? —Preguntó el ministro—. ¿Qué… qué significa esto?

—Se lo explicaré todo cuando Harry haya regresado al colegio —repitió Dumbledore antes de mirarme—. Hydra, ¿podrías llevar a Potter a mi oficina? —me preguntó antes de yo asentir sin dudar—. Harry, en media hora estaré contigo…— le dijo antes de yo tomarlo del brazo y desaparecernos.

Segundo después aparecimos justo a las afueras de Hogwarts, para luego ayudarlo a caminar hasta el despacho del director intentando no toparnos con nadie. Ya que eran casi los últimos días de clases esto no fue problema mientras caminábamos en silencio hasta la torre del director.

Al llegar dije la contraseña, para luego subir y cerrar la puerta. Para después notar que Harry me miraba con desconfianza.

— No voy a atacarte Potter así que no me veas así— le dije casi riendo sentándome en la silla de Dumbledore, la cual era más que cómoda—. Si hubiera querido hacerte algo lo hubiera hecho en las miles de oportunidades que he tenido…

— ¿Es una mortífaga? —preguntó de golpe al interrumpirme—. Él dijo que…

— Lo fui— le respondí antes de que dijera algo más, para luego subirme la túnica, y la camisa dejando a la vista la marca tenebrosa—. Por muchos años… pero hace quince que ya no lo soy…— expliqué acomodándome la ropa de nuevo.

— Por eso conoce a Snape, por eso no la dejaban salir de casa de Sirius…—soltó atando cabos sueltos, mientras yo me limitaba a asentir.

— A los traidores Voldemort no le da el mejor de los tratos Potter— expliqué como si nada, antes de él asentir. Algo me decía que por estar ocupado con Bella y yo estar tan lejos de él, no notó la caricia en el rostro que me dio Tom, sino hubiera dicho algo.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijo él y Bellatrix? —Preguntó cambiando el tema de golpe—. Colaboró para que murieran mis padres…

— Sabía la parte de la profecía que escuchó, sabía que iba a ir por ti y tus padres— comencé a responder haciendo que su rostro mostrara furia—. Sabía que atacaría al mejor amigo de mi hermano, pero no estuve esa noche allí— dije cambiando su expresión de nuevo esta vez a confusión—. Diez meses antes de que te fuera por ti, fingí mi propia muerte, por lo que cuando ocurrió estaba en otro continente, sin embargo fui tan culpable al no intentar evitarlo…— terminé de decir antes de él asentir no muy convencido—. Mira Harry, hace veintidós años cometí un gran error al unirme a Voldemort, pero ahora intento repararlo. No te pido que confíes en mí, pero sí que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que estoy de tu lado…—le pedí antes de Dumbledore saliera por la chimenea.

— Supongo que se han puesto al día…—soltó Dumbledore al notar la tensión entre ambos—. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos Hydra? —me preguntó antes de yo sonreírle y asentir para luego salir de su despacho.

Pero justo cuando salí de la torre del director, los recuerdos y hechos me vinieron de golpe. Había estado frente a frente a Tom luego de tanto tiempo. Lo tuve de frente y no me hizo nada, aun cuando pudo acabar conmigo con su solo movimiento de su varita, no lo hizo. Lo que me había ponerme a pensar en si Tom en realidad alguna vez sintió algo por mí.

Con esto en la cabeza llegué sin darme cuenta hasta las mazmorras para luego ir directamente a mi habitación. Al hacerlo cambié la contraseña antes de lanzarme a mi cama, e involuntariamente llevarme la mano a la mejilla que él me había acariciado. Aquel toque me hizo recordar todo lo que he suprimido estos años, aunque supiera que estaba mal.

No podía, no debía, y en parte tampoco no quería recordar mis tiempo con Tom, eso sería un error, uno que no me podía permitir sentir algo, recordar lo que sentía, ni tampoco debía, era mi enemigo, un monstruo debía ser destruido. Y por otro lado estaba Severus, estábamos tan bien hasta ahora, estabilizados nos queremos, por lo que no merecía que pensara por un instante en alguien más, y menos en Tom…

Pensando en esto me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta hasta que escuché que llamaban con insistencia a la puerta, por lo que aun soñolienta la abrí antes de que me abrazaran de golpe, para luego soltarme y abrir la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó realmente preocupado, haciéndome sentir aun más culpable, por lo que me limité a asentir—. Tuve que salir, me quedé esperándote, no podía ir al ministerio ya sabes por qué, pero estaba esperándote hasta que el señor tenebroso me llamó…

—Lo supuse, no te preocupes Sev— le dije sin muchos ánimos, algo que seguro no tardaría en notar.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hydra?, además ¿por qué cambiaste la contraseña…?—soltó con desconfianza.

— Estoy cansada Severus, no quería que nadie me molestara— respondí lanzándome al sillón.

— Hydra, él me contó lo que ocurrió allí, lo enfrentaste pero no te hizo daño…— dijo sentándose a mi lado.

— No porque no tuviera la oportunidad— le dije mirándolo a los ojos—. Su varita me estuvo apuntando suficiente tiempo como para matarme, pero decidió no hacerlo…— expliqué sabiendo que mi mayor secreto no podía guardárselo por más tiempo.

— No lo mencionó, solo dijo que lo enfrentaste— soltó confundido—. ¿Por qué no lo hizo…? —preguntó más para sí mismo antes de yo sostenerle la mano.

— Porque no quería hacerme daño…—respondió sorprendiéndolo por completo—. Después de traicionarlo, fingir mi muerte, el muy maldito no quiere matarme…— solté con tal ironismo que no podía creérmelo.

— ¿No es algo bueno? —Preguntó sin entender nada—. Por menos de ahí el señor tenebroso ha matado a muchos…—dijo teniendo razón.

— Todo lo contrario, sería mucho más sencillo si quisiera hacerlo— solté suspirando antes de recostarme mejor en el sofá—. Antes creía que si me lo encontraban o me capturaban sufriría las peores de las torturas antes de morir, pero ahora no tengo idea de lo que ocurriría…—dije algo pensativa, para luego ver a Severus quien me miraba totalmente confundido—. Hay algo que debes saber, y solo Dumbledore lo sabe…

— Sé todo sobre ti Hydra, serví al señor tenebroso cuando eras mortífaga—dijo él seriamente para luego yo negar.

— Necesito que uses la legremancia conmigo, tengo que enseñarte algo que debí desde el principio…—le dije sorprendiéndolo por completo, antes de asentir.

— Legeremens— soltó ante de yo dejarlo penetrar mi mente a su antojo.

Comencé con la primera vez que vi a Tom, cuando me reclutó, para luego saltarme años a cuando me volví su amante saltando la parte del sexo. Continué dejando que viera y escuchara cada palabra que me dijo, incluso cuando dijo que me amaba, y finalmente el día que fingí mi muerte. Al terminar le saqué de mi cabeza.

— Lo amabas…—soltó sin poder creérselo antes de yo soltar su mano, para darle espacio para que digiera todo lo que le enseñé—. Sabía que habías sido su amante, todos los mortífagos lo sabían, pero nunca creí…

— Que Tom sepa que es amor…—solté antes de levantarme del sofá—. No sé si lo supo, pero lo parecía…

— Es por eso que tiene tanto empeño en encontrarte, es por eso que no te mató…—soltó uniendo lo obvio, para luego mirarme de forma extraña—. ¿Es por eso que creíste que te mataría?

— Confiaba en mí más que en nadie y le traicioné, por supuesto que creí que me iba a matar en cuando me viera— le respondí algo indignada.

— ¿Para qué me mostraste eso? —Preguntó de golpe un poco indignado—. ¿Sientes aun algo por él?

— No lo sé— respondió haciéndolo enojar—. Creí cuando vine aquí que no, pero verlo de nuevo…— dije un poco avergonzada—. No es que lo ame, pero me hace pensar algunas cosas….

— ¿Cómo acabar lo que tenemos? —preguntó con rabia antes de yo negar.

— Solo darnos un tiempo, a mí para pensar tranquila y a ti para digerir esta información…— le respondí antes de él asentir y caminar hacia la puerta.

— Te doy hasta final de vacaciones, si aun dudas, no te volveré a buscar…—soltó antes de irse sin decir nada más.


	32. Capítulo 31: Un regalo inesperado

sapphire97: Hhahahhahhahahahaha XD. Shiii, tuvo la oportunidad para matarla... Hhhhahhahahhaha XD. Exacto Harry no importa XD... Mmmmm sipi, bueno hay que tener en cuenta, que si lucha por Hydra no solo tiene que enfrentarse a lo que ella siempre por su enemigo, sino también continuar con su papel de espía... con todo lo que le tocará hacer el sexto año...

Ya la sigo :3, aunque te dejo con ganas de más ;)

* * *

Al día siguiente del incidente como era de esperarse Dumbledore me mandó a llamar para que le diera un reporte de lo sucedido, por lo que terminé diciéndole todo, sin él decir nada al respeto, solo asentía y decía unas cuantas palabras para que le aclarara algunas cosas. Cuando terminé de decirle todo, me explicó cómo fue que Harry creyó que mi hermano si estaba en peligro.

Al parecer Kreacher en algún momento de enero había salido hacía donde Cissy, ya que era la única Black que quedaba, o por lo menos que a este le agradara, y con ella planearon todo. El día del ataque al ministerio, Potter había ido a la chimenea de Umbridge a contactar a mi hermano, pero solo se encontró con mi elfo quien le dijo, ya que no era un amo y podía mentirle que estaba en el departamento de Misterio en el ministerio, y el pobre Harry terminó creyéndole…. Me debe una grande ese elfo…

Al terminar de explicarme esto, terminó diciéndome que me mantendría informada si necesitaba de mí, como era de esperarse.

Los días siguientes a este, pasaron más rápido de lo que pensé, llegando al fin último día en Hogwarts de este año escolar. Una de las cosas que no esperaba era que el profeta dijera todo lo ocurrido aquel día, incluso puso en todos los periódicos una guía para defenderse de los mortífagos, como si algunos consejos podría ayudar en algo….

En el ultimo banquete se podía escuchar a los estudiantes hablar de esta noticia, algunos en voz alta, otros solo susurraban. Pero a todos lo ignoré, solo me quedé en la mesa de profesores viendo a la nada, y pensando en que por muchas razones esta podría ser la última vez que estaría en este castillo. Cualquier cosa podía pasar este verano…

Cuando al fin terminó, fui una de las primeras en levantarse para ir casi corriendo a mi habitación a buscar mis cosas que ya estaban empacadas, de hecho solo esperaba este banquete para poder irme de aquí. Al llegar tomé mi baúl, lo encogí y lo puse en mis bolsillos, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta.

Sin perder tiempo subí las escaleras para salir de las mazmorras, con la esperanza de no chocarme con nadie, sin embargo mi plan fue truncado al ver a Potter de espalda hablando con Malfoy y Crabbe y Goyle, al parecer a punto de pelear.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —pregunté haciendo callar a los chicos.

—Intento decidir qué maldición emplear contra Malfoy —respondió con fiereza sorprendiéndome un poco.

— Baja esa varita Potter, y sal de aquí— le ordené antes de él bajar la varita—. Vamos, seguro tienes a alguien esperándote…—agregué antes de él asentir y salir del colegio.

— No necesito ayuda— soltó Malfoy viéndome con desprecio.

— Ustedes dos, lárguense, tengo que hablar con el joven Malfoy— les dije a sus dos amigos haciendo que estos me vean desconfiados antes de Draco asentir para luego ellos irse.

— No recuerdo tener nada que hablar con una traidora…—soltó de golpe antes de yo dar un vistazo a alrededor para asegurarme que no había nadie, para luego tomar a Draco de la túnica y sacarlo del castillo.

— Camina, que no tengo todo el día— le dije al ver que oponía resistencia, para luego él soltarse de mi agarre y comenzar a caminar solo. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegamos a la orilla del lago negro—. Siento lo de tu padre…—solté sabiendo que al igual que los mortífagos capturados en el ministerio, había acabado en Azkaban.

— Sí claro, cuando usted fue una de las que ayudó a que lo encerraran— soltó con rabia.

— Escúchame Draco, lo que menos he querido es hacerle daño a tu padre, él está allá porque se lo buscó— comencé a decirle haciendo que su expresión de enojo se intensifiqué—. Pero créeme cuando te digo que está mejor en Azkaban que en manos de Voldemort…

— No sabe lo que dice— dijo el pobre chico ingenuo—. Mi padre va a salir de allí, y cuando lo haga…—soltó con pesar, dándome cuenta de cuál era su preocupación.

— Él estará furioso por su fracaso— terminé de decir por él antes de el chico asentir—. No te preocupes por ello, no dejaré que nada le suceda a Lucius…— comenté sorprendiéndolo por completo—. Tu padre y yo fuimos amigos por muchos años, no dejaría que nada le pasara…

— ¿Cómo piensa hacerlo desde aquí? —preguntó no con rabia sino con curiosidad.

— Eso es problema mío, pero para eso necesito que no le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de decir, principalmente a tu madre— le respondí antes del chico dudar pero finalmente asentir—. Cuento contigo, y dile a Lucius si sale antes de que pueda ayudarlo que aguante, que iré por él…—solté antes de dar la vuelta para caminar hacía las afueras del colegio, para luego desaparecerme.

Como no tenía de otra por ahora, me aparecí en Grimmauld Place, para luego aparecer la casa número 12, y yo entrar. Sin decir nada comencé a caminar hacía las escaleras…

— Llegaste…—soltó una voz desde el pie de la escalera haciéndome detenerme, y correr a abrazarlo.

— Hermanito, estás bien…—dije sin soltarlo, recordando como estuve a punto de perderlo.

— Sí, estuve un tiempo en cama por los crucios que recibí pero gracias a tus pociones estoy bien…— soltó sonriéndome al separarnos antes de yo verlo extrañado, ¿Cómo consiguió mis pociones?—. Quejicus las tomó…—respondió a mi respuesta no formulada.

— Estuvo aquí…—solté borrando mi sonrisa, antes de volver a sonreír al ver a Remus salir de la cocina algo aun lastimado.

— Por ordenes de Dumbledore, sabes que no podemos llevar a Sirius a San Mungo…—respondió Lupin por mi hermano antes de yo asentir—. ¿Sucedió algo entre ambos? —preguntó de repente notando las cosas de más, antes de yo negar.

— Nada importante…— solté algo incomoda haciendo que Lupin me mirara extrañado.

— ¿Dejaste al murciélago?, porque te juro hermanita que nada me haría más feliz— comentó Sirius casi haciéndome reír, para luego negar.

— Buenas noches— solté ignorando el comentario de Sirius antes de subir por las escaleras directo a mi habitación.

Al llegar saqué mi baúl y lo agrandé hasta su tamaño normal, para luego dejarlo en el pie de mi cama, ya mañana me encargaría de arreglar la ropa. Sin pensar en nada más, me lancé a mi cama antes de quedarme profundamente dormida…

Los días siguientes a este fueron más tranquilos que los del verano pasado, ya que los Weasley se quedarían en su casa, y la orden ser reuniría allí. Así que al fin tenía la casa para mi solita, y bueno mi hermano. Aunque este a veces salía con la capa de Harry a la madriguera cuando hacían reuniones de la orden. Y yo por mi parte dejé de ir a ellas, para intentar mantenerme al margen porque sabía que todo volvería de nuevo. Las muertes, las desapariciones, todo igual que hace quince años, cuando en ese entonces era mortífaga…

Pero gracias a que yo lo era, a pesar de querer mantenerme al margen de todo, Dumbledore a través de Remus me mandaba a preguntar sobre mi opinión acerca de cuál creía que podía ser el próximo ataque, haciendo que le hiciera largos informes sobre la forma en que atacaban en ese entonces. Primero atacarían Muggles, al azar, pero en grandes cantidades, por lo que le expliqué que tenía que vigilar los lugares más transcurridos de Londres, luego iría por los sangres sucias, y los traidores de sangre. Pero que también en el proceso intentaría hacerse del ministerio para poder gobernar el mundo mágico…

Sin embargo ni siquiera con esta información no disminuyeron en grandes cantidades las muertes, por lo que comenzaba a pensar en si estaba haciendo de gran ayuda…

Pasaron semanas así, en las cuales Dumbledore incluso intentó que volviera a la orden, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo. Sabía que ahora todos tenían conocimiento de que era una mortífaga, todos sabían que había ayudado a que mataran a los Potter, por lo que era obvio que los miembros de la orden no confiarían en mí como antes. Así que mejor me ahorraba la molestia, y no iba….

Aunque gracias a esta posición me había mantenido aislada de todos…

— Hydra sal— soltó mi hermano despertándome algo más temprano de lo normal, antes de sentarme en mi colchón, y estirarme a tomar mi varita, para luego abrir la puerta desde mi cama.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté irritada.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —Preguntó entrando sonriéndome por lo que solo me encogí de hombros—. Oh vamos, lo había olvidado todo este tiempo, pero estuve revisando algunas cosas, y lo recordé…

— ¿Qué? —pregunté antes de acomodarme de nuevo entre mis sabanas.

— Feliz cumpleaños…— respondió haciéndome maldecir en voz baja, creí que lo había olvidado como siempre, era más sencillo que recordar que me hacía más vieja cada año…

— Oh maldición— solté antes de levantarme de la cama—. ¿Dónde rayos viste la fecha? —le pregunté antes de con un movimiento de mi varita quitarme la pijama para luego aparecer en milisegundo mi ropa de diario, mientras Sirius me daba la espalda. Como si fuera a llegar a ver algo.

— En un álbum de fotos, tenían las fechas, y en una de ellas estaba tu cumpleaños número doce…—explicó antes de yo rodar los ojos—. Vamos deja la mala cara, Remus está abajo y trajo pastel…— soltó como si eso fuera a animarme, pero igual salí de la habitación.

En pocos minutos bajamos hasta la cocina, en donde estaba Remus con el susodicho pastel y dos regalos.

— Feliz cumpleaños Hydra, no tenía idea de cuando era…—se disculpó haciéndome casi reír.

— No te preocupes, no quería que nadie se tomara molestias como estas…—solté encogiéndome de hombros antes de ir por los regalos—. ¿Son para mí?, no debiste molestarte…—dije abriendo el más pequeño resultando ser un libro.

— Solo el libro es de mi parte, el otro es un paquete que llegó a Hogwarts hace un mes para ti, supuestamente para tu cumpleaños…— respondió antes de ponerle la mano al regalo y apartarla—. No lleva remitente, por lo que Dumbledore se había quedado con él para examinarlo, sin embargo no lo ha podido abrir—comenzó a explicar antes de yo verlo sorprendida—. Suponemos que debe tener algún hechizo para que solo puedas tú abrirlo…

— Justo como cualquier persona haría para echarme un maleficio…—solté con desconfianza, pero él negó.

— Dumbledore y varios aurores de la orden lo examinaron, no tiene magia negra en ella, sin embargo no está de más ser precavidos…—dijo antes de yo asentir y sacar mi varita para comenzar a desenvolver con ella el susodicho regalo.

Con rapidez quité el lazo y al envoltura para luego abrir la caja, pero al hacerlo supe de inmediato quien era el remitente…. Sin miedo alguno entré la mano en caja antes de tomar el objeto con mis manos, aquel que creí que no volvería a ver nunca, aquel que había sido durante años mío por completo.

Dentro estaba mi mascara roja, la máscara del demonio rojo que una vez me perteneció…

* * *

¿Reviews?


	33. Capítulo 32: Mansión Riddle

**sapphire97:** Hhahahhahaa bueno apenas tiene 16 XD... además Draco siempre fue pesado cuando iba a Hogwarts XD. Awwww me hubieras dicho para dedicarte el cap :3. Hhahhahahahahhaha es que a ella no le celebraban el cumpleaños, y por eso Sirius no se acordaba XD, y más despúes de tanto tiempo que pasaron desaparados... Hhahahahahhahhahahhahhaa que Becker, Coehlo XD, shakespeare XD, okno, ya me pasé pero me dio risa tu verso XD. Bueno tecnicamente es viernes, así que aquí te dejo el cap :3, aunque te dejo con ganas de más, este cap es uno de mis favoritos :3

* * *

Sabía que había sido Tom, tenía la certeza de ello. Solo él se atrevería a recordarme quien era de tal forma.

— Esa es tu mascara…— soltó Remus sorprendido—. Había desaparecido hace unos meses del ministerio…—dijo extrañándome.

— ¿Quién rayos te enviaría esto? —preguntó mi hermano algo molesto.

— Fue él…—solté levantándome de la mesa de golpe—. Él la robó para recordarme quien era…

— Hydra, no debes caer en su trampa, te quiere hacer dudar…—me dijo Remus con tranquilidad.

— No te preocupes no soy idiota, eso lo sé a la perfección— dije sin soltar la máscara, para luego levantarme de la mesa—. Siento arruinar la fiesta, pero perdí el apetito…—solté antes de salir casi corriendo de la cocina abrazando la máscara contra de mi pecho.

Aquello era una parte de mí, una que había enterrado hace muchos años debajo de mucho dolor, y que ahora él intentaba desenterrar sin tener idea del daño que me hacía al hacerlo, o seguro lo tenía y le gustaba hacerlo. Con esto en la cabeza salí de la casa sin rumbo fijo…. Sabía perfectamente que me arriesgaba estando fuera de la casa, pero en este momento no me importaba, total él no iba a matarme si me encontraba.

Sin embargo si los de la orden si me encontraban intentarían hacerme regresar, por lo que sin pensar en el destino mucho desaparecí del Grimmauld Place, para luego aparecerme delante de una casa abandonada. Recordatorio, pensar muy bien a donde apareceré antes de desaparecerme.

Al principio no identifiqué en donde estaba, pero al final lo hice, después de todo era un lugar en donde había pasado gran parte de mi vida, en donde me había convertido en la bruja más temida de todo Londres. La mansión Riddle.

Creo que haber estado pensando en él hizo que viniera aquí, es increíble como mi magia juega en mi propia contra…

Sabía que era imposible que Tom o algunos de los mortífagos estuviera aquí, ya que hace más de año los aurores la habían registrado. Sería estúpido venir aquí, por lo que no tuve miedo. Al contrario tal vez al final este lugar me dé la paz que necesitaba…

Al estar consciente de que no volvería a tener esta oportunidad caminé directamente hasta la que había sido mi habitación hace quince años. Estaba en la última planta, por lo que me tardé un poco en llegar. Minutos después llegué a la puerta antes de abrirla, quedándome un poco fuera de mí. Estaba completamente intacta, al contrario del resto de la casa, la habitación estaba igual que cuando yo vivía aquí…

— Así se quedó por mucho tiempo, esperando que tu muerte fuera una mentira…— soltó una voz a mis espalda haciéndome palidecer sin girarme, ya que tenía la ligera esperanza de que todo fuera producto de mi imaginación—. Y si no hubiera sido por lo que sucedió hace quince años hubiera seguido así…— añadió haciéndome convencer cada segundo que pasaba, de que no era producto de mi mente.

Con sumo temor me di la vuelta encontrándome con él, pero luciendo como a veces lucía cuando estábamos juntos. Como cuando era un joven hombre, sin la piel pálida, con un buen corte de cabello, sus hermosos ojos azules y el atractivo que seguro una vez atrajo a más de una cuando estudió en Hogwarts.

— Tom— solté con miedo antes de él sonreírme—. ¿Esto es real?

— Poción multijugo, ¿lo olvidaste? —preguntó sonriendo antes de yo negar, haciéndome convencerme de que si era él—. Sabía que vendrías…—soltó de golpe cambiando el tema.

— Sabías como iba a reaccionar a tu regalo— solté con cierto ironismo en mi voz—. ¿Qué quieres Tom?, ¿Obligarme a volver contigo? —pregunté yendo directamente al punto.

— Si fuera eso lo que quisiera hubiera usado Desmaius mientras estabas distraída— respondió teniendo para mi mala suerte razón—. Quería verte, sin batallas, ni nadie por el medio…

— ¿Para qué? —pregunté intentando mantener la compostura.

— Hablar— respondió dando un paso hacia mí, y yo retroceder uno—. ¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte? —preguntó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿No lo sabes? —pregunté sin poder creerlo—. Después de todo es tiempo…

— Responde…

— Porque me di cuenta del monstruo que eras, en el que yo misma me convertí— respondí con desprecio—. El día en que perdí a mi hermano, el mismo que te rogué que sacaras de esto, ese día me cambió…

— ¿Es decir que me abandonaste por tu hermano? —Preguntó furioso caminando tres pasos más hacia donde mí y yo retroceder algunos más que esos hasta chocar con la pared—. ¿Sabes el tiempo que sufrí por ti?, te lloré Hydra— soltó de golpe haciéndome bajar mis defensas un poco—. Sabes que nunca me importó la muerte de nadie, pero a ti, a ti lloré, sufrí cada día que estaba sin ti…—añadió dejándome atónita—. Incluso cuando Potter me derrotó hace quince años, durante el tiempo que estuve en Albania siendo un despojo de la naturaleza, aun en ese momento pensaba en ti…

— No te creo— solté con fingido desprecio, ya que me estaba haciendo dudar de mis sentimientos hacía él—. Tú jamás sentiste nada por mí más que deseo, pasión, posesión, no sabes que es amor Tom…—dije más para mí que para él, pero solo logré que se riera.

— ¿En serio te crees eso?, ¿crees lo que tú misma dices? — Preguntó antes de estar a dos pasos de mí, demasiado cerca—. Te amé, como nunca lo había hecho, no dudes nunca de ello…— soltó sonriendo antes de alzar su mano y acariciar mi rostro—. Cuando te vi por primera vez, no te puedo negar que te deseé, jamás pensé que querías ser mi seguidora, pero aquello solo hizo todo más sencillo…. Pero cada día que pasaba contigo, me hizo amarte…— dijo mirándome con aquellos ojos azules que tanto me encantaron una vez, para luego estos llenarse de irá y su mano ir directo a mi cuello—. Pero tuviste que traicionarme, abandonarme a mi suerte…

» Tuviste más de una oportunidad de reivindicarte Hydra, de arrepentirte de lo que hiciste. Si no me hubieras abandonado, aquel treinta y uno de octubre no hubiera tenido que huir, tú misma podrías haberme ayudado a salir de allí, y recuperar mi cuerpo— comenzó a mencionar mis faltas mientras apretaba el agarre—. Pudiste haberme dado la piedra filosofal cuando la tuviste para rejuvenecerte, pero supongo que tampoco pensabas en ayudarme…

— Nunca tuve intención de hacerlo…—solté en apenas un hilo de voz—. Y si vas a matarme hazlo ya— agregué antes de él soltarme el cuello de golpe.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor? —Preguntó mientras intentaba recuperar el aire—. Que por menos de todo lo que hiciste he matado a muchos, cientos pero a ti, a ti se me hace imposible odiarte o querer acabar contigo…— soltó sin poder creérmelo, antes de tomar mi barbilla y hacerme verlo a los ojos—. Incluso ahora que estamos en bando separados, no puedo matarte… ¿sabes por qué? —Me cuestionó seriamente pero no le contesté, ambos sabíamos la respuesta—. Te amo Hydra Black— se respondió el mismo antes de unir sus labios con los míos…


	34. Capítulo 33: Te necesito

Fue como si todo se hubiera detenido, como si hubiéramos dejado de ser una ex-mortífaga y Lord Voldemort, y ser solamente Tom e Hydra. Dos personas que se habían amado más que a nada en el mundo, por lo que por ese momento, y solo ese, me dejé llevar correspondiéndole el beso. Sabía que más tarde me arrepentiría, y mañana, y el día después de mañana, pero ahora, no lo haría, ya tendría tiempo para eso después…

— Te necesito— me dijo encima de mis labios —. Te necesito a mi lado de nuevo, ¿Qué tengo hacer para recuperarte? —me preguntó antes de presionar su frente contra la mía.

— ¿Podrías abandonar todo, y huir conmigo? —solté riendo sabiendo que no aceptaría haciéndolo reír al él también.

— Sabes que no haré eso…—me dijo encima de mis labios—. Esto es por lo que he luchado toda mi vida, no voy a renunciar a ello.

— Entonces no hay nada que hacer…—dije apartándolo un poco de mí—. Estamos en bandos distintos y eso no cambiará…—añadí con seguridad.

— Tienes razón, siempre seré Lord Voldemort, y tú siempre estarás de parte de la orden del fénix— soltó antes de llevar su mano a mi mejilla—. Supongo que no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión— negué con la cabeza—. Si te veo en el campo de batalla, no te haré daño— dijo de golpe cambiando de nuevo el tema—, pero cuando todo acabe, y sea quien gobierne el mundo mágico, volveré por ti…—añadió antes de besarme fugazmente, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, pero al abrirlos ya no estaba.

Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca…

Caí de rodillas de golpe en el suelo, como si en el momento que se había ido hubiera perdido las fuerzas en mis piernas. Era que parecía irreal, el mago más temido del mundo mágico me acaba de decir que aun me amaba, y por más que negara e intentará hacerme pensar en que no lo hacía, sabía en el fondo que era cierto, tan cierto como lo que aun sentía por él. Pero eso no cambiaba nada, no iba a unirme de nuevo a él, y él dejaría de ser Lord Voldemort, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en ello.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo permanecí en el suelo, me levanté de golpe sabiendo que seguro me estaban buscando, creyendo quien sabe qué cosa. Por lo que pensé en mi casa antes de desaparecerme y reaparecer en el Grimmauld Place…. Minutos después al acercarme al número 11 y 13, apareció mi casa, para luego yo entrar encontrándome con Remus furioso y preocupado.

— Volviste…—soltó al verme y soltar un suspiro—. ¡Ya volvió!— dijo en voz alta seguro a mi hermano.

— Solo necesitaba pasar este mal rato…—me excusé caminando hacía las escaleras.

— Hydra— soltó Lupin molesto—. Estuviste horas afuera, y sabemos te encontraste con Voldemort— dijo haciéndome detenerme y dar la vuelta.

— ¿Qué? —solté sorprendida.

— El señor tenebroso salió justo minutos antes que tú sin decirle a nadie a donde iba…— respondió Severus furioso saliendo del pasillo, y sorprendiéndome por completo—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

— ¿Por qué estabas con él Hydra? —preguntó esta vez mi hermano.

— No tenía pensado encontrarme con él…—comencé diciendo antes de mi hermano enfurecerse e interrumpirme.

— ¿Es decir que si estabas con él? —preguntó furioso.

— Solo hablamos— respondí rodando lo ojos—. Y antes de que digan algo, solo hay una persona a quien le debo explicaciones, y ese es Dumbledore, así que si me disculpan, me largo— solté sin importarme nada antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Sin darle tiempo a que nadie me detenga, subí hasta la cuarta planta, para luego encerrarme en mi habitación. Al hacerlo comencé a empacar todo en mi baúl, ya que no pensaba tolerar más estar encerrada, después de todo, Tom ya no me buscaría para capturarme o matarme, por lo que la persona que estaba más segura en el mundo, era yo.

Cuando terminé de guardar absolutamente todo en mi baúl, lo encogí para luego tomar mi túnica, ponérmela, y guardar el baúl en mis bolsillos. Al terminar caminé hasta mi puesta para irme de aquí, pero al hacerlo me encontré justo con quien tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba, y a quien si le debía explicaciones.

— ¿Piensas marcharte de nuevo? —preguntó Dumbledore mirándome extrañado.

— Sí, pero pase— le respondí antes de él entrar y cerrar la puerta.

— Hablaste con Tom…—soltó de golpe antes de yo asentir y sentarme en mi cama.

— Sí, y sé que va a decir que eso fue arriesgado, pero no tenía pensado encontrarme con él— comencé a explicarle a la defensiva.

— Sé que no eres una traidora…— soltó dándome confianza—. ¿De qué hablaron?

— Puede verlo usted mismo, dudo que me crea hasta que lo haga…—solté liberando mi mente antes de él usar la legremancia en mí, para luego ver toda mi conversación con Tom, incluso las dos veces que nos besamos…

— Estoy orgulloso de ti Hydra— soltó el barbón cuando salió de mi mente—. No nos traicionaste aunque eso significara estar en contra de Tom…

— No me volveré asesina de nuevo…—dije más para mí misma.

— Sin embargo, creo que te diste cuenta de algo al igual que yo— soltó de golpe cambiando de tema—. Tom si te ama, él al contrario de lo que creía si siente amor…por ti. Aunque al parecer no es suficiente para que se detenga…— añadió antes de yo asentir con pesar—. Espero que tú decisión de estar de mi parte siga en pie hasta el final de esta guerra, sabes que eres crucial para esta…— dijo como si no lo supiera.

— Lo sé— solté levantándome de la cama—. Profesor… ¿pudo acabar con el guardapelo? —pregunté lo primero que se me ocurrió para cambiar de tema, y para mi sorpresa asintió.

— Fue difícil pero sí, lo pude destruir— contestó con tranquilidad—. Pero no es el tema ahora…

— Lo sé, y no se preocupe no lo traicionaré para volverme asesina…— solté antes de que pudiera decir algo.

— Entonces no se irá…— dijo antes de yo negar.

— Si me iré, ya aguanté suficiente aquí, además sé que Tom ya no me busca ni me matará si me ve así que soy la que más segura está en todo el mundo mágico— dije con convicción antes de pararme de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta—. Y sí no tiene nada más que decirme, me voy. Le enviaré una lechuza con mi paradero…—solté antes de salir de mi habitación y bajar casi corriendo las escaleras, encontrando abajo con Remus y Sirius solamente, seguro Severus se había ido. Pero era lo mejor, nuestra relación solo le haría daño el uno al otro. Porque si Tom alguna vez se enteraba de lo que sucedió entre ambos sería una muerte segura para Sev.

— ¿Te vas de nuevo? —preguntó mi hermano incrédulamente.

— Sí, me harté de esta, y debería aconsejarte hermanito que también hagas lo mismo, seguro en la madriguera te acogerán bien…— respondí caminando hacia la puerta principal.

— ¿Acaso estás demente Hydra?, si sales podría pasarte algo…—soltó Lupin preocupado.

— No se preocupen, ella estará bien— soltó Dumbledore al bajar por las escaleras antes de yo salir de casa, sin tener ni idea de a donde…

Los primeros días luego de irme de casa fueron los más difíciles, ya que no tenía idea de a dónde ir. Al principio comencé a entrar en casas de Muggles que habían salido de vacaciones para pasar la noche, pero dos semanas después me obligué a ir a Griphook a retirar dinero para luego buscar una pequeña casa amueblada alejada de todo y todos. Cuando ya estaba bien instalada me compré una hermosa lechuza negra, para enviarle con ella mi dirección a Dumbledore, para que no dudara de que siguiera de su lado.

A mitad de agosto, me llegó la respuesta de él, algo corta, y con una pequeña noticia. Sería oficialmente la profesora de pociones, mientras que Severus sería al fin el nuevo profesor de defensas contra artes oscuras, lo cual significaba indirectamente que estaba obligada a volver a Hogwarts el primero de septiembre.

Sabiendo esto estaba decidida a disfrutar mis últimos días libres. Por lo que a menudo me iba al callejón Diagon a pasar el rato, enterándome de que los mortífagos por alguna razón habían atacado y secuestrado a Ollivander hace días por alguna razón. Lo cual se me hizo sumamente extraño, ¿para qué Tom iba a querer a Ollivander? Con esta pregunta en la cabeza comencé a caminar sin rumbo antes de sentir una mano en mi boca, y la otra en una de mis manos la cual llevó atrás de mi espalda inmovilizándome por completo.

No podía tomar mi varita ni mucho menos gritar, por lo que me quedé quieta esperando una oportunidad mientras mi secuestrador me arrastraba a uno de los callejones menos transitados para luego desaparecernos, y aparecernos en medio de prácticamente una calle desierta que estaba segura se encontraba cerca de mi casa. Al hacerlo, me dio la vuelta al liberarme, para luego yo verlo, y darle un golpe en el hombro.

— Maldita sea Tom me acabas de asustar— le dije viéndolo luciendo como un joven y no con su rostro de serpiente que siempre se me había hecho incomodo de ver. Por eso se presentaba así antes mí.


	35. Capítulo 34: La última vez

sapphire97 : Hhhahahhahahhahahahha XD, ya te comenzaba a extrañar :). Hhahahahhahahaha XD. ya actualizo :3

* * *

—De hecho deberías estarlo…—soltó con sumo cinismo por lo que rodé los ojos—. Muchos lo estarían, y no aliviada como tú…

— Ya me dijiste que no me harás nada, así que no tengo por qué temerte— solté con valentía antes de comenzar a caminar a mi casa y él seguirme. Ya que para que fingir que no estaba cerca de mi casa, si estaba más que segura que él ya sabía en donde vivía—. ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté sin miedo.

— Necesitaba verte…—soltó como si nada sin yo creerle mucho—. Ya que esta tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos sin ser en medio de un campo de batalla…—agregó sorprendiéndome al llegar a la puerta de mi casa.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Tom? —le pregunté preocupada antes de él hacer una mueca de disgusto.

— Sabes que no puedo decirte, no te confiaré mis planes no hasta que seas de nuevo mi mortífaga o por lo menos cuando sepa que no se lo dirá a Dumbledore— respondió haciéndome reír antes de negar.

— Eso no pasará. Buenas noches Tom— solté antes de dar un paso para ir a mi puerta pero al hacerlo él me detuvo de que dé otro al sostenerme por el brazo—. ¿Ahora qué?, porque si no vas a llevarme a la fuerza lejos de aquí, o matarme esta conversación está por dada…—le dije sin miedo antes de él sonreír, y atraerme por mi brazo hasta él, para luego poner su mano libre en mi mejilla y besarme.

Al contrario de la última vez que lo hizo, lo aparté de golpe, no podía dejarme llevar de nuevo. No podía rendirme a mi cuerpo de tal forma.

— No— solté encima de sus labios—. Esto no está bien, somos enemigos, nos odiamos…

— Somos enemigos porque quieres, no te odio, y sé que no me odias, no en este momento…—soltó encima de mis labios antes de nuevo unirlo con los míos, y de nuevo yo apartarlo, pero con menos fuerza que la última vez.

— Tom, ¿Qué quieres de mí? —le pregunté intentando no caer en la tentación.

— A ti, por una última vez…— soltó sorprendiéndome por completo—. Sé que lo deseas también…— dijo antes de volver a besarme y esta vez sí seguirle el beso que fue tornando más apasionado cada segundo que transcurría.

Aun sin dejarlo de besar, saqué mi varita para abrir la puerta de mi casa, para luego ambos entrar y separarme de él. Tenía que poner las protecciones necesarias para que nadie entre, y al hacerlo volvía besarlo con igual o mayor intensidad que antes.

No pensé, ni siquiera consideré por un instante que entregarme por última vez a él sería un error. De hecho nadie debía saber que ocurrió, y tal vez solo así podía permitirme olvidarlo por completo.

Distraída pensando en esto, no me di cuenta de que me había llevado hasta mi habitación sin dejar de besarme para luego depositarme en la cama, y quitarse la camisa antes subir también, colocándose encima de mí.

— Siempre había odiado lucir como mi padre Muggle, pero por ti…— soltó antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello.

— Eres guapo Tom, y la verdad tu aspecto de cara de serpiente si da miedo…— le dije casi riendo antes de sentir su manos en mi cintura para apegarme a él.

— Sabes que en realidad no fue mi intención lucir así…—soltó antes de quitar mi túnica con un movimiento de su varita, apareciéndola quien sabe en donde—. Y la verdad nunca me había importado mi aspecto…

— Hasta que mencioné lo atractivo que eras…— terminé de decir recordando porque había comenzado a lucir así para mí, mientras me quitaba la camisa blanca—. Lo que más me gustan son tus ojos azules…—solté más para mí misma mirándolo a los ojos antes de besarlo.

Sus besos se volvieron más intensos y devoradores que antes. Me mordía el labio cada vez que podía, mientras sus manos se deshacían de la única prenda que tenía por encima de la rodilla, dejando mis senos expuestos, los cuales no tardé en sentir como los apretaba, para luego sus labios abandonar los míos, y dedicarse a ellos, haciéndome gemir con cada succión que hacía.

Concentrada en estas caricias, me distraje sin darme cuenta hasta que sentí el aire frio en mis piernas, que se había deshecho de mis pantalones y luego de mis bragas, quedándome totalmente expuesta antes él, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

— Estás tan jodidamente hermosa como la última vez que te tuve así…—soltó encima de mis pechos haciéndome reír, antes de abandonarlo y bajar aun más hasta mi entrepierna.

Me sobresalté de inmediato en cuanto lo noté su boca ahí, llevándome al borde del orgasmo con unos pocos movimientos en mi punto C, para luego sentir como me penetraba con su lengua, haciéndome gemir de placer. Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando él volvió a subir hasta mis labios para volver a besarlo con rudeza. Por lo que con demasiada desesperación llevé mis manos a sus pantalones para deshacerme de ellos, sintiendo segundos después él rozar su miembro aun en su ropa interior contra mí, haciéndome gemir al sentirlo. Lo necesitaba, más de lo que alguna vez admitiría.

Sin embargo antes de quitar su última prenda, estiró su mano hasta mi mesa de noche, en donde al parecer tenía su varita, y llevar esta a mi bajo vientre diciendo un hechizo no verbal que conocía bien. Un anticonceptivo, por lo que no pude evitar negar mientras me mordía el labio. Tom nunca se arriesgaría de nuevo.

Con este problema resuelto, volvió a besarme antes en algún momento quedarse desnudo, y sentirlo entrar en mí, haciéndome arquearme. Llevó una de sus manos a mi cintura antes de comenzar a embestirme duro y sin preámbulos mientras callaba mis gemidos besándome. Con tal ritmo no tardé en llegar nuevamente el orgasmo, y unas cuantas embestidas más sentí como se corría en mí. Sin decir nada me dio un corto beso, para luego salir de mí, quedándose a mi lado en silencio.

— ¿En serio no hay forma de que vuelvas a ser mi mortífaga? —preguntó haciéndome reír antes de negar.

— Quien diría que Voldemort tiene sentido del humor…—solté intentando no reír, antes de él callarme besándome.

— No bromeo, te pido perdón si quieres por lo de tu hermano, y no me meteré con el hermano que te queda de nuevo…— dijo pareciendo serio, por lo que lo vi extrañado—. Ni siquiera tienes que volver a asesinar a alguien, solo estar a mi lado…—agregó haciendo que me comenzara a tomarlo en serio.

— No haré eso…— le dije encima de sus labios—. Mis manos no volverán a estar manchadas…—él se limitó a asentir antes de yo recordar algo, un favor que tal vez no iba a volver a tener la oportunidad de pedir—. Tom…—le llamé haciendo que me viera—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— ¿Me rechazas y quieres pedirme un favor? —preguntó con sarcasmo pero igual asentí.

— No mates a Lucius por lo que ocurrió en el ministerio…—solté haciendo endurecer su rostro.

— ¿Por qué te importa? —preguntó claramente celoso. Casi olvido lo posesivo que es.

— Somos amigos, y además la culpa de que fracasaras la tuve yo no él. Yo fui quien fue a buscar la orden para rescatar a Potter…—respondí sin importarme arriesgarme al mencionarlo.

— Lo sé, si no tuvieras de parte de Dumbledore hace mucho hubiera acabado con él, sabe jugar sus cartas…—soltó como si no estuviéramos hablando de la casi guerra en la que estábamos—. Hubiera acabado contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad si no fuera por…— agregó antes de callarse de repente y besarme sintiéndose casi como si le doliera sentir tanto por mí—. No le haré daño físicamente a Malfoy, no te preocupes…— dijo encima de mis labios antes de yo sonreír y besarlo.

— Gracias— dije sonriéndole con entusiasmo—. Por cierto, ¿para qué secuestraste a Ollivander? —pregunté aprovechándome de su extraña generosidad.

— No te entusiasmes— respondió seriamente haciéndome reír—. Cuando tu lealtad no solo me pertenezca, volverás a saber todo lo que planeo…—aclaró como si no fuera obvio antes de quedarse quieto un segundo mirando a la nada. Sabía perfectamente que ocurría…. Algún mortífago lo llamaba.

—Supongo que debes irte…—solté antes de él levantarse de mi cama.

— Me están llamando, justo cuando les dije que no lo hicieran…—dijo antes de tomar su varita y vestirse con ella. Dándome cuenta de que realmente confiaba en mí al haber estado desarmado ante mí.

— Siempre te dije que no tenías seguidores competentes…— solté sentándome en la cama mostrando mi dorso desnudo, antes de él caminar hasta la cama y sentarse a mi lado, para luego besarme, y acariciar mi brazo izquierdo justo en donde tenía la marca tenebrosa…

— Si sientes que te llamó, vas a responder— me ordenó más que pedir al soltarme el brazo, por lo que le vi incrédulamente—. Si no lo haces te volveré a buscar, y no creo que te guste que tus amigos sepan que aun estás conmigo…— soltó antes de desaparecer y yo lanzarme a la cama hacía atrás, con una sola cosa en la cabeza…

Maldito Voldemort, maldito Tom, maldita ganas que me tiene, y que aun le tengo. Y maldita la culpa que siento por no haberme ido con él…

* * *

¿Reviews?


	36. Capítulo 35: Como la conoció…

**sapphire97: Hhahhahahhahaa bueno con Sev era porque si Voldy se enteraba lo mataba, y segundo porque solo tenían sexo... Y con Tom bueno, perdería a sus amigos y familiares si lo saben, osea es el enemigo XD. Hhahahahahhahahhaha eres observadora ;)... Hhahaahahhahhahhaa ahora yo quiero colacao ._...**

 **Ya actualizo :3**

 **P.D: :3**

* * *

 **Narra Tom.**

 **1973**

Había logrado obtener la eternidad gracias a mi horrocruxes, por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de hacerme del mundo mágico. Los magos ya conocían mi nombre, temían decirlo en voz alta, todos sabían sobre mis mortífagos, y muchos eran los que querían estar bajo mi mando…

Sin embargo no eran muchos los que eran valiosos para mi meta, de hecho eran pocos los que eran realmente bueno, entre ellos estaba una de mis mejores seguidores, Lucius Malfoy, un sangre pura, que me era leal, y conseguía reclutar a más de su estatus…. Pero a pesar de esto, había comenzado a sospechar de este, al mostrarse últimamente algo pensativo y nervioso cuando estaba cerca, por lo menos más de lo normal.

— ¿Qué ocurre Malfoy?, si confiesas ahora puede que no te mate— le exigí luego de llamarlo y él verme con terror, y bien que hacía al tenerlo.

— Mi señor yo no sé…—comenzó a mentir antes de usar un crucio en él, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

— No me hagas perder el tiempo— le dije haciéndolo temblar del miedo sin mirarme a los ojos.

— Lo siento señor, hay una bruja que quiere ser reclutada por usted— confesó de golpe haciéndome reír.

— No recluto mujeres Lucius, eso ya lo sabes…—le recordé con burla, ¿Qué podría hacer una bruja que mis mortífagos no?

— Pero mi señor, es una bruja poderosa, una fiel seguidora…— intentó continuar solo haciéndome perder el tiempo—. Se reunirá con algunos de sus mortífagos hoy mi señor…— agregó haciéndome reír.

— Solo es una muerte más para ellos, puedes irte…— solo dije antes de él asentir e irse.

Casi creí que su secreto se trataría de una traición y no algo tan irrelevante como el reclutamiento de una bruja…. Sin embargo aquello me dejó pensando el resto del día en si la bruja en cuestión era tan valiosa como para que Lucius la arriesgara tanto. Aunque solo había una manera de responderme esa pregunta, yendo a donde siempre se reúnen mis mortífagos.

Lo más probable era que me los encontrara abusando de la estúpida chica, si es que no llegaba tarde y ya la había matado. Pero a pesar de saber que podía perder mi tiempo, me aparecí en la puerta para luego abrirla, encontrándome con una gran sorpresa.

La bruja había resultado ser una chiquilla, hermosa, quizás demasiado, con una sonrisa de cinismo y orgullo por lo que había logrado. Había cinco de mis hombres inconscientes en el suelo, y uno colgando de un pie. ¿Acaso esa chica había podido derrotarlos sola?

— ¿Tú hiciste esto? —Pregunté algo molesto pero ella solo sonrió con arrogancia por lo que levanté mi varita hacía ella antes de mandarle un crucio haciéndola caer de la barra del bar, pero no se quejo—. Te hice una pregunta, muestra más respeto— advertí.

—Sí mi señor— respondió de inmediato, sin mirarme a los ojos con leal obediencia.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras caminaba hacia ella.

— Lo buscaba mi señor, quiero servirle—respondió con suma sumisión, haciéndome sonreír, sabía cuál era su lugar, y por lo visto tenía potencial.

— No acepto mujeres en mi ejército— solté sin expresión antes de llegar hasta donde ella, haciéndome verla mejor. Era más hermosa de cerca, su pelo castaño le cubría el rostro, ya que no se atrevía a verme al rostro. Era inteligente, y fuerte…—. Aunque tal vez haga una excepción...—dije antes de tomarla del hombro y ponerla de pie, sintiendo una extraña sensación al tocarlo, mientras ella aun seguía sin aun mirarme—. ¿Inmovilizaste a estos idiotas tú sola? —pregunté con interés, ya que quería escucharlo de ella misma que admitiera lo que había hecho.

—Sí señor— respondió cabizbaja, haciéndome sonreír sin ella notarlo.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunté con curiosidad, aquella chica parecía una niña, y para lo que tenía planeado para ella, no sería bueno si lo fuera…

— Diecisiete, señor— respondió de inmediato, haciéndome caer en cuenta que tal vez había recién salido de Hogwarts…. Justo la edad suficiente para aprender todo lo que quiera inculcarle. La chica tenía potencial, fuerza, y belleza, bajo mi mando, podría llegar a ser una gran mortífaga

—Podrías ser una buena aprendiz, tienes potencial...—solté con orgullo, antes de preguntar algo importante—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hydra Black señor, sangre pura— respondió satisfaciéndome su respuesta. Era miembro de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, no tenía razones para no tomarla bajo mi mando.

— Espero no me decepcione Black—dije confirmándole que había aceptado…

1975

Hydra Black había sido la primera mortífaga que había reclutado, y la primera que ha resultado importante para mí. Era astuta, inteligente, capaz de generar temor con su corta edad, de hecho casi nadie se le acercaba, le temían, y ella no le temía a nadie, excepto a mí, aunque a veces dudaba de esto. Cumplía con cada cometido que le mandaba, asesinaba sin piedad, ni rastro alguno, por lo que el ministerio raramente tenía pruebas de que los muertos fueron obra de alguno de mis seguidores.

Hasta tenía su propia firma personal. Su marca color sangre, la cual usaba para asesinar. Y gracias a esta no tardaron en llamarla el demonio rojo, era la bruja más temida de todo el mundo mágico. A pesar de solo haber estado dos años trabajando para mí, había hecho más que muchos que han estado conmigo desde el principio…

La chica había valido totalmente la pena, por lo que un año después acepté a su prima como mortífaga siendo recomendada por ella, ya que me aseguraba que valía la pena. Últimamente confiaba en cada opinión que tenía, aunque estuviera en mi contra.

— Mi señor…—me llamó Nagini entrando a mi despacho para luego yo cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre Nagini? —le pregunté mientras ella se arrastraba hasta donde estaba sentando.

— He escuchado una conversación interesante acerca de su pupila— respondió llamando mi atención—. A Malfoy le interesa…—soltó sin importarme mucho.

— ¿Por qué debería interesarme? —pregunté acariciando su cabeza.

— Porque escuché Bellatrix le decía que la chica solo tenía ojos para usted mi amo…—respondió sorprendiéndome un poco—. Es una hermosa mujer, podría ser más que su pupila mi señor.

— Es más que hermosa, es exquisita— le corregí sonriendo con arrogancia. Así que le interesaba a Black, podría hacerle caso a Nagini, y convertirla en más que una pupila—. Seguro que es más hermosa sin nada…—solté sonriendo de lado, con una pequeña idea en la cabeza—. Comprobemos si es cierto lo que dices…—le dije a mi pitón antes de llamar a través de la marca tenebrosa a Hydra Black.

Minutos después, escuché como tocaba la puerta…

— Entra— dije cortantemente antes de ella entrar.

— ¿Me llamaba mi señor? —preguntó cabizbaja mostrando respeto, pero sin dejarme poder verle su hermoso rostro, quería ver cada expresión que haría cuando le dijera lo que tengo planeado para ella

—Alza la mirada Hydra— le ordené serio, antes de ella obedecerme, mientras notaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. Hoy se cumple dos años desde que me sirve…

—Lo sé señor, y estoy muy agradecida con usted— dijo con seriedad mientras me miraba, y yo veía cada detalle en su cuerpo.

— Igual yo Hydra, has sido muy útil en muchos de mis planes, una aprendiz perfecta — dije la verdad como si nada, haciéndola sonreír. Y si que era hermosa cuando lo hacía.

—Gracias, mi señor— agradeció sin dejar de sonreír, haciéndome casi pedirle que sonriera más a menudo…

—Más necesaria que el resto de los mortífagos—le elogié con orgullo, ya que era cierto—. Por lo que solo a ti puedo pedirte esto...—solté sonriendo, y borrando su sonrisa, comenzaba a tenerme miedo.

— Lo que desee mi señor, sus deseos son órdenes para mí— dijo con tal convicción que me hacía querer desnudarla ahora mismo sin pedirle explicaciones.

— Justo lo que esperaba de ti— solté parándome del sofá para luego caminar hacia ella. Saqué mi varita y luego de echarle un hechizo no verbal a la puerta la miré con detenimiento, preguntándome porque no le había ofrecido esto antes…—. Sé que al igual que mis demás mortífagos ha visto las mujeres que traído aquí...—dije de golpe haciéndola verme confundida, seguro no tenía ni idea de porque lo mencionaba.

— Sí, señor— respondió al notar al parecer que esperaba que respondiera.

— ¿Sabe para que las traigo? —pregunté mirándola a los ojos con lujuria.

— No es...—comenzó diciendo antes de mirarla con reproche, ella sabía la respuesta—. Satisfacer sus deseos supongo— respondió antes de sonreírle, y atreverme a poner mi mano en mejilla para luego acariciarla, su piel era suave y sedosa al tacto, haciéndome pensar si todo su cuerpo se siente así.

— Sabía que eras inteligente— dije sin dejar de mirarla—. Quiero que las suplas a ellas, que seas mi amante—solté de golpe, haciendo que me viera confundida.

— Si me permite preguntar señor— asentí para que prosiguiera—. ¿Porque yo?

— Eres hermosa Hydra, y la única que entiende mis ideales como yo—respondí acercando mi rostro al de ella, intentando no dejarme llevar y besarla de una buena vez por todas—. No creo que otra deba está en mi cama, sino eres tú...—susurré haciéndola temblar—. ¿Rechazas lo que te pido? —pregunté al no escuchar aun un sí de su boca

— Señor yo...

—Puedes llamarme Tom y tutearme, Hydra— solté sin dudar, ya que quería escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, ahora y cuando la hiciera mía.

— Es algo difícil de creer lo que me pides— dijo tragando profundo, antes de sonreír—. Pero te deseo Tom, lo hago desde joven...—confesó llenándome de placer al escuchar antes de besarla sin dudar.

Había sido mejor de lo que creía, como su cuerpo había reaccionado a mí, como se estremecía con cada caricia. Y como gritaba cuando la había hecho mujer, ya que había notado que era virgen, lo que me llenaba de orgullo, nadie más la había tocado.

— No sabía que era el primero— solté luego de un incomodo silencio, haciéndola sonrojar, y bajar la mirada. Lo cual me pareció tierno

— Creí que me rechazaría si lo hubiera sabido, lo lamento...—se disculpó antes de yo caminar hacía ella y tomar su barbilla para que me viera.

— No tienes que disculparte Hydra, mataría a cualquiera que la hubiera tocado— solté con suma posesión—. Eres mía—agregué antes de comenzar a vestirla, mientras notaba como se estremecía con cada roce. Lo cual me hacía sonreír, y temer ya que nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

— La espero en mi habitación esta noche— dije sonriéndole con lujuria en sus ojos antes de besarla ferozmente, y ella asentir antes de salir de su habitación.


	37. Capítulo 36: Un riesgo que vale la pena

sapphire97: ahahahhahahahah, era un pequeño cap para ver lo que pensó Tom... Hahahaaahahah graciasss, siiii y eso que aun no lees la precuela :x XD. Shiii :3, ehhh ya no hay más XD. Ya la sigo :D

* * *

No sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo, se suponía que lo debería evitar, odiar y querer matar como lo he hecho desde hace quince años. Pero el saber que mi hermano no murió por su culpa, y que aun sentía tanto por mí a pesar de quien era, me hacía caer en sus brazos sin pensarlo. Casi olvido el efecto que tenía en mí hace tantos años…

Sin embargo aun así estaba mal, no debería estar con el enemigo, y menos hablar de la casi guerra como si no fuera el culpable de esta. Por lo que estaba en un tremendo lio, y más si Dumbledore se enterara, aunque estoy segura que si lo hace lo único que hará será pedirme que sea su espía, lo cual no estaría segura de hacer.

Primero porque no le haría eso a Tom por más que quiera negarlo, y segundo porque si aceptara y me descubre ahí si es verdad que me manda un avada Kedavra…

Los días siguientes a ese fueron de los más tranquilos en comparación. No supe gracias a Merlín nada más de Tom, ni tampoco había llamado como dijo. Ni siquiera en las noticias se sabía mucho de él, aunque sí de los ataques de los mortífagos, los cuales iban aumentando poco a poco cada día…

El día primero de septiembre llegó más rápido de lo esperado, por lo que ese día temprano me tuve que aparecer en el castillo para darle cuentas a Dumbledore.

— Siéntate Hydra…—me dijo antes de yo hacerle caso y notar que su mano estaba algo negra.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió en su mano? —le pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

— Nada importante— respondió seriamente—. ¿Ha sabido algo de Tom? —preguntó como esperaba que lo hiciera, mientras abría mi mente a falsos recuerdos, de mí aburrida en casa y vagando por el callejón Diagon.

— No profesor— mentí sin pensarlo, lo que sucedió aquella noche solo debemos saberlo los dos…

— Eso imaginé, no creo que se atrevería a arriesgarse a ser visto…—soltó sin saber de que hablaba—. Ahora, creo que está al tanto de que el puesto de profesora de pociones es todo suyo…—comentó cambiando el tema antes de yo asentir.

— Sí, leí su carta— respondí como si nada—. Aunque se me hace extraño, ya que hasta ahora no le dado el puesto de defensas contra artes oscuras a Severus…—solté extrañada—. ¿Por qué ahora?

— Se merece el puesto, ¿no cree? —soltó sin convencerme mucho, pero igual asentí—. Hablando de Severus, tengo entendido que no están por ahora juntos…

— ¿También tengo que discutir mi vida privada señor? —pregunté con sumo sarcasmo.

— No, solo quería recordarle lo importante del papel de Severus como mi espía, y que estar cerca de usted podría arriesgar su puesto…— respondió sin yo poder creer lo que decía.

— Eso lo sé, no se preocupe— le dije levantándome de la silla—. Y si es todo lo que tiene que decir, tengo que terminar de arreglar mis cosas en mi habitaciones…—solté antes de él asentir e irme de allí.

¿Acaso cree que no sé lo arriesgado que fue estar con Severus?, hasta él mismo lo sabía, se lo dije varias veces, aunque ahora dudo mucho que siquiera mencione nuestra rota relación. Pensando en esto, llegué sin percatarme hasta mi habitación, para luego entrar y comenzar a arreglar mi ropa…

Casi justo cuando estaba por terminar escuché que alguien llamando a la puerta, por lo que sin perder tiempo fui a abrir encontrándome justo con quien más debería hablar…

— Pasa— le dije antes de él hacerme caso—. Supongo que vienes a hablar…

— Sí— respondió no sonando muy convencido—. Sé que te di tiempo para que decidieras si seguir con esto, pero creo que lo mejor es dejarlo…—soltó de golpe dejándome fuera de mí, ¿hablaba en serio?

— Por favor dime que no lo haces por Dumbledore— le pedí no porque lamentara esto sino porque odiaba que el barbón se saliera con la suya siempre, pero para mi sorpresa negó.

— Es algo que he estado pensado este tiempo, sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti que hace meses…— comenzó diciendo haciéndome sentir algo culpable—. Pero sé que tú no, y no te juzgo, ni te exijo nada, pero es mejor que no nos hagamos esto, y menos si mi puesto como espía está en juego…—terminó de explicar sin extrañamente darme alguna emoción, ya que tenía razón.

— Tienes razón— le dije sorprendiéndolo—. Tú eres su mano derecha, y debes parecerlo, y estar conmigo podría arruinar todo…—solté casi fingiendo todo, ya que no era la razón, pero esperaba que se lo creyera.

— Siento que no haya funcionado…—soltó él antes dar la vuelta e irse, haciéndome sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo, libre. Libre para hacer lo que quería sin dañar a nadie…

Sin embargo por más libre que estuviera, no podía hacer nada, ya que estaría los próximos tres meses encerrada en este castillo, dando clases a todos los renacuajos de aquí. ¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?, me preguntaba mientras salía de mi habitación con dirección al gran comedor para esperar a que comience el banquete de bienvenida.

Al llegar me senté a unos dos asientos de Severus, para no incomodarlo, mientras que notaba que los estudiantes ya estaban llegando. Pocos minutos después llegaron casi todos los estudiantes, excepto el notable Potter. ¿Dónde estaría ese chico?, ¿le habrá pasado algo?, me cuestionaba antes de un patronus llegar a la mesa del comedor, indicando que fueran a buscar a Harry a la puerta de las afueras de Hogwarts.

Este patronus al parecer era una nueva forma de mandar mensajes entre los miembros de la orden, interesante…. Al tan solo desaparecer miré a Dumbledore y este con un movimiento de su cabeza me mandó a que fuera yo, lo cual acepte sin problemas…

Sin perder tiempo salí del comedor para luego darme prisa para llegar a la puerta, en donde me encontré a Tonks, quien al parecer mandó el patronus, junto con Harry con la nariz rota.

— Potter— solté en forma de saludo al chico al verlo con mi sobrina—. No te preocupes Tonks, yo me encargo a partir de ahora…

— El mensaje se lo he enviado a Hagrid—dijo Tonks con notable desconfianza.

— Dumbledore me mandó— le expliqué cruzándome de brazos sin miedo de lo que creyera de mí luego de la batalla en el ministerio.

— Bien— solo dijo antes de yo bajar las barreras del colegio y Potter entrar para luego las barreras volver a ponerse. Y al hacerlo nos encaminamos al castillo.

— No creí que volviera a enseñar…—comentó Potter mientras caminábamos—. Luego de usted sabe…

— ¿Qué muchos supieran mi secreto? —Pregunté como si nada antes de él asentir—. Fue idea de Dumbledore, además creo que él preparó a los de la orden para que no se sorprendieran cuando lo supieran…

— No le veo la razón, es pasado profesora Black— soltó antes de llegar a la puerta principal, haciéndome verlo extrañada—. Canuto lo sabía y habló conmigo…—agregó pareciendo confesión al fin entendiendo todo por lo que le sonreí antes de sacar mi varita.

— Todo tiene sentido— solté antes de apuntar a su rostro y él verme con desconfianza—. Te arreglaré la nariz Potter— expliqué antes de él asentir—. Episkeyo— solté antes de su nariz arreglarse y bajar mi varita, para luego sacar un pañuelo, y él tomarlo—. ¿Quién fue? —pregunté antes de seguir caminando, pero él no respondió—. ¿Quién te rompió la nariz, y te dejó en el tren…?

— Malfoy— respondió sin sorprenderme, y menos con lo que pasó a su padre, seguro quiere cobrársela con Harry.

— Claro, debí imaginármelo…— solté como si nada—. Aunque no creí que te atacaría, tengo que hablar con ese niño…—dije más para mí misma, parece que darle la constancia de que nada le pasaría a su padre no valió para que dejara a Harry en paz.

— No creo que haga la diferencia, no nos llevamos bien desde que entré al colegio…—comentó como si eso cambiara algo, mientras entrabamos al castillo.

— Draco me escuchará, créeme—solté haciendo que me viera extrañado antes de llegar al comedor—. Tus amigos te deben estar esperando…—dije antes de caminar hacía la mesa de profesores, notando que todos estaban terminando de comer, parece que me perdí gran parte del banquete…

Volví a sentarme antes del banquete desaparecer y aparecer el postre, parece que voy a tener que llamar a algún elfo para poder cenar hoy…. Luego de varios minutos todos terminaron, y comenzó el discurso de Dumbledore. Comenzó con lo mismo de siempre…

—…la profesora Black se encargará de todos los cursos como profesora de pociones— escuché que decía mientras notaba el entusiasmo de muchos, que mal que el sentimiento no sea mutuo—. El profesor Snape, por su parte —prosiguió Dumbledore, elevando la voz para acallar los murmullos—, ocupará el cargo de maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras— dijo antes de escucharse murmuros, y un gran "No" de Potter, lo cual casi me hace reír.

»—. Bien. Como todos los presentes sabemos, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores vuelven a las andadas y están ganando poder—continuó haciendo que todos se callaran y le vieran con miedo—. No sé qué palabras emplear para enfatizar cuán peligrosa es la actual situación y las grandes precauciones que hemos de tomar en Hogwarts para mantenernos a salvo. Este verano hemos reforzado las fortificaciones mágicas del castillo y estamos protegidos mediante sistemas nuevos y más potentes, pero aun así debemos resguardarnos escrupulosamente contra posibles descuidos por parte de algún alumno o miembro del profesorado. Por tanto, pido que os atengáis a cualquier restricción de seguridad que os impongan vuestros profesores, por muy fastidiosa que os resulte, y en particular a la norma de no levantarse de la cama después de la hora establecida. Os suplico que si advertís algo extraño o sospechoso dentro o fuera del castillo, informéis inmediatamente de ello a un profesor. Confío en que os comportaréis en todo momento pensando en vuestra propia seguridad y en la de los demás. —Dumbledore recorrió la sala con la mirada y sonrió otra vez—. Pero ahora os esperan vuestras camas, cómodas y calentitas, y sé que en este momento vuestra prioridad es estar bien descansados para las clases de mañana. Así pues, digámonos buenas noches. ¡Pip, pip!

Fue lo último que dijo antes de todos levantarse de sus sillas para irse a sus respectivas salas comunes, por lo que poco después también me levanté a ver si alcanzaba a Malfoy. Pero no pude verlo con tanta multitud, por lo que me fui por mi lado a ver si me lo encontraba por el camino, y efectivamente así fue, lo encontré por el pasillo de las mazmorras hablando con un grupo de su curso.

— Señor Malfoy— solté para detenerlo antes de él hacerlo, y sus amigos verme extrañado, para luego él decirles algo que no alcancé a escuchar y seguir sus camino.

— Profesora Black— saludó sonriendo antes de yo llegar hasta él, y hacerle una seña para que me siguiera.

— No es seguro hablar en los pasillos— le dije antes de él con extraña confianza solo asentir mientras me seguía hasta mi despacho, que estaba al lado de mi habitación, para luego entrar—. Es mi despacho, nadie nos escuchará aquí— expliqué antes de él asentir y cerrar la puerta—. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

— Aun en Azkaban— respondió secamente.

— Ya intervine por él, no le pasará nada cuando escape— solté de golpe antes de él sonreír.

— Lo sé— dijo sorprendiéndome por completo—. Y gracias por ello. Mi madre también le agradece aunque no sea en voz alta…

— A Cissy nunca le he agradado así que no me extraña— solté sonriendo—. Supe que atacaste a Potter…—dije de golpe haciendo borrar su sonrisa—. Deberías dejar las viejas riñas Draco…

— Es algo que solo nos compete a nosotros— soltó con seriedad.

—No lo hace, soy tu profesora, y si veo alguna muestra de agresión…

—No son necesarias las amenazas Hydra—me interrumpió haciéndome verlo incrédulamente—. No soy tan estúpido para dejar que me atrapen— agregó sonriendo con orgullo antes de caminar hacia la puerta y detenerse como si recordara algo, para luego sacar un papel de su túnica y estirarse para dármelo—. Es de él— soltó de golpe.

— ¿Disculpa? —Solté antes de tomar el sobre—. Como es que…

— Tengo que irme, sospecharan si me demoro demasiado— dijo cambiando el tema de golpe antes de salir de mi despacho y cerrar la puerta al hacerlo.

Al tan solo Malfoy salir tomé la carta y la abrí con rapidez, sin poder créeme que la haya mandado con Draco. Lo que hacía cuestionarme en que si le confiaba en el chico para mandar esto, era porque ya era un mortífago, sino nunca se hubiera arriesgado tanto…

 _"He tenido cosas que hacer. Te veo el primer fin de semana de visita a Hogsmeade en M.R."_. tan solo decía, ni siquiera lo firmaba. Sin embargo decía mucho, primero se disculpaba a su manera, y además quería que nos volviéramos a ver, lo cual era demasiado riesgoso. Pero era un riesgo que valía la pena correr.


	38. Capítulo 37: Una decisión que tomar…

**sapphire97** : ahhahhaahhaha XD. Buen punto XD. Sí. Bueno tienes que considerar que saber que Hydra era una mortifaga no es algo que sea fácil de digerir, por más liberal que sea... Hahhahahahahahah XD, bueno ya verás ;). Hhahahahhahah XD. Ya la sigo :3

Esa noche apenas pude dormir, ya que Tom rondaba todos mis sueños. Unos buenos, otros tan malos que me hacían despertarme de golpe sudando. Soñaba que le traicionaba y me mandaba un Avada Kedavra…. Pero luego de despertar más de un par de veces, me terminé de dar por vencida más al darme cuenta que el sol ya había salido. Por lo que tomé una ducha rápida, una poción revitalizante, y me vestí para ir al gran comedor a comer antes de dar mi primera clase a los de tercer año…

El resto del día pasó más lento de lo que debería, resultando ser más tedioso de lo que creía. Los del tercer año no eran el problema porque los había enseñado en su primer año, y conocían mi método de enseñanza, el verdadero problema eran los de segundo año, quienes me hicieron dudar en si aprendieron algo con Severus.

Tan solo le puse una de las pociones más sencilla, y ya el aula estuvo a punto de explotar, enfureciéndome tanto que les mandé un largo trabajo de la poción, aunque al final la que resulta perjudicada soy yo. Ya que soy quien las corregirá…

Luego del almuerzo me tocó darle a los de quinto, los cuales fueron lo más sencillos hasta ahora, ya que les había dado clase el año anterior, aunque debía ser más severa con ellos, ya que estaban en el año de los Timos, más trabajo para mí. Al final del día, solo me quedaba un curso, sexto curso, los cuales esperaba que fueran pocos, ya que solo los que obtuviera un supera la expectativas sería recibido en mi clase.

— Guarden sus libros— solté al entrar mientras miraba a mi alrededor, perfecto, solo doce estudiantes y para mi buena suerte estaban todas las casas juntas—. Necesitan más que ellos para hacer una buena poción…—agregué al llegar a mi escritorio—. Y para los que no me conocen, soy la profesora Black, y seré su profesora pociones— me presenté haciendo que todos asintiera—. Si tienen dudas pregunten, y con gusto le responderé, porque si hacen mal una poción a esta altura de su educación créanme que no seré misericordiosa— dije antes de ir mi arsenal de pociones y sacar una pequeña botellita—. Hoy comenzaremos con una poción que deberían saber para sus exámenes de éxtasis, muertos en vida, y quien haga la mejor poción, le regalaré una pequeña botella de Felix Felicis, ¿alguien sabe qué es? —pregunté antes de que Granger levantara la mano.

— ¡Es suerte líquida! —Respondió ella con emoción—. ¡Te hace afortunado!

— Diez puntos para Gryffindor—solté con tranquilidad—. Esto le dará un día de suerte, y aunque solo les regalo a mis estudiantes pociones que elaboren, esta en particular es difícil de hacer, así que esmérense — les dije antes de tomar mi varita y aparecer una pizarra detrás de mí con las instrucciones—. Pueden comenzar.

Al tan solo decirlo todos comenzaron a buscar los ingredientes excepto Potter ni Weasley, los cuales se acercaron a mi escritorio.

—No tengo libro, ni balanza, ni nada. Y Ron tampoco. Verá, es que no sabíamos que podríamos cursar el éxtasis de Pociones…— dijo Potter antes de yo asentir.

— Pueden tomar los ingredientes del armario, y los libros, bueno creo que debe haber alguno de allí de otros niños…—les comenté antes de ellos asentir y largarse de mi escritorio.

Veinte minutos después me levanté a ver cómo iban las pociones, lo menos que quería era otra explosión en mi aula. Los cuatro estudiantes de Slytherin seguían mis instrucciones sin mirar el libro, seguro llevándose de Malfoy, por lo que no me preocupé por ellos, ya que aunque sus pociones no tenían el color debido, sabía que no explotarían. Luego fui con los de Ravenclaw a los cuales les cerré los libros de un golpe con mi varita.

— Las instrucciones están en la pizarra, luego tendrán tiempo para usar libros— les dije molesta antes de ellos asentir e irme a la mesa de Potter, el cual iba mejor de lo que creí, aunque estaba leyendo el libro. Por lo que no pude evitar acercarme y notar que este tenía letras escritas, una letra que conocía bien—. Potter, deja el libro, son las misma instrucciones que están en la pizarra— solté asustándolo un poco para luego cerrar el libro, y ver a Granger—. No cortes el grano de sopóforo, mejor aplástalo, así se saca mejor el jugo…—le indiqué.

— Pero en el libro dice…—me cuestionó.

— Mira la poción de Potter, y nota la diferencia— solo le dije antes de regresar a mi escritorio algo molesta. Al parecer tendría a una sabelotodo en mi clase. Que fastidio.

Media hora después había llegado al fin la hora de terminar esto.

— Se acabo el tiempo, dejen sus pociones— les dije antes de algunos soltar reclamos y acercarme a sus pociones. Es increíble que ni con mis recomendaciones estos chicos hicieran algo bien, apenas Potter lo logró—. Creo que solo habrá un ganador, felicidades Potter— solté entregándole la botella de Felix, para luego él sonreír y todos irse.

Al fin se había acabado el día…

El resto de la semana no fue mejor que este día. De hecho se puso mucho peor. Los de séptimo resultaron ser los más sencillo de enseñar ya que no solo les había enseñado el año anterior, sino que eran solo media docena de estudiantes. Aunque mi deber era mayor con ellos dado que tomarían el examen éxtasis…

Pero gracias a tanto trabajo, sin contar los trabajos que tenía que corregir, el primer fin de semana, apenas pude dormir corrigiendo todo. Si seguía el resto del año así, me terminaría yendo antes de que llegue navidad. No debí volver este año a enseñar, estaba mejor en mi casa sin hacer nada…

Las semanas siguientes se pusieron peor, como si fuera posible. Por lo que cuando llegó el doce de octubre me cuestionaba si debía ir o no ir a la cita con Tom, ya que me atrasaría demasiado con mi trabajo. Pero sabiendo como es, terminé por decidir ir para que no comenzara a llamar a través de la marca tenebrosa.

Salí primero que los estudiantes la mañana del sábado, para no tener que lidiar con ellos. O peor que me manden a vigilarlos. Suficiente tenía con pasarme cincos días completos con ellos. Para luego llegar caminando a Hogsmeade, en donde noté que había varios aurores vigilando, seguro por si algún mortífago llegaba a aparecer, por lo que fui a las tres escobas, a tomar algo antes de ir al baño para no llamar la atención. Así que entré en uno de los cubículos y me desaparecí.

Minutos después, aparecí justo en la puerta de la mansión Riddle, cuya puerta abrí con rapidez para luego entrar y alzar mi varita por si acaso no era él.

— Es seguro…—soltó una voz desde las escaleras antes de yo ver el dueño y correr hacía él, sin importarme nada, para luego saltar a abrazarlo, y besarlo.

— ¿Mas asesinatos? —pregunté refiriéndome a su ausencia…

— He tenido cosas que hacer— tan solo respondió antes de yo soltarlo—. Casi creí que no vendrías, de hecho estaba a punto de llamarte…

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté extrañada.

— Volviste a dar clases en Hogwarts— respondió secamente—. Creí que estabas allí para estar protegida de mí.

— Es cierto, pero sería algo sospechoso si de repente le digo a Dumbledore que no volveré a dar clases— expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

— Eso significa que no le dijiste lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos…—soltó de repente algo sorprendido.

— No, no tiene porque saber todo lo que hago—dije antes de él sonreírme—. ¿Qué?

— Le ocultas cosas al viejo, no tardarás mucho en volver conmigo a mi lado…—respondió con demasiada confianza antes de tomarme de la mano y acercarme a él, para luego besarme—. Supongo que no tienes mucho tiempo…

— No, pero si para esto— solté antes de subir mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para luego besarlo, y él conmigo encima caminar hacía lo que una vez fue la sala.

Se sentó en uno de los viejos sofá conmigo encima de él para luego sentir como la temperatura estaba más fría, y notar que nos había desnudado con su varita haciéndome reír. Sin mucho preámbulo entró de golpe en mí, para luego comenzar a besar mi cuello, para calentarme, y continuar con mis pechos.

Comenzó a succionar uno y luego otro mientras comenzaba a embestirme, lo cual sabía que haría que termináramos pronto, más de lo que me gustaría…. Cuando ya estaba cerca, volvió a mis labios, antes de sentir como llegaba al orgasmo soltando un gemido ahogado en sus labios, y él luego de un par de embestidas más llegar también. Me quedé encima de él, recostada en su pecho, hasta que me puso una mano en mi mejilla haciéndome mirarlo a sus ojos azules, y besarme.

Con cuidado, salió de mi interior sentándome a su lado, para luego tomar su varita y apuntar a mi bajo vientre, pero al hacerlo le detuve haciendo que me viera extrañado.

— ¿Algún día vamos a hablarlo? —pregunté soltándolo antes de él llevar su varita de nuevo a mi bajo vientre para luego pronunciar el hechizo de anticoncepción.

— No pasaré por ello de nuevo— tan solo respondió sin expresión alguna, antes de yo asentir y sonreírle, algún día sé que lo hablaríamos, pero aun no era el momento—. Supongo que debes irte…—soltó cambiando el tema antes de con un golpe de su varita volvernos a vestir.

— Solo tengo dos horas, sospecharían si me demorara— respondí antes de volver a besarlo con dolor, me dolía cada vez más dejarlo y no irme con él.

— No vuelvas— soltó de golpe con posesión—. Dumbledore no se extrañaría si no lo haces, estarías bajo mi protección, ni siquiera tienes que ir a misiones, solo estarás a mi lado…—dijo con seriedad, hablaba realmente de verdad.

— Dame tiempo— dije sin pensarlo sorprendiéndolo por completo—. Solo necesito algo de tiempo, luego de navidad, te daré mi respuesta…—solté antes de él besarme salvajemente con necesidad dejándome los labios algo adoloridos.

— De acuerdo, al final de año, te llamaré de nuevo— soltó encima de mis labios antes de apartarse de mí y pararse del viejo sofá.

— Pero con la condición de que si acepto hablaremos…—solté mientras me levantaba del sofá, y para mi sorpresa asintió con pesar, pero ya era hora de que lo habláramos…—. Es mejor que me vaya, cuídate…—dije sin pensar realmente, haciéndolo reír.

— A veces creo que olvidas quien soy…—comentó riendo.

— No lo hago, pero eso no significa que deje de preocuparme por ti…—solté sonriendo antes de pensar en Hogsmeade y desaparecerme.

Al hacerlo solo pensaba en una cosa, tenía dos meses para decidir si abandonar a Dumbledore, o quedarme a luchar contra Tom. Lo cual ahora no tenía mucho sentido, ya que solo lo quería matar en venganza por lo que le ocurrió a Regulus. Pero ahora, ahora el hecho de verlo morir, y por mi culpa, era algo que no podría soportar. Por lo que la decisión estaba tomada desde hace tiempo, solo que ahora tenía que hacerla realidad.


	39. Capítulo 38: Mi despido de Hogwarts

sapphire97 : Awww siii *-*. Mmmmm ya veremos ;). Hhahahahahhaa pronto, no recuerdo si en este o en el otro :X... Hhahahhahaa si lo es XD. Hahahahhahahhaa sipi, en la proxima temporada :3... Hhahahahhahaha si estoy trabajando en ella solo tiene dos caps... ya la actualizo.

P.D: de hecho no, solo no estaba en la pc, la que uso es mi mama y ayer no me la dejó usar :s

* * *

Al llegar a Hogsmeade me aparecí cerca de la casa de los gritos en donde casi nadie aparecía para no llamar la atención. Sin embargo al hacerlo, un par de aurores me rodearon para registrarme rápidamente. Definitivamente nadie se libraba de la exhaustiva protección que les daba a los estudiantes.

— Está limpia— soltó un auror que no sabía quién era a otro, antes de llegar mi sobrinita y hacerles una seña para luego ellos irse.

— Solo salí un momento de aquí, no es necesario tantos cuidados…—le dije a Tonks antes de ella negar.

— No es personal, una estudiante fue atacada por un objeto maldito—soltó ella sin yo poder creerlo.

— ¿Qué?, ¿algún mortífago entró a Hogsmeade? —pregunté con desconfianza, pero ella negó.

— No, nadie entró, tuvo que ser alguien que ya estuviera dentro— respondió mirándome extraño—. Es mejor que vuelvas, Dumbledore fue quien me mandó a buscarte. Les gustan los chocolates de limón…— soltó antes de yo asentir, y dar la vuelta para caminar hacía el castillo.

Era increíble, no podía estar una hora fuera de aquí, y ya era llamada por el barbón. Lo que me hacía preguntarme si acaso sospechaba algo de mí, y no se atrevido a preguntármelo de frente. Pensando en ello entré en el castillo en guardia por si acaso se atrevía a acusarme de algo, o peor ya estaba preparado para entregarme al ministerio o a la orden…

Con cuidado al llegar a la torre del director le dije la contraseña a las gárgolas antes de ella dejarme pasar y subir al despacho, en donde me esperaba sentado.

— ¿Me mandó a llamar? —pregunté al cerrar la puerta.

— Sí, ¿le informaron del ataque que hubo a Katie Bell? —me preguntó antes de yo asentir y sentarme al frente de su escritorio.

— Sí, Tonks me dijo algo— respondí sin mostrar desconfianza—. ¿Qué le ocurrió?

— Una maldición en un objeto maldito que supuestamente era para mí— me respondió sorprendiéndome por completo—. Por su expresión debo intuir que no sabe nada de esto…

— ¿Disculpa? —Pregunté de inmediato con indignación —. Apenas llegué a Hogsmeade…

— Eso supe— soltó algo molesto—. ¿A dónde fue? —exigió más que preguntar.

— A mi casa, a descansar, dar tantas clases me está matando— respondí con expresión de cansancio, el cual no era del todo fingido —. ¿Acaso desconfía de mí?

— Nunca he confiado del todo— respondió sin sorprenderme—. Sin embargo ahora más que nunca… no puedo dejar de pensar en que en cualquier momento correrá a los brazos de Tom…— soltó de golpe, sin yo saber cómo tenía conocimiento de eso—. De hecho lo he sabido desde que supe la relación que tuvieron…

— Eso es pasado— mentí con habilidad.

— Un amor así no se olvida— soltó él con sabiduría, tenía toda la razón—. Sabía que cuando él aun no regresaba podría contar con usted, pero ahora, no sé cuánto tiempo pasé antes de vaya con él…— dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Me está echando? —Pregunté de golpe—. Digo si no confía en mí, ¿para qué mantenerme en el castillo? —solté con fingida indignación, ya que estaba dichosa de ser corrida de este lugar.

— Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo darme el lujo de poner a mis estudiantes en riesgo, con una profesora que en cualquier momento se puede unir al bando enemigo— respondió con decepción, sin sorprenderme—. No puedo permitirme confiar en alguien equivocado. Puede quedarse el resto del año si quiere, pero debe saber que estará vigilada…—soltó antes de yo asentir y largarme de su despacho.

Ni siquiera lo había traicionado y ya desconfiaba de mí. Pero por lo menos era libre de hacer lo que quiera, libre de largarme al terminar este semestre lejos de este lugar…

Los dos meses siguientes me los tomé con más tranquilidad que los primero ya que sabía que no volvería a ver a estos renacuajos jamás. Aunque eso no hizo que me ablandara más, al contrario me puse más firme con ellos. Me sentía con él deber de enseñarles a protegerse de la futura guerra lo mejor que pudieran, ya que lo que menos quería era verlos muertos en ella.

Seguí enseñándole las pociones indicadas, pero también agregué a su enseñanza, múltiples antídotos, y como preparar uno. Pociones regeneradoras de sangre, pociones fortificantes, revitalizantes, y unas cuantas más que les sería ultimes cuando la guerra estalle. Y aunque al principio fallaban a menudo con el paso de las semanas fueron mejorando, haciéndome sentir orgullosa. Estos chicos no morirán al menos que le lancen un avada Kedavra…

Cuando Dumbledore supo de lo que estaba enseñando, me felicitó por ello, ya que estaba previniendo muchas muertes, pero aun así mi despido seguía en pie. De hecho ya tenía un reemplazo para mí, mi antiguo profesor de pociones cuando estudiaba aquí, Horace Slughorn…. Por lo menos dejaran a alguien que sabe de esto, en mi puesto…

Sin darme cuenta, el último día de clases llegó más rápido de lo pensado, o tal vez se me hizo poco tiempo al saber que era la última vez que estaría aquí. Ya tenía todo empacado, encogido y guardado en mi bolsillo, cuando salí junto con los estudiantes que irían a casa para navidad hacía las afueras de Hogwarts, ellos a tomar el tren, mientras yo solo quería poder desaparecerme para llegar a mi humilde hogar…

Al aparecerme en mi casa, me quité la túnica pensando en sí debería llamar a Tom, o si debería esperar a que el mismo viniera o me llamara al final de año. Terminé por decidirme por esperarlo, después de todo no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran si estaba en medio de algo importante, principalmente si estaba torturando o matando a alguien…

Por lo que tomé mi túnica para luego irme a mi habitación a poner mis cosas en ella…. Casi me pasé el resto del día haciendo esto, así que cuando terminé fue inevitable quedarme dormida en el momento en el que me acosté en mi cama….

Los días siguientes prácticamente me los pasé en mi casa o en el callejón Diagon, aprovechando los pocos días de libertad que me quedaban, ya que al volver con Tom, ya no iba a poder salir así… La navidad había llegado, y era la primera que iba sola luego de regresar a Londres y recuperar a Sirius, ya que por más que quisiera ir a celebrarlo con él, sabía que no podía.

Porque no quería tener que explicarle el porqué no volvería a verlo por un largo tiempo. No podía verlo a los ojos y contarle mi relación con Tom, esa decepción que vería en sus ojos sería insoportable, de hecho no podría seguir adelante si lo veía, por lo que pasar una navidad sola, era lo mejor…

Tan solo había comprado algo de comida en el callejón Diagon, para luego volver a casa a comer sola antes de irme a dormir como hacía todos los días desde que salí de Hogwarts. Sin embargo mis planes fueron truncados cuando sentí un ardor en mi brazo izquierdo. Lo que significaba una sola cosa, me estaba llamando, por lo que no dudé en dejar la comida en la cocina antes de desaparecer, y dejarme guiar por la marca tenebrosa…

Justo me aparecí en la vieja mansión Riddle, la cual al parecer aun parecía segura, ya que seguro nadie creería que Tom volviera aquí. Aun así, al solo llegar alcé mi varita para estar en guardia por si aparecía algún auror o intruso, para luego entrar.

— Baja eso, no creerás que te cité en un lugar peligroso…— soltó Tom al verme antes de yo sonreírle.

— Lo siento, alguien me enseñó a siempre ser precavida— le dije guardando mi varita antes de caminar hacía él.

— Lo sé, te enseñé bien…—soltó sonriéndome antes de besarme suavemente en los labios—. ¿Por qué no me llamaste desde que saliste de Hogwarts? —preguntó de golpe encima de mis labios.

— No quería interrumpir lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo…—le respondí antes de él negar sonriendo, alejándose unos centímetros de mi rostro para luego acariciarlo.

— Sabes que nunca interrumpes— dijo algo extraño—. Además te hubiera llevado conmigo, Snape me contó lo de tu retiro de Hogwarts…—soltó de repente haciéndome entender por qué tanta desconfianza, por supuesto que tuvo que decirle.

— No fue un retiro, el viejo me echó— aclaré rápidamente—. Cree que saltaré a tus brazos en cualquier momento…— dije haciéndolo reír antes de volver a besarme.

— Parece que su intuición aun no le falla— dijo con burla—. Vamos, hice que te preparan algo…—soltó cambiando de tema de golpe antes de tomar mi mano y guiarme hacía la que una vez fue un comedor.

Al llegar me encontré todo como lo recordaba, o un poco mejor. La decoración era igual, y la mesa estaba llena de comida, pero con solo dos sillas, una en cada extremo, lo cual era obvio que era solo para los dos.

— Creí que no celebrabas la navidad…—no pude evitar comentar mientras me acercaba a la silla más cercana, y él la halaba para luego yo sentarme, y él acercarla de nuevo a la mesa—. Jamás eres tan detallista, de hecho nunca eres detallista, ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos antes él reírse.

— Solo celebrar que estás de mi lado de nuevo, mi más leal mortífaga— soltó con orgullo al sentarse.

— No volveré a asesinar a nadie, creo que fui clara en ese punto…— dije con seriedad antes de él asentir.

— Con que estés a mi lado me vasta por ahora— dijo con igual actitud, antes de usar su varita para servirme vino—. Además creo que esta es la mejor situación para cumplir mi parte del trato que hicimos…—agregó antes de empezar a comer.

— ¿Hablaremos de ello? —pregunté sorprendida antes de él asentir.

— Primero come, no quiero arruinar mi apetito— respondió como si nada antes de yo asentir y hacerle caso.

Durante los próximos treinta minutos ninguno dijo nada. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos mientras comíamos. La tensión se hacía cada vez más fuerte al igual que mi nerviosismo. Nunca me había dejado discutir lo que ocurrió con él, y luego de tantos años, al fin había cedido.

— Tom…—tan solo dije al terminar mi plato haciendo que alzara la mirada hacía mí—. Sé que lo que te dije entonces, pero quiero que sepas que no fue tu culpa…— solté de golpe antes de él mirarme molesto.

— Debí dejar de mandarte a misiones en cuanto lo supe, sí fue mi culpa— me corrigió de inmediato—. No tuviste que estar ahí, sé que podías cuidarte sola, pero no consideré…

— Que lo fuera a perder…—terminé de decir por él con igual pesar—. Yo tampoco, pero pudiste al menos estar conmigo desde que ocurrió, no alejarte, eso fue lo peor…— dije levantándome de la mesa.

— Sabes que no puedo dejarme ver débil— soltó con algo de frialdad, lo cual no me sorprendió en absoluto—. Al fin había aceptado que tendríamos un hijo juntos, perderlo fue demasiado para mí…


	40. Capítulo 39: Una pérdida de ambos

sapphire97: Hhahhahaha XD. seeee XD... Shiii :3, sipi :3... Mmmm ya lo verás ;)... Ya la sigo, aunque no podré subir otro más, mi internet está averiado :/

Hhahhahah sip habrá otra, tiene 52 y un epilogo.

* * *

Solo me quedé mirándolo sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir. Cuando se lo dije solo pude convencerlo de conservarlo porque le propuse que criar a un mortífago desde su nacimiento sería algo útil, pero jamás lo llamó su hijo. Aunque eso explicaba porque no mencionó la perdida luego de ella, y porque me había sacado de las misiones, y aun mejor, porque me había dicho que me amaba. Lo había descubierto cuando perdimos nuestro bebé.

— Jamás acabas de llamar tu hijo— apenas pude decir en un hilo de voz mientras él me miraba sin expresión en su rostro.

— Lo sé— solo dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa—. Pero lo era, no era otro sirviente ni otro mago, era nuestro hijo, y por mi culpa lo perdimos…— soltó al llegar a mí mientras intentaba no llorar al recordarlo, pero era imposible.

— Pudiste haberme dicho lo que sentías…—solté antes él poner su mano en mi rostro para luego acercarme a él y besarme—. ¿Sabes que te amo? —pregunté encima de sus labios antes de él sonreírme.

— Creí que no lo dirías…—respondió antes de tomar mi pierna y ponerla en su cintura para luego yo subir a ella por completo y besarlo con deseo y pasión.

— ¿Podemos intentar tener otro? —pregunté de golpe mientras le quitaba su camisa pero en vez de continuar, detuvo el beso.

— Cuando termine esta guerra, y tenga lo que quiero lo discutiremos…—soltó antes de volver a besarme, y sacar su varita de su bolsillo, para luego apuntar a mi bajo vientre para un hechizo de anticoncepción—. No pasaremos por eso de nuevo— agregó antes de yo asentir y continuar el beso, mientras sus manos iban a mi cintura para luego quitarme la blusa…

Me había quedado exhausta en su regazo sin decir nada, solo mirándolo y sonriéndole como una tonta enamorada, y de hecho lo era. Mientras él solo negaba antes de besarme de vez en cuando.

— No vas a volver a tu casa…—soltó de golpe haciéndome verlo extrañada—. Quiero alejarte de todo, y sé que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que comiencen a vigilarte…—explicó teniendo algo de razón.

— De Dumbledore no lo dudaría—dije al pensarlo con detenimiento. Si desde antes desconfiaba, ahora que estaba fuera de Hogwarts tendría mil razones para desconfiar…—, ¿en donde viviré entonces? —Pregunté mirándolo con curiosidad—. Porque este es el segundo lugar en donde el ministerio me buscaría…

— En casa de los Malfoy, e informa a tu hermano que te huirás del país por de medio de una lechuza, no quiero que nadie sepan que estás de mi lado, podrían usarte en mi contra— continuó ordenando mientras yo tan solo asentía.

— ¿Hablaste con Cissy de esto? —no pude evitar preguntar.

— No tiene opción, además tiene que agradecerte que no mate a su esposo— respondió duramente haciéndome reír.

— Eso no quiere decir que le agrade…—no pude evitar comentar antes de recordar algo relevante—. Por cierto… ¿Alguno de los mortífagos sabe que volví a tu lado? —pregunté con curiosidad, ya que sabía que más de uno no le gustaría que volviera con su amo…

— Ninguno, eres mi pequeño secreto, cuando sea prudente lo sabrán— respondió antes de yo asentir sin protestar, para luego él pararse aun desnudo y buscar su varita que estaba tirada en el suelo. Al tomarla, con un solo movimiento de ella nos vistió—. No le queda mucho efecto a la poción multijugo, y tengo cosas que hacer, es mejor que nos vayamos…— explicó con rapidez mientras yo salía de la cama—. Y por favor quédate en esa casa, necesito saber que estás bien mientras esté lejos…—dijo antes de desaparecer.

Sabiendo perfectamente que si me quedaba por mucho más tiempo él lo sabría, al tan solo desaparecerse tomé mi varita de la cama, para luego visualizar la mansión Malfoy y desaparecer. Aparecí en la puerta de entrada, para pocos segundos después notar que había un elfo en ella, al parecer esperándome.

— La ama la espera— solo dijo el elfo domestico antes de yo asentir y comenzar a seguirlo.

La casa seguía casi igual a la última vez que vine hace un año, aunque esta vez no contaba con ninguna decoración, seguro por el arresto de Lucius…. Al llegar a la puerta principal, el elfo la abrió para luego yo entrar encontrándome a mi primita esperándome.

— Hola Cissy— le dije sonriendo con arrogancia antes de ella rodar los ojos.

— Tu habitación está lista…—soltó ella ignorando mi saludo antes de señalar la escalera—. La quinta puerta a la izquierda…

— ¿Ni siquiera me saludarás? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

— Sabes bien que no me agradas, así que porque quieres que finja cortesía…—soltó de golpe por lo que le vi incrédulamente antes de sacar mi varita.

— Uno, a mí no me hablas como se te da la gana, creo que te hicieron un obliviate y olvidaste quien soy— soltó apuntándole con mi varita—. Dos, no sé qué demonios te hice para que me odies. Y tres te recuerdo que soy la mano derecha de tu amo…

— No olvido todo lo que hiciste, y no te soporto porque siempre te has creído mejor que los demás— respondió molesta—. Y no te preocupes, el señor tenebroso me explicó bien que volviste a su lado. La verdad me sorprende lo mucho que tardaron…

— No me creo mejor que los demás, lo soy— solté antes de caminar hacía las escaleras—. Y comienza a entender que no quiero problemas con nadie ni contigo, así que bájale dos rayitas a tu actitud…—añadí antes de subir las escaleras. A veces me pregunto cómo es que somos primas…

Sin ningún problema llegué a la habitación que me dijo antes de yo entrar y darme cuenta que todas mis cosas de alguna manera estaban allí. Por lo que solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer, escribirle a Sirius para que crea que me he ido del país. Lo cual no dudará ya que no sería la primera vez que lo hago.

 _"_ _Querido Canuto._

 _Feliz navidad hermanito, lamento no poder pasarla contigo, pero he tenido que salir del país lo más ante posible. Ya que lo que pasará es inevitable, y mientras pueda huir por vida lo haré…._

 _Me gustaría poder decirte en donde estoy para que esté más tranquilo. Pero lo más seguro es no hacerlo, ya que no sé si esta carta llegará a ti o no, y si llega a manos equivocadas mi huida será en vano, e incluso tu caerás. Pronto nos volveremos a ver hermanito._

 _Te quiere, tu hermana mayor…"_

Cuando terminé al fin de escribirla, la envolví para luego salir de la habitación a buscar a Narcissa para que la envíe lo antes posible, mientras más rápido él crea que estoy a salvo mejor. Casi bajé las escaleras corriendo para luego comenzar a recorrer la casa en busca de mi prima.

— ¡Cissy! —le llamé antes de ver cómo salía de lo que parecía ser la sala.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó algo hastiada antes de yo pasarle un pergamino.

— Necesito enviar esto por lechuza…—le respondí antes de ella asentir.

— Tonki— dijo de golpe antes de un elfo aparecer, el mismo que me trajo a la casa—. Dale una lechuza a la señorita, para enviar esto…—le explicó antes de darle mi carta y él elfo asentir para luego desaparecer con ella…. Un minuto después apareció con una lechuza con mi carta en su pata.

— Tienes que decirle la dirección— soltó el elfo antes de yo tomar la lechuza, y susurrarle la dirección de la casa de mis padres, para luego el elfo irse hasta una de las ventanas y dejar ir a la lechuza con mi carta, solo esperaba que Sirius se la creyera…

— ¿Para quién es la carta? —preguntó mi prima sin sorprenderme antes de yo sonreírle ignorando su pregunta mientras caminaba hacía las escaleras.

— Para mi hermano, nadie debe saber que sigo en Londres…—le respondí al reflexionar que si no le decía se atrevía a decirle a Tom, y él creer lo que no es…

Al tan solo decirle esto volví a mi habitación sin planes de salir hasta el otro día, y solo para desayunar…. Los días siguientes a este fueron peores que vivir bajo el mismo techo que Molly Weasley y eso es mucho decir. Apenas salía para desayunar, comer y cenar, pero solo esos pequeños instantes eran suficientes para que Narcissa y yo discutiéramos, aunque sea brevemente, por lo que luego de una semana había decidido comer en mi habitación hasta que salga de esta jodida casa…

Pero los días de espera se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en tres meses sin saber nada de Tom. Tres meses de sumo aburrimiento, tan solo enterándome de lo que ocurría fuera de estas cuatro paredes gracias al profeta…. Por lo que terminé decidiendo volver a salir de mi habitación aunque eso signifique soportar a mi prima.

— Así que era cierto…—soltó una voz chillona cuando apenas bajé las escaleras encontrándome con otra prima que no me soporta mucho.

— Hola Bella— le saludé con una mueca en vez de sonrisa.

— ¡Ha!, creí que estabas bromeando hermanita, en serio está viviendo aquí…—le comentó la loca a su hermana—. ¿Ya te aburriste de ser un peón de Dumbledore? —preguntó siendo más molesta de lo que recordaba.

— No es asunto tuyo Bella— le respondí antes de caminar hacía el comedor para desayunar.

— ¿Cuándo irás a acompañar a los otros a hacer misiones? —Preguntó siguiéndome, sin entender la indirecta de que me dejara en paz—. Ya quiero ver la cara de los demás cuando sepan que estás de nuestro lado, mucho dudaron que pasaría…

— No volveré a las misiones— respondí al llegar al comedor, y sentarme, para luego con mi varita servirme el desayuno de lo que había en la mesa—. Y no debes comentarle a nadie que estoy aquí…— agregué antes de tomar un poco de jugo de calabaza.

— Creí que volvías al juego— soltó sentándose al frente de mí, y su hermana a su lado—. Supongo que tanto tiempo fuera te cambió…

— Solo me hizo no querer matar a nadie— solté comenzando a comer, sorprendiéndola un poco—. De hecho no volveré a hacerlo…

— ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? —preguntó esta vez algo molesta—. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí…?

— Él la mandó aquí, no quiere ponerla en peligro…—respondió Narcissa por mí, antes de su hermana verla incrédulamente.

— ¿Es decir que tenemos a la gran Hydra Black de nuestro lado y no piensa usarla? —preguntó incrédulamente la pelinegra mientras yo la ignoraba.

— Bella…—le llamó la atención su hermana.

— No Cissy. Ella ha traicionado al amo por muchos años, y por menos de lo que ha hecho muchos han muertos, no es justo…—soltó ella ya hartándome la paciencia.

— Si tienes algún jodido problema ve con él, y cuestiónalo, voy a querer saber con lujo de detalles que tal resultó esa conversación— le dije con suma arrogancia—. Y si me disculpan, ya se me arruinó el apetito…—solté con disgusto antes de levantarme de la mesa.

— Sigue igual de arrogante que siempre— soltó Bellatrix a mis espaldas haciéndome detenerme—. No sé porque cree que el mundo volverá a estar a sus pies luego de todo lo que le hizo a nuestro señor…—dijo antes de yo sacar mi varita de una de mis botas y apuntarle.

— Te lo advertí Bella— le dije con furia—. Solo llevo unos minutos aquí abajo y ya me hartaste, ¿Qué es lo quieres? ¿Qué vaya a matar a inocentes como si eso fuera lo mejor del mundo?, ¿o que me pase la vida arrepintiéndome de mis actos, mientras le lamo las botas a Voldemort como hacen todos los mortífagos? —le cuestioné sin dejarla de apuntar—. Porque eso no va a suceder, y como te dije si tienes algo en contra de mi trato, puedes ir a quejarte con él, porque si me vuelves a joder la paciencia, te juro que serás mi primera muerte en quince años…—solté con furia antes de salir del comedor.

Por un mísero instante me plantee salir de esta casa, lejos de mis dos insoportables primas, ya que realmente me estaban hartando, ni siquiera Tom me cuestiona tanto mis actos. Sin tener a donde mejor ir en esta casa, terminé por ir yéndome a mi habitación, pensando en cómo matar a esas dos locas que tengo por primas.


	41. Capítulo 40: Nuevo hogar, mismo celos…

sapphire97: Shiiii :3, y eso que ahora es que falta por ver de ambos :3. XD ahhahahaha XD. Hahahhahahahhaa cuando suba la precuela entenderás de donde nace su odio XD... Ahora ando robando wifi XD.

* * *

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro en mi habitación aun considerando largarme de esta casa. ¿A dónde?, ni idea pero cualquier sitio era mejor que este…. Por lo que por un momento pensé en llamarlo, en pedirle que me llevara con él a donde sea que esté yendo, aunque sabía que no aceptaría hacerlo.

Teniendo el conocimiento de esto, me lancé a mi cama poco antes de quedarme dormida, lo cual es lo único que hago últimamente…

Sin saber cuánto tiempo me pasé en los brazos de Morfeo, me desperté ya cansada de dormir, por lo que abrí mis ojos antes de darme el susto de mi vida. Voldemort mirándome fijamente, haciéndome cuestionarme por un segundo que seguía durmiendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté aun soñolienta.

— Supe de tu enfrentamiento con Bellatrix— respondió seriamente—. Temía que te atrevieras a irte…— agregó haciéndome entender perfectamente porque vino.

— ¿Y desobedecer una orden directa? —pregunté retóricamente mientras salía de mi cama seguro hecha un asco…

— No sería la primera vez…—soltó haciéndome verlo extrañada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté sentándome en la cama cruzándome de brazos.

— Hay cosas que aun no hemos hablado, y ya es hora de que lo hagamos…—dijo asustándome un poco, ya que él suele ser algo impredecible—. Sabes lo que estoy haciendo, yendo en contra de los que han sido tus amigos…—soltó con desprecio al decir esa última palabra.

— ¿Asesinar, torturar, y quien sabe que otra cosa más? —Pregunté sin demostrar sorpresa—. Lo sé perfectamente, sigues lo que dejaste a mitad la ultima vez— me respondí yo misma—. No soy tonta, ni me hago la ilusa, sé que pretendes hacerte del mundo mágico, acabar con los sangre sucias, someter a muggles, y asesinar a quien fuera que se te atraviese en el camino— solté de golpe haciéndolo sonreír—. Y cuando acepté volver contigo, acepté también sus consecuencias…

— Sabía que no me había equivocado contigo…—soltó sonando más para sí mismo.

— Aunque si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que mantuvieras las muertes al mínimo, después de todos, siguen siendo magos, y no somos muchos que digamos…—solté sorprendiéndolo un poco.

— No puedo demostrarme débil, las muertes son un mensaje, y lo sabes— soltó él algo molesto—. De hecho lo sabes mejor que nadie, tú misma has asesinado sin razones solo para dar un mensaje de terror al mundo mágico…—me recordó sin darme mucho orgullo aquello.

— Las cosas han cambiado…—solté suspirando—. No he asesinado en más de quince años, de hecho he intentado reivindicarme…

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber trabajado para mí? —preguntó de golpe un poco molesto, antes de yo suspirar.

— Lo hice por un tiempo— comencé a decir haciéndolo enfurecer más—. Pero por razones diferentes a las que piensas. Solo quería hacerle honor a la muerte de mi hermano, nada más. Creía que eras el culpable, y querías que pagaras— solté sorprendiéndolo aun más—. Pero sé que no lo eres, encontré el responsable— mentí con habilidad, ya que no le diría que Reg lo había traicionado y por ello murió—. Por lo que mi "reivindicación" ya no tiene razón de ser…—terminé de decir haciéndolo calmar un poco.

— Pero aun así te niegas a matar a alguien…—soltó seriamente antes de yo asentir.

— Al menos que sea necesario, no por placer— respondí con sinceridad—. Y si eso afecta algo entre ambos…

— No creas que te perderé por estupideces Hydra— soltó sonriendo—. Te dije que con que estés a mi lado me basta…—agregó haciéndome sentir aliviada, por un momento creí lo peor—. Por ello es que quería saber si tu lealtad es solo mía, antes de llevarte conmigo…— dijo sorprendiéndome.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunté con interés.

— Lejos de aquí, un lugar seguro al que iría a visitarte con regularidad, aunque lo que más me gustaría es llevarte conmigo cada vez que me voy, sabes que es peligroso— respondió antes de yo asentir sonriendo.

— No importa, con tal de salir de aquí…— solté rápidamente antes de él ofrecerme su mano.

— Nos apareceremos allá— explicó antes de yo asentir y levantarme de la cama para luego caminar hacía él y darle mi mano.

Minutos después aparecimos en una habitación desconocida antes de yo soltarlo, para luego mirar a mí alrededor.

— Es una pequeña casa, oculta de todos, es algo que he preparado para ti en este tiempo…— explicó con rapidez antes de yo sonreírle y asentir—. Nagini…—le llamó sorprendiéndome por completo antes de la pitón entrar a la habitación por la puerta…—. Se quedará contigo a hacerte compañía mientras no esté…—dijo antes de yo volver a asentir.

— Gracias Tom, es más de lo que pudiera pedir…—solté sonriendo antes de sentir a Nagini acariciarme las piernas—. Te dije que volvería, ¿no? —le dije a la pitón antes de ella trepar por mi cuerpo y descansar en mis hombros.

— Te extrañaba— mencionó Tom haciéndome dejar de mimar a Nagini para luego verlo—. Desde que te dejó ir en el parque, no deja de decirme que volverías a nosotros…—soltó sorprendiéndome por completo.

— ¿Tú sabías que ella me dejó ir esa tarde? —pregunté incrédulamente antes de él sonreír.

— Sabes qué cosas así no se me escapan, estaba cerca cuando te encontraste con Nagini… no me importó dejarte ir…—respondió sin yo creérmelo por completo—. Debiste imaginar que si quisiera capturarte ya lo habría hecho…—soltó teniendo razón.

— Pero fuiste por mí, juntos con varios mortífagos…—solté sin entender el porqué de esa situación.

— Necesitaba verte, y mantener mi posición de no perdonar una traición…—explicó teniendo algo de razón—. Además aun no estabas lista para verme…—agregó haciéndome sonreír—. Tengo que irme, volveré más tarde…—soltó antes de yo asentir y desaparecer dejándome con Nagini quien aun estaba en mis hombros.

— Supongo que estamos solas…—le dije acariciando su cabeza antes de dirigirme a la puerta de la habitación para explorar el resto de la casa…—. ¿En qué lugar de Londres estamos? — le pregunté retóricamente ya que sabía que por más que siseara no la entendería. En momento así me hace falta hablar pársel…

La siguiente hora me dediqué a recorrer la pequeña casa. Tenía solo lo necesario, dos baños, dos habitaciones, una cocina, un comedor, y una pequeña sola, todo amueblado, incluso la cocina estaba llena de comida, y la sala tenía sorprendentemente una tv muggle, la cual supongo que vino con la casa. Lo que me hacía pensar en que este lugar se lo quitó a algún muggle, pero preferí no pensar en ello…

Al terminar me dirigí a la cocina para hacer algo de comer ya que moría de hambre, mientras Nagini me miraba desde el suelo con curiosidad como si intentara adivinar que hacía.

— Estoy cocinando, aprendí cuando tuve que valerme por mi misma— le expliqué brevemente ante de ella asentir para luego trepar por los gabinetes al parecer para mirar desde arriba, por lo que no pude evitar sonreírle.

Luego de más de una hora terminé por hacer un pastel de carne, para que Nagini también comiera algo, ya que no despegaba la vista a cada paso que daba. Al terminar saqué el pastel de horno, para luego llevarlo al comedor para comenzar a comer. Le serví un trozo a la pitón, y otro para mí.

— Mejor que un cuerpo vivo, ¿no? —le pregunté mientras comía haciendo que ella me viera incrédulamente antes de seguir comiendo. A veces creo que actúa demasiado como una persona en vez de un reptil…—. ¿Tom vendrá hoy? —solté de golpe haciendo que siseara antes de negar haciendo que mis ánimos disminuyeran un poco.

El resto del día me la pasé viendo tv, mientras Nagini se sorprendía con el aparato acostada en mi regazo, hasta quedarme dormida…

Los días siguientes de todo marzo fueron iguales a este, me levantaba para hacer desayuno para mí y Nagini, luego me pasaba la mañana viendo Tv, ya que era lo único que me quedaba al no poder salir de aquí, solo dejaba el sofá para hacer de comer, volviendo extremadamente perezosa, haciendo que casi me olvidara que estaba en medio de una guerra…

Pero a pesar de esto, no dejaba de pensar en Tom cada minuto preguntándome en que estaba trabajando tanto, y si en algún momento estaba en algo riesgo allá fuera…. Aunque era estúpido pensar así ya que era Voldemort de quien hablaba, pero aun así lo hacía…

Me había despertado el primero de abril, al igual que todos los días, solo porque el hambre me atacaba, cuando lo vi, mirándome luciendo como su yo joven, antes de sonreírme.

— Ya me estabas preocupando…—dije aun soñolienta antes de él caminar hacía sentarse en la cama y besarme.

— Estaba algo ocupado…—soltó antes de acostarse a mi lado—. Te extrañaba…—cambió de tema antes de volver a besarme, esta vez con más intensidad, colocándose encima de mí mientras su manos las ponía en mi cintura.

— ¿Qué hacías? —Dije cuando apenas pude hacer que dejara de besarme, para luego él seguir sus besos por mi cuello, haciéndome perder un poco la cordura—. Si sigues así…—solté en apenas un hilo de voz antes de él chuparme el cuello, seguro dejando una marca, para luego tomar su varita y desvestirnos a ambos…

—Hablaremos después…—dijo sonriendo de lado antes de yo tomar su rostro en mis manos para besarlo…

Cuatro meses habían sido demasiado tiempo sin esto. Recién me doy cuenta de lo dependiente que me estoy volviendo de nuevo de él y espero que él de mí…. Luego de dejarme exhausta al casi acabar la mañana, me quedé recostada en su regazo con mil preguntas en la cabeza.

— Los mortífagos entraran a Hogwarts…—soltó de golpe mientras acariciaba mi cabello, haciéndome verlo algo sorprendida—. El hijo de Malfoy está en ello…

— ¿Draco? —pregunté de golpe algo preocupada—. ¿Vas a hacer que maten al chico acaso?, es solo un niño…

— Es un mortífago— soltó serio, haciéndome verlo incrédulamente.

— ¿Esto es por Lucius cierto? —Le pregunté sentándome algo molesta, se suponía que no haría nada en su contra—. Joder, te pedí…

— Que no lo matara, ni lo dañara, no que no pague por su error— soltó él como si nada, sin yo creer lo que decía—. Le di una misión importante al chico debería estar agradecido…

— ¿Qué cosa seguro imposible le pediste...? —pregunté un poco harta.

—Matar a Dumbledore— respondió dejándome fuera de sí, antes de levantarme furiosa de la cama.

— Harás matar al chico, mi sobrino— le reclamé furiosa—. Debí imaginar que no dejarías a Lucius sin hacerle pagar su error, el cual realmente es solo mío. Si quieres que alguien pague que no matarás a Potter en el departamento de misterio, hazme pagar a mí, no a un pobre niño…—solté harta antes de tomar mi varita y vestirme en un segundo.

— Sabes que no haré eso— soltó seriamente mientras lo miraba molesta sin decir nada—. No me atrevería a hacerte daño… además si el chico no estará solo, habrán mortífagos y si no logra su cometido, Severus lo hará…—explicó haciéndome sentir un poco más aliviada, por lo menos Draco no estará solo, aunque dudaba que Severus traicionara a Dumbledore…

— ¿Por qué el chico? —Pregunté de brazos cruzados intentando pensar más allá de lo sucedido en el ministerio—. Si hubieras querido solo deshacerte del viejo me lo hubieras pedido a mí…—dije algo pensativa.

— Me estoy cobrando dos errores de Lucius— soltó de golpe haciéndome mirarlo confundida—. El primero fue besarte— dijo de repente, mientras al fin yo comenzaba a entender la situación.


	42. Capítulo 41: Una noticia esperada…

sapphire97; Bueno ambos nunca han tenido la necesidad de decir que están juntos para que lo sepan... Hhahahahahahhahahahaha si XD. Lo sé :3, que no!, es mía :3. ¿Tú crees?, creo que te falta colacao... Hhahhahaha ya se arregló el wifi :3

* * *

— ¿Lo hiciste por celos? —pregunté incrédulamente—. Me imagino que lo supiste porque te metiste en su mente…—concluí mientras pensaba en cómo no se me ocurrió que se enteraría de aquello.

— Fue como descubrí que seguías viva…— dijo como si nada.

— Debí imaginármelo… pero joder Tom, ni siquiera estabas de vuelta cuando sucedió…—continué el tema anterior mirándolo aun molesta—. Además, ¿Qué te hacía pensar que iba a volver contigo entonces?

— En realidad nada, pero eso no cambia que sigas siendo mía— respondió posesivamente antes de negar sonriendo sarcásticamente y caminar hacia la puerta sin decir nada—. ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó pero le ignoré por completo mientras salía y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

Sin mirar atrás me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, haciendo lo mismo de siempre, para poder distraerme, ya que si seguía hablando con él, iba a explotar, y no terminaría nada bien. Aunque irme ignorándolo tampoco era buena opción. Pero aun así, tomé un poco de jugo de manzana antes de tomarlo y girarme encontrándome con él recostado en el marco de la puerta mirándome.

— Me ignoraste cuando te llamé— me acusó molesto, pero solo me encogí de hombros antes de poner el vaso ya vacío en el lavaplatos.

— No soy tu jodida propiedad— le dije sin miedo.

— Creo que es justo lo que firmaste al hacerte mi mortífaga— soltó de golpe antes de caminar hacía y tomar mi brazo izquierdo en donde estaba mi marca tenebrosa—. Que sea tu señor, tu amo…—enumeró antes de quitar mi brazo de su agarre.

— Lo sé, pero no lo soy, no hace mucho tiempo…— dije aun molesta—. ¿Acaso me ves matando o torturando a alguien por ti?, no.

— Tienes razón, no eres mi mortífaga, eres más que eso— soltó mirándome como si me fuera a devorar en ese instante.

— Tom joder estoy discutiendo contigo no me mires así— le reclamé antes de tomarme por la cintura y acercarme a él, para luego alzar una mano a mi rostro y apartar mi cabello de mi rostro—. Tom…

— Eres lo más valioso que tengo, lo más importante para mí— soltó sonriéndome antes de besarme—. Y por eso quiero que nadie siquiera te mire…—agregó encima de mis labios.

— Prométeme que no le pasará nada a Draco— le dije de golpe preocupada por él—. No porque sea un niño, sino porque es mi sobrino…

— Severus lo cuida— soltó antes de yo asentir—. Y los mortífagos no mataran a ningún estudiante si también te preocupa…—dijo disminuyendo mi enojo—. Sé que debes apreciarlos…

— ¿Vas a dejarlos vivo porque me importan? —pregunté incrédulamente haciéndolo reír.

— Son magos, como dijiste no somos muchos…—respondió sin sorprenderme—. Estarán a salvo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Dumbledore…

— Ni siquiera te lo iba a pedir, es tu mayor enemigo— dije como si nada, ya que era cierto, por más que esté en contra de asesinar personas, pedírselo a él sería en vano—. Sé perfectamente en donde me metía cuando acepté volver contigo…—solté antes de sonreírle y besarlo.

— Pero aun así te niegas a trabajar para mí…—soltó al terminar el beso haciéndome reír.

— No asesinaré a nadie— dije antes de soltarme de su agarre y caminar hacía la sala mientras él me seguía, para luego sentarme en el sofá—. No me creo capaz de volver a hacerlo…

— No era lo que te iba a pedir…— soltó de golpe haciéndome verlo con curiosidad—. Escucha, me apoderaré del ministerio, y cuando lo haga me gustaría tener a alguien de mayor confianza representándome allí— explicó brevemente sin poder creer lo que decía.

— ¿Quieres que controle el ministerio de magia por ti? —Pregunté antes de reírme creyendo que era una broma—. ¿Quien en su sano juicio me haría caso…? ni siquiera conozco al nuevo ministro de magia…

— A ese lo asesinaré personalmente, y uno de los nuestros controlará a uno para que sea el nuevo ministro de magia…— explicó sin aun entenderle bien—. Mientras que en realidad tú te encargarás de todo…

— Sigo sin entender porque alguien me haría caso…

— Eres la segunda persona más temida en el mundo mágico…— respondió haciéndome entender todo.

— El demonio rojo lo era, y estoy perfectamente bien con la idea de que todos crean que está muerto, y que no soy yo— solté antes de él sentarse a mi lado.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con algo de desconfianza—. Nadie se atreverá a desafiarte, y si alguien lo hace me encargaría personalmente de él— dijo siendo sobreprotector como siempre—. ¿O acaso temes que el mundo mágico sepa quién eres, que has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo? —soltó la razón por la que siempre mantuve mi identidad en secreto.

— De acuerdo, supongo que no tengo nada a que temer— solté de golpe antes de recostarme en su regazo—. El mundo mágico deberá saber quién es tu mano derecha… es parte de estar a tu lado, ¿no? —pregunté retóricamente antes de besarlo en los labios, mientras pensaba en lo que los miembros de la orden pensará cuando sepa que había vuelto con él. Pero era parte de las consecuencias de mis actos, y no me arrepentía de ello.

— Cuando me apodere de todo, no solo serás mi mano derecha— soltó encima de mis labios—. Sabrás que eres mía, que estamos juntos…—agregó sorprendiéndome por completo, eso no me lo esperaba.

— Eso no demostraría que tienes una debilidad antes todo el mundo mágico— solté sin poder aun creer lo que había dicho—. Le dejarías ver a todos que me amas…

— ¿Crees que me importa? —Soltó acariciando mi cabello—. Además quieres un hijo, y no quiero que sea un bastardo…—agregó haciéndome sonreír emocionada antes de besarlo. Había aceptado indirectamente que si intentaría tener otro hijo.

— Eso significa que si quieres que lo volvamos a intentar…—solté sonriéndole encima de sus labios olvidándome de todo lo que habíamos discutido—. Tener un pequeño de ambos…

— Por verte feliz, sabes que soy capaz de cualquier cosa…—dijo antes de volver a besarme—. Además cuando te complazco olvidas prácticamente todo…—soltó riendo teniendo toda la razón. Aunque así era más sencillo…

— Voy a gobernar el ministerio de magia por ti—dije antes de sentarme en su regazo colocando mis piernas a cada lado de la de él—. Pero solo si dejas de usar aquel hechizo cada vez que estemos juntos…—le pedí antes de él tomar mi rostro y besarme con hambre y lujuria.

— Aun estamos en guerra…—soltó mientras me quitaba la blusa, y yo comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa.

— No iré a batallas, estaré detrás de un escritorio…—me defendí al terminar el beso y mirarlo esperando su respuesta.

— Bien, pero si quedas embarazada te quedarás nueve meses aquí encerrada— me advirtió serio antes de volver a besarlo.

El resto del día nos las pasamos igual, aunque paramos un par de veces para comer algo y luego volver a la cama, o el sofá, o el baño. Esto recompensaba por completo este tiempo sin él…. Y todo fue igual por toda una semana, para luego él tener que volver a hacer lo que debía, quedándome de nuevo sola…

Las siguientes semanas se volvieron casi iguales que las primeras en esta casa. Viendo TV, comiendo y hablando con Nagini, si seguía así terminaría volviéndome una total perezosa…. Sin embargo algo cambió luego de dos semanas, comencé a enfermarme.

Al principio no toleraba nada y lo vomitaba, incluso el olor de algunas comida me daban nauseas, luego tuve fue un pequeño dolor pélvico, aunque gracias a Merlín los síntomas no persistieron más de dos semanas, aliviándome por completo. Para luego de unos días un apetito voraz, haciéndome que diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Por lo que a principio de mayo tomé mi varita e hice un hechizo que conocía bien a mi vientre antes de suceder. El hechizo era sencillo, solo un toque y si no era cierto lanzaría luces rojas, y si lo es serían verdes. Pero al hacerlo las luces fueron verdes, haciéndome darme cuenta de la mejor noticia del mundo. Estaba embarazada…


	43. Capítulo 42: Escape de Azkaban

Era lo que más quería, lo que anhelaba, sin embargo tenía un lado malo, si Tom se enteraba me encerraría aquí hasta que el niño naciera, por lo que decidí sin dudar ocultárselo por un tiempo, aunque se fuera a enfadar en cuando sepa que se lo oculté…

Me había encerrado en mi habitación sin Nagini para poder hacer hechizo, ya que ella era la única testigo de que algo malo me estaba sucediendo, por lo que con rapidez busqué entre mis pociones que Tom había traído, todo lo necesario para que los síntomas pararan sin hacerle daño al bebe. Luego de varios minutos, tomé tres de un tiro, cuyo efecto sabía que dudarían poco más de una semana, por lo que tendría que beberlas antes de que se pase. Al terminar guardé todo, y tomé mi varita para hacer un hechizo para ocultar mi pequeñísima panza, el mismo que una vez usé la última vez para que los demás mortífagos no lo supieran. Cuando ya todo estuvo resuelto salí de la habitación encontrándome con mi pitón en la puerta seguro preocupada.

— Falsa alarma— le dije a pitón con confianza antes de ella trepar por mis piernas y subir a mis hombros, para luego acariciar mi rostro con un cabeza, seguro en modo de consolación—. Creo que solo era estrés y producto de mi cerebro por tanto desearlo…—solté fingiendo tristeza antes de llegar a la sala a seguir viendo Tv.

El resto de los días de mayo fueron mejores que los de abril, ya que los síntomas habían desaparecido, tanto que ya no necesitaba tomar todas las pociones, solo la revitalizante para no perder energías. Aunque por otro lado comenzaba a aburrirme de estar encerrada sin hacer nada, incluso creo que hasta Nagini estaba algo harta. Pero luego de tanto esperar, la segunda semana de junio mis suplicas fueron escuchadas cuando Tom apareció en la casa sumamente feliz.

— Ha muerto— soltó al verme sonriendo sin yo entender a que se refería—. Dumbledore, lo ha matado Severus…

— ¿Draco está bien? —fue lo primero que pregunté levantándome del sofá algo preocupada.

— Sí, no pudo con su misión, pero está bien, y en su casa— respondió antes de yo sonreírle y asentir—. ¿Sabes lo que queda ahora por hacer?

— Terminar de hacerte del mundo mágico, supongo— respondí encogiéndome de hombros antes de sonreírle.

— Harry Potter, es lo que sigue— me corrigió asustándome un poco, aquel chico seguía siendo el ahijado de mi hermano, y la idea de verlo muerto por más necesario que sea para él, se me hacía algo difícil de aceptar—. ¿Te encariñaste con el chico? —me preguntó borrando su sonrisa.

— ¿No hay otra forma?, sé lo que decía la profecía pero…—intenté decir antes de él caminar hacia mí, y tomar mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

— Solo uno de los dos puede vivir— me dijo lo mismo que escuché en la profecía hace tantos años—. Es él o yo, ¿acaso tu decisión cambió? —preguntó preocupado antes de sentirme culpable y negar.

Sabía que era un niño, ahijado de mi hermano, hijo de sus mejores amigos, pero en esta guerra hay dos bandos y yo, yo ya elegí el mío hace mucho tiempo.

— Solo no lo hagas sufrir— solo dije antes de él sonreírme a gusto con mi respuesta—. ¿Te irás de nuevo? —no pude evitar preguntar cambiando de tema.

— Y vendrás conmigo, ya no hay nadie que pueda contra mí en el mundo mágico, así que no tienes ya porque ocultarte— me respondió sorprendiéndome—. Pero primero quiero que sepas en lo que he estado trabajando…— soltó al fin al parecer iba a confiar en mí por completo.

— ¿Ya dejaste la desconfianza? —pregunté sonriendo mientras negaba.

— Necesitaba estar seguro de tu lealtad…— me respondió justo lo que sabía que diría—. Que seguías siendo mía…— añadió antes de yo asentir.

— Bien, ya que tu ego ha sido saciado, ¿en qué has estado trabajando? —le pregunté con sarcasmo antes de él caminar hacía la mesa del comedor y yo seguirle.

— Creo que ya sabes que ya me enfrenté una vez a Harry Potter— comenzó a explicar antes de yo asentir.

— Sí, en el torneo de los tres magos…

— Mi varita no funcionó en contra de la suya entonces, por eso no pude matarlo. Y luego descubrí que eran varitas gemelas, es decir que una no puede destruir a la otra— explicó con si nada antes de yo sentarme, así que por eso seguía vivo el chico—. Para eso quería a Ollivander, fue quien me lo dijo…

— ¿Sigue vivo? —pregunté algo sorprendida.

— Sí, en el sótano de los Malfoy, aun me es útil— respondió sorprendiéndome, ya que nunca se me ocurrió bajar allí—, por lo menos hasta que confirme lo que dijo.

— Entiendo. Significa que vas a necesitar otra varita entonces…— solté volviendo al tema antes de él asentir.

— Sí, y he estado pensando en cual podría serme útil…—comenzó diciendo antes de verlo incrédulamente.

— La mía— concluí por él—. Es poderosa, pero mía, ¿Qué pretendes que haga mientras la tengas? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos antes de él sonreírme.

— Te daré la mía— respondió mientras le miraba incrédulamente, no hablaba en serio—. ¿No me crees?

— Disculpa Tom, pero es un poco difícil de creer que me confiarás tu varita…—le respondí aun sin creerle, pero solo sonrió antes de pararse de la silla al frente de mí, y acercarse. Llevo su mano a su bolsillo delantero antes de sacar su varita y ofrecérmela.

— Tómala. No te dejaré desarmada— dijo antes de yo tomarla, dejándolo sin nada. Si hubiera querido hubiera podido atacarlo ahora mismo, y no podría defenderse.

— Accio varita— pronuncié usando su varita, para poco después la mía llegar volando de mi habitación, hasta él—. Creo que jamás volveré a desconfiar de ti…—le dije al él tomar mi varita—. Pude haberte atacado, estabas desarmado…

— Te dije que confió en ti, sabía que no me atacarías…— dijo con confianza antes de agitar la varita haciendo estallar la tv. De hecho creo que lo hizo apropósito—. Es buena, ¿núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón cierto? —preguntó mientras la examinaba.

— Sabes que sí, conoces mi varita— solté levantándome de la silla—. ¿Por qué confías tanto en mí?, hasta tu vida…— pregunté de repente sin realmente esperar respuesta antes de él sonreírme y tomar mi mano olvidándose de la varita para luego halarme haciéndome caer contra él.

— Porque eres todo para mí, ya te lo dije —respondió antes de besarme—. A veces creo que no podría sobrevivir sin no vivieras…— añadió antes de yo asentir intentando no llorar de la felicidad.

— Ni yo sin ti— confesé sin dudarlo antes de él volver a besarme con más pasión que antes, para luego yo subir mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

— Tenemos que volver…—soltó encima de mis labios un poco agitado, antes de yo bajarme al suelto algo resignada—. Ya tendremos tiempo para esto…—añadió antes de volver a besarme y sonreírme—. Nagini— llamó antes de la pitón acercarse y trepar por su pierna para luego sentir un tirón de golpe. Habíamos desaparecido.

Al parecernos de nuevo, ya estaba de vuelta con su apariencia habitual, y con Nagini aun encima, para luego darme cuenta en donde estaba. La mansión Malfoy.

— Será el lugar de reunión de los mortífagos, quiero te quedes aquí— me dijo seriamente antes de yo asentir, mientras pensaba en como soportaría a mis dos insoportable primas.

— ¿Es decir que le dirás a los mortífagos que estoy de tu lado? —pregunté como si nada antes de él sonreír y negar.

— Aun no es tiempo para ello, vamos, tengo que dar unas instrucciones claras antes de irme…—respondió antes de caminar hacía las escaleras, pero justo antes de subir, mis primas iban bajando hablando con Draco. Él cual se sorprendió de verme con Tom.

— Mi señor— soltó Bella inclinándose en forma de saludo.

— Hydra se quedará aquí, y espero que esta vez no tenga ningún problema— le ordenó fríamente antes de las dos asentir.

— Si mi señor— dijeron Cissy y Bella al unisonó antes de Voldemort desaparecer.

— Supongo que mi habitación sigue disponible— solté con suma arrogancia mientras ambas me miraban molesta—. No me miren así, ustedes se lo buscaron…

— ¿Desde cuándo volviste a nuestro bando? —preguntó de golpe mi sobrino, rompiendo la tensión que sobraba en este lugar.

— Draco no preguntes— le reclamó su madre.

— Déjalo Cissy— le dije a la rubia antes de ver a su hijo—. Desde antes de salir de Hogwarts…

— Pero escuché a Potter decir que te fuiste a extranjero…—soltó con curiosidad mientras su madre y tía, me miraba extrañadas.

— Es una larga historia, que seguro tu madre y tu tía no escatimaran en decirte…—comenté antes de subir las escaleras lejos de ellos. Lo que menos necesitaba era estresarme con ellos. No era saludable para el bebé.

Pensando en esto entré en mi vieja habitación antes de cerrar la puerta, y lanzarle un hechizo para que nadie entre. Al hacerlo, quité el glamur de mi abdomen por primera vez desde que lo puse, ya que con Nagini rondándome no podía arriesgarme a hacerlo.

Había crecido al menos unos centímetros, por lo que estaba más que notable, por lo que tomé mi varita, y con los pocos hechizos útiles que me sabía, lo lancé a mi abdomen para comprobar que todo iba bien…. Minutos después lo confirmé, estaba sano, y tranquilo hasta ahora, por lo que dejé de preocuparme antes de lanzar el hechizo para ocultar la panza…

El resto del día me la pasé en la sala hablando con Draco, ya enterado de quien era, o por lo menos lo que Bellatrix sabía de mí. Al parecer en Hogwarts no pasaron muchas cosas cuando me fui, excepto claro la muerte de Dumbledore. Sin embargo lo que me preocupaba era lo que había escuchado decir a Harry, que mi hermano estaba preocupado por mí, y que en cualquier momento saldría a buscarme, sino era que ya lo había hecho…

Al terminar el día, me lancé totalmente agotada a mi cama, para poco después quedarme dormida. Sin saber qué hora era, me desperté por un ruido en la parte de abajo, de muchas voces, por lo que me resigné a dormir para luego ir a darme una ducha para quitarme el sueño de encima. Cuando terminé me vestí, antes de bajar a ver porque tanto ruido.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vi, con más canas de las que recordaba, con una expresión de tristeza y cansancio, incluso varias ojeras, sin mencionar el descuido que tenía sus ropas.

— Hydra— soltó mirándome sin creerse seguro que estaba allí, antes de yo sonreír y saltar a abrazarlo.

— Estás del asco— mencioné haciéndolo reír—. Pero me hace feliz verte vivo Lu…


	44. Capítulo 43: Horrocruxes

sapphire97: ahahahaahhaha ¿no se supone que es algo bueno? XD, en parte sí, en parte no, tambien subí seguido por si se me olvidaba XD. Pronto, es que Tom es muy sobreprotector :3. :3. Ya actualizo :3

Hhahahahahhaah si, deberías :3

* * *

Su mirada fue de confusión y sorpresa, casi como si fuera un espejismo.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté preocupándome al soltarlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó de golpe sonando preocupado—. La última vez que te vi nos enfrentamos…

— Han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces…—solté sonriéndole sin él al parecer entender algo.

— ¿Volviste? —preguntó sin querer dar muchos detalles en su pregunta, seguro por su esposa y su cuñada, por lo que sonreí.

— Vamos, hablemos en tu despacho— le dije antes de comenzar a caminar hacía allá para luego él seguirme.

Minutos después llegamos para luego yo cerrar la puerta, e insonorizar la puerta, para que nadie pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación.

— Hydra, ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó realmente preocupado.

— Volví con él— respondí de golpe sentándome en un sofá pegado a la pared, mientras él me miraba incrédulamente.

— ¿Cómo qué?, no lo entiendo, estabas de parte de Dumbledore…—dijo como si no lo supiera.

— Estaba molesta, furiosa con él, por la muerte de Regulus, por eso estaba de parte de él—solté aquel detalle que no sabía—. Pero descubrí hace más de un año, que él no fue el culpable, y verlo de nuevo…—confesé antes de él reírse.

— Aun lo amas— soltó de golpe como si fuera una broma, ya que era el único que sabía lo que sentía por él, de hecho solo por eso se convirtió en un gran aliado para Tom, aunque no me dejara hablar con Lucius—. Maldición Hydra, ya sabía yo que esto pasaría…— dijo negando con arrogancia.

— ¿Por qué estabas tan seguro? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

— Te conozco, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo— respondió sonriendo—. Por eso no me mató, ¿cierto?, tú se lo pediste, aunque mi hijo no pudo librarse…

— Sí, pero eso fue porque supo que me besaste idiota— le respondí haciéndolo borrar su sonrisa.

— Oh fue eso, creí que todos los crucios que me mandó habían sido suficientes…—soltó sorprendiéndome y preocupándome—. No te preocupes, sabía cómo es contigo, jamás debí intentarlo siquiera…

— Sí, fuiste un idiota— concordé sonriendo de lado—. Pero ahora lo importante es que estás bien, y a salvo. ¿Cómo escapaste? —pregunté cambiando de tema con sumo interés.

— Hubo un escape en masa en Azkaban anoche— respondió sin sorprenderme—. Ya el ministerio no la controla…

— No me sorprende— solté levantándome del sofá ya que había pasado mucho tiempo aquí con él—. Es mejor que vaya, no quiero ocasionarte más problemas…

— No te preocupes, si ve mi mente no me hará daño— soltó teniendo razón—. Hydra, me alegra que estemos en el mismo bando…— añadió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Por cierto, ¿los demás mortífagos saben que estás aquí? —preguntó de repente como si acababa de pensarlo antes de yo negar—. Ya quiero ver la cara de todos, la mayoría creyó que te matarían, y los que estaban conmigo en Azkaban creen que estás muerta…—dijo antes de yo reír y salir de su despacho para luego caminar hacía la cocina para comer algo, ya que si ya me había levantado, era mejor aprovechar.

El resto del día me la pasé hablando con Lucius y Draco, ya que mis primas no me soportaban…. Haciendo que el día sea más llevadero y menos aburrido…. Los días siguientes a este fueron iguales, hablábamos, recordábamos viejos tiempos, y me ponían al día de lo que sabía que había ocurrido mientras no estaba de parte de Tom.

Así fue hasta la tercera semana de Julio, él día que según Bella vendría Tom…

Estaba comiendo y conversando tranquilamente, cuando lo vi entrar al comedor algo serio, para luego mirarme, y salir de nuevo, por lo que no dudé antes de dejar de comer y levantarme para seguirlo. Sabía que solo eso vino a señalar.

— Un mes y ni siquiera un hola…—solté mientras le seguía hasta las escaleras, pero él no dijo nada hasta que llegamos a mi habitación, la cual cerró con llave, para luego tomar su varita seguro para echarle un hechizo permutador no verbal.

— Quería saludarte como es debido— respondió a mi reclamo antes de sacar un frasco de su túnica y beberlo. Pude ver como en segundos cambiaba su rostro blanco de serpiente, por el chico apuesto haciéndome sonreír.

— No hacía falta…

— No mientas, ya me dijiste que mi apariencia te atemoriza— soltó antes de caminar hacía y besarme con deseo y pasión—. No volveré a dejarte sola…—dijo encima de mis labios antes de yo sonreírle y quitarle la túnica.

— ¿Es decir que te quedarás aquí? —pregunté mientras se deshacía de mi blusa—. ¿O nos vamos de nuevo?

— Nos quedamos, no tengo nada que ocultar…—soltó mientras sus besos descendían por mi cuello haciéndome estremecer al tacto, hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos juntos—. Y nadie se atrevería a decir algo de todas formas…

— Te temen, claro que no lo harán— apenas dije en un hilo de voz antes de sentir como apretaba mi seno, para luego quitarme el sostén…

Estaba saciada y algo cansada en su pecho, luego de repetir por tercera vez, pareciera que nunca se cansaba de mí….

— Te llevaré conmigo si en algún momento me voy de nuevo…—soltó de repente haciéndome sonrojar—. Eres hermosa cuando te sonrojas…—dijo antes de besarme y morder mi labio inferior—. Necesito que guardes algo tu bóveda…—cambió de repente el tema al terminar el beso.

— ¿Algo? —Pregunté confundida sentándome en la cama—. Nunca guardas algo en Griphook…

— Es algo valioso para mí— dijo antes de tomar su varita, es decir la mía, de la cama y con un movimiento de ella, atraer una copa dorada hasta su mano—. Es la copa de Hufflepuff…—explicó antes de dármela, y sentir de inmediato algo de magia negra en ella.

— ¿La robaste? —no pude evitar preguntar.

— Cuando era joven— respondió como si nada, sin sorprenderme—. Y necesito tenerla en un lugar seguro.

— ¿Por qué?, nunca has sido muy apegado a lo material…—señalé algo curiosa y desconfiada—. ¿Por qué es valiosa para ti? —pregunté cruzándome los brazos aun desnuda.

— Es un Horrocrux— respondió sorprendiéndome por completo.

— ¿Es uno de ellos? —pregunté sin evitar sonreírle, antes de él asentir—. Hasta que al fin confías en mí para decirme por lo menos como luce uno de ellos…—solté mirando la copa.

— Eres la única a la quien se lo he dicho— dijo de golpe sentándose también—. E hice bien en decírtelo ahora, se lo hubieras podido decir a Dumbledore cuando trabajabas para él…

— ¿En serio?, ni siquiera le mencioné los horrocruxes— solté negando sorprendiéndole por completo—. No me mires así, no lo vi necesario, además él no preguntó…— dije como si nada antes de tomar mi rostro y besarme.

— Jamás debí dudar de tu lealtad, aunque tú creyeras que no me pertenecía…—soltó encima de mis labios—. Son seis en total— dijo de golpe al terminar el beso—. Hay uno en Nagini, otro en mi diario, otro en la diadema de Ravenclaw, otro en el anillo de mi abuelo materno, y el último en un guardapelo de Slytherin…—mencionó cada uno sorprendiéndome un poco, porque había tres ya de estos—. Solo tengo este en mi posesión…

— Y quieres que lo guarde en mi bóveda— solté incrédulamente—. No lo haré…— dije haciéndolo verme extraño—. Si alguien va a buscarlo, y sabe que estoy de tu lado, la buscará allí…

— ¿Por qué alguien iría a buscarla? —preguntó preocupado, antes de yo suspirar.

— Creo que Dumbledore lo sabía— respondí enfureciéndolo—. No me mires así, no se lo dije yo. Pero sé que tuvo tres de ellos. Uno fue dado por mí, aunque no sabía que era un Horrocrux, jamás se lo habría dado si lo hubiera sabido…— expliqué con rapidez antes de él asentir aun molesto.

— Tuve que habérmelo imaginado, el viejo nunca me tuvo confianza, seguro que tiene tiempo investigando— soltó seriamente—. ¿Cuál le diste?

— El guardapelo, mi hermano murió robándotelo— confesé sorprendiéndolo aun más—. Ni se te ocurra decir nada…—añadí antes de él asentir.

— No vale la pena hacerlo— soltó antes de besar mi mejilla demostrándome confianza—. ¿Cuáles otros dos tenía?

— El diario, Harry lo encontró cuando estaba en su segundo curso, y creo que vi un anillo extraño en posesión de Dumbledore antes de irme…— respondí algo pensativa antes de pensar en el anillo para que él pudiera verlo.

— Es ese— dijo furioso de golpe—. Ha destruido tres…

— No del todo— dije como si nada haciendo que me viera incrédulamente—. Hay pocas formas de eliminar uno, pero aun así es un fragmento del alma…. Hay una forma de regenerar el Horrocrux— comencé a explicar haciendo que me viera con sumo interés—. Cuando me mencionaste tus horrocruxes hace años, me dediqué a investigarlos, y gracias a todos los países que he visitado, descubrí que si el objeto contenedor aun existe, hay una forma de regenerarlo…

— Supongo que sabes cual es…—soltó con notable orgullo hacía mí, antes de yo asentir—. ¿Cómo me las he arreglado sin ti todo este tiempo?

— De hecho, por eso no te las has podido arreglar tu solo— respondí con arrogancia haciéndolo reír—. La poción la hice hace diez años, la guardé por si acaso, está en mi baúl, tan solo necesitaría los objetos en cuestión, los cuales pueden estar en el despacho de Dumbledore, estoy segura que no le dio algún valor cuando lo "destruyó"…— dije encogiéndome de hombros, antes de él besarme eufórico.

— Irás a buscarlo cuando me apodere del mundo mágico…— soltó antes de lanzarme a la cama, y subirse encima de mí para volver a besarme, haciéndome perder la capacidad para pensar en algo—. ¿Qué piensas que debemos hacer con la copa? —preguntó al dejar mis labios.

— Hacer una réplica, una con magia oscura, una que parezca que es la verdadera— respondí un poco exaltada intentando recordar mi plan—. Ponla en la bóveda de Bellatrix, dile que es importante, si se filtra en algún momento la información, Potter tendrá la copa falsa, la destruirá y creerá que tiene la guerra ganada— terminé de decir haciéndolo sonreír.

— ¿Sabías que eres una jodida genio? —me preguntó antes de besar mi cuello, haciéndome olvidar de todo.

— Un genio que no piensa bien si sigues besándome así…—respondí antes de gemir al él apretar uno de mis senos, y apartarse a mi lado.

— Tienes razón, puedo hacerte mía cuando quiera, ¿Qué más has pensado? —preguntó tranquilo como si eso resolviera el problema. Su solución fue peor, me había dejado excitada, por lo que le vi con reproche—. Necesito que tu cabeza esté fría, seguimos en un momento…—mencionó sonriéndome antes de yo asentir.

— Creo que sabes que Potter puede ver o sentir lo que tú…—mencioné antes de él interrumpirme.

— Así lo hice pensar que tu hermano estaba en peligro— soltó antes de mirarlo molesta—. Lo cual no volverá a pasar— dijo antes de yo asentir—. Pero no veo como eso puede ayudar, cerré esa grieta en mi mente…

— Ábrela un poco— le dije de golpe sin al parecer entenderme—. Estoy segura que si comienza a sentir tus emociones, se confiará creyendo que no lo sabes. Necesito que cada que cuando destruya la copa te vea molesto, furioso, para que sea creíble— expliqué antes de él sonreírme.

— Eso no será problema— dijo con confianza—. ¿Algo más que quieras agregar? —preguntó con sumo interés.

— ¿Dónde está la diadema de Ravenclaw? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

— En Hogwarts— respondió antes de llevar mi mano a mi cabeza—. Está segura, en la sala que viene y va, no creo que…

— Potter sabe de ella, la sabe usar— le interrumpí de golpe—. Estuvo armando un ejército allí en su quinto año…— expliqué con brevedad—. Necesitaremos una réplica para ella también. Pero para eso debo verla antes…— dije antes de él hacerme verlo a los ojos para que entre en su cabeza, y vea la diadema—. Eso es suficiente…— solté sonriendo—. Es todo por ahora, ¿podemos seguir en lo que estábamos? —pregunté haciendo pucheros antes de él besarme…


	45. Capítulo 44: Reunión con Mortífagos

sapphire97: Hahhaahahahahhahah shhhh XD. Hahahahhaahha la verdad siempre me he preguntado Voldy no pensó en que alguien podía encontrar sus horrocruxes XD. Hhahahahhahahahahhaaha ¿tutible? Hhahahhahahaha seee, ¿porque crees que su mano derecha XD?... Lo es, tienen mucha historia juntos :3. Ya la actualizo :3

* * *

No recuerdo en qué momento del día me caí casi inconsciente en su regazo. Realmente había recompensado en un día, el tiempo que estuvimos separados…. Al contrario de las demás veces ya que siempre tenía algún lugar a donde ir, al despertar estaba aun a mi lado, profundamente dormido, haciéndome olvidarme por un momento que era el mago más temido del mundo y que solo era el hombre a quien amaba….

Pensando en ello, recordé que había una noticia que aun tenía que darle, ya que no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría ocultárselo. Sin embargo me obligué a posponerla, por lo menos hasta que sus horrocruxes estén a salvo…

— Descansa, que después no tendrás tiempo para ello…— me regañó aun con los ojos cerrados, haciéndome cerrarlos también antes de acomodarme a su lado.

— No tengo sueño— dije abriendo los ojos luego de intentar volver a dormir—. Ya dormimos suficiente…—solté bostezando antes de él abrir los ojos y mirarme sonriendo.

— Creí que después de lo de ayer dormirías todo un día…—soltó sonriendo antes de besarme haciéndome sonrojar—. Esta noche tendremos la primera reunión de mortífagos en esta casa, y vas a acompañarme— dijo cambiando el tema de golpe. Como suele hacer…

— ¿Cuál es la razón de la reunión? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— La captura y asesinato de Harry Potter, hay rumores de que intentaran trasladarlo cinco día antes de su cumpleaños. Quiero comprobar que es cierto…—respondió sorprendiéndome un poco. Nunca creí que lo atacaría tan rápido…

— ¿Y porque debo ir yo a esa reunión? —pregunté mirándolo con suma curiosidad haciéndolo sonreír.

— Quiero mostrarte ante mis más cercanos seguidores…—respondió sin sorprenderme—. No tengo por qué ocultarte…

— Porque esto me suena más a un acto de posesión más que a otra cosa…—solté fingiendo analizar la situación, ya que era más que obvia antes de besarme—. Pero está bien, iré a tu reunión, pero debes prometerme que le dirás a los incompetentes de tus seguidores, que mataré a quien le haga daño a mi hermano…—dije seriamente.

— Te dije que no le haría daño, ¿no?, sabes que cumplo mi palabra— dijo sonriéndome antes de volver a besarme…

Nos quedamos unos minutos más mimándonos, hasta que tuvimos que salir de la cama a darnos una ducha para comer algo. Lo cual hicimos en la habitación, Tom llamó a Tonki y este nos sirvió el desayuno, y más tarde el almuerzo…

Había anochecido más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, por lo que ya todo estaba listo para la reunión, y Tom, que había vuelto a su apariencia habitual, había bajado a recibir a los demás invitados. Más bien a asegurarse que nadie faltara.

Respiré profundo antes de comenzar a ponerme mi túnica negra que me ceñía un poco al cuerpo. Al terminar subí la capucha de la túnica de modo que no se me viera el rostro, para luego salir de la habitación y caminar hacía el comedor el cual desde donde se veía estaba ya lleno, incluso ya estaban hablando…. Respiré profundo antes de entrar y todos girar a verme, seguro preguntándose quién era.

— Ven aquí querida— me llamó Voldemort antes de yo caminar hacía él, hasta quedarme al frente de él, en la cabecera de la mesa, y sentarme a su lado izquierdo. Fijándome al hacerlo con más detenimiento quien estaban allí.

A mi lado izquierdo estaba Lucius, Narcissa al suyo, y luego Draco. Al mi frente estaba Severus quien podía decir que aun no descifraba quien era por la expresión en su rostro. Bueno al igual que casi todo el que estaba allí, solo la familia Malfoy y Bella sabían quién era…

— Creo que todos deben recordar a Hydra Black— soltó Voldemort como si nada haciendo que todos me vieran incrédulamente, incluso quien estaba a mi frente. Antes de quitarme la capucha de la cabeza, dejando ver mi rostro, dejando a todos sorprendidos, seguro con miles preguntas en su cabeza—. Prosigue Severus…—le dijo a este como si naca hubiera pasado antes de este asentir.

—Mi señor, la Orden del Fénix planea sacar a Harry Potter de su actual refugio el próximo sábado al anochecer— comenzó a decir este haciendo que el interés de los reunidos fuera hacía este, y que casi todos dejaran de verme, aunque algunos seguían haciéndolo con desconfianza.

—Conque el sábado… al anochecer —repitió Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de Snape para luego sonreír.

—Bien. Muy bien. Y esa información procede…

—De esa fuente de la que ya hemos hablado —respondió Snape.

—Mi señor… —Yaxley, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, se inclinó un poco para mirar a Voldemort y Snape. Todas las caras se volvieron hacia él—. Mi señor, yo he oído otra cosa —dijo, y calló, pero en vista de que Voldemort no respondía—. A Dawlish, el auror, se le escapó que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día treinta, es decir, la noche antes de que el chico cumpla diecisiete años.

—Mi fuente ya me advirtió que planeaban dar una pista falsa; debe de ser ésa. No cabe duda de que a Dawlish le han hecho un encantamiento Confundus. No sería la primera vez; todos sabemos que es muy vulnerable— comentó Snape con seguridad.

—Os aseguro, mi señor, que Dawlish parecía muy convencido —insistió Yaxley.

—Si le han hecho un encantamiento Confundus, es lógico que así sea —razonó Snape—. Te aseguro, Yaxley, que la Oficina de Aurores no volverá a participar en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden cree que nos hemos infiltrado en el ministerio.

—En eso la Orden no se equivoca, ¿no? —intervino un individuo rechoncho sentado a escasa distancia de Yaxley, soltó una risita espasmódica y algunos lo imitaron. Lame suelas, casi me hizo comentarlo. Y por un momento había olvidado lo mucho que le temen a Tom, intentando hacer o decir cualquier cosa para agradarle a "su señor".

Sin embargo Tom no rió, sino que subió su mirada hacia arriba, en donde estaba suspendido un cuerpo, el cual recién notaba. ¿Cómo no pude notarlo antes? Supongo que los nervios de estar nuevo entre mortífagos, hizo que me distrajera de lo obvio. Pero no podrían culparme por ello, hace dieciséis que no participaba en una…

—Mi señor —continuó Yaxley, sacándome de mis pensamientos, antes de verlo—, Dawlish cree que utilizarán un destacamento completo de aurores para trasladar al chico…

Tom tan solo levantó una mano grande y blanca haciendo que el hombre enmudeciera al instante y lo miró con resentimiento, mientras escuchaba cómo le dirigía de nuevo la palabra a Snape.

— ¿Dónde piensan esconder al chico?

—En casa de un miembro de la Orden —contestó Snape—. Según nuestra fuente, le han dado a ese lugar toda la protección que la Orden y el ministerio pueden proporcionar. Creo que una vez que lo lleven allí habrá pocas probabilidades de atraparlo, mi señor. A menos, por supuesto, que el ministerio haya caído antes del próximo sábado, lo cual nos permitiría descubrir y deshacer suficientes sortilegios para burlar las protecciones que resten— terminó de responderle, sorprendiéndome un poco. Así que Tom ya se había infiltrado en el ministerio, y estaba a punto de caer…

— ¿Qué opinas, Yaxley? —Preguntó Voldemort mientras el fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba de una manera extraña en sus encarnados ojos—. ¿Habrá caído el ministerio antes del próximo sábado?

Una vez más, todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Yaxley, que se enderezó y replicó:

—Mi señor, tengo buenas noticias a ese respecto. Con grandes dificultades y tras ímprobos esfuerzos, he conseguido hacerle una maldición imperius a Pius Thicknesse— respondió con orgullo, mientras que para mí solo significaba una cosa, cuando cayera el ministerio, el mundo mágico sabría quien era realmente.

—Algo es algo —concedió Voldemort—. Pero no podemos basar todos nuestros planes en una sola persona, Scrimgeour debe estar rodeado por los nuestros antes de que yo entre en acción. Si fracasara en mi intento de acabar con la vida del ministro, me retrasaría mucho.

—Sí, mi señor, tenéis razón. Pero Thicknesse, como jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, mantiene contactos regulares no sólo con el ministro, sino también con los jefes de todos los departamentos del ministerio. Ahora que tenemos controlado a un funcionario de tan alta jerarquía, creo que será fácil someter a los demás, y entonces trabajarán todos juntos para acabar con Scrimgeour.

—Siempre que no descubran a nuestro amigo Thicknesse antes de que él haya convertido a los restantes —puntualizó Voldemort—. En todo caso, sigue siendo poco probable que me haya hecho con el ministerio antes del próximo sábado. Si no es posible capturar al chico una vez que haya llegado a su destino, tendremos que hacerlo durante su traslado.

—En eso jugamos con ventaja, mi señor —afirmó Yaxley, que parecía decidido a obtener cierta aprobación por parte de Voldemort—, puesto que tenemos algunos hombres infiltrados en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Si Potter se aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos de inmediato.

—No hará ninguna de esas cosas —terció Snape—. La Orden evita cualquier forma de transporte controlada o regulada por el ministerio, desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con la institución.

—Mucho mejor —repuso Voldemort—. Porque tendrá que salir a campo abierto, y así será más fácil atraparlo—miró otra vez el cuerpo que giraba con lentitud, sin yo aun no poder de quien se trataba—. Me ocuparé personalmente del chico. Ya se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que se refiere a Harry Potter, y algunos han sido míos. El hecho de que Potter siga con vida se debe más a mis fallos que a sus aciertos— terminó de decir sorprendiéndome, y sorprendiendo a todos antes del cuerpo que flotaba comenzara a descender. Haciéndome ignorar casi todo lo que decía Tom, al darme cuenta quien era la persona que flotaba.

No la había conocido muy bien, pero sabía que era profesora en Hogwarts de estudios Muggles, había sido mi compañera de trabajo. Lo que me hacía preguntarme, porque estaba aquí…

— ¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus? —le preguntó Voldemort, sacándome de mis pensamientos, antes de verme y yo apartar la mirada.

— ¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame! —Gritó la mujer antes de verme y al parecer reconocerme—. ¡Hydra! —me dijo con sorpresa, sin yo verla.

— ¡Ah, sí! —replicó Snape mientras la prisionera seguía girando despacio.

— ¿Y tú, Draco, sabes quién es? —inquirió Voldemort. Draco negó enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Claro, tú no asistías a sus clases. Para los que no lo sepáis, os comunico que esta noche nos acompaña Charity Burbage, quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

—Sí, la profesora Burbage enseñaba a los hijos de los magos y las brujas todo sobre los muggles, y les explicaba que éstos no son tan diferentes de nosotros…— soltó una mortífaga con burla.

Un mortífago escupió en el suelo. Charity Burbage volvió a quedar de cara a Snape.

—Severus, por favor… por favor…

—Silencio —ordenó Voldemort, y con un golpe de mi varita la mujer cayó de golpe como si la hubieran amordazado—. No satisfecha con corromper y contaminar las mentes de los hijos de los magos, la semana pasada la profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de los sangre sucia en El Profeta. Según ella, los magos debemos aceptar a esos ladrones de nuestro conocimiento y nuestra magia, y sostiene que la progresiva desaparición de los sangre limpia es una circunstancia deseable. Si por ella fuera, nos emparejaríamos todos con muggles o, ¿por qué no?, con hombres lobo— terminó de decir, haciéndome casi temblar por como hablaba. Aunque no debía sorprenderme, ya que yo misma una vez hablaba así, lo hacía conocía a muchos hijos de Muggles, el mejor amigo de mi hermano era un hombre lobo, por lo que no era lo mismo…

Mientras estaba distraída pude ver con un rayo verde me pasaba por delante estrellándose en la profesora, dejándola inerte en la mesa, para luego Nagini entrar por la puerta y tragársela, haciéndome apartar el rostro, con el estomago un poco revolteado. Había sido demasiado para mí.

Sin decir nada, al haber terminado al parecer la reunión, Voldemort se levantó de su asiento, haciéndome subir la mirada encontrándome con la de él, notándolo algo molesto, seguro por mi reacción. No tenía que decir nada, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, para saber que tenía que seguirlo. Por lo que sin dudar me levanté de mi asiento, no sin antes encontrarme con la mirada de Severus, quien al parecer aun no podía creer que de verdad estaba aquí.

Al salir del comedor me encontré con Tom esperándome a un molesto antes de poner su mano en mi hombro y sentir un jalón en mi estomago, al desaparecernos y aparecernos en mi habitación.

— Hace mucho que no ves a alguien morir delante de ti…—comentó haciéndome bajar la mirada—. No debes mostrar ninguna debilidad Hydra, y lo sabes…

— Si me hubieras avisado a que me abstendría, no me hubiera sorprendido— solté cruzándome de brazos—. Conocía a esa mujer…

— Y a muchos que seguro morirán…— comentó como si nada teniendo razón. Nadie estaba a salvo, no hasta que él domine como quiere al mundo, era algo que sabía desde el principio—. Necesitas mantenerte neutral si quieres que te demuestren respeto, y a partir de hoy, saben que estás a mi lado…

— Lo sé— dije antes de subir la mirada y asentir—. Es solo que, recordar cómo era, y verlo son dos cosas muy distintas…— comenté negando—. Pero tienes razón, me hice de una reputación que hizo temerme, y luego de otra que hizo lo contrario. Solo la primera me hará imponerme hacía los demás…—solté eliminando cualquier expresión de asombro, o tristeza de mi rostro—. Será cuestión de tiempo antes de que me acostumbre a las muertes…

— No te preocupes por ello— soltó sonriendo—. Aquello solo era una pequeña demostración, sé que no volverás a asesinar a alguien, ni pienso obligarte…— añadió sorprendiéndome por completo antes de sonreírle y asentir—. Aunque si necesito que vayas conmigo al ataque de Potter…

— No puedo. Si mi hermano está allí, no voy a poder siquiera desamar a alguien…— dije negando.

— Muchos dudaran de tu lealtad Hydra, no dirán nada delante de mí…— soltó teniendo razón—. Necesitas…

— Hacerle temerles de nuevo…— terminé de decir por él, y para mi mala suerte tenía razón.

— No necesitas matar a nadie, de hecho piénsalo como una forma de asegurarte de que nadie lastime a tu hermano…— añadió comprendiéndome antes de yo asentir.

— Es cierto…— solté sonriendo—. Pero quiero agregar a dos personas en la lista de no muertos…— dije como si nada al recordar algo que dijo que hizo que me acordara de otros dos miembros de la orden que eran valiosos para mí.

— ¿Quién más te importa? —preguntó con notables celos.

— Remus Lupin, y Nymphadora Tonks— respondí con seguridad—. Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y ella es mi…

— tu sobrina, lo sé, es la hija de tu prima Andrómeda, la que se casó con un hijo de Muggles— terminó de decir por mí con desprecio, por ser hija de un sangre sucia.

— Sí, pero no tiene culpa de quien son sus padres, es mi familia…—me justificándome.

— ¿Sabes que se casaron? —preguntó con burla sin poder creerlo antes de sonreír mientras negaba—. Solo te permití la protección para…—comenzó a decir volviendo al tema.

— Por favor, hazlo por mí— le rogué mirándolo con mirada de ternero, pero ni siquiera eso hizo que su mirada se ablandara. Por lo que tenía que sacar lo último que me quedaba para hacerlo feliz y poderlo convencer—. Por nosotros— solté de golpe poniendo mi mano en mi vientre antes de él verme sorprendido.


	46. Capítulo 45: Nuestro futuro bebé

sapphire97: Ahhhhhhh entiendo XD. Hahhahahahahhahahah si XD. ahhahahahhaha... bueno ya verás lo que pasará, responderte sería mucho spoilers... Siiiiii XD, y de que manera XD. Ya la sigo :3

* * *

Su expresión era de notable sorpresa, y confusión mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó olvidando todo lo anterior, concentrándose solo en nosotros, antes de yo asentir, y buscar mi varita en mi túnica. Respiré profundo antes de quitar el hechizo que ocultaba mi embarazo, para luego apartar la túnica dejando ver pequeña panza. Sorprendiéndolo por completo.

— Tengo casi cuatro meses— respondí alzando mi blusa para dejarle ver que era completamente real, pero él solo estaba mirándome sin decir nada—. Por favor di algo. No te dije nada antes porque sé cómo te pondrías de sobreprotector…

— No vas a salir de aquí—soltó de golpe sin sorprenderme para luego sonreír y poner su mano en mi abdomen mientras lo veía con añoro—. Tuviste que decirme desde el principio, si algo les hubiera pasado…

— No te dije nada porque sabía cómo te pondrías— solté sonriendo, antes de poner mi mano en su blanquecina cara, sin importarme su aspecto, después de todo no fue de este que me enamoré—. Estamos bien, no perderemos este…—le dije sin miedo haciendo que me mirara sorprendido, no sé por si mi toque o por lo que dije.

— No, porque no dejaré que nada te pasé— soltó mirándome sonriendo, antes de apartar la mano—. Cuando me haga del ministerio traeré a alguien de San Mungo para que compruebe que todo está bien…—dijo de golpe intentando al parecer borrar aquel brillo en sus ojos, uno que hace mucho no veía. No desde que perdimos el último.

— ¿Esta seguro que quieres que alguien sepa de él? —pregunté con preocupación.

—Estará solo los cinco meses restante, luego borraré su memoria— respondió rápidamente antes de yo asentir—. Y te consentiré, no le haré nada al hombre lobo ni a la hija del sangre sucia— soltó de golpe con desdén antes de yo asentir frenéticamente sin dejar de sonreír—. Y no vas a ir al ministerio, no te quiero allí mientras puedan hacerle daño…

— ¿No estás siendo algo sobreprotector Tom? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

— No, no te encerrado bajo llave, ni te he mandando a otro continente— bromeó haciéndome reír—. Y necesito que sigas ocultándolo hasta que nazca, no quiero que alguien sepa…

— Lo sé, no podría a mi propio hijo en peligro— terminé de decir por él—. Nunca se sabe ahora con quien se cuenta y con quien no…— añadí pensativa antes de él besar mi frente, haciéndome sonreír…

— Sí lo sé, pero contigo no me tomaré riesgo de hacerlo…— me corrigió haciéndome reír antes de negar…

Los días siguientes antes del ataque del sábado, no me permitió salir de la habitación de ninguna manera, ¿con que excusa?, ni idea de lo que le habrá dicho a mis prima y Lucius. Aunque dudaba que en algún momento lo cuestionaría. Apenas lo veía a él, y a Tonki, el elfo, quien había jurado no decir nada de mi estado.

Pero el día esperado llegó, por lo que Tom en medio de la noche salió no si antes despedirse de ambos…. Para luego quedarme dormida, ya que no sabía a qué hora llegaría, y no podía esperarlo despierta quien sabe hasta cuándo, de hecho él mismo me pidió que no lo hiciera, por la salud del bebé…

Estaba profundamente dormida, cuando comencé a escuchar un ruido haciendo que me despertará de golpe, encontrándome con Tom sumamente furioso.

— Supongo que no lograste matarlo…—solté soñolienta antes de bostezar.

— Hydra, no quise despertarte— dijo aun con su tono de molesto, pero por lo menos no era conmigo.

— No importa. ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté sentándome en la cama mientras me estrujaba los ojos del sueño.

— La varita no funcionó— respondió antes de sacar mi varita, o lo que se suponía que lo era, ya que sacó varios pedazos.

— Mi varita…—solté con añoro, ya que la había tenido desde hace muchos años—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

— Severus tenía razón, lo estaban trasladando, usando varios Potter, por lo que al principio no sabía quién era realmente. Pero cuando lo encontré lo ataqué, y nuestras varitas conectaron, como la última vez que nos enfrentamos. Solo que esta vez la tuya se rompió— respondió dejándome algo sorprendida, quitándome el sueño al instante—. Ollivander me mintió, no funcionó lo que dijo—soltó con furia—. Te conseguiré otra varita.

— Eso no importa ahora— dije intentando calmarlo un poco.

— Él me mintió, seguro que lo sabía, sabía que sucedería— soltó de golpe como si hubiera entendido al fin algo, caminando hacia la puerta.

— Tom— le llamé levantándome de la cama haciendo que volteara a verme—. ¿Quién lo sabía?, ¿Ollivander? —pregunté retóricamente ya que sabía la respuesta.

— Iré a buscarlo— solo dijo antes de caminar hacía mi mesa de noche, y tomar su varita.

— Iré contigo— le dije seriamente antes de él negar.

— No, tú te quedas aquí, sí…— comenzó a decir antes de interrumpirlo.

— Iremos al sótano, puedes prestarme tu varita para ocultar mi embarazo, estaré bien— dije con rapidez sin él dejar de mirarme no muy convencido—. Mira si vas sé a la perfección que vas a matarlo, sin poder extraerle la información necesaria que necesitas, estás demasiado furioso— solté sin miedo antes de él intentar decir algo y yo proseguir—. Y sé que tienes tu razones, solo déjame ir contigo…— agregué antes de entregarme su varita. Y con un solo movimiento con ella, vestirme, antes de ocultar la pancita que tenía, para luego devolvérsela.

— No sé como siempre terminas convenciéndome— soltó con rabia antes salir de la habitación y yo seguirle mientras reía.

Sin perder tiempo, caminó con rapidez hasta el sótano de los Malfoy, en donde sabía que estaba Ollivander, aunque no lo hubiera visto. Ya que me negaba a ver prisioneros, no sabía si estaba preparada para ello, sin embargo en este momento no me importó. Sabía a la perfección a qué nivel era la rabia de Tom cuando estaba al límite.

Después de unos minutos llegamos al sótano, el cual estaba completamente a oscura, aunque no por mucho, ya que él usó lumos para iluminar el lugar, encontrándome con un hombre viejo y delgado envuelto en harapos, acurrucado en el suelo. Lo primero que pensé fue en ir a ayudarlo, pero ni siquiera llegué a dar un pasó cuando Tom puso la mano en mi hombro deteniéndome.

Con un solo movimiento le lanzó un crucio al hombre haciéndolo despertar gritando.

— ¡Me aseguraste que el problema se solucionaría si se empleaba la varita de otro! —le reclamó con furia antes de lanzarle otro crucio no verbal, haciéndolo gritar de agonía.

— ¡No! ¡No! Se lo suplico, se lo suplico…— comenzó a suplicar el pobre hombre haciéndome compadecerme de él.

— ¡Mentiste a lord Voldemort, Ollivander! —le gritó con rabia pero sin seguir torturándolo.

—No, yo no… Juro que no…— intentó decir Ollivander.

— ¡Querías ayudar a Potter, ayudarlo a huir de mí! —le acusó con rabia antes de mandar otro crucio, haciéndome apartar la mirada, no podía seguir viendo esto.

—Juro que yo no… Creí que si utilizaba otra varita… —dijo el pobre hombre sonándome sincero.

—Entonces explícame qué ha pasado. ¡La varita de Hydra ha quedado destruida! —le reclamó antes de obligarme a mirarlo, y este verme extraño y confundido.

—No lo entiendo. La conexión… sólo existe… entre esas dos varitas…— suplicó mirándome.

— ¡Mientes! —le acusó antes de alzar su varita pero esta yo intervenir no podía seguir viendo esto.

—Por favor… se lo suplico…— me dijo esta vez a mí, antes de yo apartarme del lado de Tom e ir hacía Ollivander.

— Dice la verdad— le dije a Tom seriamente sin miedo—. Y sigues así, acabaras matándolo…—le reclamé antes de quitarme la túnica y ponérsela encima al fabricante de varitas.

— Gracias señorita, gracias…—soltó este antes de yo negar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con las varitas? —le pregunté con más calma de la que tenía Tom—. Mi varita era…

— Acacia, núcleo de fibra de dragón, la conozco, 30 centímetros, yo mismo la fabriqué, era poderosa— terminó de decir por mí—. Pero tal vez no lo suficiente…—agregó antes de yo asentir, entiendo lo sucedido.

— Te dice la verdad— le dije a Tom en forma de regaño—. ¿Puede que con una varita más poderosa si pueda derrotarlo? —pregunté al fabricante antes de este asentir, y yo alejarme de él—. Necesitas otra varita…

— ¿Conoces alguna? —preguntó Tom aun furioso a Ollivander solo que sin lanzarle Crucios, pero este negó, haciéndolo enojar más.

— Es suficiente por hoy, gracias— le dije a este antes de que Tom terminé matándolo. Sin decir nada más le pasé por el lado a Voldemort antes de salir del sótano, poco después él seguirme—. Volveré mañana temprano, si sabe algo, sabré sacarle la información— solté antes de que me reclamara algo.

— Hubiera tenido el mismo resultado torturándolo— me corrigió de inmediato, antes de yo negar y seguir caminando a la habitación, para seguir durmiendo.

—No, probablemente tendrías un hombre muerto en el sótano, y la duda de porque la varita no funcionó— solté antes de bostezar, entrar a la habitación, y acostarme en la cama —. A veces la compasión hace más que la tortura…— dije acomodándome antes de él cerrar la puerta, y sentarse en la cama mirándome.

— No solías ser tan compasiva…—soltó sin dejar de mirarme—. Has cambiado mucho…

— Sí, estuve mucho tiempo por mi cuenta, ¿acaso te importa que no sea igual que antes?, o ¿cambia lo que sientes? —pregunté sin miedo a la respuesta mirándolo a sus ojos rojos con rendijas de serpiente, los cuales ya me estaba acostumbrando.

— No eres la misma que mujer que conocí— respondió haciéndome tener miedo a la respuesta antes de acostarse a mi lado—. Eres mejor, y ni siquiera tu falta de ganas de matar a alguien va a cambiar lo que siento por ti…—confesó haciéndome sonreír mordiéndome el labio. ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre sea el mismo al que todos temen?


	47. Capítulo 46: Las reliquias de la muerte

No tardé en quedarme profundamente dormida mirándolo no sé por cuánto tiempo. Pero sin saber qué hora era, ni si había salido el sol, me desperté harta de dormir, encontrándome con Tom acostado a mi lado viéndome luciendo joven.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —Le pregunté sentándome en la cama, mientras me miraba sonriendo antes de encogerse de hombros—. Solo luces así cuando quieres algo, o quieres hacerme el amor, así ¿Cuál de las dos opciones? —solté antes de él tomar mi rostro en sus manos y besarme—. Cambias de humor rápido…—no pude evitar preguntar entre besos antes de ponerse encima de mí.

— Dudaste de mí anoche, quiero demostrarte que lo que dije es cierto…—soltó antes de besar mi cuello haciéndome gemir al sentirlo.

— Esto podría pasar por solo sexo, no…— intenté replicar antes de él abandonar mi cuello y mirarme molesto.

— No tengo sexo contigo Hydra, siempre te hago el amor…—dijo mirándome a los ojos, haciéndome notar que decía la verdad—. Solo a ti te hago el amor…

— Lo siento— me disculpé de inmediato haciéndolo sonreír—. No debí decir eso…—añadí antes de besarlo con necesidad y deseo—. Y nunca he dudado de lo que sientes, si no sintieras lo que dices, no estaría aquí…

— Es bueno que comiences a darte cuenta de ello…— soltó entre besos, antes de sonreír, y quitar mi blusa de un tiro…

— Te ves extraña sin que se note…—comentó mientras estaba desnuda en su regazo, y él me miraba y acariciaba el vientre ahora plano por el hechizo.

— Está bien— le dije sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba, si el bebé sufría al no notarse—. El hechizo es una mezcla de glamour, ocultación, y protección. Una mejora al que usé la otra vez…—expliqué antes de él asentir—. Con este podrían matarme con una avada Kedavra y rebotaría en el niño. Copié el hechizo del que usó la madre de Potter con él…

— Es decir que está totalmente a salvo— dijo sonriéndome antes de yo asentir y besarlo—. Pero tú no…

— Yo no necesito protección, sé defenderme…—solté con algo de arrogancia.

— Pero no sin varita, necesitarás una…— me interrumpió teniendo razón—. Dile a Lucius que te dé la de él, no sale de aquí, y no se negará a dártela…— soltó de golpe antes de asentir, ya que a veces no era bueno llevarle la contraria, y menos cuando se trataba de Lucius, ya que sigue aun molesto por el beso.

— Iré a decirle ahora—solté sentándome en la cama de repente—. Tengo que comer algo, e interrogar a Ollivander, porque si lo haces tú no durará un segundo vivo— dije antes de él asentir y yo salir de la cama, para buscar la ropa. Pero antes de que llegara al closet me sentí abrigada, para luego darme cuenta de que me había vestido Tom con su varita.

— Así es más rápido— soltó antes de él también vestirse con ella—. Ve, te esperaré aquí…—agregó antes de yo asentir y salir de la habitación con prisa.

Caminé rápidamente por el pasillo, para luego bajar al primer piso e ir al comedor, a ver si estaban allí, y si no tendría que ir a la sala, o el despacho de Lucius. Pero para mi buena suerte, estaban en el comedor al parecer almorzando.

— Hydra— soltó Bellatrix con desprecio al verme—. Qué extraño verte por aquí…

— Solo vine un momento— le dije sin abundar mucho y caminar hacía Lucius—. Necesito tu varita, la mía esta deshecha— solté de golpe antes de él mirarme con desconfianza para luego asentir, y buscar la varita en su túnica—. Gracias, en cuanto tenga otra te la devuelvo…—agregué sonriendo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¿No te quedarás a comer? —preguntó Bella con cierto cinismo en la voz antes de yo voltear a verla sonreír y negar.

— Lo siento, pero él me está esperando arriba— respondí sonriendo con arrogancia borrando su sonrisa, para seguir con mi camino.

Con igual prisa con la que salí de mi habitación caminé hacía el sótano, para luego abrir la puerta con mi varita y entrar, encontrándomela igual de oscura que ayer.

— Lumos— solté antes de iluminarse el lugar encontrándome con Ollivander en un rincón arropándose con mi túnica que le había dejado ayer—. Tonki— dije antes del elfo aparecer.

— Si mi señora— soltó él inclinándose.

— Necesito algo de lo que preparaste para almorzar, y sábanas limpias— le pedí antes de él asentir y desaparecer. Al hacerlo caminé hacía Ollivander para despertarlo—. Ollivander— llamé pero no respondió por lo que opté por acercarme y sacudirlo un poco—. Señor Ollivander…

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué? —soltó alterado antes de verme y calmarse—. Señorita Hydra…—dijo reconociéndome antes de Tonki aparecer con lo que le pedí

— Gracias Tonki— agradecí antes de él desaparecer—. Ollivander, esto es algo de comer, debe estar hambriento…—le dije mientras me miraba extrañado y confundido—. Si sigue así va a morir de hambre…

— Gracias señorita Hydra— me dijo antes de tomar la comida que trajo Tonki y comenzar a comer despacio. Y con toda la razón, si tenía mucho sin comer y tragaba todo de un tiro, no tardaría en devolverlo—. ¿Por qué hace esto? —preguntó mientras comía pero solo le sonreí antes de apuntarle con mi varita. Con tan solo dos hechizos no verbales, le quité el sucio y transmuté mi túnica en algo de ropa decente—. No tenía porque…

— Nadie debe vivir en esas condiciones— solté de golpe haciéndolo mirarme extrañado.

— ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Black? —preguntó de golpe al terminar de comer—. Solo he visto mortífagos y al señor tenebroso aquí…

— Soy una mortífaga— aclaré cruzándome de brazos algo incomoda, haciéndolo palidecer—. Desde hace muchos años, por si creía que era algo reciente…

— No lo creí, la forma en el señor tenebroso le escucha…—comentó algo asustado seguro por comentarlo.

— Si quiere seguir vivo, debería olvidar lo que vio anoche— solté de golpe antes de él asentir con miedo—. Y responderme lo mismo que le pregunté anoche, ¿Qué varita conoce más poderosa que la de Harry Potter? —pregunté recostándome en la pared.

— ¿Quiere matar al chico? —preguntó extrañado.

— Y a usted si sigue preguntando tanto— respondí poniéndome sería antes de él verme con miedo. Ya comienzo a recordar porque a veces ser gentil no ayuda mucho. Las personas preguntan demasiado—. La varita…

— Conozco una, pero hasta ahora solo ha sido una leyenda…— respondió teniéndome al fin algo más de temor—. La varita letal, o también llamada varita de sauco.

— ¿La del cuento de los tres hermanos?, ¿la que es una reliquia de la muerte? —Pregunté con burla—. Es solo un cuento del libro de beedle el bardo que le cuentan a los niños…—solté riendo.

— Los fabricantes sabemos que es verdadera— soltó convencido antes de usar mi varita para usar la legremancia en él, y saber si estaba mintiendo. Pero para mi sorpresa no lo hacía.

— ¿Está seguro que existe? —pregunté retóricamente tomándolo en serio—. ¿Y dónde está la grandiosa varita invencible? —solté con algo de sarcasmo en mi voz.

— La última vez que se supo de ella, la tenía Gregorovitch— respondió con rapidez.

— ¿El fabricante Búlgaro? —pregunté al reconocer el nombre.

— Sí, él la tuvo aunque no sé si aun la tiene…—respondió haciéndome asentir antes de caminar hacia la puerta del sótano.

— Espero que lo que diga sea cierto, porque de lo contrario, sus días están contados— solté fríamente antes de salir del sótano, para ir a contarle a Tom lo que había averiguado, aunque aun tenía mis dudas acerca de lo que dijo Ollivander, después de todo las reliquias de la muertes habían sido solo un mito…

Pensando en esto llegué a mi habitación para luego entrar. Si era cierto que la varita existía, entonces las otras dos reliquias podrían también existir, y no solo esto, sino que sería posible que al tener las tres, el propietario podría convertirse en el señor de la muerte.

— Averiguaste algo— soltó Tom sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Conozco esa expresión, ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó parándose de la cama, en donde al parecer estaba comiendo.

— Antes de decirte algo, debes mantener tu mente abierta— solté de golpe sin aun yo misma creer aun lo que me estaba planteando.

— Así que descubriste algo muy útil— dijo con orgullo.

— Sí, hay una varita que puede ayudarte, es invencible, la más poderosa de todas— comencé diciendo haciendo que me viera extrañado.

— ¿Invencible?, nunca he escuchado de algo así…

— Se llama la varita de Sauco y es una las reliquias de la muertes— respondí llamando claramente su atención.

— ¿Reliquias de la muerte? —preguntó con sumo interés.

— Sí, en total son tres. La varita de sauco, la piedra de la resurrección, y la capa de invisibilidad. Hasta ahora creía que era un mito, una leyenda, un cuento que les cuentan a los pequeños magos de niño…— respondí con entusiasmo—. Seguro al crecer, ya sabes…. No escuchaste de ellas…— dije intentando no mencionar su dolorosa infancia, antes de él asentir sin expresión en su rostro—. Según el cuento quien se hace de las tres reliquias se convierte en el señor de la muerte…— solté antes de notar cierto brillo en sus ojos.

— ¿Pero seguro que es solo una leyenda? —preguntó más interesado aun.

— No lo sé, pero Ollivander asegura que al menos la varita de sauco existe y la tiene Gregorovitch— respondí encogiéndome de hombros—. Es un fabricante de varitas búlgaro, solo él podría decirte si en realidad la obtuvo…

— ¿Y qué hay de las otras dos reliquias? —preguntó caminando hacia mí, haciéndome reír.

— ¿No te conformas con tus horrocruxes? —pregunté con burla, pero él no se inmutó, hablaba en serio—. No lo sé, supuestamente la capa debió pasar la generación en generación, y el anillo…—solté antes de recordar algo importante—. Tú lo tenías. Él anillo que tenía Dumbledore tenía el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte— dije sin poder creerlo, podía ser posible que si existieran.

— ¿El anillo de mi tío? —preguntó extrañado antes de yo asentir, para luego tomar mi varita, y atraer una pluma junto con trozo de pergamino, con un Accio no verbal.

— La capa de invisibilidad— hice un triangulo—. La piedra de la resurrección— tracé un círculo dentro—. Y la varita de Sauco— hice una línea en el medio—. ¿Te parece familiar? —pregunté al enseñárselo y él asentir satisfecho.

— Sí, el anillo tenía este símbolo— respondió antes de sonreír—. Pero lo tenía Dumbledore…

— Sí, ese es el problema, porque aunque la hicieras un Horrocrux tal vez él supiera que era en realidad— solté suspirando—. Y no creo que la haya dejado en cualquier lado, en su mayor defecto podría tenerla Potter— concluí antes de negar—. Pero ahora tenemos algo más importante que hacer que seguir un cuento de niños…

— Tienes razón, debemos buscar a Gregorovitch— concluyó por mí—. Y recuperar el resto de mis horrocruxes para arreglarlos— añadió antes de yo asentir.

— Y reemplazar dos de ellos…— dije suspirando—. Yo iré por ellos, ve por Gregorovitch —solté de golpe sin dudarlo.

— ¿Estarás bien tú sola? —preguntó con preocupación antes de yo asentir.

— Según Yaxley tendremos el ministerio en cinco días, si lo tienes podré entrar en Hogwarts sin problemas mientras está vacía— dije con confianza—. Por lo que no veo por qué debería ser un problema…

— Podría pasarte algo…— dijo aun preocupado—. Pondré a alguien de mi confianza para que te acompañé cuando salgas— soltó seriamente, antes de yo negar.

— No necesito niñera— solté cruzándome de brazos—. Soy el jodido demonio rojo, la bruja más temida del mundo mágico, puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien…

— Eso creía el día que perdimos a nuestro hijo— mencionó haciéndome bajar la mirada, ya que tenía razón. Esa vez pensaba lo mismo.

— Bien, ¿a quién mandarás? —pregunté con resignación antes de él sonreír.

— A Severus— respondió sin poder creérmelo—. Es la segunda persona en quien más confío…

— ¿Sabe que estoy esperando' un hijo tuyo? —pregunté con curiosidad, ya que realmente no me importaba si lo sabía. Lo más que podría hacer es sentir desilusión, y aunque en un momento me importó, ahora me da igual.

— No.

— ¿Y cómo piensas que actuará cuando sepa que lo mandas a ser mi niñera? —pregunté sin poder creer que en serio olvidara eso.

— Sabes que cuando doy ordenes nadie pregunta— respondió teniendo razón—. Le daré la orden directa, no dudará en cumplirla, ¿o tienes algún problema en que sea quien te cuide? —preguntó con suma desconfianza.

— No realmente, si tú confías yo también— respondí sin miedo antes de él asentir.

— Daré las ordenes necesarias, partiré hoy mismo a Bulgaria— soltó de golpe antes de tomar su varita y apuntarse a sí mismo para terminar el encantamiento y volver a lucir de nuevo como Voldemort—. Cuando la encuentre volveré…—dijo antes de desaparecer…


	48. Capítulo 48: Te confió mi vida

La molestia tan solo duró unos minutos más luego de que comenzara a patear, por lo que al hacerlo, me levanté de la cama y saqué los tres Horrocruxes que había conseguido. En total con Nagini tenía cinco de seis, ya que el último era el anillo perdido, pero aun así era una victoria, la pregunta ahora era, ¿en dónde esconder los Horrocruxes?

Pensé en miles de lugares diferentes, otros países, otro continente, bóvedas en diferentes lugares, o sitios tan sencillo que a nadie se le ocurriría buscar. Sin embargo aun era una gran incógnita, ya que alejarme de ellos significaría arriesgarnos demasiado. Y tenerlos juntos también era mucho riesgo, por lo que está realmente atrapada con respecto a qué hacer con ellos…

Pero de repente la idea me llegó a la cabeza, una algo loca, pero segura y factible, aunque arriesgada. Potter sabía exactamente como luce cada Horrocrux, por lo que al tenerlos intacto correríamos el peligro de que los vuelva a encontrar. Por lo que tomé los cuatro horrocruxes que tenía en mi poder y los coloqué en la cama, para luego buscar mi varita para apuntarles con ella.

— ¡Reducto!— exclamé antes de encogerlos los cuatro al tamaño de un dije, para luego tomarlos en mi mano—. Tonki— llamé antes del elfo aparecer—. Necesito que me busques una pulsera, algo nada llamativo— le pedí antes de él asentir y desaparecer.

Con este tamaño nadie sospecharía, y al ponerlas en una pulsera, podría hacerlos pasar por dijes de esta. Solo esperaba que Tom estuviera de acuerdo con la idea…. Minutos después apareció el elfo con una pulsera plateada en sus manos para luego dármela.

— Gracias Tonki— le dije sonriendo antes de él asentir y desaparecer.

Con un solo movimiento de mi varita até con magia como si fuera dije, los cuatro horrocruxes a la pulsera para luego ponérmela. Ya que hasta que Tom no volviera, no estaría segura en ningún otro lado…

Los días siguientes la seguí llevando sin soltarla en ningún momento, ni siquiera salía mucho de la habitación, por si Tom se enojaba por haberlos sacado conmigo. Sin embargo algo extraño comenzó a suceder al segundo día de llevarla, era como si se hubiera aferrado a mi muñeca por arte de magia, aunque sin hacerme ningún daño, por lo que no preocupé. Pero si comencé a sospechar de esta, cuando comencé a sentir como si Tom estuviera a mi lado, tal vez tener cuatro pedazos de su alma conmigo era casi como tenerlo a él, por lo menos su presencia…

Cada mañana que me levantaba lo hacía creyendo que él estaba durmiendo a mi lado, por lo que cuando el dos de septiembre abrí mis ojos y lo vi mirándome como si estuviera algo valioso, realmente me asusté.

— Estás hermosa— dijo sonriéndome antes de yo notar que no solo me miraba a mí, sino también a mi panza de ya cinco meses—. Ha crecido desde la última vez que los vi…— soltó sentándose en la cama conmigo.

— Casi ni lo he notado— solté sonriéndole—. ¿Encontraste la varita? —pregunté cambiando tema, haciendo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

— No— respondió acostándose a mi lado.

— ¿Es decir que Ollivander me mintió? —pregunté molestándome.

— No, Gregorovitch si la tenía— respondió calmándome—. Tardé un mes en encontrarlo, al parecer sabía que iba por él, pero fue en vano, se la robaron hace mucho tiempo…—explicó antes de yo asentir.

— ¿Sabes quien fue? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— No, ni él tampoco, solo recuerda como lucía, y por ello también lo vi, pero no lo reconocí— respondió haciéndome sentir que estábamos igual que al principio, solo que si sabíamos que existía la varita.

— Así que ahora debemos encontrar quien fue…—solté suspirando antes de recordar las buenas noticias que tenía que darle—. Ya la encontraremos— le dije sonriendo—. Te tengo buenas noticias…—cambié de tema antes de mostrarle la pulsera.

— ¿Qué es…? —preguntó confundido antes de tocarla—. Son los Horrocruxes, pero como…— soltó sorprendido.

— Recuperé la diadema, y reparé el diario y guardapelo, el otro es la copa. Y están encogidos, pensé en que sería una forma de tenerlos seguros y escondidos a la vista— respondí mientras me miraba sin poder creerlo—. Aunque no estoy segura si te agrada la idea, así que si quieres que lo ponga normales de nuevo…—solté antes de él negar.

— Nadie sospecharía de una simple pulsera, si Potter aun los busca creerá que tienen su tamaño normal, por lo que es un lugar seguro. Bien pensado…—dijo algo pensativo, al parecer analizaba mi idea —. Y debe seguir ahí en tu muñeca, no hay un lugar más seguro que contigo…—añadió sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Me estás confiando tu vida literalmente? —pregunté algo sorprendida antes de él besarme.

— Creí que ya lo sabías…— dijo encima de mis labios—. Supongo que no encontraste el anillo— soltó de golpe al parecer al recordarlo por lo que negué con desilusión.

— No, ya sospechaba que no lo dejaría en Hogwarts, de hecho estoy casi segura que Harry Potter la tiene— dije la única idea que se me había ocurrido hasta ahora—. Así que es probable que hasta que no lo mates, no la consigas…Aunque cinco de seis no está mal…—solté al ver como se enfurecía.

— Tienes razón, hubieran sido solo dos si no fuera por ti…— señaló sonriéndome antes borrar la sonrisa y levantarse de la cama por lo que le vi extrañada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté sabiendo que diría algo que no me agradaría.

— Aun tengo que buscar la varita— respondió como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Lo sé, pero no sabes quién es el ladrón— le dije sentándome en la cama—. Ni siquiera tienes una mísera pista…

— Ese es el problema, tengo que comenzar a buscar, y ni siquiera tengo por dónde empezar— exclamó molesto, teniendo razón.

— Es cierto, pero la buscaremos juntos— le dije cruzándome de brazos—. No pienso quedarme aquí sola un día más…

— Sabes porque te dejo aquí…—soltó con preocupación antes de yo rodar lo ojos.

— Estoy embarazada no muriéndome Tom…—le reclamé suspirando ya que su expresión no cambiaba—. De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si buscas los libros de historia de Hogwarts?, los traes y buscamos juntos, ni siquiera tengo que salir de aquí…—propuse rápidamente mientras le sonreía.

— Bien, con tal que no salgas de aquí, pero no siempre podré quedarme…— dijo resignado antes de yo saltar de la cama a abrazarlo—. No sé cómo es que siempre termino complaciéndote…—soltó sonriéndome antes de besarme.

— Porque me amas…—solté encima de sus labios, antes de sentir una patada del bebé en mi panza, y por la expresión de Tom, creo que también lo sintió—. Y parece que alguien quiere saludar…—dije separándome de él, para luego tomar su mano y ponerla en mi panza, para que pudiera sentirlo de nuevo. Al hacerlo creo que nunca había visto a Tom tan feliz como ahora, los ojos le brillaban como nunca antes…

Las semanas siguientes luego de su llegada, nos dedicamos a leer cada revista, y libro que había en Hogwarts o el ministerio, para ver si encontrábamos al ladrón de la varita, pero sin ningún éxito. Por lo que decidió dos meses después de no encontrar nada, mandar a traer libros de otros países de Europa con sus mortífagos, sin decirle claro para que era…

Por otro lado, Tom se puso más sobreprotector que nunca, y cumplió lo que dijo una vez. Me trajo una medimaga especialista en embarazos y partos, para que hiciera un chequeo del bebé, y se quedara a cuidar que nada nos pasara. Se quedaría en la mansión hasta que naciera el bebé... Por lo que a los miembros de la casa solo les dijo que era una sirvienta personal para mí, para que no sospecharan nada, lo cual nadie cuestionó, ya que nadie lo cuestiona nunca.

Días después de su llegada, le entregó la copa de Hufflepuff a Bellatrix diciéndole que la guardara en su bóveda ya que era muy valiosa, lo cual ella aceptó como un honor antes de obedecerlo. Que ilusa…

Mientras que con el asunto de Potter las cosas no iban tan bien. Ya que no lo encontraba en ningún lado, aunque eso no era muy importante, pues hasta que no obtuviera la varita de Sauco, Tom no podría matarlo…. Sin embargo sabía que había puesto muchas precauciones, como vigilar los lugares en donde podría aparecer, como si él fuera tan idiota de ir a un lugar obvio. Como el Grimmauld Place, lugar que supo de este hace meses gracias a Severus, o la madriguera, incluso la casa de sus padres…

Y finalmente, lo más importante que había sucedido, en estos meses, era que había descubierto que esperaría un niño, el cual con la aprobación de Tom, se llamaría como hermano, Regulus, y Linx por la tradición de los Black de llamar a los niños por las estrellas y constelaciones. Regulus Linx Riddle Black…

Sin darme cuenta los días pasaron, y navidad había llegado, haciéndome celebrarla con en esta casa. Aunque gracias a Tom, nosotros las celebraríamos solos, en nuestra habitación, la convirtió en un comedor con una cena ya puesta por Tonki, ya que últimamente al ser los últimos días no podía ocultar más la enorme panza.

— Comienzo a creer que estás volviendo una tradición celebrar esta fecha…— solté mientras comía haciéndolo reír.

— No sé tú, pero esta fecha es para mí el día en que volviste definitivamente a mi lado…—soltó tomando un poco de vino.

— ¿Sería algo así como nuestro nuevo aniversario? —pregunté sonrojándome antes de él sonreír.

— Si quieres llamarlo así…—solo respondió antes de seguir comiendo, y yo también hacerlo, pero antes de que pudiera seguir sentí un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de la espalda haciéndome soltar los cubiertos de golpe—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupado, antes de yo soltar un grito de dolor, y menos de un segundo él encontrarse a mi lado—. Respira, ¿Qué ocurre? —soltó algo fuera de sí, antes de yo sentir como algo liquido bajaba por mis piernas.

— Ya viene— solo respondí antes de él sonreírme.


	49. Capítulo 47: Una conversación pendiente

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era replicar la copa y la diadema antes de pensar en ir a reemplazarla. Sin contar que mientras el ministerio no esté en manos de Tom, no podía ir a Hogwarts, así que sería un buen pasatiempo.

Pensando en ello, se me ocurrió la mejor forma de hacer dos horrocruxes falso perfectos. Transmutando un objeto para que se parezcan a los originales, para luego colocarles suficiente magia negra como para que pueda confundirse con uno. Incluso podría hacer que intentara defenderse.

— Tonki— llamé al elfo que siempre me ayudaba antes de él aparecer.

— Si mi señora— dijo inclinándose para saludar.

— Necesito dos cosas, una copa, y una diadema— le ordené antes de él asentir y desaparecer. Ya que no podía pedirle a nadie más que buscara esto sin que hicieran pregunta, o sospechara algo.

Minutos después llegó con lo pedí para luego comenzar con mi cometido…

Aun teniendo todos los detalles grabados en mi cabeza, aun sabiendo todos los hechizos necesarios, tardé más de lo que pensaba. Llevaba más de cuatro días agregando hechizo tras hechizo, hasta que al fin terminé, había hecho dos replicas exactas, ahora solo me faltaba montar la trampa. Y no tardaría mucho en ponerla, ya que hoy habían salido a matar al ministro de magia…

Gracias a Narcissa y Lucius ese día supe que todo iba como Tom quería, aunque con la pequeña excepción que los mortífagos habían encontrado donde se ocultaba Potter, pero se les escapó, algo que enfadaría mucho a Tom... Pero no era mi problema, suficiente tenía con los míos para comenzar a preocuparme por los de otros.

Hogwarts no tardó en pasar a manos de Voldemort, haciendo que nombraran a Severus como director, por lo que solo faltaba que pasaran algunos días para que nadie sospechara antes de ir allá. Pero antes aun tenía otro Horrocrux falso por guardar, la copa. Por lo que en la última semana de agosto salí de la habitación con la copa en la mano, para buscar a Bella.

El primer lugar en el que busqué fue en el comedor, luego en la sala, pero no encontré a nadie, por lo que me dispuse a ir al despacho de Lucius a ver si encontraba a alguien. Al llegar abrí la puerta sin preguntar, encontrándome con el dueño de la casa hablando con Severus, quien me miraba extrañado.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Bella? —le pregunté a Lu ignorando al pelinegro.

— Salió con Cissy— respondió haciéndome suspirar, bonita hora que se le ocurrió para salir—. ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó al ver al parecer que no decía nada.

— Iba a pedirle algo, supongo que debo esperar a que llegue…— respondí sin dar detalles antes de ver a Severus—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? —le pregunté seriamente antes de él levantarse y yo salir del despacho del rubio.

— ¿Necesita algo? —preguntó con respeto.

— supongo que él te informó que necesito ir a Hogwarts antes de que abra…— respondí sin rodeos.

— Sí, para eso vine, todo está preparado para que vaya. Nadie está en el castillo— soltó directamente satisfaciéndome su respuesta—. Solo hace falta que…

— Que lo pida— terminé de decir por él—. Bien iremos ahora, solo tengo que buscar, espéreme en la puerta— le ordené antes de apresurarme a ir a mi habitación en busca de la Diadema.

En apenas minutos subí, tomé la varita de Lu, la diadema, y mi túnica para luego bajar a la puerta principal en donde él me estaba esperando.

— A las afueras de Hogwarts— solo dijo refiriéndose a donde aparecernos, por lo que pensé en ello antes de cerrar los ojos, y sentir un tirón en el estomago, como sentía cada vez que me desaparecía. Solo que estaba al aparecerme lo sentí más fuerte, tanto que comencé a tambalearme, antes de él aparecer a mi lado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Solo es el efecto de no aparecerme en tanto tiempo— mentí con habilidad, ya que sabía que la razón era mi embarazo, lo cual me hacía cuestionarme si esto le hacía daño al bebé—. Supongo que me seguirás hasta mi destino…—comenté antes de él abrir las puertas del colegio para luego entrar.

— Mis órdenes son especificas, no dejarla sola— soltó seriamente antes de yo asentir, para luego comenzar a caminar en silencio hasta la torre del director.

Al llegar dijo la contraseña para luego ambos subir hasta el viejo despacho de Dumbledore.

— Esperaré afuera— solo dijo antes de salir dejándome sola en el despacho.

— Accio diario— intenté llamar pero no sucedió nada, por lo que sería por la forma difícil.

Por mi cabeza pasaba la idea de poner patas arriba todo el despacho para encontrar los dos horrocruxes. Sin embargo luego de buscar solo un poco, los encontré en un cajón del escritorio lanzados como sino valiera nada, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír mientras agradecía la ingenuidad del viejo.

Todo había resultado como había creído. Solo estaba el diario y el guardapelo, lo que significaba que el anillo lo tenía alguien que lo había robado o Potter. Mi inclinación se fue hacía el chico, ya que era lo más obvio, lo que significaba que tal vez no podría recuperarlo hasta que muriera…

Pero aun así, algo era algo. Por lo que saqué la poción que había preparado para luego verte un poco en donde estaba dañado cada Horrocrux. Al poco tiempo de hacerlo, parecía más que magia lo que veía. Primero el diario y el guardapelo se abrieron, dejando ver algo negro dentro, lo cual creo que era la parte del alma de Tom, para luego regresar al objeto, y este arreglarse por completo. casi parecía que nada le hubiera pasado. Así que sin perder tiempo la guardé en mi túnica con cuidado, ya que literalmente tenía la vida de Tom en mis manos.

Al asegurarme que estaba todo a salvo salí del despacho encontrándome con Severus mostrándose algo impaciente.

— ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? —preguntó de golpe antes de yo limitarme a asentir.

— Ahora iré al séptimo piso, y supongo que también me acompañarás…— solté aun sabiendo la respuesta antes de él asentir.

— Mis órdenes son…

— No dejarme sola, lo sé— terminé de decir como si nada antes de encaminarme a salir de la torre.

— Hydra— me llamó haciéndome girarme a verlo—. ¿Por qué estás con él? —preguntó al parecer sin poder evitarlo.

— Ya se me hacía extraño que no comenzaras a preguntar…—solté con sumo sarcasmo.

— Apenas estoy a solas contigo para hablarlo— dijo teniendo razón—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿en serio no lo sabes? —pregunté sarcásticamente—. Creo que te lo enseñé hace más de un año, lo que tuve con él…

— Pero cambiaste no eres ya la mortífaga de antes…—intentó razonar pero solo negué.

— No, no lo soy. Pero aun sigo amándolo más que a mí misma— dije sin anestesia por más que le doliera—. Estoy de su lado pase lo que pase, era algo que estúpidamente creí que no pasaría…

— No lo entiendo, parecías tan convincente cuando hablábamos, le odiabas…— me reclamó haciéndome sentir un poquito culpable.

— Intentaba hacerlo, creí que había matado a mi hermano quería venganza— expliqué con rapidez—. Pero por más que quisiera esto que siento no se borra, por más años que pasen… lo siento.

— No te disculpes, me dijiste desde el principio que no me llegarías a amar, aunque creí que la razón era otra— soltó de golpe antes de yo negar.

— Te hice creer eso, porque no podía decirte, "Hey no te enamores porque amo a Voldemort hasta la muerte"— solté bromeando haciéndolo reír—. En serio no quise hacerte daño…

— Lo sé— soltó dejando de reír—. Aunque nunca creí que él pudiera sentir tanto por ti, se preocupa demasiado…

— Tiene miedo a perderme de nuevo— le justifiqué a medias, ya que temía en realidad por los dos—. Y no le culpo, fue difícil también para mí, tantos años separados…— solté suspirando.

— Suena realmente enamorada, nunca sonaste así cuando estuviste conmigo…—mencionó con tristeza haciéndome sentir algo de lastima por él—. Debí indagar más sobre ti, antes de involucrarme contigo…

— Si lo hubieras hecho, ni te hubieras acercado— solté riendo—. Y tienes suerte de ser un maestro de la oclumancia, sino ya estarías más que muerto…

—Lo sé, supe lo que le hizo a Lucius— dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. Realmente lo tienes controlado, todos los demás lo comentan…

— ¿Qué tengo controlado a Lord Voldemort? —pregunté sin poder evitar reírme—. ¿acaso no se dan cuenta que he vivido casi un año encerrada, que para salir necesito niñera?, por favor, tus compañeros deberían mirar más y hablar menos…—comenté sin dejar de reír—. Ahora ya que todo está aclarado, tengo que buscar algo al séptimo piso…—dije cambiando el tema de golpe antes de él asentir.

Sin ninguno volver a decir nada subimos hasta el séptimo piso del colegio, para luego él esperarme en las escalera. Al hacerlo pasé frente a un tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado que me dijo Tom tres veces pensando en un lugar en donde ocultar algo, para luego aparecer una puerta, y yo entrar.

Cuando lo hice noté que estaba en una gran habitación lleno de diversos objetos, grandes, pequeños, hasta casi pude jurar que alguien se movía a lo lejos. Pero preferí ignorarlo antes de sacar mi varita.

— Accio Diadema de Ravenclaw— pronuncié pero nada sucedió por lo que tomé uno de los horrocruxes, y le lancé un hechizo para que me guiará hasta la diadema.

Increíblemente funcionó, fue flotando hasta la diadema que estaba encima de un busto, que estaba encima de un armario. Sin perder tiempo saqué la diadema falsa y la cambié por la verdadera, por lo que al fin ya tenía en mi manos tres horrocruxes, lo que significaba que parte de mi misión estaba hecha.

Al terminar guardé todo muy bien para luego salir, y caminar hacía las escaleras.

— He terminado— le indiqué antes de él asentir y caminar a mi lado hasta las afueras de Hogwarts sin ninguno decir nada.

Luego de unos segundos aparecí en la mansión Malfoy con la misma sensación con la que me aparecí en Hogwarts por lo que casi corrí a mi habitación para descansar. Después le diría a Bella que oculte la copa en su bóveda, por ahora lo importante era la salud del bebé.

Al entrar a mi habitación, la cerré y silencié con rapidez para luego lanzar el hechizo que revelaba mi embarazo, y lanzarme a la cama con un poco de dolor. Debo recordar no volver a desaparecerme, eso pude haberle hecho daño al bebé…

Por lo menos Tom no se encontraba porque si no me hubiera regañado fuerte y con toda su razón, había sido demasiado descuidada…. Con cuidado pasé mi mano por mi vientre intentando calmar el dolor, pero al hacerlo algo mejor sucedió, me pateó justo en donde tenía la mano haciéndome sonreír involuntariamente, ya quería que Tom estuviera aquí para que lo sintiera…


	50. Capítulo 49: Regulus Linx Riddle

— ¡Ve por la medimaga…!—grité sabiendo que nadie podía escucharnos fuera de esta habitación.

— Tonki— soltó antes del elfo aparecer—. Trae la medimaga— le ordenó antes de este asentir y desaparecer—. Tranquila…—me dijo sosteniendo mi mano, antes de sentir que estaba acostada en algo suave, seguro volvió la habitación a como era antes.

— Busca… entre… mis cosas…—solté entre gritos de dolor—. Hay una poción…es para este infernal dolor…—le indiqué antes de él soltarme y hacerme caso, para luego de lo que parecieron años, volvió a mi lado.

En medio de mis gritos desesperación tomó mi mano, para poco después sentir algo en mi boca, lo cual bebí de inmediato. Minutos después el dolor disminuyó haciéndome respirar tranquila. Tenía que haber leído sobre partos, porque si lo hubiera hecho jamás pensaría en tener un hijo…

— ¿Mejor? —me preguntó Tom haciéndome abrir los ojos, viéndolo más preocupado de lo que jamás lo había visto.

— Cuando todo termine lo estaré— respondí sin dejar de sentir dolor por completo, para luego notar que Tonki había vuelto con la medimaga.

— ¿Rompió aguas? —preguntó al verme en la cama antes de Tom asentir, y la medimaga acercarse a la cama—. ¿Hace cuanto comenzó el dolor?

— Diez minutos— respondió él serenamente, aunque a mí me parecieron horas…—. Tomó algo para calmarlo…

— ¿Lo que le ayudé a preparar? —me preguntó directamente antes de yo asentir, y ella con un solo movimiento de su varita, cambiar mi ropa, a una bata—. Abre las piernas, el bebé debe nacer…—me indicó antes de ponerme en la posición que ya me había indicado en varias ocasiones.

Al contrario de los partos Muggles, ella no llevaba ni guantes, ni alguna otra cosa, solo la varita, la cual comenzó apuntar a mi vientre, haciéndome sentir un tirón.

— Puja, voy a ayudarte pero debes poner de tu parte— me indicó antes de yo hacerle caso sin dudarlo…

El dolor de las contracciones no era nada como el que sentí como se desprendía de mi interior, y como bajaba por zona íntima, haciéndome pujar con más fuerza, hasta que la presión ahí se esfumó, por lo que respiré con confianza. Todo había acabado.

— ¿Está bien? —pregunté preocupada al no escucharlo llorar, pero mi respuesta fue respondida no con sí, sino con la expresión que tenía Tom a mi lado cuando abrí los ojos.

— Sí, y está saludable— soltó ella mientras notaba que hacía algo con su varita—. Solo que no llora, lo cual es extraño…—comentó preocupándome.

— No te preocupes— me dijo acariciando mi cabeza—. Yo nunca lloré de bebé, debe ser como yo…—me explicó haciéndome sonreír involuntariamente. Para luego la medimaga acercarse y darle el bebé en brazos, sin al parecer tener una idea de cómo cargarlo.

— Dámelo, lo dejarás caer— solté mirándolo algo molesta, antes de él negar sonriendo y colocarlo a mi lado—. Hola Reg…—le dije al bebé quien me miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules—. Es igualito a ti…—no pude evitar comentar mientras lloraba de felicidad, para luego Tom con un solo movimiento de su varita colocarme ropa normal.

— Obliviate— soltó antes de ver como se lo lanzaba a la medimaga. Porque por supuesto ya había cumplido su misión y no la necesitaba—. Tonki— llamó antes del elfo aparecer—. Regrésala a San Mungo…

— Pudiste haber esperado para hacer eso…— le regañé pero solo negó.

— Nadie, pero nadie debe saber que nuestro hijo existe— dijo con suma preocupación—. Si alguien…

— Nada le pasará— le dije sonriéndole antes de ver como Reg me miraba fijamente sin hacer ruido, por lo que imaginé que tendría hambre, ya que no lloraría para pedir comida. Por lo que lo puse en el seno como si nada, antes de notar que Tom lo miraba extraño—. Ni se te ocurra tener celos de tu propio hijo Tom— le regañé antes de él negar y reírse, para luego acostarse a mi lado.

— No te preocupes, tú siempre será mía— dijo en forma posesiva haciéndome reír—. Y él es una parte de ti, así que no importa si te roba un poco de tu cariño…. Pero aun así no dormirá con nosotros…—soltó antes de darle un golpe con mi mano libre—. Es broma, me gustas cuando te enfadas…—comentó antes de besarme en los labios, para luego notar que el pequeño Reg estaba ya dormido…

— ¿Sabes que el niño aparecerá en el libro de inscripción de Hogwarts? —pregunté algo que estaba pensando hace mucho.

— Lo sé, por eso borraré su nombre de allí, no pueden haber registro de que él existe…—respondió antes de acariciar su pequeñito rostro sonriendo. Cosas así me hacía olvidar quienes éramos, y que estábamos en medio de una jodida guerra…

Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos hasta quedarme dormida, con el bebe aun en brazos, esperando no hacerle algún daño…. Ya estaba bastante profundamente dormida cuando sentí gracias a mis reflejos de mortífaga un vacio en la cama, haciéndome abrir los ojos.

— Tengo que irme— soltó Tom seriamente—. Potter estaba en casa de sus padres, Nagini casi lo atrapa…

— ¿Dejaste a Nagini en Godric's Hollow? —pregunté aun soñolienta—. Además que harás allá si Potter ya escapó.

— Eso no es lo importante, gracias a la conexión que tengo con Nagini, pude ver a través de sus ojos, y vi quien fue el ladrón de la varita de Sauco— explicó haciéndome despertar de inmediato—. Grindelwall, debo ir a buscarlo…

— ¿Puedo…? —intenté decir mientras sacaba a Reg de mis brazos y lo colocaba en la cama.

— No, te quedarás aquí, cuida de Reg— me dijo mirando al bebé antes de volver a su típica apariencia—. Volveré pronto…—soltó antes de desaparecer, dejándome un poco triste con su partida, a pesar de que sabía que mientras no matara a Harry siempre sería así…

Sin embargo no me permití enojarme con él, yo quería un hijo, y esta era una de las consecuencias, por lo que sin pensar más en ello, me volví a dormir…

Días tras días, me quedaba en la habitación cuidando de Reg, fascinándome por cada expresión que hacía, cada cosa que descubría, pero sobre todo su sonrisa, la cual me recordaba tanto a Tom. Podía estar quien sabe en donde, pero me había dejado una parte de él conmigo, y no refería a los horrocruxes.

Pero aun así mientras las semanas pasaban más lo extrañaba, y me preocupaba por él…. Y sobre todo, me molestaba que se perdiera los primeros meses de su hijo, aunque el pequeño nunca recordaría sus primeros tres años, hubiera sido valioso para Tom.

El pequeño Reg ya tenía casi cuatro meses, y nunca había llorado por atención, apenas hacía una mueca cuando tenía hambre, o estaba sucio. Y cada vez más me enamoraba más de mi pequeño, lo amaba, y sabía que cuando Tom volviera lo amaría como yo….

Todo este tiempo la casa había estado tranquila, ni siquiera me volvieron a molestar, seguro por órdenes de Tom, hasta que de repente escuché un fuerte ruido en la planta baja haciéndome levantarme del suelo en donde estaba jugando con mi hijo.

— Tonki— solté antes del elfo aparecer, quien era quien me ayudaba a cuidar a Reg—. Cuida de Reg— le ordené antes de él asentir y sentarse al lado del bebé.

Sin perder tiempo tomé mi varita, o mejor dicho de Lucius, y salir de habitación directo a las escaleras, para luego ir hacía donde venía el ruido encontrándome con una escena algo sorprendente.

Todos estaban saliendo de una araña de cristal que antes estaba colgando en el techo. Pareciendo que acababan de terminar una batalla.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —pregunté mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

— Atrapamos a Potter, pero se escapó— respondió Bella con furia antes de que en medio de un humo negro llegara Voldemort, esta vez no la contaban.

— ¡¿Cómo que escapó?! —preguntó furioso antes de lanzarle un crucio a los Malfoy y Bella.

— Mi señor el elfo…—intentó decir Bellatrix antes de él lanzarle otro crucio, realmente estaba más furioso que nunca…

— ¿Por qué no me llamaron? —les reclamé un poco molesta también, ya que las cosas hubieran sido distintas si hubiera sabido que habían capturado a Potter.

— Teníamos ordenes…—intentó decir Narcissa titubeando, antes de Tom verme, al parecer apenas notaba que estaba aquí.

 _"Sube",_ escuché que decía en mi cabeza, a través de la legremancia, por lo que sin protestar asentí antes de dar la vuelta para irme. Sin poder hacer nada por ellos, fue su error no avisarme, si lo hubieran hecho no habría escapado.

Comencé a caminar despacio para ver si podía escuchar algo, mientras caminaba hacía las escaleras. "Que subas", escuché en mi cabeza haciéndome apresurar el paso, era de imaginarse que él sabía que aun no me iba. Al llegar entré para luego ir hacía Reg quien le estaba halando las orejas a Tonki, mientras el pobre elfo se dejaba, por lo que no pude evitar olvidar todo y reírme de la conmovedora escena.

— Déjalo Reg— le dije al bebé para luego quitarle el elfo de encima—. Lo siento, ya puedes irte…—le indiqué al elfo antes de él asentir.

— Tonki lo siente mucho, el amo Regulus le gustan las orejas de Tonki— se disculpó pero negué de inmediato.

— Es un bebé, no sabe lo que hace, así que no le dejes tus orejas de nuevo— le dije riendo mientras Reg movía sus manitas para volver a tomarle las orejas al elfo, haciendo que este le viera asustado para luego desaparecer—. No puedo dejarte ni un segundo solo…—solté a mi pequeño antes de él reír.

— No deberías hacerlo— soltó una voz conocida a mis espaldas haciéndome girar encontrándome con Tom muy furioso aun.

— Escuché un fuerte ruido abajo, no pude evitar bajar…— me justifiqué de inmediato, mientras Reg miraba a Tom sin expresión alguna—. Si hubiera bajado antes Potter no hubiera escapado…

— Aun no tengo la varita, no importa mucho que escape por ahora— dijo un poco calmado.

— Aun así los torturaste…

— No puedo mostrarme débil, y lo sabes. Lo que hicieron fue un grave error— se explicó teniendo algo de razón, si cada mortífago que cometiera un error fuera perdonado nadie le temería—. Como el tuyo al salir de aquí…

— Solo fue un segundo— intenté decir antes de él caminar hacia nosotros—. Está bien, no sucedió nada, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Tonki…—comenté haciéndolo al fin reír, para luego ver a Reg.

— Ha crecido mucho…—comentó al llegar hasta donde nosotros y acerca su mano blanquecina hacía su hijo, y este extrañamente no temer ni llorar.

— Han pasado cuatro meses…— le recordé algo molesta—. ¿Encontraste la varita?

— No, Grindelwall no la tenía, Dumbledore se la ganó en una batalla…— respondió vagamente mientras tocaba el rostro de Reg con Anhelo—. Debe seguir en su tumba…—agregó mientras Reg tomaba su mano y se la metía en la boca.

Ciento de magos le temen a Voldemort sin quiera conocerlo, y Regulus ni se inmuta ante él…

— Puedes cargarlo, ya no es tan frágil como cuando nació— le dije sonriendo al notar como respondía a cada gesto y movimiento de nuestro hijo—. Además no te tiene miedo…

— Es más valiente que la mayoría de mis mortífagos— comentó antes de tomarlo en brazos, y Reg poner sus manitos en su rostro de serpiente haciéndome reír.

— Claro, ninguno se atrevería a tocarte el rostro, y si lo hicieran ya estarían muertos…— dije sin dejar de reír, mientras él negaba—. Supongo que te irás de nuevo…—comenté antes de caminar hacía él y tomar al bebé, recordando que aun tenía la varita en sus manos.

— Será algo rápido, volveré…—me dijo sonriendo—. Y solo me volveré a ir cuando atrape a Potter, entonces tendremos el mundo mágico completo…—agregó sonriéndome—. Todos conocerán quien está a mi lado, y a mi heredero…

¿Reviews?


	51. Capítulo 50: Juramento Inquebrantable

Al día siguiente de Tom volver, había ido a buscar la varita de Dumbledore, para luego como dijo volver de inmediato. Mientras que la orden de no salir de la habitación seguía en pie, por lo que no podía averiguar qué había pasado con Lucius y su familia, aunque según Tom, había sido suave con ellos. Aunque suave para él es no matar…

Por lo que aun en contra de sus órdenes al tan solo desaparecer, dejé de nuevo a Reg con Tonki, para bajar a ver qué había sucedido con Lu. Al hacerlo, no encontré a nadie ni en la sala, ni el vestíbulo, ni el comedor, y mucho en la cocina, por lo que fui directo al despacho del rubio, ya que lo más probable era que estuviera allí.

— Pase— escuché que decía mi amigo al yo tocar la puerta, por lo que sin miedo abrí la puerta—. No deberías estar aquí…—soltó al verme, mientras yo examinaba su rostro algo golpeado, y cansado.

— Debí impedir que te lastimara— solté cerrando la puerta—. ¿Aun te duele?, si quieres puedo buscarte pociones para que el dolor se vaya…—le dije intentando ayudar.

— Ya no duele. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con miedo.

—Estaba preocupada por ti Lu— respondí sentándome en la silla frente a su escritorio.

— No deberías, si él sabe que estás aquí…—soltó con miedo antes de yo negar.

— No me importa, eres casi como de mi familia— le dije con convicción.

— Lo sé, por eso sigo vivo— soltó sonriendo haciéndome sonreír—. Iba a llamarte cuando capturamos a Potter y sus amigos pero tenía órdenes…—cambió de tema intentando justificarse por lo que lo interrumpí en seguida.

— Aun así tuviste que buscarme— le dije como si nada.

— El castigo hubiera sido peor. Se lo dijo a Bellatrix, aunque ninguno entendemos porque estás tanto tiempo en tu habitación sin ver a nadie— soltó algo pensativo—. Nunca fuiste de las que se quedaban fuera de la acción.

— Si guardas el secreto, podría decirte…—solté de golpe, ya que era mi mejor amigo.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí— dijo de inmediato, mientras le miraba aun preocupado—. Si quieres haré el juramento inquebrantable…—añadió haciéndome sonreír antes de sacar mi varita.

— Hecho— solté antes de extender mi mano y él tomarla—. Juras que todo lo que te diré ahora no se lo dirás ni siquiera a Voldemort…— dije antes de un hilo azul brillante rodearnos los brazos.

— Lo juro— el hilo se apretó a su brazo

— Juras que harás lo que te pediré ahora— solté aprovechando esto para pedirle algo que hace mucho había pensado. Un plan B. mientras un hilo amarillo nos rodeaba también el brazo.

— Lo juro— soltó antes de apretarse y yo sonreír—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

— Tengo un hijo, y es de él— le respondí haciéndolo palidecer—. Tiene cuatro meses, por eso…

— Por eso has estado el ultimo año tan alejada de todo, te estaba protegiendo…—soltó él sonriendo como si hubiera descubierto algo súper importante. Aunque la verdad lo era—. Debe estar sumamente precavido con ustedes…

— Ya ves porque no me deja salir de la habitación…— dije sonriendo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que me ibas a pedir? —preguntó recordando la segunda parte del juramento.

— Si algo sale mal en la batalla contra Harry Potter, debes cuidar de mi hijo— le respondí haciéndolo verme sorprendido.

— ¿Crees que Voldemort puede perder? —preguntó sorprendido.

— Esta batalla puede que sí— respondí rápidamente—. Sin embargo si lo hace va a volver, más poderoso que nunca, pero tardará en regresar…— expliqué intentando pensar en que nada malo pasará—. Por lo que es posible que si cae, me lleven a Azkaban, y no quiero que nadie sepa de la existencia de mi hijo… le pondrás un hechizo glamour, hazlo pasar como tuyo…

— ¿No intentarás al menos escapar? —preguntó con notable curiosidad.

— No voy a tomarme el riesgo de que me atrapen con mi hijo en manos, no tengo idea de que los aurores le harán si saben quién es su padre…—le respondí suspirando.

— No te preocupes, si algo llega a pasar, lo cuidaré como si fuera mi hijo— soltó haciéndome sonreírle.

— Gracias. Pero para ello, necesitas hacer algo, habla con Narcissa, muéstrate arrepentido de estar de parte de Voldemort. Porque si cuidan a mi hijo necesitaran salvarse de que los condenen también…—solté esperando que entienda lo grave de la situación—. Para ello deberá parecer que lo traicionaron, eso hará que sean librados de sus crímenes, por lo que a cualquier pequeña grieta de traicionarlo, lo hacen…

— Pero si el señor tenebroso…—soltó asustado.

— Si muere no podrá hacerte nada, y si no lo hace yo le explicaré todo— le dije con rapidez antes de él asentir aun con miedo—. Yo me responsabilizaré de todo…

— De acuerdo, cuidaré de tu hijo si algo sale mal— dijo seriamente—. Sé que si el caso hubiera sido al revés, harías hecho lo mismo por mí…— soltó con confianza haciéndome sonreír.

— Es cierto, y créeme que si hubiera sabido lo de la misión de Draco lo hubiera impedido…—me disculpé al recordarlo.

— No te preocupes, has hecho mucho por mi familia, sino fuera por ti dudo que hubiéramos seguido vivos…—comentó antes de yo levantarme de la silla.

— Tengo que irme, él no puede encontrarme aquí…—le dije antes de él asentir y yo salir de su despacho para luego ir directamente a mi habitación sin encontrarme con nadie.

Al llegar Regulus aun seguía dormido en mi cama, mientras Tonki lo miraba de cerca vigilando su sueño.

— Ya puedes irte— le dije al elfo antes de él asentir y desaparecer, para luego yo acércame a Regulus.

Temía por él, por lo que sucedería en la última batalla de Tom. Ya que si la profecía se cumplía él sería derrotado, y yo acabaría en Azkaban, dejando a mi bebé completamente huérfano, y con una carga de sangre demasiado grande. No podía ni imaginarme lo que sería de él cuando entrara a Hogwarts portando el apellido Riddle… nadie se le acercaría, lo marginarían desde pequeño, y ese era un futuro que no me podría ni imaginar, por lo que no pude evitar arma un plan B, un plan a prueba de fallos. Uno que Tom no podría saber…

— La tengo— exclamó una voz a mis espalda sacándome de mis pensamientos, por lo que giré para verlo—. Estaba enterrada con él, fue sencillo— dijo antes de yo asentir—. ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó con notable preocupación.

— Solo estoy un poco preocupada, no es nada— respondí intentando darle una sonrisa, pero creo que solo llego a ser una mueca.

— Le ganaré a Potter— me dijo casi como si leyera mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué tal si no?, ¿Qué tal si la profecía se cumple y voy a Azkaban? —pregunté de golpe sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de estar a mi lado? —preguntó molesto antes de yo negar sonriendo antes de caminar hacía él.

— No me preocupo mí, idiota, sino por ti, y por nuestro hijo— le respondí bajando un poco su disgusto—. Tengo tus horrocruxes, nadie lo sabe, es obvio que no morirás, pero tardaras en volver, y Regulus estará solo todo ese tiempo…— confesé antes de él asentir.

— No pasará, ¿sí?, confía en mí— solo dijo antes de yo asentir.

— Entonces confía tu también en mí— le dije de golpe haciendo que me mirara extrañado.

— Tienes mi vida en tus manos literalmente, no puedo confiar más de ahí por más que quiera— soltó haciéndome reír, satisfaciéndome su respuesta por lo que le sonreí.

¿Reviews?


	52. Capítulo 51: La última batalla parte 1…

Los días siguientes nos dedicamos a pasarla como si fuera la última vez, incluso le había traído una cuna a Reg, para que él y yo pudiéramos pasarnos los días haciendo el amor mientras él durmiera, lo cual era mucho tiempo para nuestra suerte…. Casi parecía un sueño hecho realidad, pero este hoy había llegado a su fin.

Sospeché en el momento que aun estando conmigo en la cama, se quedó medio ido para luego sonreír.

— Potter está en Hogwarts, es hora— me dijo antes de buscar la varita de sauco, y darme la otra—. Si pasa algo, necesito que tengas la mejor protección…— me indicó al dármela.

— Déjame ir contigo— le dije sentándome en la cama mientras veía como con un movimiento de su varita se vistió y terminó el encantamiento volviendo a su apariencia habitual.

— Te quedarás aquí— me ordenó más que pedirme.

— No— solté negando al pararme de la cama para luego vestirme sorprendiéndolo por completo—. Dejaré a Reg con Tonki, él lo cuidará, porque por más que no te guste, lucharé esta batalla a tu lado…

— ¿Aunque eso signifique matar a alguien? —me preguntó de golpe antes de yo atraer mi túnica con mi varita y colocármela.

— Sí, mataría de nuevo por ti Tom— le respondí haciendo que me sonriera satisfecho antes de caminar hacia mí y colocar su mano en mi hombro.

En pocos segundos desaparecimos y reaparecimos delante de Hogwarts. La cual estaba rodeada por un campo de protección, al parecer nos esperaban.

—Entregadme a Harry Potter —exclamó Voldemort en cada cabeza que estaba cerca—, y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Entregadme a Harry Potter y dejaré el colegio intacto. Entregadme a Harry Potter y seréis recompensados. Tenéis tiempo hasta la medianoche.

Al terminar hablar me di cuenta que detrás de ambos estaban reunidos todos los mortífagos, todos preparados para la batalla, una la cual esperaba que tuviera las menos victimas posible.

 _"No quiero victimas",_ dije en mi mente abriéndola a Tom, para que me escuchara. _"No, si se pueden evitar"_ agregué antes de él asentir.

— Lo diré solo una vez— le dije a los mortífagos haciendo que me prestaran atención—, quiero el numero de víctimas reducidos, allí solo hay magos sangre pura, y somos pocos para perder uno más— expliqué con autoridad antes de todos mirar a Voldemort como si esperaran que me contradijeran.

— La escucharon— exclamó con su más fría haciendo que todos se inclinaran con respeto, para luego comenzar el ataque.

Todos lanzaron hechizos en contra el muro protector invisible, pero solo hacía que rebotaran en él sin hacer ningún efecto. Por lo que di la vuelta y me acerqué más al muro para luego alzar mi varita. Usé toda mi fuerza y le apunté antes de sentir el poder salir de mí, esta varita era más poderosa que la mía, y menos de unos minutos el muro cayó, para luego todos entrar a atacar.

— No irás a la batalla— me dijo Tom directamente cuando ya todos se hubieran ido.

— No vine aquí a quedarme de brazos cruzados— le dije seriamente, más segura que nunca —. No me pasará nada, ¿sí?, estaré bien…—solté sonriendo.

— Acabaré con todo el mundo mágico si te llega a pasar algo, y tú serás la culpable— soltó a su manera de decirme que me amaba antes de yo desaparecer y aparecer en medio de la batalla.

De inmediato decenas de hechizos cayeron directo hacía mí.

— Protego Totalum— solté haciéndome envolverme en una burbuja protectora, haciendo que los hechizos que no era una maldición imperdonable rebotara en ella. Por lo que comencé a moverme con habilidad.

Solo tenía dos metas, uno, aturdir a todo estudiante posible, y dos no dejar que mi hermano muera en manos de algún mortífago.

Los hechizos Desmaius, Expeliarmus, y todos los de desarme los lanzaba mientras me hacía paso entre la multitud, sin poder entrar aun al castillo. Eran demasiados…. Sin embargo en medio de los hechizos, y las batallas, pude ver a Tonks quien estaba luchando con Dolohov, el cual si seguía así acabaría matándola, por lo que corrí hacía él.

— Tres personas, sabes mi orden— solo le dije a Dolohov antes de él asentir e irse, dejándome sola con Tonks.

— Hydra— soltó sorprendida con su varita en alto—. Harry tenía razón, estás peleando a su lado…

— Es más complicado que eso— exclamé sonriendo de lado con cierto toque de maldad, no podía dejar que nadie me viera débil, sino lo verían como una traición.

— Sirius discutió con Harry cuando se lo dijo. Juraba que jamás volverías a ser una mortífaga— exclamó con dolor antes de lanzarme un hechizo, el cual esquivé con facilidad—. Va a estar devastado, no sabes lo que ha sufrido sin saber de ti, creyó hasta que estabas muerta…

— Siempre ha pensado lo mejor de mí— solté con desdén antes de apuntarle con la varita—. Desmaius— le lancé antes de ella caer de inmediato en el suelo, para luego elevarla levemente con mi varita, y ponerla entre algunos escombros en donde nadie le haría daño. Aun en mi última batalla protegería a mi familia, aunque estuviéramos en bandos distintos…

Al asegurarme que estaba a salvo corrí hacía el castillo, en busca de mi hermano. Por más que me doliera que me viera así…

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas al entrar al castillo mientras esquivaba los hechizos que me lanzaban los miembros de la orden del fénix, hasta que llegué a los pisos superiores, en donde las batallas eran más fuertes. Desde aquí podía escuchar claramente los gritos a los que me negaba a hacer caso, no podía doblegarme, no ahora. Por lo que aun con tristeza de lo que la guerra estaba provocando llegué hasta el último piso encontrando al fin a mi hermano, luchando con Bellatrix. Parece que la loca jamás lo dejará tranquilo.

— Creí dar un orden directa— le dije a Bellatrix haciendo que mi hermano palideciera al verme—. Deja a mi hermano en paz…—exclamé haciéndolo sonreír.

— Pero mi señora…—replicó haciendo que la sonrisa de mi hermano se desvaneciera.

— ¡Largo!, porque te juro que un castigo de Voldemort será poco con lo que te haré— le dije antes de ella desaparecer y yo ver a mi hermano.

— Harry tenía razón, estás de su parte— soltó con notable dolor antes de lanzarme un Expeliarmus y yo esquivarlo con mi varita—. Volviste a ser una mortífaga. Yo te creí, creí que estabas arrepentida de esa vida…

— No lo entiendes— le dije mientras nos lanzábamos hechizos no mortales.

— ¿Qué debo entender Hydra? —Preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Nos traicionaste, Dumbledore se equivocó, no eras de confiar…

— Sirius por favor escúchame— le pedí antes de casi darme en la cabeza con uno de sus hechizos.

— ¿Escuchar qué? —Soltó con rabia—. ¿Sabes que duré siete meses buscándote en cuanto mandaste esa carta?, te busqué por todas partes, te creí muerta, creí que él te había matado— me reclamó haciéndome comenzar a llorar, al ver tanta decepción en sus ojos.

— No sabes porque hice lo que hice, ¡no tienes idea de lo que ocurre…!— le grité con desesperación antes de rozarle el brazo con un hechizo sin llegar a hacerle daño.

— No hay nada que entender, siempre has sido así, ¿no?, una asesina, una fiel seguidora de Voldemort, ni siquiera por Regulus…—mencionó haciéndome negar.

— Regulus no murió por su culpa, averigüé todo— le dije limpiándome las lagrimas—. Y no he asesinado a nadie desde hace más de quince años, incluso hace poco aturdí a Tonks y la oculté para protegerla— confesé sorprendiéndolo por completo, haciendo parar sus hechizos en mi contra.

— ¿Entonces porque lo haces? —preguntó viéndome confundido—. Porque volviste a su lado…—soltó dándome la oportunidad para responderle, por lo que sabiendo que sería tal vez la última vez que habláramos tranquilos, decidí no mentirle esta vez.

— Porque lo amo— declaré haciendo que su varita cayera al suelo mientras me miraba pasmado.


	53. Capítulo 52: La última batalla parte 2

Hizo varias veces mímicas de intentar decir algo, pero de inmediato se detenía.

— Di algo— le pedí mientras me miraba al parecer sin poder creerlo aun sorprendido.

— Lo haces como todos los mortífagos…—intentó decir pero negué.

— No. Hubo algo que jamás te dije, y solo sabía Dumbledore— comencé diciendo—, lo amé entonces, y lo sigo amando. No solo soy su mortífaga…

— Por eso te buscaba con tanto esmero— soltó como si todo encajara—. Le importas…—dijo riendo incrédulamente—. Esto es mucho peor de lo que pensé, te enamoraste del asesino de mis amigos…—me acusó con rabia—. Él mismo que quiere matar a Harry, el hijo de mi mejor amigo…

— Lo siento— solo dije haciéndolo reír.

— ¿Lo siento?, ¿es en serio? —preguntó sarcásticamente—. Están muriendo personas aquí, y tu solo dices "lo siento"…

— ¿Qué más quieres que diga? —le pregunté con rabia—. ¿Qué me arrepiento acaso?, porque no lo diré, no lo hago, eres mi hermano, pero siempre lo elegiré a él— solté con orgullo mientras él me miraba con desprecio—. Desmaius— exclamé aprovechando que estaba desarmado, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, para luego acercarme a él—. Obliviate…—le lancé quitándole los recuerdos de esta conversación, estaba mejor sin saber la verdad, y a salvo en este desierto piso.

Había cumplido mi cometido, aunque aun me faltaba ver a Remus, pero esperaba que los mortífagos obedecieran mi orden, ya que no sería capaz de hablar con él también. Y como si hubiera obra de magia, la marca comenzó a arderme, lo que significaba que él me estaba llamando, por lo que no tardé en desaparecer.

Al reaparecer dejándome llevar por la marca, aparecí en la casa de los gritos, en donde Voldemort me esperaba, con Severus muriéndose en el suelo, dejándome fuera de mí.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté confundida.

— Así la varita me será fiel, él mató a Dumbledore tenía que matarlo— respondió como si nada—. Además tenía una deuda conmigo…

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunté confundida antes de él acercarse a mí y acariciar mi rostro.

— Se atrevió a tocarte— respondió haciéndome palidecer—. Tenía que pagar…

— Pero ni siquiera estaba contigo cuando ocurrió, creí que iba a morir…—intenté explicarme.

— No tienes nada que decir, fue en tu mente que lo vi cuando estuviste más vulnerable que nunca— soltó él seguro refiriéndose al parto, ya que fue la única vez que no pude mantener mis muros arriba—. Tienes razón, tú no me debías nada, pero él sí, como cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarte…—añadió asustándome un poco.

— Tom, por favor, sé razonable…—le pedí pero sonrió con malicia.

— Él supo desde el principio en que se metía al tocarte, no tiene excusas para ello…— me dijo apartando su mano lentamente—. Además aunque lo perdone, necesito que la varita me pertenezca…—soltó haciéndome rendirme ya que tenía razón, sin su muerte no podría ganarle a Harry—. Vámonos…—ordenó antes de tocar mi brazo y aparecernos en medio del bosque prohibido, sin nadie alrededor.

— Tom, realmente lo siento…—intenté disculparme pero negó.

— Hace cuatro meses que vi esos recuerdos, no tienes porque disculparte…—me dijo acariciando mi pelo con delicadeza y cariño, antes de mirar a la nada—. —Habéis luchado con valor —soltó en las mente de cada individuo cerca—. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía. Sin embargo, habéis sufrido numerosas bajas. Si seguís ofreciéndome resistencia, moriréis todos, uno a uno. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra; cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una pérdida y un derroche—añadió mirándome.

»Lord Voldemort es compasivo, y voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato.

»Os doy una hora. Enterrad a vuestros muertos como merecen y atended a vuestros heridos.

»Y ahora me dirijo directamente a ti, Harry Potter: has permitido que tus amigos mueran en tu lugar en vez de enfrentarte personalmente conmigo; pues bien, esperaré una hora en el Bosque Prohibido, y si pasado ese plazo no has venido a buscarme, si no te has entregado, entonces se reanudará la batalla. Esta vez yo entraré en la refriega, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que haya intentado ocultarte de mí. Tienes una hora— terminó de decir.

— ¿Ha habido muchos muerto? —no pude evitar preguntar, pero para mi sorpresa negó.

— No, pero Potter no lo sabe— respondió como si nada mientras Nagini andaba por sus piernas, recordándome algo.

— ¿Crees que es seguro tenerla así suelta? —pregunté de la nada antes de él mirarme extrañado—. Sí Potter llega a ponerle las manos encima…

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó con interés.

— Aparecer otra serpiente, hacerla pasar por Nagini. Y transmutar a Nagini en un dije para mi pulsera— le respondí antes de verme sorprendido, y con un solo movimiento de su varita, transmutó a la pitón en un dije, el cual saltó a su mano.

— Aquí tienes— me dijo entregándome el dije, para luego yo colocarlo en la pulsera de mi muñeca—. Es una buena idea… como siempre— me alagó antes de aparecer una serpiente casi idéntica a Nagini, para luego soltarla y decirle algo en Pársel—. Debes irte…—soltó de golpe aunque ya mucho había durado.

— No, me quedaré hasta el final…—solté antes de él negar y sonreírme.

— Has comprobado que tus seres queridos están bien, Reg te espera en casa— me recordó teniendo razón—. Volveré pronto…—soltó antes de yo asentir y desaparecer.

Aun tenía mis dudas cuando aparecí en la mansión Malfoy la cual estaba completamente vacía, había algo que me decía que algo saldría mal, que tenía que estar preparada para lo peor. Por lo que corrí a mi habitación, encontrándome con Reg dormido, mientras Tonki lo vigilaba.

Sin importarme despertarlo lo tomé en brazos con anhelo, rogando porque todo fuera bien, que no le pasara nada a Tom, por lo que no pude evitar comenzar a llorar al pensarlo. Haciendo que despertara Regulus en mis brazos.

— Mamá siempre te querrá— le dije sonriéndole mientras me miraba fijamente—. Papá te ama, te adora, nunca lo dudes…— añadí antes de quitarme la pulsera y encogerla con mi varita hasta que tuviera el tamaño adecuado para la muñeca de mi bebé, para luego colocársela, y hacerle un Glamour para que pareciera un simple guillo.

Al ponérsela, lo coloqué en la cuna, preparándome para lo peor. Por lo que busqué con rapidez dos trozos de pergaminos, y una pluma. En la primera comencé a escribir las instrucciones que tenía que darle a Lucius para que si Tom era derrotado, pudiera hacer que volviera de nuevo. Luego de casi media hora escribiendo todos los detalles, tomé el otro pergamino, este sería más complicado, ya que tenía que explicarle con lujos de detalles todo a Tom.

Creo que había pasado casi una hora cuando terminé de escribir casi un metro de pergamino para luego encoger las dos cartas, y buscar dos frascos para ponerlo. Al hacerlo, encogí los frascos convirtiéndolos en dos dijes más, solo que estos si se podrían ver, para luego colocársela a la pulsera de Reg con magia…. Minutos después de terminar, escuché un ruido en la parte de abajo, para luego sentir como tocaban la puerta, por lo que con la varita en mano me dispuse a abrir.

— Joder me has asustado— solté a ver a Lucius, pero luego mi tranquilidad se esfumó al notar la expresión que tenía—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Harry Potter lo venció— respondió sorprendiéndome por completo, lo que más temía había sucedido—. Hice lo que me pediste, y Narcissa y Draco ayudaron a Potter…—soltó de golpe—. Necesitas salir de aquí, los aurores vendrán pronto…

— Te dije que no huiría— dije antes de ir a tomar a Reg en brazos, y poco después Narcissa aparecer por la puerta quedándose sorprendida al verme.

— ¿Y ese niño? —preguntó confundida.

— Es su hijo, debemos protegerlo…—respondió Lucius mirándome preocupado—. Necesitas mandarlo lejos por ahora, hasta que nos asueldan de nuestros crímenes…—me dijo aunque ya lo sabía.

— Lo sé— solté suspirando—. Pero primero debes saber algo, aquí— señalé las dos botellas en la pulsera de Reg—, hay dos cartas, la del frasco azul es para ti, necesito que me ayudes a traer de vuelta a Voldemort…

— En cuanto esté fuera de peligro lo haré por ti— me dijo sin titubear—. ¿Qué hay de la otra?

— Se la darás cuando regrese— respondí rápidamente—. Tonki— llamé al elfo antes de él aparecer—. Llévate a Reg, sabes a donde— le pedí refiriéndome a la mansión Riddle, ya que nadie buscaría nada allí, antes de él asentir—. Cuando Lucius te llame, podrás volver— añadí antes de él desaparecer, dejándome un vacío en mi interior.

— Volverás a verlo— me intentó consolar Lucius, pero negué.

— No importa, está a salvo, y ustedes deben salir también de aquí. Deben entregarse al ministerio…—le dije antes de él asentir.

— Te sacaré de Azkaban— me dijo sonriéndome antes de yo abrazarlo llorando.

— Cuida de mi bebé, por favor, es lo que más amo…—rogué rompiéndome a llorar antes de soltarlo.

— No te defraudaré— me dijo antes de desaparecer y Cissy también.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara varias voces en la casa, para luego tres magos aparecer en frente mi puerta, entre ellos Harry Potter.

— Expeliarmus— exclamé al verlo haciendo que su varita volara de su mano, por lo que sonreí con satisfacción antes de un mago lanzarme un hechizo, haciéndome caer al suelo.

—No tiene sentido ya pelear Hydra— me dijo Potter—. Voldemort ha caído, y es hora de que cumplas tu condena…

 ** _Fin…_**


	54. Epílogo

_Sus ojos azules me miraban mientras sonreía, recordándome a los de su padre mientras caminábamos los tres por el andén del tren muggle, listos para un nuevo año en Hogwarts, el primero de Regulus._

 _—_ _Puedes correr si quieres— le dije cuando llegamos a la pared antes de él tomar su carrito y correr hacía esta. Para luego yo tomar a Lyra de la mano antes de ambas entrar._

 _—_ _¿Dónde está papá? —me preguntó la pequeña agarrándome de la mano._

 _—_ _Está trabajando amor, ya lo sabes…—le respondí acariciando su pelo tan negro como él de su padre._

 _—_ _Dijo que estaría aquí— se quejó Reg, para luego mirar atrás de mí, y comenzar a correr, por lo que me giré encontrándome con Tom abrazando a su hijo._

 _—_ _No me perdería tu primer día en Hogwarts ni loco— le dijo sonriéndole para luego soltarlo._

 _—_ _Casi creí que no vendrías— le dije mientras caminaba agarrando a de la mano a Reg, para luego besarme._

 _—_ _Me pude escapar un momento— me dijo sobre mis labios antes de escuchar el aviso del tren para que los niños lo aborden—. Es hora de irte hijo…—soltó a Reg antes de él asentir y correr hacía el tren—. No sé cómo nos haremos sin él en casa estos días…—mencionó haciéndome sonreír._

 _—_ _Nos acostumbraremos, no estará con nosotros para siempre…. Y dentro de cinco años Lyra también se irá…—solté sonriendo._

 _—_ _Tengamos otro entonces— dijo él antes de besarme._

Fue entonces cuando desperté. Encontrándome en donde siempre, una celda fría, incomoda, y con un olor terrible. Mi celda en Azkaban…. Me habían condenado a cinco años de cárcel por complicidad con Voldemort, ya que no había ninguna prueba de que fuera el demonio rojo, por lo que según el ministerio no tenía las manos sucias.

Por otro lado hasta donde supe, Lucius y su familia salió librada, por lo que no hubo problemas en el quedarse con Reg. O eso me dijo la última vez que me visitó hace unos años…aunque no estaba segura de hace cuánto tiempo, perdí la cuenta luego de los dos primeros, aquello me estaba volviendo loca.

Pero por lo menos continuaba con mis recuerdos felices, ya que les había prometido a los dementores que Tom volvería, y eso los tranquilizó mucho…. Aunque a cambio tenía todas las noches sueños peores que una pesadilla. Uno en el que Tom nunca hubiera sido Voldemort, sino que un empleado del ministerio. Uno en el que éramos una familia normal, incluso a veces soñaba con una niña…

Estaba demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos que cuando abrieron la celda apenas lo noté haciéndome parar con dificultad, a ver quién me visitaría hoy. Pero al ver quien entraba me quedé casi en shock.

Lucía de unos treinta años, con una traje negro, su pelo peinado, y una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

— Es hora de irnos de aquí Hydra— me dijo sonriéndome antes de yo caminar hacia.

— Han pasado cinco años— le reclamé mientras salía haciéndolo sonreír.

— Tus instrucciones fueron largas y difíciles de cumplir…—se justificó haciéndome reír.

— Aun así, te tardaste… Tom….


End file.
